


Sic erunt novissimi primi

by BuboBubo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 1945, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bombing, Concentration Camps, Czechoslovakia, Dark, Diplomacy, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Holocaust, M/M, Multi, Occupation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prague, Priests, Resistance, Schindler's List allusions, Slow Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, WWII
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: В 1945 году все думают лишь об одном: "Только бы продержаться". Но время течет убийственно медленно, победа союзников кажется слишком далекой, и в соревновании, где главная ставка - человеческая жизнь, многим приходится оставаться один на один с хитроумным и безжалостным противником.
Relationships: Alexei Urmanov/Yulia Lipnitskaya, Daniil Gleikhengauz/Alina Zagitova, Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Пролог

1942

Денис не знал точно, сколько времени он и его родители провели во дворце Петшеков, ожидая, пока их вызовут, но разлившееся по телу оцепенелое онемение подсказывало ему, что с тех пор, как они пришли сюда, прошло не меньше трех или четырех часов. Вековые холодные стены защищали всех, кто был в здании, от густой июньской жары, но эту прохладу, пропитанную духотой и запахом табачного дыма, меньше всего можно было назвать приятной. Коридоры были забиты жмущимися к стенам людьми; где-то вот уже полчаса навзрыд рыдал ребенок. Еще на исходе второго часа Денис решился подступиться к одному из солдат, чтобы попросить стул для вконец обессилевшей матери, но в ответ получил только болезненный тычок прикладом под дых и приказ возвращаться на свое место. Оставалось только ждать.

Он успел изучить взглядом все - каждую царапину на стене, каждую нить в рукаве своего пиджака, каждое пятно грязи на сапогах старика, который стоял по соседству, - когда внезапно услышал, как в конце коридора выкрикнули их фамилию. "Ну наконец-то", - мелькнуло у него в голове, и он невольно поразился самому себе - еще недавно он едва ли мог предполагать, что будет испытывать радость от того, что на него обратило внимание гестапо.

Они с отцом поддерживали мать под руки, и только это давало ей возможность идти; щуплый офицер, что подзывал их, взглянул на Дениса и коротко нахмурился.

\- Сколько ему лет?

\- Шестнадцать, - тут же отозвался отец; вообще, Денис мог бы ответить и сам, но родители еще утром строго-настрого запретили ему без лишней необходимости открывать рот - не сказать чтобы он сильно был этим доволен, но подчинился, только чтобы их не расстраивать. "Чем меньше лишней болтовни - тем лучше для нас", - так сказал отец, и сложно было сказать, что он не прав, просто весь его план с самого начала пошел прахом.

Еще раз смерив Дениса взглядом, офицер снова выглянул в коридор и крикнул:

\- Рудольф!

Из соседнего кабинета выглянул второй офицер - видом поплотнее, в полурасстегнутом мундире, давящий сонную зевоту.

\- Что еще?

\- Займись парнем, - приказал ему первый, неумоляя отстраняя Дениса от матери и отца, а сам кивком головы приказал им следовать за собой. - Сюда.

Конечно, матери не могло это понравиться; в ней даже проснулись какие-то остатки ее сил.

\- Что? Нет! - воспротивилась она, невзирая на то, что отец, еще более бледный, чем она, предостерегающе схватил ее за руку. - Денис!

Мольба в ее голосе никого не тронула; только тот, кого назвали Рудольфом, заявил устало и раздраженно, давая понять, что его терпение не безгранично:

\- Хватит. Если ему нечего от нас скрывать, то бояться тоже нечего.

Мать его слова не убедили - она сделала попытку подступиться к Денису, но отец остановил ее, крепко схватив поперек груди, и она ничего не смогла с этим сделать, только с громким всхлипом уткнулась в его плечо.

\- Молчать! - прикрикнул на нее первый офицер, и Денис ощутил нестерпимое желание врезать как следует ему по лицу. Он даже кулаки сжал, хоть это и был жест крайней беспомощности, но не успел ничего сказать - послав ему испепеляющий взгляд, отец коротким движением руки приказал ему следовать за Рудольфом. "Чем меньше лишней болтовни - тем лучше для нас", - ясно читалось в его взгляде, и Денис, скрипнув зубами, молча сделал то, что от него требовали.

Он оказался в маленьком, заваленном бумагами кабинете, где еле умещался стол, секретер в углу и два стула. В пепельнице на столе дотлевал окурок; занимая место за столом, Рудольф тут же вытащил из пачки новую сигарету и быстрым кивком предложил Денису сесть тоже.

\- Документы.

Денис спокойно протянул ему паспорт - тот был новенький, полученный им меньше года назад, и от него еще исходил слабый, но отчетливый запах свежих типографских чернил. Офицер перелистал страницы как будто без всякого интереса и принялся копаться в секретере, перебирая папки. Денис снова ждал.

\- Имя? Фамилия? Место рождения?

Вопросы были, по крайней мере, странными, ведь все то же самое было написано в паспорте - пытаясь сообразить, в чем кроется подвох, Денис сказал офицеру то, что тот уже знал и так.

\- Род занятий? - выпуская себе под нос клубы дыма, офицер рассеянно перелистывал одну из своих папок.

\- Посыльный, - сказал Денис, немного поколебавшись. Это было не совсем правдой - в мастерской отца он исполнял и множество других обязанностей, если на то была какая-то нужда, - но он все еще старался, как мог, следовать родительскому наставлению меньше болтать.

\- Расовая принадлежность?

В кабинете установилась тишина. Не представляя, о чем идет речь, Денис решил, что не понял вопроса.

\- Вы имеете в виду... гражданство?

Офицер наконец поднял на него взгляд, потемневший, полный пронизывающей угрозы.

\- Я имею в виду расовую принадлежность, - повторил он жестче, захлопывая папку. - К какой нации ты себя относишь, парень? Ты еврей?

Ошеломленный таким предположением, Денис замотал головой:

\- Нет, конечно, нет.

\- А кто?

Денис снова примолк. Теперь он примерно понимал, чего от него хотят - и понимал также, что ему нечего ответить.

\- У меня раньше не спрашивали об этом, - честно признался он, вздыхая, - поэтому... я не знаю.

Еще недолго было тихо - только из-за двери было слышно, как в коридоре выкрикивают еще чьи-то фамилии. Денис неловко поерзал на стуле. Ему показалось, что в кабинете стало нечем дышать.

\- Здесь написано, - на лице Рудольфа появилась усмешка, и он коротко взмахнул своей папкой, - что твои родители русские.

\- Они из России, - поправил его Денис, - но мой отец, он... он как будто наполовину немец.

Рудольф только фыркнул:

\- Немец? По твоей фамилии не скажешь.

\- Он родился в Латвии, - Денис сам жалел уже, что не согласился быть русским или хотя бы евреем; все лучше было, чем пытаться объяснить то, в чем он сам запутывался безнадежно, - то есть тогда это была Лифляндия, часть России. Его отец, то есть мой дед, владел там землей... и прижил сына вне брака.

\- А, - на лице Рудольфа мелькнуло презрительное понимание, - бастард.

\- Да, и его мать... она, кажется, была из местных. И моя мать тоже. Не знаю, русская ли она. Они с отцом познакомились на войне, и мне кажется, - Денис коротко развел руками, - у них не было времени подробно изучать свои корни.

Рудольф вытащил изо рта сигарету, стряхнул в пепельницу наросшую на ней серую полосу. Кажется, он уже досадовал на себя, что начал расспрашивать Дениса, а не просто проверил его документы и отправил восвояси.

\- Но ты сам в России не был?

\- Никогда. Я родился здесь, в Праге.

\- Так может, - Рудольф коротко усмехнулся, наклоняясь над столом и подпирая кулаками подбородок, - так может ты чех?

Такая возможность тоже бродила у Дениса в голове; но, поразмыслив немного, он решил отвергнуть и ее.

\- Вряд ли. Я хорошо говорю по-чешски, но это не мой родной язык.

\- А на каких говоришь еще?

\- На немецком, - зачем-то сказал Денис, хотя это было очевидно, ведь именно на этом языке они с Рудольфом вели свою странную беседу, - на французском и совсем немного на английском. На русском, но тоже немного. Кое-что я понимаю по-латышски.

Рудольф, вернувшийся к изучению папки, покосился на него, и в его взгляде Денису почудилась толика уважения.

\- Мда. Вот, значит, как.

Денис пожал плечами, пытаясь представить, куда выведет их наконец этот разговор, но Рудольф как будто не имел больше намерения задавать вопросы. Полистав еще папку, он извлек оттуда бумагу, положил ее перед собой и занес над ней острие авторучки, но писать сразу не решился - видимо, его еще одолевали сомнения.

\- Но ты не еврей? - уточнил он сурово, глянув на Дениса исподлобья.

\- Нет, - ответил Денис совершенно искренне. 

\- И у тебя нет родственников-евреев?

\- Нет.

\- Может, ты знаешь кого-то, кто скрывает то, что у него есть еврейские родственники?

\- Нет.

\- Или прячет евреев у себя дома?

\- Нет.

Больше Рудольф ничего не спросил - наконец записал что-то в своей бумаге, убрал ее в папку, а папку - в секретер, а после этого вернул Денису паспорт.

\- Не попадался бы ты мне больше на глаза, - посоветовал он напоследок почти дружелюбно, и Денис, решив не испытывать судьбу, в спешке вымелся из кабинета. Только оказавшись в коридоре, он понял, что у него вспотели руки и спина, и промокшая насквозь рубашка липнет к захолодевшей коже; еще у него подгибались ноги, и он, тяжело привалившись к стене, заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать родителей.

\- Денис! Денис!

Они были здесь, и с ними ничего не случилось; конечно, их отпустили куда быстрее, чем его, и теперь они встречали его так, будто он вернулся из самого эпицентра бури или сражения, не получив ни единой царапинки. Мать горячо обняла его, расцеловала в обе щеки, и Денис, поняв, что лицо ее мокрое от слез, ощутил, что сам готов заплакать.

\- Пойдем скорее отсюда, - скомандовал отец, подталкивая их к выходу, и они самым быстрым шагом, который могли позволить их ноги, покинули злосчастный дворец. Улица была залита солнцем, и горячий, застоявшийся воздух показался Денису не иначе как благословением свыше; с наслаждением делая вдох за вдохом, он поспешил за родителями в сторону Вацлавской площади. Мать все продолжала тихо всхлипывать, и отец сердито выговорил ей:

\- Я же говорил, нам ничего не грозит. Они ищут евреев и коммунистов. К нам это не относится.

\- Зачем они их ищут? - поинтересовался Денис, с трудом переваривающий произошедшее; отец, все еще бледный, глянул на него свирепо.

\- Не знаю. И знать не хочу. Нас это не касается. Для нас ничего не изменится.

То, что он говорил, было правильно - по крайней мере, еще утром Денис решил бы, что это именно так. Но что-то изменилось в нем в этот день, и изменилось бесповоротно; будто поднялась, выросла из ниоткуда невидимая преграда, неумолимо вставшая между Денисом и тем, что говорил ему отец. Прага менялась уже давно, с того самого дня, когда улицы наводнили танки и мотоциклы с нарисованными на них тевтонскими крестами; "нас это не касается" - отец говорил так постоянно, и Денис продолжал ему верить до сегодняшнего дня, когда, выйдя из дворца Петшеков, увидел будто впервые снующие вокруг фигуры в серых мундирах, висящие тут и там алые флаги с изображением свастики, а главное - отъезжающие от дворца и направляющиеся в сторону вокзала грузовики, сопровождаемые солдатами с оружием наизготовку. Те солдаты, которые распахивали им ворота, остановили прохожих, давая грузовикам возможность быстрее уехать, и Денис с родителями, не успев вовремя проскочить к площади, был вынужден остановиться тоже. Грузовики были закрыты наглухо, и невозможно было понять, что находится внутри, пока один из них не поравнялся с Денисом, и тот услышал совершенно явственно, как из кузова доносится - он не мог ошибиться, - тот самый детский плач, что лишь недавно давил ему на виски в забитом людьми коридоре.

Не что-то изменилось. Изменилось все.

И Денис не мог больше делать вид, что не имеет к этому отношения.


	2. Глава 1. Причины и следствия

1945

\- Стеф! Стеф, друг мой!

Стефан обернулся. Группенфюрер фон Кумпен, уже изрядно набравшийся, приближался к нему, и не один, а в компании другого офицера, Стефану незнакомого; тот вежливо улыбался, насколько позволяло его холодное, жутковато неподвижное лицо, но видно было, что компанию подвыпившего группенфюрера он не может назвать приятной.

\- Эрих, - сказал ему фон Кумпен, похлопывая того по плечу, - познакомься, это Стефан Ламбьель. Помощник швейцарского вице-консула и большой друг Рейха.

Стефан приветливо заулыбался, протягивая офицеру руку, но ответной улыбки не получил - только странную кривую гримасу, кажущуюся плохой пародией на обычное человеческое выражение. 

\- Оберштурмбаннфюрер Эрих Тидельманн, - тем временем представил своего знакомца фон Кумпен, и тот пожал протянутую Ламбьелем руку. - Он в Праге ненадолго, но я не мог не пригласить его присоединиться сегодня к нашему обществу. Он не только мой давний друг, но и блестящий офицер. Могу сказать вам точно, Стефан, для этого человека нет ничего невозможного.

\- Вы преувеличиваете, - скромно заметил Тидельманн, но фон Кумпен не стал слушать его возражений.

\- Нет, я полностью уверен в том, что говорю! Не существует дела, с которым вы не можете справиться, я говорю со всей ответственностью.

\- Я вам чрезвычайно благодарен, - отозвался тот, вновь силясь улыбнуться и вновь терпя в этом неудачу; все в его лице, как будто собранном по образцу, казалось неестественным, будто это не его лицо было, а чье-то чужое, которое он присвоил, но не научился еще толково управляться с ним. Взгляд его при этом выражал столь же мало, и когда Стефан пересекся с ним глазами, ему показалось, что на него смотрит статуя. 

\- Тидельманн, - повторил он, продолжая безмятежно улыбаться и перекатывать между пальцев мягкую, спелую вишню. - Я не имел чести знать вас лично, но, кажется, уже слышал вашу фамилию.

\- Действительно?

\- Да, кажется, - Стефан наморщил лоб, вспоминая, - кажется, в связи с Терезиенштадтом. Я ведь не ошибся?

Возможно, ему не стоило заговаривать об этом, но жутковатое впечатление от встречи с этим человеком, напоминающим шарнирную куклу, должно быть, притупило его чувство самосохранения. В любом случае, Тидельманн не показал никакой злости или беспокойства, только осведомился столь же вежливо и бесстрастно:

\- А, вы об этом. Вы были в делегации?

\- Я - нет, - ответил Стефан, - но один мой близкий друг работает в Красном Кресте. Он рассказал мне о визите в Терезин.

Это было правдой. Кристофер передал ему письмо тайно, курьером, не доверяя почте, и даже несмотря на это, составил его в предельно осторожных выражениях. Прибыв в Терезиенштадт этим летом, делегация, на которую Стефан про себя возлагал столько надежд, не увидела ничего, что могло бы вызвать какие-то нарекания: ни переполненных бараков, ни газовых камер, ни крематориев, ни следов голода, болезней или жестокого обращения. Увиденное в лагере напоминало пасторальную открытку: работающая школа и больница, детское представление в театре, сытые, здоровые заключенные, - не заключенные даже, а "поселенцы", с которыми, конечно, никто не смог переговорить с глазу на глаз. Образцовый лагерь. Кристофер и его коллеги уехали оттуда ни с чем.

\- Ну, тогда вам прекрасно известно, что все рассказы о нашей якобы бесчеловечности - не более чем клеветническая пропаганда наших врагов, которые всеми силами пытаются подорвать величие Рейха, - заметил Тидельманн, жестом подзывая официанта с полным подносом наполненных бокалов. Себе он взял вино, следуя примеру группенфюрера; Стефан не отказался от шампанского.

\- Разумеется, известно! - заверил он своих собеседников. - Ни один здравомыслящий человек и без того не верил в эти байки. За себя и господина вице-консула я могу поручиться.

\- Мы в вас не сомневались! - усмехнулся фон Кумпен. - Вы вообще, знаете ли, редкий пример здравомыслящего человека в эти неспокойные времена.

\- Я всего лишь говорю то, что думаю, - ответил ему Стефан, - невозможно не испытать трепет, представив масштаб той работы, которую вы проделываете.

\- Мы всего лишь стараемся сделать мир лучшим местом для всех, - проговорил Тидельманн, и уголки его губ снова поползли в стороны, - и для вас, господин Ламбьель, тоже.

Стефан послал ему еще одну улыбку, от которой у него мгновенно заныли щеки:

\- Я полностью уверен, что ваши деяния навсегда останутся вписанными в человеческую историю. Может быть, выпьем за это?

С тихим всплеском вишня упала на дно бокала, и Стефан поднял его, салютуя своим собеседникам. Тидельманн, впрочем, смолчал; что до группенфюрера, то он, тоже поднимая бокал, в свою очередь предложил:

\- Предлагаю сначала выпить за победу. За нее никогда не будет лишним выпить еще раз!

Стефан горячо поддержал его:

\- С удовольствием!

Шампанское показалось ему совершенно бесвкусным, только неприятно щиплющим язык, и он выпил его парой-тройкой стремительных глотков - не уточняя, конечно же, за чью именно победу пьет.

Еще не время.

Чужой взгляд, направленный на него из другого конца зала, он почувствовал мгновенно. Обернулся в нужную сторону медленно, как бы невзначай переступив с ноги на ногу, и увидел, как облаченная в строгий, неприметный костюм фигура отделяется от толпы заполнивших консульство гостей, чтобы скрыться на лестнице, ведущей на галерею. Они не договаривались об этом специально, но Стефан понял, что ему отправили безмолвный сигнал: нужно поговорить.

Он оказался на галерее десять минут спустя: перекинулся еще несколькими фразами с фон Кумпеном и его шарнирным спутником, съел еще несколько закусок и только затем, убедившись, что никто не уделяет ему ненужного внимания, смог подняться наверх. Его терпеливо дожидались; Стефан приблизился к стоящему на галерее человеку, встал рядом с ним, опираясь о резные перила и глядя, как внизу бурлит, хохочет, кружится окруженная ослепительным светом, веселящаяся толпа.

\- Чудесный прием, - сказал он негромко, подмечая исподтишка, что на галерее они почти одни - только в дальнем ее конце, у противоположной лестницы, стояли двое официантов, которые, конечно, не могли слышать их разговор. - С Новым Годом, господин Дихтвальд.

\- С Новым Годом, господин Ламбьель.

У его собеседника был сиповатый, будто сорванный голос; всякий раз, заслышав его, Стефан внутренне содрогался, и ничего не мог с собою поделать. Но господина Дихтвальда это как будто мало волновало: должно быть, он успел привыкнуть, ведь Стефан наверняка был не первым, кто реагировал подобным образом.

\- Как поживает ваша фабрика? - светски спросил Стефан. - Должно быть, вы не успеваете справляться с заказами?

\- Мы делаем то, что можем, ради победы в войне, - ответил Дихтвальд. - Кажется, скоро нам будет не хватать склада. Придется расширять.

\- Действительно?

\- Да. Сто пятьдесят шесть тонн готовой продукции - это не шутки. 

Стефан коротко прикрыл глаза. Сто пятьдесят шесть. Сто пятьдесят шесть человек, которым удалось уйти от последней облавы - ее устроили двое суток назад, ранним утром, когда город еще не проснулся, и бог знает сколько несчастных смогли поймать, но были, очевидно, и те, кому удалось уйти. Сто пятьдесят шесть человек сейчас прятались на складе, принадлежащем Дихтвальду, и ждали помощи.

\- Да, большая партия, - проговорил он, рассеянно приглаживая уложенные перед приемом, но уже успевшие растрепаться волосы. - Должно быть, у вас сейчас совсем ни на что нет времени.

Тут Дихтвальд впервые за весь их разговор посмотрел на него. На его широком, расплывшемся лице бродила улыбка, но вымученная, безжизненная, мало кого способна обмануть.

\- На друзей время всегда найдется, - произнес он. - Вы будете дома завтра в три часа дня? Я хотел бы передать вам свой подарок.

\- Я буду вам очень признателен, - отозвался Стефан, - кто же его доставит? У вас теперь есть посыльный?

\- И да, и нет. Один мальчишка, сын русских эмигрантов. Его родители бежали из страны год назад, но он сам уезжать отказался. Я дал ему кое-какую работу.

\- Ну что ж, - затягивать разговор было опасно, и они понимали это оба, так что Стефан решил подвести под ним черту, - буду ждать его столь же трепетно, как Джульетта ждала своего Ромео. А теперь, думаю, гости без нас заскучали...

\- Без вас, - холодно уточнил Дихтвальд, на что Стефан лишь легкомысленно пожал плечами; он приготовился уже уйти с галереи, и тут его настиг, как снайперский выстрел, внезапный вопрос. - Почему вы это делаете?

Взглянув на своего собеседника, Стефан приподнял брови.

\- Простите?

\- Почему вы это делаете? - теперь в голосе Дихтвальда прорезалась плохо скрываемая неприязнь; несколько ошарашенный такой переменой, Стефан невольно отступил, будто ему угрожали. - Не думайте, что я не разузнал про вас все, что мог. Вы выросли в хорошей семье, получили блестящее образование и делаете головокружительную карьеру. Помощник вице-консула в вашем возрасте - что это, как не признание выдающихся способностей? Вы никогда не знали ни войны, ни голода, ни нужды. Для вас это такие же отвлеченные понятия, как для людей вроде группенфюрера - понятия о чести и совести. Статус вашей страны дает вам лучшую возможную защиту. Ваши родственники, друзья, близкие - вне опасности. Так что же стало отправной точкой вашего бескорыстного альтруизма? Дипломатическая волокита слишком скучна для вас? Вы хотите пощекотать себе нервы? Волнуют ли вас хоть сколько-нибудь судьбы тех, кому вы помогаете, или они для вас не более чем ставка в покере, где вашим противником выступает даже не смерть, боль, существующая в мире несправедливость, а обычная скука?

Если его выпад задел Стефана, то лишь в первые несколько секунд; Дихтвальд не успел закончить свой монолог, а Ламбьель успел собраться, перегруппироваться, закрыться очередной дружелюбной улыбкой, как надежнейшим из щитов.

\- Вижу, я вам действительно небезразличен, - произнес он, подступаясь к своему собеседнику и слыша, как дыхание его срывается на сдавленные, глухие присвисты. - Впрочем, я кое-что и о вас узнал, благо это было нетрудно. Вы не делаете большого секрета из своей биографии. И я вижу в ней, как и вы в моей, некоторого рода закономерность. Вы были отличным воякой и могли продолжать делать карьеру даже после ранения, которое стоило вам легких - и, могу предположить, медленно вас убивает. Но вы отказались от открывшейся перспективы, подали в отставку и уехали домой, в Австрию. Я знаю, что одно время вы якшались с местными нацистами, вам предложили вступить в их партию еще в то время, когда она только набирала силу - и вы отказались вновь. Теперь вы видите, как многие ваши соотечественники, которых вы знали такими же безвестными, слишком много оставившими на войне солдатами, находятся на вершинах власти, как они вершат судьбы людей и всего мира... вы могли быть в их числе, но вы этого не сделали. Так что же стало отправной точкой вашего бескорыстного альтруизма, господин Дихтвальд? Вернее, сколько в нем действительного бескорыстия, а сколько - взирания снизу вверх на ваших несостоявшихся однопартийцев и желания подспудно доказать им, что вы были правы, а они ошибаются?

В протянувшемся между ними молчании потонул любой доносящийся из зала шум; наконец его нарушил Дихтвальд, произнеся ровно и просто:

\- Хорошего вечера, господин Ламбьель. Мой посыльный будет у вас завтра в три.

\- Хорошего вечера, - откликнулся Стефан, пропуская его к лестнице.

***

Дихтвальд покинул прием раньше других гостей, будучи уверенным, что никто не заметит его отсутствия - вернее, так он полагал, когда направлялся по поскрипывающему, выпавшему за ночь снегу к дожидающейся его машине, но в этот момент его остановил раздавшийся за его спиной окрик:

\- Господин Дихтвальд!

Он обернулся. Невдалеке от него притормозил закрытый автомобиль, в заднем окне которого было видно неподвижное лицо Тидельманна; несомненно, он и был тем, кто окликнул Дихтвальда.

\- Не желаете ли проехаться со мной? - предложил он, распахивая дверь. - Вижу, вам тоже стало скучно. Предлагаю развлечься разговором на пути домой.

Дихтвальд быстро оглядел его, задержавшись взглядом на воротничке его выглаженного мундира, запонках на его рукавах, его руках в тонких черных перчатках - и, сказав несколько слов своему шоферу, присоединился к Тидельманну в салоне. Тот выглядел обрадованным - насколько это было возможно для человека с его обрубленной, искусственной мимикой.

\- Я не большой любитель этих сборищ, - сказал он, закуривая сигарету и протягивая портсигар Дихтвальду, но тот отказался молчаливо и непреклонно. - Всегда пытаюсь сбежать первым. Вы, как я вижу, тоже.

\- Я пришел лишь из уважения к другу. Думаю, дань уважения я отдал сполна.

\- Да, да. Вся эта болтовня... ненавижу, когда много болтают. Это ужасно мешает работе.

\- Полностью согласен.

Ворота посольства распахнулись, и машина, оказавшись на улице, стремительно набрала скорость. На лице Тидельманна замелькали скупые всполохи немногих работающих фонарей; Дихтвальд предпочел оставаться в тени.

\- Скажите шоферу адрес, - произнес Тидельманн, отвлекаясь от одолевающих его мыслей, - он же не знает, куда вас везти.

\- Можно следовать за моей машиной, - отозвался Дихтвальд, - тогда доберемся до места. Я живу в районе Винограды.

\- У вас собственный дом? Группенфюрер сказал мне, что заходит иногда пропустить стаканчик. Говорит, вы прекрасный вдумчивый собеседник.

\- Это мне льстит, - произнес Дихтвальд равнодушно, - но на самом деле я не большой любитель часто принимать у себя гостей.

\- Как и я, - заметил Тидельманн, оживляясь. - Похоже, у нас есть много общего.

\- Похоже...

Машина летела вперед; Тидельманн выпускал один клуб дыма за другим, и в конце концов Дихтвальд попросил разрешения открыть окно.

\- Конечно, конечно, - спохватился хозяин, заметив наконец, что из груди его спутника пополам со вдохами и выдохами вырываются надорванные хрипы. - Вам дурно?

Опустив стекло, Дихтвальд жадно припал к рванувшемуся в салон потоку холодного воздуха. Залившая его лицо бледность постепенно отступала.

\- Не обращайте внимания, - попросил он. - Это просто...

\- ...ваше ранение? - вдруг спросил Тидельманн, чем заставил своего спутника вздрогнуть. - Я слышал, в семнадцатом году вам неплохо досталось.

Дихтвальд смолчал. Способность нормально дышать постепенно возвращалась к нему, но он изо всех сил делал вид, что за своим приступом не расслышал, о чем ведет речь его собеседник.

\- Не хотите говорить, - произнес Тидельманн, прищурившись. - Понимаю. Немногие любят говорить о тех временах. Я, признаюсь, тоже не люблю.

Дихтвальд коротко посмотрел на него и тут же отвел глаза; но и этого хватило Тидельманну, чтобы прийти в непонятное яростное исступление.

\- Все мы тогда были опозорены! - проговорил он, ударяя по ручке двери сжатым кулаком. - Я тоже был на фронте тогда, как и вы. Мы сидели в окопах, мы питались серым хлебом, мы не спали день и ночь, когда нам на головы летели бомбы, мы перешагивали через павших товарищей и подбирали выпавшее у них оружие, чтобы отразить атаку врага... мы были готовы отдать за Германию жизни! И что мы получили? Приказ сдаться!

\- Война была проиграна, - негромко заметил Дихтвальд, на что Тидельманн с той же убежденностью ответил:

\- Она не была бы проиграна, если бы не предатели, засевшие в командовании! Предатели! Вот в ком корень всех зол! Все эти евреи, большевики, провокаторы и все, кто был куплен Антантой - все они хотели только одного: нашего поражения! Да, тогда они торжествовали, - он повернулся к своему собеседнику, и в окутавшем салон полумраке его лицо стало окончательно похоже на неподвижную зловещую маску, - но теперь все они получают по заслугам.

Дихтвальд казался в тот момент полной противоположностью воинственному энтузиазму своего собеседника: неподвижный, непоколебимый, он как будто даже не заметил вспышки Тидельманна, как не заметил бы мелкий ничтожный камешек, подвернувшийся ему под ноги.

\- Теперь я вижу, - проговорил он, - группенфюрер не зря на вас рассчитывает.

\- Себя можете не сбрасывать со счетов, - ответил Тидельманн, немного успокаиваясь; машинально он потянулся к портсигару, но тут же, вспомнив о чужом присутствии, мрачно сунул его обратно в карман, едва оттуда вытащив. - Такие, как вы, куют нашу победу в тылу. Ваш вклад неоценим.

\- Рад это слышать, - непроницаемо вежливо ответил Дихтвальд и, протянув руку, коротко тронул шофера за плечо. - Вот и мой дом.

Дом был двухэтажным особняком, недешевым, но небольшим, почти потерявшимся рядом со своими более роскошными соседями. Машина мягко затормозила у входа, и Дихтвальд выбрался наружу. Тидельманн никак не препятствовал ему.

\- Благодарю за компанию, - произнес он на прощание. Дихтвальд коротко кивнул ему.

\- Хорошего вечера.

Прежде чем поднять оконное стекло, Тидельманн поднес ко лбу ладонь в воинском приветствии; Дихтвальд, немного помедлив, ответил ему тем же, и машина умчалась прочь, мгновенно став невидимой в заволокшей улицу тьме. Фонарь у дома работал еле-еле, и Дихтвальду пришлось подниматься на крыльцо почти наощупь; найдя в кармане ключи, он отпер дверь и, переступив порог, принялся стряхивать с одежды осевший на ней снег.

\- Машина в гараже, - доложил подошедший шофер. Дихтвальд протянул ему сложенную купюру.

\- Спасибо вам. Завтра у вас выходной.

Пробормотав слова благодарности, шофер испарился, а Дихтвальд, закрыв за ним дверь, шагнул вглубь дома. Свет он зажигать не стал - обстановка, неброская, лишенная любых излишеств, была ему хорошо знакома, и в темноте он ориентировался так, будто она вовсе не была ему помехой. Все его намерения, на самом деле, сводились лишь к тому, чтобы как можно быстрее раздеться и добраться до постели, но помеха ему появилась оттуда, откуда он менее всего мог ожидать - как будто материализовалась из пустоты прямо за его спиной.

\- Я его узнала.

\- Что? - Дихтвальд, направившийся уже на второй этаж, в спальню, обернулся, крайне изумленный; тому была причина, ведь сегодня он впервые услышал голос той, с кем жил под одной крышей уже не одну неделю. - Ты... откуда ты его знаешь?

\- Когда убили моих родных и пытались убить меня, - донесся до него ответ, - он командовал. Я видела его в окне.

\- Так вот для чего он приезжает в Прагу, - вырвалось у Дихтвальда. - Вот для чего его вызывают сюда.

Тень, говорившая с ним, как будто осталась к его словам полностью безразлична.

\- Когда все закончится, - произнесла она тихо и отчетливо, - он будет первым, кто умрет.

\- Но он не будет последним, - сумрачно ответил Дихтвальд и начал подниматься наверх.


	3. Глава 2. Посыльный

Когда Денис и господин Дихтвальд распахнули дверь складского подвала, их встретил ринувшийся оттуда многоголосый вопль испуга: не видя, кто стоит на пороге, люди, конечно же, решили, что к ним нагрянули солдаты.

\- Хватит! Хватит! - крикнул Денис по-чешски; силы легких господина Дихтвальда ни за что не хватило бы, чтобы перекричать хотя бы часть тех, кто стонал и метался по подвалу в поисках заведомо бесполезного укрытия. - Мы не причиним вам вреда!

Кто-то, по счастью, послушал его и остановился; господин Дихтвальд сделал несколько шагов вперед, под свет горящих под потолком ламп, и его узнали тут же - вспышка всеобщей паники на том прекратилась, но стало едва ли не хуже, ведь все, кто был в подвале, в едином порыве метнулись к хозяину фабрики. Господин Дихтвальд, очевидно привычный к чему-то подобному, отступил, уворачиваясь от протянутых к нему рук, и тут очень кстати к ним присоединилась сопровождавшая их полудюжина рабочих - общими усилиями им удалось оттеснить в сторону тех, кто напирал в первых рядах, но один человек, молодой мужчина, очень худой и очень бледный, сумел-таки прорваться вперед, подбежал к господину Дихтвальду, схватил его за рукав и что-то горячо, отчаянно ему заговорил.

\- Чего он хочет? - спросил у Дениса господин Дихтвальд, несколько обескураженный; деликатность не позволяла ему решительно отстранить от себя несчастного, но вместе с тем он, дурно понимавший по-чешски, едва мог понимать, о чем тот пытается ему рассказать.

\- Он... - Денис напряг слух, чтобы разобрать отдельные слова в той почти бессвязной, горестной мешанине, что изливал этот бедняга на господина Дихтвальда, - его зовут Матиаш, он жил раньше на Градчанах... с женой и двумя дочерьми...

На свет появились какие-то мятые бумажки, извлеченные Матиашем из кармана куртки; их он попытался сунуть господину Дихтвальду в ладонь, но его рука до того ходила ходуном, что он выронил их себе под ноги. Денис опустился на одно колено, чтобы помочь ему подобрать их, и увидел, что это не бумаги вовсе, а фотографии - на одной из них была изображена широколицая, безмятежно улыбающаяся женщина, и на другой - она же, закутанная в зимнее, сидящая на скамейке посреди засыпанного снегом двора и держащая на коленях двух девочек, наряженных в одинаковые пальто и одинаковые же меховые шапки.

\- Он... - тут у Дениса самого онемели пальцы; поднявшись, он протянул фотографии господину Дихтвальду, но взглянуть Матиашу в глаза больше не решился. - Он просит вас попробовать их разыскать. Он не видел их с тех пор, как пришли солдаты...

На лице господина Дихтвальда не отразилось ни единой эмоции. Молча приняв у Дениса фотографии, он сунул их в карман пальто; этого хватило Матиашу, чтобы залиться слезами.

\- Они здесь давно? - тихо спросил Денис, понимая, что не может перестать прятать взгляд, даже осознавая, сколь это низко и подло; так стыдно, как в этот момент, ему не было, наверное, никогда за всю его жизнь.

\- Трое суток, - отозвался господин Дихтвальд. - Рабочие приносят им еду и воду. Но долго оставаться здесь они не могут. Нужно вывезти их как можно скорее.

Все еще потрясенный увиденной сценой, фотографиями, которые попали ему в руки - и женщина, и дети казались такими живыми, такими счастливыми, - Денис не сразу вспомнил, для чего он здесь. Господин Дихтвальд был прав - склад был неплохим убежищем, но не более чем промежуточной станцией или перевалочным пунктом; людям нужно было как можно скорее выбраться отсюда, а для этого нужно было переписать их имена, сфотографировать, а затем доставить списки и негативы человеку, который мог обеспечить им поддельные документы.

\- Они тебе помогут, - сказал господин Дихтвальд бесцветно, кивая на рабочих. - Я буду наверху. Здесь очень душно.

Он удалился, и все пришло в относительный порядок; из нашедшихся пустых ящиков соорудили подобие стола и стула, а в самом ярко освещенном углу Денис разместил свое подобие фотомастерской. Люди подходили сначала к рабочему, записывавшему имена и ответы на некоторые другие вопросы, а затем к Денису, который показывал им, как надо встать для фото, и тут же, не медля, дабы не создавать очередь, делал снимок. Раньше он не думал, что от выучки, полученной им в мастерской родителей, будет какой-то толк, но теперь, видя, как проходит мимо него поток измученных, затравленных людей, для которых эти фото были последней надеждой, готов был чуть не на коленях благодарить отца за то, что тот битый час объяснял ему, как ставить свет и обращаться с аппаратом. Хотя отец, верно же, едва бы оценил благодарность в таких обстоятельствах; если бы он увидел, чем сейчас занимается его сын, его бы точно хватил удар.

Денис работал без перерыва несколько часов, совершенно не ощущая усталости; когда он поднялся наверх, закинув футляр с аппаратом за плечо и крепко сжимая обеими руками коробку, наполненную негативами и списками, господин Дихтвальд утомленно обратился к нему:

\- Все закончили?

\- Все, - подтвердил Денис, стараясь ничем не выдать, что у него кружится голова. - Что теперь?

Господин Дихтвальд ответил ему не сразу. Из груди его вырвался тяжелый вздох, больше похожий на звук пробитой шины.

\- Отправляйся по этому адресу, - сказал он, протягивая Денису мелко исписанный клочок бумаги. - Хозяина зовут Стефан Ламбьель. Он работает в швейцарском консульстве и скажет, что делать дальше.

\- Понял, - отозвался Денис, забирая бумагу и запихивая ее в карман штанов; подняв глаза на господина Дихтвальда, он увидел, как тот, и без того нахмуренный, будто что-то сосредоточенно в себе перемалывающий, мрачнеет еще больше с каждой секундой, и решился спросить: - Что-то не так?

Вздох повторился.

\- Все в порядке, просто этот человек... - господин Дихтвальд замялся на миг, столкнувшись с неким затруднением в подборе слова, - довольно своеобразен. Ты сам увидишь, когда с ним познакомишься.

\- Вы ему не доверяете?

Господин Дихтвальд немного помолчал. Очевидно, готового ответа у него не было - или был, но он сам был не до конца уверен в нем.

\- Я ему не верю, - наконец произнес он и коротко, хрипло закашлялся. - Это немного другое.

Денис не очень хорошо понял, к чему он ведет, но решил не терять на расспросы драгоценное время. Если господин Дихтвальд считает, что этот Ламбьель поможет спасти несчастных из подвала - значит, Денис доставит ему все необходимое в целости и сохранности, и вся свора гестапо во главе с самим Герке* не сможет ему помешать.

*Эрнст Герке - оберштурмбаннфюрер СС, начальник гестапо в Праге с 1942 по 1945 годы.

***

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Эрих Тидельманн состоит в довольно близком, даже приятельском знакомстве с Йозефом Менгеле, и что именно последний помог оборудовать корпус номер семь по последнему слову техники, снабдив его всем необходимым для проведения самых разнообразных экспериментов. Будучи намного меньше обычного барака, корпус был разделен на отдельные палаты, единственным сообщением между которыми был широкий общий коридор; в каждой из дверей было установлено окошко, через которое можно было наблюдать за находящимся внутри телом, не заходя внутрь - это было особенно ценно в ходе экспериментов, где участвовали бактерии тифа или туляремии, ибо позволяло свести непосредственный контакт с телами к минимуму. С утра в корпусе было тише обычного: большинство тел спали, погруженные в медикаментозный сон или пребывая в обмороке, но кто-то из них, особенно неугомонный, орал в своей палате во всю силу своих легких, и даже сквозь дверь его было слышно так, что у Детлефа начало ломить в висках.

\- Что с... - обратился он к врачу, что семенил рядом и обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в лицо; проверки здесь никогда не были неожиданностью, но обычно о них предупреждали загодя, а Детлеф явился, как снег на голову, наслаждаясь про себя тем, как все забегали при его появлении, - с телом, которое поступило пять дней назад. Женского пола. Номер... номер... а, черт, кажется, я его забыл.

\- Записано за номером тысяча тридцать семь, оберштурмфюрер, - тут же доложил врач, быстро перелистав свои записи. - Пороговая доза сульфаниламида, необходимая для лечения гангрены.

\- Результат?

\- Успешно.

\- Прекрасно, - из груди Детлефа будто убрали какую-то заслонку, и он глубоко вдохнул стерильный, пропахший дезинфектором, чуть царапнувший горло воздух седьмого корпуса. - Соберите все данные об эксперименте и предоставьте мне. Вместе с телом.

\- Но это лишь первая ступень нашего опыта, - запротестовал врач, мелко замотав головой, так что его круглые очки съехали на кончик переносицы, - обычно мы не докладываем господину коменданту без...

\- Господин комендант в отъезде, а в его отсутствие я отдаю приказы, - оборвал его Детлеф, - а это именно приказ, а не просьба или требование, если вы плохо меня поняли. Все должно быть готово в течение часа.

Больше пререкаться с ним не стали.

\- Будет сделано.

Довольный тем, как быстро все разрешилось, Детлеф покинул корпус и остановился недалеко от входа, чтобы потянуть из кармана портсигар. Утро выдалось морозным, и табак оседал на языке словно бы тончайшим слоем инея; медленно, лениво затягиваясь, Детлеф думал так же неторопливо, как будет объяснять происходящее герру коменданту, но ни одна стоящая внимания мысль так и не приходила ему в голову. С одной стороны, это могло послужить поводом для беспокойства; с другой - до возвращения Тидельманна еще несколько дней, а уж за этот срок Детлеф обязательно что-нибудь придумает...

Может быть, в первую очередь ему стоило объяснить происходящее хотя бы себе самому, но об этом Детлеф давно уже не задумывался. Спроси у него кто угодно, хоть сам Фюрер, какого черта он делает - он, может и не без труда, но придумал бы для каждого одинаково правдоподобное объяснение; но если ему случалось задать такой вопрос себе самому, сознание его не могло сдвинуться с места, намертво прикованное, как якорной цепью, к одному-единственному ответу: "Я не знаю".

***

Посыльный от Дихтвальда выглядел примерно так, как Стефан его себе представлял - едва перешагнувший черту, отделяющую юность от молодости, довольно рослый, с недурной осанкой и миловидным располагающим лицом, на котором, правда, застыло сейчас крайне сосредоточенное выражение - парня можно было понять, не каждый день приходится возить через весь город имена и изображения людей, которые по мнению властей являются готовыми трупами.

\- Очень рад вас видеть, - с улыбкой сказал Стефан, принимая из рук вошедшего коробку; открывать ее он пока не стал, опасаясь засветить снимки, но по ее тяжести безошибочно понял, что парень не схалтурил. - Господин Дихтвальд умеет выбирать подарки.

Устроив коробку в ящике стола, он обернулся к гостю: тот следил за его движениями настороженно и даже опасливо, и Стефан невольно задался вопросом, что такого Дихтвальд ему о нем, Стефане, наговорил.

\- Стефан Ламбьель, - представился он, протягивая посыльному руку; тот крепко, даже решительно пожал ее. - Но прошу вас, обращайтесь ко мне по имени. Иначе я чувствую себя неловко.

\- Денис Васильев, - ответил его гость и добавил чуть скомкано, явно смущенный, - то есть лучше просто... просто Денис.

\- Как пожелаете, - Стефан опустился за стол и пригласил своего собеседника присесть тоже; тот уместился на стуле так, будто боялся, что тот под ним подломится. - Вы, получается, русский? Наш общий друг мне о вас говорил.

На лице Дениса мгновенно промелькнуло усталое выражение, будто этот вопрос успел изрядно ему досадить.

\- Не совсем, - произнес он. - Я родился и вырос здесь, в Праге.

\- А, вот как, - проговорил Стефан, пытаясь понять, как умудрился с первой же фразы ступить на явно неприятную его собеседнику почву, и как лучше будет исправить эту ненарочную оплошность. - Я вам даже немного завидую. Это чудесный город. Не буду скрывать, я влюбился в него с первого взгляда.

На посланную ему быструю лукавую улыбку Денис даже ответил своей собственной. Кажется, чувство неловкости постепенно оставляло его.

\- Он мог бы быть еще красивее без... - проговорил он и вдруг, спохватившись, добавил сдавленно, - без некоторых вещей...

Было видно, что он готов проклясть себя за неосторожность, и Стефан поспешил развеять его опасения:

\- Не волнуйтесь, здесь можно говорить свободно. Никого из прислуги сейчас нет, а гестапо квартиру не прослушивает. Если бы такая идея пришла им в голову, - добавил он, продолжая улыбаться, всем видом своим стремясь показать, что бояться нечего, - я бы обязательно об этом узнал.

Он многозначительно взглянул на Дениса, безмолвно приглашая закончить начатую мысль, и тот проговорил после короткой паузы:

\- Прага станет намного красивее, когда уберут все свастики.

\- Несомненно, - Стефан согласно кивнул, - и все мы, можно сказать, живем этим моментом, пусть он еще не случился... и пусть пока нам нужно действовать, сообразуясь с не самыми благоприятными обстоятельствами. Вы знаете, где находится церковь святого Йиндржиха?

\- Да, конечно.

\- Не мне объяснять вам дорогу, верно? - усмехнулся Стефан. - Насколько я понимаю, вы можете беспрепятственно передвигаться по городу? Вне комендантского часа, разумеется.

\- Да, у меня есть паспорт.

\- Отлично! Вы придете в церковь и найдете там отца Михала... или его помощника отца Алексиуса. Вы скажете им, что необходимо напечатать сто пятьдесят шесть бланков идентификационных листов, на следующее утро заберете их и принесете мне. За это время нужно будет успеть проявить ваши фотографии... а дальше останутся сущие пустяки - вклеить их, записать имена, проставить печати. Этим займусь я.

Денис посмотрел на него в явном удивлении:

\- Вам нужны бланки? Но я думал... у вас и так есть. Господин Дихтвальд мне сказал...

\- Боюсь, он слишком лестного мнения о моих возможностях, - произнес Стефан, делано виновато разводя руками. - Наше правительство весьма... отрицательно относится к тому, чтобы принимать беженцев - даже сейчас, когда чаша весов клонится совсем не в сторону наших немецких друзей. Работа с документами чревата составлением огромного количества отчетов, поверьте мне, это настоящий ад бюрократии. А я, к сожалению, не такая важная птица, чтобы взять у господина вице-консула полторы сотни бланков и не оказаться вынужденным отвечать на массу вопросов. Поэтому приходится идти на кое-какой обман. Но за людей, получивших документы, вы можете не беспокоиться. Все сработает, как нужно, я могу дать любые гарантии.

Сложно было сказать, нашел ли Денис его слова в достаточной степени заслуживающими доверия, но Стефан предположил, что у его собеседника не было особенного выбора. Скрипнул отодвигаемый стул - Денис поднялся на ноги, готовый, судя по его взгляду, бежать прямо сейчас хоть на край света.

\- Хорошо. Я немедленно направляюсь в церковь.

\- Погодите, погодите, - со смешком осадил его Стефан; беседа приносила ему истинное удовольствие, ведь давно он уже не встречал людей столь искренно непосредственных. - Лучше вам будет выждать хотя бы пару часов. Ведь сейчас время дневной адорации, не стоит отвлекать наших отцов. Вы ведь не хотите привлечь к себе слишком много внимания?

Заметно растерянный, Денис замер, опустился обратно на стул. Стефан не позволил неуютной тишине затянуться слишком долго - спросил, подмигивая своему собеседнику:

\- Может быть, пока выпьем по чашке кофе? У меня есть кое-какие десерты, которые могут прийтись вам по вкусу...

В лице Дениса что-то дрогнуло. Может, у него и была мысль отказаться из одному ему известных побуждений, но именно в этот момент у него предательски заурчал желудок.

\- Я... с большим удовольствием, - пробормотал он, краснея до кончиков ушей. Оживленный чрезвычайно, хоть и не задумывающийся особо, что стало причиной этой оживленности, совсем не привычной для него в последнее время, Стефан поднялся из-за стола и пригласил гостя следовать за ним.

Угощение получилось скромным - но по меркам Стефана, а не пражан, вот уже несколько лет вынужденных перебиваться скромными пайками по продуктовым карточкам. На шоколадные кругляши бедный посыльный набросился так, будто видел их впервые, и Стефан, глядя на него, ощутил острейший укол сочувствия.

"Не более чем ставка в покере...". Слова Дихтвальда не просто всплыли у него в голове - ему почудилось, что он снова слышит их в непосредственной близости от своего уха, и это поселило в нем почти ребяческую злость, сильнейшее желание сделать что-нибудь хотя бы из слепого чувства противоречия.

\- Может быть, бокал портвейна? - предложил он, но ответом ему было лишь отрицательное бормотание. - Ах да. Стоило понять, что вы, должно быть, как свойственно местным, предпочитаете пиво.

\- Иногда, - ответил Денис, явно сражаясь с собой, чтобы не начать подбирать со стола оброненные им крошки. - Если случается, за ужином...

Стефан рассеянно отхлебнул кофе.

\- Да-да, всецело вас поддержу... так что же, вы давно знакомы с Дихтвальдом?

Денис коротко поднял на него глаза: видимо, продолжал искать какой-то подвох, но встретил со стороны Стефана лишь максимально невинную улыбку.

\- Не очень, - ответил он, размешивая в кофе сахар. - Когда мои родители оставили Прагу, я начал искать кого-то... кого-то, кто был бы связан с сопротивлением. Кто помогал бы людям. Мне удалось найти его.

\- Вами двигал лишь... бескорыстный альтруизм, как я понимаю? - негромко уточнил Стефан. - Вы ведь сами не еврей?

\- Да не еврей я, - отрезал Денис недовольно, из чего Стефан сделал вывод, что он не первый, от кого тот слышит подобные предположения. - И не коммунист. Да и католик из меня так себе. Просто... нельзя же было просто стоять и смотреть, как все это происходит? Разве нет?

Вопрос, такой простой с виду, сумел застать Стефана врасплох, как внезапная атака с тыла.

\- Да, вы правы, - произнес он лишь затем, чтобы не углубляться в ненужные рассуждения. - Так что же, Дихтвальд дал вам работу?

\- Ага, - ответил Денис, но Стефан, приглядевшись к нему, пришел к выводу, что на самом деле его слова не до конца соответствуют действительности - уж слишком поношенными выглядели его пиджак и брюки, а ботинки (Стефан незаметно опустил взгляд под стол) и вовсе готовы были вот-вот приказать долго жить. Дихтвальд, конечно, не был из тех, кто купается в роскоши и сорит деньгами направо-налево, но Стефан не представлял себе, чтобы тот не платил парню хотя бы сумму, достаточную для покупки приличного костюма.

\- Постоянную работу? - вкрадчиво спросил он у своего гостя. - Сейчас это довольно ценно.

\- Он предлагал мне должность бухгалтера на его фабрике, - отозвался Денис, утирающий салфеткой губы. - Деньги неплохие, знаете... но я отказался.

\- Действительно? Почему?

Денис немного насупился и как будто разом повзрослел на несколько лет.

\- Вы же сами знаете. Господин Дихтвальд использует на фабрике труд рабочих... которых выкупает из лагерей. Он старается помочь, кому может, но всех местами не обеспечить.

Теперь многое становилось ясным, и Стефану нечего было ответить - он просто молчал, откинувшись на стуле, и разглядывал своего собеседника, пытаясь уложить в голове, что этот мальчишка действительно существует, а не вылез со страниц какой-нибудь романтической повести.

\- Если бы я согласился на это место, это стоило бы кому-то жизни, - произнес Денис тише и тверже. - Я решил, что не могу на это пойти. Решил, что найду другую постоянную работу.

\- Но, как я понимаю, сложилось не очень гладко?

\- Сейчас сложное положение, - сказал Денис стесненно, - но у меня получается кое-что зарабатывать. Фотоателье отца закрылось, но иногда мне перепадают заказы...

\- О, так вы фотограф? Вы этому учились?

Лицо Дениса чуть посветлело.

\- Да, я с детства помогал отцу в мастерской. Мне нравится работать со светом. Я думал даже попробовать стать кинооператором... или, чем черт не шутит, художником... но это...

\- ...очень дорого, я понимаю, - улыбнулся Стефан и, заметив, что парень снова готов сникнуть, ободряюще потрепал его по плечу. - К живописи вы тоже неравнодушны?

\- Можно и так сказать, - ответил Денис задумчиво. - Но... не к тому, что сейчас называют "классической живописью". Мне это всегда казалось чем-то очень скучным. А то, что мне нравится, на выставках сейчас не увидеть. У немцев оно не в чести.

Стефан ощутил, как в груди его поднимается волна азартного торжества - будто он играл в карты, и ему нежданно-негаданно пришла на руки самая удачная комбинация.

\- Мне кажется, - загадочно произнес он, - у меня есть кое-что, что придется вам по душе.

Никогда он не радовался так тому, что решил лишний раз поосторожничать, не пользоваться дипломатической почтой, а дождаться курьера от Кристофера - несколько картин, свернутые в тубы, дожидались своего часа в импровизированном тайнике в кладовой, заглянуть куда не догадывалась даже приходящая прислуга; когда Стефан протягивал их Денису, вид у него, должно быть, был достоин Святого Николая, раздающего рождественские подарки.

\- Взгляните. Как вам?

Денис развернул первую картину - и сразу же чуть не выронил ее.

\- Кандинский! Это же его цвета!

\- Верно, - подтвердил Стефан. - А вот еще...

\- А это Шагал! И... фон Явленский! Да?

\- А вы неплохо разбираетесь в авангарде, - развеселился Стефан, глядя, как Денис лучится чистейшим, незамутненным восторгом. - Достойно уважения.

Денис, трепетно сворачивающий картину, обернулся к нему.

\- Откуда это у вас?

Стефан ответил не сразу - подошел к нему ближе, чтобы мягко забрать у него свернутый холст; ладони их при этом задели друг друга, и Стефан мимолетно удивился про себя тому, какие у его собеседника горячие руки.

\- Я считаю, что искусство достойно спасения ничуть не менее, чем человеческие жизни, - проговорил он, бережно убирая картины обратно в тайник. - Ведь за ним - история, память, чьи-то искания, чувства, представления о прекрасном, о добре и зле... невозможно обречь его на уничтожение просто потому, что кучке весьма ограниченных персон оно видится, как они говорят, "вырожденческим". К сожалению, я не смогу сохранить все то, что эти люди предали огню... но я делаю, что могу, и надеюсь, что по-своему этого достаточно.

\- Мы все так делаем, - отозвался Денис, - и все надеемся.

Стефан посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, но улыбка эта получилась у него, как ни странно это могло звучать, непривычно серьезной. Странный то был момент - похожий на первое соприкосновение, но не физическое, а душевное; может, тогда они ощутили впервые свою общность, пока еще ими не осознаваемую, но присутствующую в них обоих - нечто, что столкнуло их посреди всего мира и не позволило более разлучиться. 

\- Видимо, видимо... - заперев кладовую, Стефан глянул на висящие в коридоре часы - оказывается, время уже близилось к вечеру. - Что же, я думаю, вам пора к нашим церковным друзьям.

Денис заторопился, и Стефан вышел в прихожую его проводить. Наверное, оставались в нем еще какие-то сомнения или колебания, поэтому он не решался высказать вслух то, что весь последний час созревало у него на душе; но затем он увидел, как его собеседник старательно застегивает перештопанное пальто, слишком холодное даже на вид для этого времени года, а воротник заматывает вязаным шарфом, некогда теплым, но ныне безобразно растянутым во все стороны - и тогда Стефан форменным образом не выдержал.

\- Скажите, Денис, - сказал он, прислоняясь к стене в попытке выглядеть уверенно и даже небрежно, - как бы вы отнеслись к тому, чтобы работать у меня?

Денис уставился на него ошарашенно.

\- У вас? В консульстве?

"А парень-то не промах", - мелькнуло у Стефана в голове, и он не сдержал усмешки:

\- Такими полномочиями я, увы, не обладаю. Но я уже давно ищу личного секретаря. У меня масса дел, даже вне моей дипломатической компетенции, с которыми мне сложно справляться без чужой помощи. Я вижу, что вы вполне могли бы подойти на эту роль... вдобавок, вы интересный собеседник, а вы знаете, наши немецкие друзья до того увлеченно уничтожают в своем рейхе всех порядочных людей, что последнее время мне совершенно не с кем поговорить.

\- Я... я даже не знаю...

\- Подумайте, - разрешил ему Стефан, про себя полностью уверенный в том, что от такого предложения невероятно отказаться, но решивший все-таки сыграть на добивание. - Жить можно будет прямо здесь, места в квартире достаточно. Вдобавок, вы сможете проявлять свои негативы... и помогать мне с заполнением бланков, что чрезвычайно ускорит работу. Дадите мне ответ после того, как заглянете в церковь, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, но... - Денис все не мог решиться, и глупо было не понимать, почему, - а это не навлечет на вас лишние подозрения?

Этого вопроса Стефан ждал - после всего, что ему пришлось уже сегодня услышать.

\- Не думаю. Все-таки мой статус позволяет мне несколько больше, чем большинству людей... хотя, конечно, во всем надо знать меру, - шутливо заметил он, желая несколько сбросить повисшее напряжение, - если я решу, например, пробежаться по Староместской площади, завернутый в одну только шкуру зебры из моей гостиной, гестапо, конечно, тоже этого не оценит.

Если Денис и хотел сдержать смех, то у него не получилось. Как и у любой личности с творческой жилкой в мозгу, его воображение работало прекрасно.

\- Я буду ждать ответа, - напомнил Стефан, закрывая за ним дверь.

На самом деле, ждал он только того, когда Денис вернется, чтобы ответить "да".

***

Январский вечер сгустился рано; налив себе стакан теплого грога, Стефан устроился в гостиной с книгой в руках, но мысли его были далеки от сюжетных перипетий романа; тщетно пытаясь взнуздать их, направить в нужное русло, он неизбежно возвращался про себя не только к событиям последних дней, но и к более далекому воспоминанию - о том потрясении, что ждало его в тот вечер, когда он впервые водворился в этой квартире в качестве хозяина.

Консульство бедствовало - конечно, если это не касалось организации приемов для немецких друзей, - и квартира, которую могли предоставить Стефану за казенный счет, оказалась до того отвратительной, отсыревший конурой, что он принял решение съехать оттуда, едва переступив порог. Чрезмерной бережливостью он не отличался никогда, да и не был против заплатить, если речь шла о его собственном удобстве; на следующий же день он нашел контору, занимавшуюся арендой жилья, и отправился по предоставленным ему адресам. Эта квартира оказалась в списке одной из первых - и он, осмотрев ее, не мог не изумиться, почему роскошные многокомнатные апартаменты в самом сердце города не только стоят пустыми, но еще и сдаются за форменный бесценок.

\- Хозяева решили отправиться в путешествие, - ответил служащий конторы, от которого Стефан не стал скрывать свое изумление, - квартира им не нужна.

Можно было что-то заподозрить еще тогда; но это было несколько лет назад и Стефан, оглядываясь на себя тогдашнего, понимал, что был настолько прекраснодушен, насколько это вообще возможно для человека, которому недавно перевалило за тридцать. Тогда он просто решил, что ему повезло наткнуться именно на таких чудаков, благодаря которым его пражская жизнь заиграет новыми красками, стремительно подписал все необходимые документы и в тот же день перевез все свои вещи из казенной дыры, намереваясь забыть ее как можно скорее, будто она была страшным сном. Реальная же жизнь начиналась сейчас - и, по мнению Стефана, была окрашена в исключительно светлые и приятные глазу тона.

Единственное, что его смутило - кое-какая мебель в квартире была сломана, но он решил про себя, что дело в недобросовестных соседях или даже конторских служащих, которые воспользовались отсутствием хозяев и растащили все, что плохо лежало, не особенно заботясь о сохранности чужого имущества. Эту проблему он намеревался решить в самое ближайшее время, а пока что его всецело все устраивало: он распаковал вещи и обустроился со всем возможным комфортом, даже сделал маленькую перестановку - стол в столовой переместил так, чтобы на него с утра падало больше солнечного света, стоявшую в углу спальни кровать сдвинул ближе к центру комнаты и даже предпринял самоотверженную попытку убрать куда-то старый, пыльный сундук, стоявший у входа в одну из комнат и загораживающий собой половину прохода. Предчувствуя, что будет спотыкаться об этот сундук всякий раз, когда тот будет подворачиваться ему на пути, Стефан попробовал, поднатужившись, сдвинуть его с места, но удалось едва-едва: тяжелый дубовый ящик, чем-то напоминающий гроб, не желал поддаваться, и Стефан, поняв, что для этой задачи лучше будет разыскать кого-то покрепче, глухо выругался и выпрямился, утирая ладонью выступивший на лбу пот.

Что-то привлекло его внимание - какой-то предмет, завалившийся за сундук и до этого остававшийся им незамеченным. Теперь этот предмет упал на пол, почти к самым ногам Стефана, и тот, недоумевая про себя, наклонился, чтобы его подобрать.

Это была игрушка - ничем не примечательный плющевый медведь, довольно потрепанный, лишенный одного глаза, на место которого чьи-то руки пришили цветную пуговицу. Неизвестно, сколько он пробыл за сундуком, но его светло-коричневая шерсть за это время успела изрядно сваляться; единственным, что выбивалось из его окраса, было странное, расплывчатое, бурого цвета пятно на одной из лап; Стефан озадаченно коснулся его, и это бурое оказалось не мягким, а сухим, слипшимся, осыпающимся на его пальцы.

От игрушки Стефан хотел избавиться в тот же день - просто отправить к остальному мусору, это стоило бы ему, на первый взгляд, меньших усилий, чем разбить яйцо. Но он так и не сделал этого, сам не зная почему - посадил медведя на одну из полок шкафа, стоящего в гостиной, и тот сидел там, лупился на него каждый день своими блестящими разномастными глазами, как немое напоминание о том, что случилось, о том, к чему Стефан поневоле оказался причастен.

Конечно, он не хотел задумываться о том, что произошло здесь - но он не задумывался, он просто _понял_ , и мир вокруг него стал другим - стал и он сам, без всякой возможности вернуться назад.


	4. Глава 3. Известия

Есть люди, при одном взгляде на которых можно сразу определить, что жизнь их в общем-то удалась - уж неизвестно, как они умудрились вытянуть выигрышный билет в лотерее, что разыгрывалась перед их рождением, но теперь все у них благодаря этому идет как надо. Алексей (или, как его тут называли, Алеш) и рад был бы принадлежать к их числу, но для него все по какой-то жестокой шутке судьбы все сложилось прямо наоборот: когда ты - сын бежавших от большевизма анархистов, а вдобавок к этому еще и чистокровный еврей, вынужденный пребывать в городе, который ныне наводнен гестапо, а совсем скоро, если сводки не врут, будет наводнен агентами СМЕРШа - вот тут-то и понимаешь, что что-то в твоей жизни совсем, совсем не удалось. Теперь остается только прибавить, что последние полгода ты, во избежание получения от властей билета в один конец до станции "Аушвиц" или еще какого-нибудь дьявольского местечка вроде него, вынужден притворяться католическим священником, хотя до этого в жизни своей Библию не открывал (как, впрочем, и Тору, тут будем честны) - тут-то положение перестает быть совсем безрадостным и становится по-своему смешным. Местный епископ, хоть и был напуган до смерти расстрелом своего восточного коллеги*, поупрямился немного, но все-таки выдал Алешу и еще нескольким таким же "нежелательным элементам" фальшивые документы о прохождении ими семинарии - с них взяли только честное слово, что они не принадлежат к ортодоксальным иудеям, и Алеш, чье отношение к религии, как можно понять из всего сказанного выше, было весьма поверхностным, такое слово с легкостью дал. Так он превратился в отца Алексиуса, викария церкви святого Йиндржиха, и легенда у него, сказать прямо, была попрочнее и поправдоподобнее многих прочих - пару раз его останавливали на улице, требуя документы для проверки, но, не найдя в них ничего, к чему можно было прицепиться, просто отпускали восвояси. Он и сам свыкся понемногу со своей новой ролью - даже тот факт, что церковь его находилась в какой-то паре улиц от логова гестапо, перестал со временем вселять в него желание выкопать себе убежище прямо в каменном полу у алтаря.

\- Да брось ты, - сказал ему Михал, настоятель, под началом которого Алешу пришлось "служить", - проще всего потерять то, что расположено на самом виду. Ты никогда не тратил полтора часа на поиски очков, которые забыл на собственной переносице? Никто сюда не придет. Они просто нас не заметят.

Михал был весьма молод, особенно для священника - даже младше самого Алеша, - но отличался удивительным хладнокровием для человека, прячущего в своих, можно сказать, владениях не только беглого еврея, но еще и целый печатный станок - надежно спрятанный в подвале церкви, где единственными его соседями были древние могилы каких-то именитых пражан, он был Михалу передан его соседом, каким-то армянином, возглавлявшим до оккупации эмигрантскую типографию.

\- Ему просто жаль было его уничтожать, - пояснил Михал, впервые показывая Алешу станок, - а оставлять его немцам? Он сказал, что скорее сам себе оторвет голову. Я не стал проверять.

Станок оказался очень кстати, когда с Михалом связалось Сопротивление; подвал находился глубоко под землей, и хоть там было сыро и темно, как в могиле, ни единого звука не могло просочиться на улицу, так что теперь на нем печатали фальшивые паспорта, свидетельства, удостоверения, даже продуктовые карточки - Алешу никогда не приходилось работать наборщиком, но он быстро выучился, и работа, с которой Михал раньше справлялся один, закипела вдвое сильнее. Кому предназначаются выпущенные ими бумаги и для каких целей будут использованы, они толком не знали; Михал объяснил, что это необходимо для конспирации, дабы не сболтнуть лишнего, если вдруг гестапо до них доберется, и Алеш с ним согласился, хотя сердце у него при этом холодно екнуло - хорохориться, конечно, он мог сколько угодно, но того, что с ним будут делать в казематах дворца Петшеков, если он попадет немцам в руки, все равно побаивался. Так что лучше ему, действительно, было знать поменьше - просто для верности, мало ли что.

К исполнению таинств его, разумеется, старались не подпускать на пушечный выстрел, да он и сам не особенно стремился к этому - только зубрил неподатливую латынь, стоял с умным лицом возле Михала во время месс и адораций да вел с прихожанами душеспасительные беседы, держась при этом как можно дальше от конфессионала. Конечно, не всегда удавалось отмахаться от жаждавших ему исповедаться; никто ничего не заподозрил, но Алеш, впервые оказавшись в темной, душной кабинке наедине с потоком чужих откровений, льющихся на него из-за тонкой решетки, почувствовал себя после этого натуральной свиньей. Хоть ему и плевать всегда было на любые церковные штучки, но тем, кто говорил ему о самом сокровенном, не было определенно, так что после случившегося Алеш испытал настоятельную потребность самому облегчить душу. Со своим покаянием он пошел, естественно, к Михалу, хоть и предчувствовал, что тот как минимум даст ему по морде за такое кощунство - но больше рассказать было некому, поэтому он, отловив своего "коллегу" в ризнице, выдал ему все, кажется, на одном выдохе.

\- И что? - поинтересовался Михал безразлично; не увидев в его лице ни капли возмущения случившимся святотатством, Алеш стушевался не на шутку.

\- Но как же... - пробормотал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не зная, куда деть руки - спрятать в карманы, сложить на груди, держать на виду, просто оторвать их себе к чертовой матери, чтоб не мешались в такой момент, - я ведь...

\- Рано или поздно тебе все равно бы пришлось это делать, - проговорил Михал, закрывая шкафчик, куда только что отправил тщательно расправленную казулу. - Священник, не отправляющий таинства - это неизбежно вызвало бы подозрения.

\- Но... но... - Алеш все не мог понять, где именно его обманывают, - но я, как бы это сказать, не настоящий священник?

Михал повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глаза у него были светлые, как небо, озаренное солнцем, и обычно излучали приличествующую любому священнику спокойное, доброжелательное выражение, но в тот момент Алеш безошибочно увидел в них плохо скрываемую боль - и понял, что ненароком наступил на самое больное.

\- Смотри.

Из внутреннего кармана он извлек сложенную вдвое фотографию: довольно потрепанную, хоть и сделанную, судя по цветам, совсем недавно. Алеш озадаченно уставился на нее; изображена на ней была симпатичная молодая девчонка, держащая на руках тщательно спеленутый сверток, содержимым которого был, несомненно, новорожденный. Вглядевшись в лицо девушки, Алеш пришел к выводу, что ей сейчас должно приходиться так же нелегко, как и ему: черты лица и пышные темные волосы выдавали в ней уроженку юга или...

\- Это моя дочь и моя жена, - пояснил Михал совершенно бесстрастно, и голос его звучал для Алеша как будто с края света. - А еще она еврейка. Церковь никогда не признала бы наш брак. Поэтому я хотел сложить с себя сан. Но не успел.

Алеш вернул ему фотографию, вернее Михал сам ее забрал из его потерявших чувствительность пальцев.

\- А она...

\- Она жива, - проговорил Михал все тем же ничего не выражающим тоном, - но ей приходится прятаться с того самого дня, как Гахи сдал немцам нас всех. О ней заботятся люди, которым можно доверять. А я остался в церкви, чтобы помочь тем, кому некуда бежать, как и ей.

В тишине он убрал фото обратно в карман, тщательно застегнул сутану до самого подбородка.

\- Можешь не беспокоиться, Алеш, - сказал он, ставя в разговоре точку, - мы оба здесь ненастоящие священники. И оба не должны находиться здесь. И оба здесь заперты, пока война не кончится.

После этого Алеш не доканывал его своими душевными колебаниями; да и те, в конце концов, мало-помалу сошли на нет. Он надеялся только, что если Бог все-таки существует, то не будет чрезмерно сердит на него за то, что ему приходится тут делать; была бы его воля, он бежал бы из этой церкви куда подальше, даже не думая брать на себя роль, которая очевидно ему не подходила, да вот только обстоятельства складывались так, что лучше ему было лишний раз даже на улицу не высовываться - а о том, чтобы попытаться пересечь границу, и говорить было нечего. Оставалось только выжидать, когда непроходимый сейчас заслон треснет - и, едва это случится, тут же ускользнуть в образовавшуюся прореху.

Парня, зашедшего в церковь под конец адорации, Алеш заметил сразу - привыкший наблюдать одни и те же лица изо дня в день, мгновенно зацепился взглядом за незнакомое лицо. На первый взгляд парень (совсем молодой, наверняка был бы студентом, не будь пражские университеты давно закрыты) казался спокойным - сел на одном из дальних рядов, вытянул сложенные руки на спинку впередистоящей скамейки, молитвенно склонил голову, - но Алеш насторожился все равно. Конечно, вошедший мог быть и обычным пражанином, решившим разделить божественное общество после работы, но с таким же успехом он мог быть очередным посланцем подполья. Или осведомителем гестапо.

Делая вид, что парень вовсе не привлек его внимание, Алеш вышел из тени нефа, где стоял до сих пор, и опустился на скамью в соседнем ряду; боковым зрением он увидел, как тот явно косится в его сторону, но и ухом на это не повел - смотрел только на то, как Михал, закончив последнюю молитву, поднимается с колен, дабы унести дарохранительницу в табернакль. Прихожане постепенно потянулись к дверям; пользуясь тем, что зал пришел в движение, парень тоже поднялся со своего места и, приблизившись к Алешу, приглушенно обратился к нему.

\- Вы отец Михал?

\- Отец Алексиус, - отозвался Алеш, оборачиваясь к нему; голос его звучал ровно, хотя сердце колотилось, как у зайца - эту привычку он из себя изжить так и не смог. - Я могу вам помочь?

\- Я хотел бы заказать мессу, - произнес парень, то бледнея, то розовея лицом - ему тоже стоило бы поработать над собственной выдержкой. - для своей кузины. Ее зовут Диана.

У Алеша немного отлегло от сердца - парень назвал пароль, и теперь оставалось только надеяться, что он не провокатор.

\- На завтрашнее число?

\- Если это возможно.

Предвкушая бессонные, тревожные часы в компании грохочущего станка и клубов забивающейся в легкие бумажной пыли, Алеш кивнул пришельцу.

\- Идите за мной.

В ризнице их догнал и Михал; поняв, что попал по адресу, парень заметно расслабился и, уже не скрываясь, приступил к делу.

\- Нам нужно сто пятьдесят шесть бланков идентификационных удостоверений. И как можно скорее.

\- Швейцария? Португалия? Сингапур?

\- Швейцария, - похоже, парня немного ошарашило предложенное географическое разнообразие. - Когда они могут быть готовы?

Михал быстро что-то обдумал.

\- К завтрашнему утру. Но забрать их лучше будет вечером, когда тут меньше людей.

\- Я приду в то же время.

\- Отлично. Надень одежду поплотнее, захвати какой-нибудь футляр - словом, то, куда будешь это все упаковывать. Если меня не будет, Алеш тебе все передаст.

\- Хорошо.

Парень удалился. Имени своего он не назвал, как и того, что собирается делать с кучей швейцарских документов - да и это, как уже упоминалось, было к лучшему.

Оставшись вдвоем, Михал и Алеш глянули друг на друга. На лице настоятеля Алеш с удивлением увидел широкую, совсем не натянутую улыбку - улыбку человека, оказавшегося, абсолютно точно, в своей тарелке.

\- Ну что, - поинтересовался Михал у него, - готов?

\- Буду готов, - сказал Алеш в ответ, ловя себя на том, что прекрасный, вопреки всему, настрой настоятеля передается мало-помало и ему, - вот только сделаю себе галлон мятного чая с гвоздикой и крепчайшим бренди.

Михал беззаботно бросил ему:

\- Сделай и на меня тоже.

***

Уходя прочь от церкви, Денис изо всех сил давил в себе порыв обернуться. Раньше он не думал, что участие в конспиративной операции будет таким волнительным, до прохладного покалывания в кончиках пальцев, но, поразмышляв немного, списал остроту ощущений на собственную неопытность в подобного рода делах. Теперь он перешел невидимую черту, Рубикон, не оставив себе пути обратно, но не мог пока сказать, что именно чувствует по этому поводу - в его душе все смешалось, и единственной мыслью, в которой он мог быть точно уверен, была мысль о том, что он поступает правильно.

Надо было возвращаться домой; после отъезда родителей он не мог бы платить один за квартиру, которую они занимали в Бубенече, и обосновался в более скромном жилище - проще говоря, неказистой и тесной комнате, сдававшейся внаем в одном из городских общежитий. В доме обитали в основном рабочие и служащие, приехавшие из провинции; общество было не самым приятным, пьяные драки давно вошли у местных обитателей в привычку, и обычной полиции нередко приходилось наведываться туда, зато гестапо не совало нос в эту конуру, что помогало Денису ощущать себя более или менее безопасно. Воображая, как разогреет себе на ужин полную тарелку ароматной, сытной похлебки (с продовольствием последнее дело все было хуже и хуже, так что приходилось изощряться, пытаясь приготовить что-то вкусное из очень ограниченного количества ингредиентов), Денис туже затянул на шее ничуть не греющий его шарф и, оказавшись на перекрестке, сделал несколько шагов в нужную ему сторону, как вдруг что-то остановило его - будто на него набросили невидимую, стянувшую грудь петлю и с силой потянули назад.

"Дадите мне ответ после того, как заглянете в церковь?".

Денис коротко, прерывисто вздохнул, и изо рта его вырвалось крошечное облако пара.

"Я ему не верю", - прозвучал у него в голове голос господина Дихтвальда. А следом за ним - голос господина Ламбьеля, то есть Стефана, как он просил его называть, и этот голос донесся до Дениса неожиданно громче и отчетливее.

"Жить можно будет прямо здесь, места в квартире достаточно. Вдобавок, вы сможете проявлять свои негативы... и помогать мне с заполнением бланков, что чрезвычайно ускорит работу".

Могло ли это быть опасно? Денис вспомнил единомоментно все, о чем они говорили со Стефаном сегодня, тихое шуршание разворачиваемых им холстов, вкус кофе и шоколада, растворяющегося на языке - когда он вообще до этого последний раз ел настоящий шоколад? - царящее в квартире тепло, которое ныне было доступно лишь тем, кто мог позволить себе не экономить на отоплении. Это тепло захватило Дениса, пленило, окутало с ног до головы, стоило ему переступить порог, и он мгновенно оказался связан им по рукам и ногам. Дело ли было только в отоплении? Или еще в искрящемся взгляде хозяина? В его неизменной улыбке, как будто одновременно искренней и несерьезной?

Кто-то из прохожих, недовольных тем, что Денис застыл посреди тротуара, невежливо отпихнул его плечом. Но Денису в тот момент было не до того - оглядевшись вокруг и сделав еще пару неуверенных шагов в своем первоначальном направлении, он решился наконец - и бросился совсем в другую сторону. Туда, где его ждали.

В конце концов, если он перешел один Рубикон, то почему бы не сделать это еще раз, пусть даже и в один день?

Увидев его на пороге, Стефан просиял.

\- Так быстро! Ну же, расскажите, все ли исполнено.

\- Все в порядке, - Денису пришлось зайти в квартиру, чтобы его не могли услышать соседи; Стефан закрыл дверь, и Денис, чувствуя вновь, как спасительное, вездесущее тепло заставляет его промерзшее до самых костей тело оживать, подумал обреченно, что теперь не откажется точно, даже если потом ему придется об этом пожалеть. - Завтра я принесу бланки вам.

\- Отлично! - Стефан одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу. - А что же мое вам предложение? Вы его обдумали?

\- Да, - голос отчего-то изменил Денису, и ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы говорить громче. - Да, я согласен.

Ему показалось, что Стефан и не ждал другого ответа; в том, как он заговорил, чувствовалась почти ораторская выученность, будто он подготовил свои слова заранее, даже не думая об ином исходе дела.

\- Я так рад это слышать! Считайте, все формальности уже соблюдены. Вам надо будет только перевести свои вещи - как считаете, управитесь до начала комендантского часа?

Денис прикинул мысленно, сколько времени займет у него дорога до общежития и обратно, добавил к этому времени еще час, который понадобился бы ему на сборы, и с готовностью кивнул:

\- Я могу успеть.

\- Только не рискуйте понапрасну, - вдруг сказал ему Стефан серьезнее, - если поймете, что не успеваете, то приходите утром. Незачем без лишней нужды играть в кошки-мышки с полицией.

\- Хорошо, я...

\- Я буду ждать.

"Тридцать минут, - повторял себе Денис минутой спустя, сбегая по лестнице и перепрыгивая при этом через две-три ступеньки, - мне хватит и тридцати".

***

Утро выдалось ясным; первое рассветное солнце, чей свет многократно усилился из-за навалившего за ночь снега, забралось в щели между небрежно задернутыми шторами, оставляя на полу и стенах сияющие белые полосы. Некоторые из них добрались до возвышающегося на постели кома из одеял, издающего мерное похрапывание; когда дверь спальни приоткрылась, и внутрь ступила бледная, сосредоточенная девушка, несущая поднос с кофе - может, она и рада была бы ступать бесшумно, но ее очевидно одолевала боль при каждой попытке наступить на правую ногу, поэтому шаги ее были неловки, сопровождались шорохом и шарканьем, - звуки этого похрапывания не изменились. Очевидно, спящий не мог пожаловаться на чрезмерно чуткий сон; избегая смотреть в его сторону, девушка оставила поднос на столике у кровати, но уйти не поторопилась, осталось на месте, явно мучимая определенного рода сомнением.

\- Оберштурмфюрер, - негромко позвала она, но зов ее остался неуслышанным: человек на кровати не только не пробудился, но даже не шевельнулся. Все больше тревожась, девушка сделала маленький шажок в его сторону и тут же отступила назад, когда под ноги ей попалась валяющаяся у кровати опустошенная бутылка наливки.

\- Оберштурмфюрер, - повторила вошедшая, но ответа по-прежнему не дождалась. В поисках чего-то, что могло бы помочь ей, она обвела комнату взглядом, и тут на глаза ей очень кстати попался оставленный ею поднос. Натертый до блеска серебряный кофейник прекрасно отражал заглядывающие в комнату лучи; взяв его в руки, девушка повернула его, чуть наклонила таким образом, чтобы солнечный блик упал прямо на лицо тому, кто лежал на кровати.

\- М-м-м-м, - простонал он, морщась, когда свет ударил ему в лицо. - Какого... какого еще дьявола...

С трудом приподнявшись, он вперил в девушку полуосознанный взгляд опухших, нездорово блестящих глаз.

\- Ты, - угрожающе прохрипел он, пытаясь нашарить на столике то ли содержимое подноса, то ли валявшийся тут же пистолет в открытой кобуре, - я тебе говорил, не раньше половины девятого, так какого...

\- Прибыл господин комендант, - сообщила девушка, прерывая его несвязное, явно похмельное бормотание, - я думаю, он захочет вас видеть.

\- Что?!

Хозяин спальни подскочил на постели, сделал попытку резко встать, но тут же едва не упал, запутавшись в одеяле; наконец ему удалось с руганью высвободиться из него, но он тут же чуть не загремел на пол вторично, когда и ему под ноги попалась злосчастная бутылка.

\- Чтоб тебя... чтоб вас всех...

Дальнейшие минуты были им проведены в беспорядочной суете: одновременно он пытался умыться, побриться и одеться, поэтому закономерно терпел во всем одинаковый неуспех.

\- Какого черта с ним происходит, - только и бормотал он, не вынимая изо рта зубной щетки и одновременно чуть подрагивающими руками застегивая мундир, - он должен был вернуться только через два дня...

Девушка опасливо заглянула в ванную, ставшую настоящим полем боя, и сочла за лучшее исчезнуть; когда в дверь требовательно забарабанили, она открыла не сразу - очевидно, хромота чрезмерно мешала ей.

\- Оберштурмфюрер! - не успей девушка отойти в сторону, вошедший солдат непременно бы прошелся прямо по ней. - Вас вызывает господин комендант!

Из коридора послышался шум, и к незваному гостю вышел хозяин - как многие уже догадались, это был Детлеф, немного посвежевший после умывания ледяной водой и, в общем, приведший себя в относительный порядок.

\- Я буду у него через десять минут, - ответил он, и, дождавшись, пока солдат выйдет, обернулся к так вовремя решившей разбудить его девушке. Она стояла неподвижно, уперев взгляд в пол - скорее всего, из-за того, что так было положено, но Детлефу неуловимо почудилось, будто она пытается тайком над ним посмеяться.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Приказание было исполнено, но никаких признаков смеха в лице девушки Детлеф не увидел. Она была холодна, безмолвна и как будто полностью равнодушна ко всему вокруг, сконцентрированная лишь на чем-то, что происходило внутри нее и имело значение лишь для нее самой. Словом - такая, какой Детлеф привык ее видеть на протяжении последних, нелегких для них обоих недель.

\- Ни одного звука, - предупредил он ее, делая шаг к двери; она подала ему верхнюю одежду - форменную шинель едва ли не тяжелее нее самой, - ни одного писка. Никуда не выходить. Ясно?

Она кивнула, и он вышел вон, на ходу застегивая ремень; на полпути к дому коменданта его настигло осознание того, что он в спешке забыл портсигар, но возвращаться за ним времени не было - так, страдая от невозможности покурить, Детлеф оказался в скором времени перед лицом Эриха Тидельманна.

\- Что происходило, пока меня не было? - спросил тот после обмена приветствиями. - Доложить.

\- Никаких эксцессов, господин комендант. Работа идет бесперебойно.

\- Инциденты? Попытки побега?

\- Ни одной.

\- Хорошо, - несколько смягчаясь, Тидельманн опустился за стол, но собеседнику сесть не предложил: тот так и остался стоять перед ним навытяжку. В этот момент дверь кабинета скрипнула, отворяясь, и внутрь зашел еще один молодой офицер - судя по его несколько помятому виду, его некому было загодя разбудить, и нежданное появление коменданта бесцеремонно выдернуло его из постели.

\- Себастиан, - успевший прийти в несколько лучшее расположение духа, Тидельманн обратился к вошедшему по имени, - наш Скворец мне уже доложил, что в мое отсутствие во всех наших заключенных разом проснулась сознательность. Никто не пытался сбежать, что-нибудь украсть, нарушить режим работы. Может ли такое быть? Может, Скворец что-то упустил?

Во взгляде Детлефа (или, как выяснилось ныне, Скворца) метнулось тревожное выражение; что до Себастиана, то он остался безмятежен и даже весел.

\- Думаю, дело в том, что вы при отбытии дали всем нам четкие и ясные указания, от нас самих требовалось лишь исполнить их, ни в коем разве не отступая от их буквы. К тому, что сказал вам Скворец, мне нечего было бы добавить.

\- Что же, - Тидельманна тоже тронула веселость, и его полуживое лицо исказилось в плохой пародии на улыбку, - хотя бы здесь меня порадовали хорошими новостями.

\- В Праге неспокойно? - решился спросить Скворец, понимая, что возможная угроза миновала; они с Себастианом незаметно переглянулись, и последний послал ему ободряющий взгляд. Тидельманн мгновенно оставил свои попытки улыбнуться - лицо его не шевельнулось, но взгляд при этом будто потемнел.

\- В Праге кто-то прячет евреев, - произнес он тяжело и веско, заставляя своих собеседников вздрогнуть. - Не могли же по меньшей мере полторы сотни человек сквозь землю провалиться? Нет, это происки какой-то сволочи, которая их укрывает.

\- Кому это могло понадобиться? - спросил Себастиан, недоумевая. - Конечно, они могли кого-то подкупить...

\- Или этот кто-то - сам один из них, просто умело это скрывает, - отрезал Тидельманн и, не обращая внимания, как реагируют его собеседники (Себастиан от нескрываемого негодования покраснел, Скворец - напротив, стал бледен, будто пронзительное, слепящее солнце выжгло все краски на его лице), мрачно продолжил, - я доложил обо всем фон Кумпену. Но что он сделает? Все знают, что он полный осел!

Себастиан и Скворец ничего не ответили. Подобные высказывания коменданта в сторону начальствующих лиц не были редкостью с его стороны; вынужденный подчиняться приказам, целесообразность которых нередко им ставилась про себя под сомнение, Тидельманн нередко позволял себе отвести душу, оказавшись на солидном расстоянии от тех, кто вызывал его неприязнь, в своей, как он говорил, "вотчине", где никто не смел даже вздохнуть без его на то разрешения.

\- Творится что-то странное, - признал он, немного успокаиваясь. - Говорят, что шведы планируют переговоры. Хотят вывезти своих заключенных - тех, кто еще остался.

На лице Себастиана появилось брезгливое выражение.

\- Нам же будет меньше работы...

\- Идиотизм, - обрубил Тидельманн, смеривая его обжигающим взглядом, и Себастиан тут же примолк, - даже один сбежавший, вывезенный, спрятавшийся - не только позорное пятно на теле человечества, но и один свидетель. Живой свидетель. Нежелательный свидетель. Понимаешь ты или нет, к чему я веду?

Себастиан коротко кивнул. Ему очевидно было все понятно.

\- Можете идти оба, - скомандовал Тидельманн, и Себастиан и Скворец развернулись, чтобы как можно скорее исполнить его приказ. Себастиан, хоть и был младше по званию, умудрился выскользнуть из кабинета первым, но Скворец недолго думал о том, чтобы попенять ему нарушением субординации, потому что комендант остановил его у самого выхода.

\- Скворец.

Тот обернулся. Тидельманн не смотрел на него, полностью увлеченный изучением дождавшихся его донесений.

\- Та девчонка, которую ты держал как горничную, - сказал он немного рассеянно, будто с трудом вспоминая, о чем идет речь, - она еще здесь?

Не надо было много думать, чтобы понять, какой смысл вложен в его вопрос; коротко сглотнув, Скворец ответил:

\- Да. Она здесь.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Тидельманн, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда. - Ее игра помогает мне отвлечься, а сейчас это весьма мне необходимо. Скажи ей, да и всему оркестру - пусть разучат что-нибудь новое. Что именно - можешь выбрать сам.

\- Так точно, господин комендант, - отозвался Скворец и, поняв, что Тидельманн окончательно утратил к нему интерес, торопливо покинул кабинет.

***

Тем же утром случилось кое-что и в доме господина Дихтвальда - пробудившись раньше обычного, он спустился на кухню, где его появление осталось незамеченным из-за шума закипающего чайника и шкворчащей на плите яичницы; только это позволило ему увидеть, как вторая обитательница дома, распахнув заслонку печи, швыряет навстречу стене полыхающего пламени наспех скомканную записку. Записка, к слову говоря, была написана на задней стороне газетного листа, в который обернута была буханка хлеба, полученная от булочника; девушка просто подошла к нему, сказала "Как обычно" - и ей, не задавая вопросов, вручили хлеб со столь необычным сопроводительным письмом.

\- Какие вести? - спросил Дихтвальд, заходя в кухню; поняв, что ее движение не осталось незамеченным, девушка досадливо вздохнула. Она явно не испытывала сильного желания отвечать ему.

\- Юльхен, - проговорил Дихтвальд без всякой обиды, скорее с увещеванием, - я имею право знать, что на этот раз замышляют наши друзья. Оставлять меня в неведении было бы с их стороны не очень-то честно.

\- Они хотят, чтобы все знали как можно меньше, - возразила ему Юльхен, - тогда меньше вероятность, что кто-то один сможет утопить и всех остальных.

\- И какую роль они предлагают отдать мне - предателя или провокатора? - осведомился Дихтвальд, усмехаясь так, будто придумал остроумную шутку. - На последнего, надеюсь, я все же не похож, а что до первого... пытки вряд ли испугают меня в достаточной степени, чтобы я решил кого-то выдать. Неизвестность пугает куда больше.

Юльхен вздохнула. Очевидно, она не хотела оскорблять его недоверием - и на себя же злилась за это, ошибочно принимая это нежелание за ненужную слабость.

\- Вести из норы, - произнесла она, понижая голос, хотя никто больше, кроме хозяина дома, не мог ее услышать. - Кто-то из американцев смог передать им оружие. Их ближайшая цель - фон Кумпен.

\- Фон Кумпен? - Дихтвальд вспомнил свою последнюю встречу с группенфюрером на приеме в консульстве и то, с каким трудом нужно было избавляться от его навязчивого общества. - Когда?

\- Если не случится ничего непредвиденного, то в течение месяца. Ничего точнее они сейчас не говорят.

Известие отнюдь не показалось Дихтвальду радостным; погружаясь в какие-то невеселые размышления, он отстранил Юльхен в сторону и потянулся лично снять с плиты сковородку. Юльхен смотрела на него с непониманием.

\- Только не говорите, что вам жаль группенфюрера.

\- Дело далеко не в слове "жаль", - отозвался Дихтвальд, - но я очень надеюсь, что в норе знают, о чем говорят. Вы помните, что было после убийства Гейдриха? Город перевернули вверх дном...

\- Конечно, - подтвердила Юльхен, - они хотели запугать нас, но им это не удалось.

\- Они дали нам понять, что за одного своего будут убивать по тысяче чужих. Наши друзья готовы к подобным последствиям?

\- Они и так убивают тысячами, - отразила удар Юльхен, - им неважно, есть ли у них повод.

Они оба застыли ненадолго - каждый обдумывал слова другого; со стороны, впрочем, это все напоминало уютную, почти семейную сцену, ведь у Дихтвальда в руках была сковорода, а Юльхен так и не сняла передник, в котором готовила завтрак.

\- По крайней мере, - Дихтвальд отмер первым, аккуратно переложил яичницу на тарелку и выдвинул ящик посудного шкафа в поисках чистого прибора, - теперь я знаю, к чему надо готовиться.


	5. Глава 4. Прошлое

К вящему удивлению Стефана, его новоиспеченный секретарь отнесся к своим обязанностям ответственно и предупредительно: хотя сам Стефан его не просил ни о чем подобном, в первое же утро своего пребывания в квартире подскочил спозаранку, чтобы сходить не только за корреспонденцией, коей был забит почтовый ящик, но и за номерами свежих газет, а затем наварил кофе и соорудил несколько бутербродов из всего, найденного на кухне, так что когда Стефан, еще зевающий даже после освежающего утреннего душа, зашел на кухню, его поджидал там полностью сервированный завтрак.

\- Ого, - Стефан не стал скрывать, что такая забота оказалась для него сюрпризом. - Послушайте, я очень вам благодарен, но секретарь - это совсем не то же самое, что горничная, и...

\- Не волнуйтесь, - ответил Денис, наполняя чашки для них обоих, - мне это совершенно не сложно. Даже наоборот.

Поняв, что попытка переубедить его будет делом заведомо проигрышным, и более того - может его обидеть, Стефан сел за стол, а Денис занял место напротив него. Он, очевидно, успел уже перекусить и теперь только пил кофе, явно бездумно листая газету; Стефан же, поднеся к губам чашку и сделав глоток, еле сдержал вздох, в котором перемешались почти равномерно изумление и восхищение. Не расставаясь с кофе всю свою жизнь, он предполагал до сих пор, что почти никто не может удовлетворить его придирчивый вкус; но то, что вышло из рук Дениса, могло бы достойно посоревноваться с тем, что варила по утрам Каролина - и прежде чем Стефан успел опомниться, на него навалились лавиной воспоминания о тех волшебных неделях, что они провели в Романье. И он, и Каро были умопомрачительно молоды и опьянены своей молодостью ничуть не менее, чем друг другом; им не было дела до политики, до европейских дипломатических игр, до грядущей войны, до чего угодно, кроме того, что составляло в те дни их собственный маленький мир. Из окна их квартиры в Болонье было видно, как свет поднимающегося по утрам солнца мягко ложится на плато черепичных крыш; Стефан подкрадывался к Каро, когда она заканчивала хлопотать над кофейником, и ловил ее в объятия, глубоко вдыхая пряный аромат ее волос, а она смеялась, говорила: "Щекотно!" и оборачивалась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и сияние ее глаз могло разогнать любые собирающиеся над Европой тучи.

\- Стефан?

Он понял, что замер с чашкой у рта, полностью отрешившись от действительности; Денис смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и Стефан почувствовал, что смущен, как если бы его застали за чем-то глубоко интимным.

\- Ничего особенного, - сказал он, торопясь прикончить кофе, оставшийся в чашке. - Просто вспомнил кое-что. Из тех времен, которые уже не вернутся.

Денис, по счастью, не стал его расспрашивать, только чуть насупился и погрузился в разглядывание столешницы. Может, и ему самому было, что вспомнить.

\- Ладно, - решив немного оживить обстановку, Стефан придвинул к себе дожидающиеся его письма, - что нам пишут?

Большинство корреспонденции, приходившей на его имя, доставляли, конечно, в консульство; но за три года своего пребывания в Праге он успел обзавестись достаточным количеством близких знакомых, которые знали его домашний адрес и предпочитали писать прямо туда, не связывая себя никакими дипломатическими формальностями. К сожалению, лишь малую долю этих близких знакомств он мог назвать приятной; когда среди прочих конвертом обнаружился один, подписанный именем фон Кумпена, у Стефана сразу заныл правый висок.

\- Мы с группенфюрером хорошо знакомы, - сказал он, распечатывая письмо и замечая, с каким нескрываемым отвращением смотрит на него Денис. - Осмелюсь предположить, что он считает меня своим другом, а я предпочитаю его не разочаровывать... ради общего блага.

Денис промолчал; бегло пробежавшись взглядом по письму, Стефан понял, что оно содержит приглашение на именины отправителя - причем празднование должно было состояться за городом, в поместье, название которого Стефан, как ни напрягал свои немалые лингвистические познания, прочитать не смог. Пришлось отдать письмо Денису; тот взял бумагу двумя пальцами, будто та была покрыта ядом.

\- Кршивоклатский замок, - произнес он, и Стефан подумал, что сможет повторить за ним, только если ему пообещают солидный денежный приз. - Это к западу от города. Путь на автомобиле займет пару часов.

\- Думаю, на восток сейчас мало кто из них решит сунуться, - ответил Стефан, забирая у Дениса письмо. - В любом случае, беспечность группенфюрера поражает. Великий Рейх трещит по швам, советские танки вот-вот будут на границе - а он собирается устроить гуляния на природе! Еще и, - он перечитал последний абзац, чтобы убедиться, что его не обманули глаза, - просит меня достать охотничий костюм! Надо бы поделикатнее намекнуть ему, что я не умею стрелять...

\- Разве вы не проходили обязательную военную службу?

\- Проходил, - ответил Стефан немного нетерпеливо - эти воспоминания относились к разряду тех, от которых он бы с удовольствием отделался, и дело было даже не в том, что он вынужден был тратить время на глубоко чуждое ему занятие, а в осознании того, с насколько большей для себя пользой он мог бы это время потратить, если бы у него была подобная возможность. - Но почти все время я провел в штабе за переписыванием сотен бумаг. Спасибо отцовской протекции, если можно так сказать. По-моему, я еще тогда забыл, что делают с боевым оружием...

\- Это не так сложно, - сказал вдруг Денис и добавил, столкнувшись со Стефаном взглядом, - отец научил меня. Он был боевым офицером.

\- И воевал с коммунистами? Господин Дихтвальд мне вскользь говорил...

\- Да, - ответил Денис со вздохом; очевидно, тема их разговора его несколько стесняла. - Он вступил в армию Юденича после революции. Они надеялись, что смогут захватить Петроград, но их разбили. Ему пришлось бежать.

Свои дальнейшие вопросы Стефан решил приберечь до другого раза: во-первых, из желания сберечь чувства своего юного собеседника, а во-вторых, из нежелания опоздать в консульство. Оставив злосчастное письмо на столе, он пошел одеваться, но чертово приглашение при этом не выходило у него из головы: чем больше Стефан думал о нем, тем отчетливее казалось ему, что за показной сердечностью фон Кумпена таится подспудная издевка или даже - всякое может быть, - стремление под благовидным предлогом выманить Ламбьеля из города, подальше от людей, которые могли поддержать его, обеспечить его защиту.

"Какая чушь, - сказал себе Стефан, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, что у него тошнотворно тянет под ложечкой, - если бы меня хотели арестовать или похитить, то сделали бы это уже давно. Я все время на виду... и именно поэтому ни у кого не вызываю подозрений".

Может, его размышления были полностью резонными - но так же резонно было бы обсудить приглашение с вице-консулом. Просто на всякий случай.

\- Может, есть какие-то поручения? - поинтересовался Денис, сталкиваясь со Стефаном в прихожей. 

\- Нет, нет, - ответил ему Стефан, - только одно: возьмите на полке в гостиной причитающийся вам аванс и раздобудьте для себя нормальное пальто. Клянусь, я смотрю на вас и начинаю сам мерзнуть.

Щеки Дениса пошли розоватыми пятнами.

\- Но я...

\- Не спорьте, - произнес Стефан строго, - кому будет лучше, если вы в такой сложный для всех нас момент подхватите пневмонию? Оденьтесь, как того требует погода, заберите у наших священников бланки и возвращайтесь сюда к семи вечера. Вы успеете разобраться со своими фотографиями?

\- Конечно.

\- Отлично, - Стефан широко ему улыбнулся, - и сделайте еще кофе. Нас ждет бессонная ночь.

***

Денег, которые ему оставил Стефан, хватило бы на то, чтобы пошить королевский наряд, но Денис не стал чрезмерно эксплуатировать чужую щедрость: заглянул ненадолго к старику, жившему на Градчанах и держащему в подвале собственного дома целую швейную мастерскую (подпольную, конечно - любое невоенное производство на территории протектората запретили полтора года назад), и приобрел там не только пальто и шарф, но также, не удержавшись, и новый костюм. С обувью дело обстояло еще проще - ее изготовляли буквально тут же, на соседней улице; обновив таким образом полностью свой гардероб, Денис продолжил свои странствия по городу, ненадолго навестив оставленное им жилище. Побуждения его были, правда, далеки от ностальгических - истинная цель его визита заключалась в клочке бумаги, который оказался в его комнате просунутым под дверь. Написано на нем было мало: только адрес в Малой Стране, время и короткое примечание "Она будет в красном".

Что ж, в красном так в красном. Сверившись с часами - дешевые, потертые, они еле дышали на ладан, но были подарены Денису матерью на позапрошлый день рождения, и он все не решался заменить их на другие, - он понял, что даже не опаздывает; размышляя, как лучше дать сотоварищам знать о своем переезде, дабы не наведываться постоянно в общежитие и привлекать к себе лишнее внимания, Денис забрался в забитый людьми, грохочущий, скрипящий несмазанными рессорами травмай и оказался по нужному адресу точно к назначенному ему времени. Там оказалась пивная, где в обеденный час было, как всегда, яблоку негде упасть; с трудом пробравшись к стойке, Денис отвоевал себе пару кружек и, стараясь не расплескать их содержимое себе на рукава, юркнул в дальний угол помещения, за только что освободившийся столик.

\- Не угостите даму?

Не успевший понять, откуда к нему подошли, Денис против воли вздрогнул, прежде чем поднять глаза. В первую очередь он действительно увидел красное - красное пальто с черной оторочкой, немного старомодное, но явно теплое и добротное; очевидно было, его хозяйка когда-то знала намного лучшие времена, нежели сейчас.

\- Садитесь, - сказал он, отодвигая от себя вторую кружку. Подошедшая опустилась на соседний стул - она оказалась немногим старше, а, может, и младше самого Дениса, у нее была кривая, насмешливая улыбка и проницательные светлые глаза.

\- Почему Мариус Понмерси? - поинтересовалась она без обиняков, сдувая с кружки пену. Денис пожал плечами. По поводу его подпольной клички ему еще не задавали вопросов.

\- А почему нет?

\- Не слишком жизнеутверждающе звучит, - произнесла она, - для нас, а не для тебя, я имею в виду. Мариусу удалось выжить, чего не скажешь о тех, кто сражался с ним плечом к плечу.

Денис хмуро глянул на нее. 

\- Я не имел этого в виду.

\- Все мы не имели, - туманно сказала она и тут же, наклонившись к нему ближе, без прочих предисловий начала о другом. - Недавно мы получили посылку. Она не очень большая, но требует аккуратного и бережного хранения. Там, где никому не придет в голову искать. Понимаешь?

\- Да, - о том, что американцы собираются передать оружие обитателям норы, Денис слышал давно, и поэтому был готов к тому, что ему сообщат нечто подобное. - Вы не хотите использовать склад?

\- Он полон, - отозвалась девушка в красном. - Вдобавок, неудобно расположен. Нужно найти другое место, желательно - в центре города.

Денис озадаченно потер лоб ладонью.

\- Подвал в Жижкове?

\- Его может затопить, - на понятном только им языке это означало, что убежище ненадежно, - нужно новое место. Такое, которое мы еще не использовали. Есть соображения?

\- Не знаю, - сказал Денис, немного кривя душой: соображения у него были - вернее, одно, но он опасался его высказывать, как следует все не обдумав. - Нужно время.

\- Ответь завтра, - девушка отпила еще пива и, делая вид, что игриво касается его руки, вложила в его ладонь сложенный вчетверо листок. - Позвони по этому номеру. Он доступен.

На их языке это означало "он не прослушивается". Денис старательно рассмеялся, как подобает молодому человеку, пытающемуся флиртовать с очаровательной незнакомкой, и пообещал, крепко сжимая листок в кулаке:

\- Обязательно.

Она рассмеялась тоже, и смех ее был сух и мертв - Денис подозревал, что так же со стороны звучит и его собственный.

***

В Вену Дихтвальд прибыл позже, чем рассчитывал - поезд остановили на полпути, чтобы пропустить какой-то военный груз, - но все же был избавлен от необходимости задерживаться там на ночь, успев до закрытия банка. Людей там было до странного немного, и даже вечно торопящиеся клерки не сбивали друг друга, не отдавливали друг другу ноги; добравшись до улыбчивой операционистки, Дихтвальд назвал ей номер своего счета и сказал, что желает снять десять тысяч рейхсмарок. 

\- Прошу, подождите здесь, - посмотрев его документы, сказала операционистка, нимало не удивленная: наверняка он был далеко не первым, кто в преддверии окончания войны торопился получить на руки крупную сумму. Дихтвальд послушно ждал, уставившись в пространство перед собой: на него накатывали самые мрачные предчувствия, и вскоре им нашлось вполне материальное подтверждение.

\- Прошу, подпишите...

Операционистка протянула ему лист с подтверждением произведенной манипуляции: десять тысяч все же нашлись, но, посмотрев на цифру в строке "остаток", Дихтвальд про себя скрипнул зубами. Это была последняя порция. Оставшиеся деньги могли худо-бедно сгодиться на поддержание его собственного существования - но никак не на спасение чужого.

\- Благодарю, - произнес он, укладывая деньги в захваченный из дома портфель; операционистка коротко улыбнулась ему и отвернулась, чтобы продолжить болтовню с кем-то из сидящих тут же коллег. Они обсуждали, когда в городе, наконец, откроются танцевальные залы; звуки их голосов оказались неприятным, мешающим фоном, и Дихтвальд, торопливо застегнув портфель, побыстрее удалился прочь.

Никогда не любивший Вену - кичившаяся остатками величия угасшей империи, неуловимо фальшивая в своей помпезности, она никогда не вызывала у него ничего, кроме головной боли, - он был рад возможности отбыть обратно в Прагу сегодня же. В купе второго класса он был не один, но сегодня ему как никогда повезло с соседями: мужчина и женщина, сидевшие у окна, были больше заняты друг другом, а расположившийся напротив седой старик крепко заснул, стоило поезду, покачиваясь, отплыть от платформы. Никто не мешал Дихтвальду думать, и это было кстати, ведь размышления его были совсем не легки: он думал о том, сколько еще запросит фон Кумпен, когда узнает, что на фабрику нужна новая порция "рабочих", о том, сколько запросят и те, кто ее охраняет; его бизнес давно был глубоко убыточен, и Дихтвальд сознавал это со всем спокойствием, поддерживаемый надеждой, что его накоплений хватит, чтобы сохранить статус-кво до конца войны. Теперь оказалось, что это не так, и это выбило его из колеи: сидя в купе и бесплодно перебирая разные способы возможного выхода из положения, он впервые за долгое время от всего сердца пожалел, что не может курить.

За окном сгущался вечер, и, словно бы согласуясь с ним, мрачнели мысли в голове Дихтвальда. Он не намеревался делиться ими с кем бы то ни было, но, как случается часто, у действительности были совсем иные планы касательно его намерений. Расстройство его чувств было так велико, что он, вернувшись домой и уединившись в своем кабинете, забыл запереть дверь, и поэтому, когда та скрипнула, открываясь, чуть не подскочил, загнанно обернулся, готовый разве что не защищаться.

Защищаться, правда, было не от кого - это была всего лишь Юльхен, привлеченная, очевидно, тем, что в такой поздний час хозяин дома, привыкший скрупулезно соблюдать режим, еще не отошел ко сну. Она застала Дихтвальда сидящим за столом, держащим на ладони раскрытый металлический футляр размером немногим больше портсигара и внимательно изучающим его содержимое; увидев ее на пороге, Дихтвальд сделал попытку футляр спрятать, но тут же понял, что это бесполезно.

\- Почему вы не спите? - спросила Юльхен, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. - Что-то произошло?

\- Ничего не произошло, - ответил Дихтвальд, теряясь: с одной стороны, он желал бы отослать ее и снова остаться один, но с другой - подозревал, что это может задеть ее настолько, что она вновь погрузится в свое молчаливое оцепенение. - Просто я ошибся в расчетах.

\- В каких?

Дихтвальд невесело усмехнулся:

\- Моя фабрика. Вы же не думаете, что фон Кумпен безвозмездно закрывает глаза на то, для чего я ее использую?

\- Не думаю, - подтвердила Юльхен, делая несколько шагов к нему; косые тени от горящей на столе лампы - единственного источника света в кабинете, - отпечатались угловатыми темными пятнами на ее лице. - Так что же, он отказался?

\- Хуже. Кончились деньги.

Слова эти были произнесены достаточно веско, чтобы в кабинете стало тихо.

\- Я едва ли смогу помочь, - выдавила Юльхен, тоже заметно растерянная. - Наша касса сейчас пуста...

\- Я совсем не прошу вас рисковать собой еще и из-за этого, - заверил ее Дихтвальд устало. - Может, я и сам мог бы поправить положение... вопрос лишь в том, чего это будет стоить.

\- О чем вы?

Он сделал ей знак, чтобы она села, и она как будто лишь сейчас вспомнила о том, что рядом с ней стоит стул; теперь их напряженные, почти восковые лица разделяла лишь устланная сукном поверхность стола и желтоватый, матовый свет лампы.

\- Рейх хорошо платит за исполнение военных заказов, - произнес Дихтвальд, наконец давая волю тому, что беспрерывно мучило его. - Но я никогда не брался за них чрезмерно охотно - лишь для поддержания своих дел. Побывав на войне, я не испытываю к ней ничего, кроме отвращения, и еще в те дни, когда вернулся с фронта, поклялся, что ни разу в своей жизни более не возьмусь за оружие.

Юльхен протянула с необычной для себя нерешительностью:

\- Вы были ранены...

\- Да, за два года до того, как война закончилась. Неужели вам интересно об этом знать?

Юльхен сложила перед собой руки и проговорила непреклонно:

\- Расскажите.

Дихтвальд коротко развел руками в знак того, что покоряется ее желанию, но во взгляде его при этом мелькнула истовая благодарность. Он редко говорил о том, что именно сделало его почти калекой, да и желающих узнать было, если честно, немного; обнаружив же в лице Юльхен внимательного слушателя, он понял не без ошеломления, что очень этому рад.

\- Мы стояли на Восточном фронте, и к нам перебросили подкрепление, - заговорил он, прикрывая глаза, заставляя картины из прошлого предстать во всей красе перед его мысленным вздором. - Несколько венгерских дивизий с запада. Они успели уже кое-где подраться с французами и даже их опрокинуть, что было предметом их великой гордости... и беспрестанных насмешек над нами. Особенно усердствовал один офицер... его звали Элвиш.

"Австрийцы! Ха! - он вспомнил чужой голос до мельчайшей интонации, будто не существовало между ним и этим голосом прошедших десятков лет. - Все, что они могут - надеть парадную форму и пройтись маршем по Хельденплатц! Что такое битва? Это не для них! Неудивительно, что они с и нами не могли справиться без помощи русских!".

\- Как я его ненавидел, - произнес он, не заботясь о том, что появившаяся на его лице улыбка идет с его словами вразрез. - Впрочем, он платил мне тем же. Не проходило и дня, чтобы мы не препирались... я даже думал вызвать его на дуэль.

\- Но не вызвали?

\- Нет, судьба рассудила нас по-другому. Это были те дни, когда мы пытались атаковать - за нами была артиллерия, но на той стороне применили газ...

Юльхен замерла, приоткрыв рот, будто хотела вскрикнуть, но передумала в последний момент. Про себя она давно подозревала что-то подобное, но прямое признание, сказанное так просто, обезоружило ее, ударило в самое сердце.

\- Скомандовали отступление, - продолжил Дихтвальд, - но больше всего это напоминало бегство. Взвод, которым я командовал, помчался назад, даже не пытаясь держать строй, и я хотел последовать их примеру, но вдруг обернулся и увидел...

_Он не знал, что заставило его обернуться, и тем более - как он смог увидеть сквозь мутноватые стекла противогаза и сквозь заволакивающий поле ядовитый туман, что за спиной его кто-то остался. Он узнал Элвиша по расшитому офицерскому доломану - тот успел надеть противогаз, но остался лежать на земле, очевидно, скошенный шальной пулей. К нему уже подступилась вплотную белесая дымка, несущая смерть; у Дихтвальда оставались считанные секунды на то, чтобы принять решение, и он не стал тратить их попусту - развернулся и побежал к Элвишу так быстро, насколько хватало его сил._

_Венгра ранило в плечо и грудь; он лежал, раскинув руки, обратив к небу закрытое противогазом лицо, и невозможно было понять, пребывает ли он в сознании, осознает ли происходящее. Откровенно говоря, его спасло то, что ростом он был заметно меньше Дихтвальда, так что последний забросил его себе на спину, точно ребенка, и, совсем не чувствуя тяжести его тела, бросился к своим._

_Про себя он молился лишь об одном: не споткнуться. Газ стелился по земле, и укрыться от него можно было лишь на холмах, где была построена линия укреплений и можно было перестроиться в боевой порядок. Элвиш, кажется, все-таки был без сознания и висел на спине Дихтвальда, как мешок, норовя сползти вниз, но Дихтвальд вцеплялся в него с упрямым отчаянием человека, готового бросить вызов чему угодно - и особенно законам здравого смысла. Вокруг свистели пули; одна пронеслась совсем близко, так, что он ощутил кожей лица, хоть и было это невозможно, ее обжигающее дыхание, но не почувствовал удара, сопровождающего ранение, и решил, что в этот раз Бог его сберег._

_Ему предстояло жестоко обмануться._

_Его внутреннее состояние в те минуты, пока он взбирался на холм, напоминало наркотический транс - он не чувствовал ни боли, ни страха, ни усталости, одно лишь отупелое стремление: выше, выше, выше. Воздух как будто очищался: Дихтвальд видел очертания укреплений, видел силуэты своих солдат, и они были для него все равно что спасительный огонь маяка для моряка, попавшего в бурю. Усеянная телами, окутанная газовым облаком долина осталась за его спиной; он добежал до своих на подламывающихся ногах, и только когда в него вцепились так же крепко, как он вцеплялся в Элвиша, и буквально втащили за укрепление - только тогда его ноги подломились, и он упал под ноги солдатам, роняя свою ношу, в исступлении хватаясь за раздираемое болью горло._

_\- Врача! Быстрее! - крикнул кто-то, но Дихтвальд не слушал. В груди его словно разгоралось адское пламя; понимая, что не может дышать, он сорвал с лица бесполезный уже противогаз и увидел, что фильтрующий патрон скособочен, смят, и на нем зияет некрасивой прорехой след от попавшей пули._

_\- Боже, - хотел сказать он, но вместо слов у него вырвался лишь протяжный клокочущий хрип. Он попробовал было подняться, но не смог, упал, разразился надорванным кашлем, и его обильно стошнило на землю потоком крови и желчи._

_\- Мать твою, - услышал он над собой голос полкового врача, - да он не жилец._

\- Они думали, что я не выживу, - произнес Дихтвальд, поднося к губам сложенный платок: от этих воспоминаний у него извечно спирало в горле ("Следствие нервного потрясения", - так говорили все доктора, к которым он обращался), и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. - Да я, если честно, и сам так думал. Меня забрали в госпиталь, и я лежал там в палате для безнадежных... гангрена там была у каждого второго, и иногда мне кажется, что я до сих пор чувствую этот запах, что он пропитал насквозь и меня, и вообще все вокруг...

Судорога, сдавившая его глотку, усилилась; он кашлянул чуть громче, ощущая, как у него начинают стучать зубы, и по спине его прокатывается ледяная, пронизывающая волна дрожи.

\- Но вы выжили, - негромко напомнила Юльхен так, будто этот факт требовал подтверждения.

\- Я выжил, - сказал Дихтвальд, словно соглашаясь с чем-то, что вызывало у него сомнение. - А когда пришел в себя, обнаружил, что приставлен к награде.

Все это время он продолжал держать в руке свой футляр и теперь придвинул его к Юльхен, чтобы и она могла увидеть, что находится внутри. То был орден - белый с золотом крест на красно-белой, сложенной треугольником ленте. Юльхен поднесла его к глазам, но не стала вынимать из футляра: что-то в ней упорно протестовало против того, чтобы даже коснуться чужой награды.

\- Орден Марии Терезии, - пояснил Дихтвальд, будто они были на лекции по медальерике. - Его уже не вручают. Не существующая более награда не существующей более монархии.

Он говорил все более и более придушенно, каждое слово давалось ему с заметным трудом, и от Юльхен не могло это укрыться.

\- Что с вами?

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он слишком спешно, чтобы она могла ему поверить. - Это просто... нервическое...

Больше говорить он не мог: согнулся пополам на своем стуле, неловко держась одной рукой за столешницу. На него напал кашель столь жуткий, будто он пытался исторгнуть из себя через рот собственные внутренности.

\- Черт, - Юльхен подскочила на ноги, подбежала к Дихтвальду, чтобы поддержать его; он попытался ее отстранить, но у него не хватило на это сил. - Что нужно сделать? У вас есть что-нибудь... лекарство?

По-прежнему будучи не в состоянии произнести хоть слово, подрагивающей рукой он указал на секретер, стоящий в углу кабинета; Юльхен потребовалось не более минуты, чтобы перерыть ящики и найти то, что было так ему необходимо - небольшой, порядком истрепавшийся кожаный чемодан, а в нем - аппарат, размером и видом своим напоминающий письменный прибор; единственным его заметным отличием была тянущаяся от "чернильницы" трубка, на конце которой было закреплено подобие металлической воронки. При виде этого устройства Юльхен не показала никакой растерянности, даже напротив, она была спокойна и деловита, как врач, готовящийся провести операцию: проверила, содержится ли в аппарате лекарство, привела его в работающее состояние и поднесла Дихтвальду, от которого требовалось теперь только прижать воронку к носу и рту, а затем, справляясь с собой, сделать несколько шумных, прерывистых вдохов.

\- Лучше? - напряженно спросила Юльхен, наблюдая за ним. Он все так же молча кивнул и продолжил дышать; бьющая его дрожь постепенно сходила на нет.

\- Вам нужно лечь, - твердо сказала она, видя, что он успокаивается. - Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Спорить с ней сейчас было бессмысленно, и Дихтвальд не стал этого делать: позволил ей отвести его в спальню, помочь лечь в постель и даже накрыть тяжелым одеялом. Аппарат он прихватил с собой и поставил тут же, у кровати, на случай, если в нем еще будет нужда (хотя знал по опыту, что скорее всего тот уже не понадобится - до нового приступа).

\- Теперь вы понимаете, почему я старался как можно меньше браться за военные заказы, - тихо произнес он, пока Юльхен задергивала шторы на окне; говорил он, правда, будто в пустоту, ведь силуэт девушки с трудом угадывался в затянувшем комнату мраке. - Тормозил производство как мог, чтобы не вызвать при этом подозрений в недобросовестности, ведь это могло плохо кончиться для моих рабочих... но позволь я им работать слишком усердно - сколько бы вышло из-под их рук бомб, мин, разрывных снарядов? И что будет сейчас, если я соглашусь поставить армии Рейха очередную партию, и мне, несомненно, заплатят за это? Можно ли спасать от смерти одних невинных, оплачивая это кровью других?

Юльхен промолчала. Не получив от нее ответа, Дихтвальд заметил только, изможденно закрывая глаза:

\- Скоро все должно кончиться.

\- Мы делаем то, что можем, чтобы это "скоро" наступило как можно скорее, - отозвалась Юльхен. - Фон Кумпен скоро умрет. И вам не придется ему платить.

\- Может, на его место пришлют того, кто не возьмет денег. Просто прикончит всех, кто будет еще в его власти.

Юльхен, намеревавшаяся уже оставить хозяина дома в одиночестве, застыла на месте, точно перед ней явилась невидимая, но крепкая преграда.

\- Я не думаю, что убийство фон Кумпена будет лучшим исходом дела, - наконец высказал Дихтвальд мысль, что с самого утра преследовала его. - Вы не более чем отплатите насилием за насилие...

Юльхен звеняще спросила:

\- Чем же, по-вашему, нужно платить за насилие?

\- Правосудием, - ответил Дихтвальд. - И он, и его сообщники заслуживают того, чтобы предстать перед судом - так, по крайней мере, мы сможем надеяться, что деяния их никогда не будут позабыты.

\- А будет ли тот суд? - поинтересовалась Юльхен с горечью. Дихтвальд ответил ей так же просто, как рассказывал ей о постигшем его несчастье:

\- Это зависит от нас.


	6. Глава 5. Музыка

Дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и Стефан, подняв голову, увидел перед собой вице-консула.

\- Задерживаешься, Стеф?

\- Немного, господин Грюттер, - ответил он, потирая пальцами виски. - Мне нужно еще полчаса...

\- Хорошо, - ответил вице-консул после короткой паузы. - До завтра.

\- До завтра, господин Грюттер.

Вновь оставшись в одиночестве, Стефан прислушался к тому, что происходило в коридоре, хоть и не происходило там ничего сверх обыденного вечернего течения вещей. Степенно попрощавшись с секретарем, господин Грюттер удалился; спустя четверть часа, судя по удаляющемуся звуку шагов и хлопку закрывающейся двери, консульство покинул и секретарь. Тогда Стефан, выждав еще несколько минут, вышел в коридор, чтобы подойти к секретарскому бюро и достать из ящика ключи от вице-консульского кабинета; попав туда, он бестрепетно и привычно открыл стоящий в дальней от входа нише сейф и извлек из него печати, которые тут же перекочевали в его карман. После этого ему оставалось только закрыть за собой все двери, выйти из консульства, будучи никем не остановленным, через служебную дверь, и спокойным, размеренным шагом направиться к дожидающейся его машине.

Как можно догадаться, такой трюк Стефан проделывал не впервые. Он не мог сказать точно, знает ли господин Грюттер о его эскападах - скорее всего тот, конечно, все знал, но ничего никому не говорил и вообще установил между собой и своим помощником нечто вроде негласного соглашения: закрывал, со своей стороны, глаза на то, что Стефан делает втайне от него, и не делал никаких попыток ему препятствовать, а Стефан, в свою очередь, старался никоим образом не вмешивать его имя в происходящее: в своем весьма почтенном возрасте господин Грюттер хотел только окончить дипломатическую карьеру, не будучи причастным к скандалу или, того хуже, расследованию, связанному с превышением служебных полномочий. Стефан тихо забирал печати на ночь, если они были ему нужны, и так же тихо, придя в консульство раньше всех, возвращал их обратно; если бы господин Грюттер того желал, то, несомненно, уже сотню раз поймал бы его за руку, но этого не происходило - и Стефан подозревал, что они с вице-консулом одинаково довольны своим спонтанным, но неожиданно непоколебимым статусом-кво.

\- Вы сегодня поздно, - сочувственно обратился к нему шофер, когда Стефан оказался в салоне. - Прибавилось работы?

\- Да, пожалуй, - кивнул Стефан. - Боюсь, она заберет у меня еще и всю ночь. Война - нелегкое время...

\- Да черт бы с ней, - сказал шофер, заводя мотор. - Когда она кончится, а?

Стефан ничего не ответил. Делать подобные прогнозы он, во имя сохранности собственного рассудка, уже давно прекратил.

***

\- Сколько уже? - спросил Стефан, зажмуриваясь: даже мягкий свет настольной лампы начал немилосердно резать ему глаза. Денис, тщательно и безуспешно скрывающий сонную зевоту, перебрал лежащие перед ним листы.

\- Восемьдесят восемь.

\- Неплохо, - проговорил Стефан, расправляя плечи и чувствуя неприятный хруст между лопаток. - Больше половины. Думаю, нам нужно передохнуть.

Отдых действительно был ему необходим. В третьем часу ночи чужие имена, даты рождения, имена детей и супругов начали казаться Стефану безграничным морем, в котором он греб упорно и отчаянно, из последних сил удерживаясь на плаву, и лишь сейчас увидел проявившийся на горизонте спасительный силуэт берега. Лишать себя сна ему приходилось не впервые, и он видел в этом весьма небольшую жертву за сохранение чьей-то жизни, но от этого не легче становилось победить свинцовую, сковывающую усталость; Стефан знал по опыту, что, если у него окажется достаточно сил, чтобы перетерпеть самые невыносимые минуты, наградой ему станет открывшееся второе дыхание - он вернется за стол и заполнит оставшиеся бланки, не допустив ни одной помарки, - но для этого ему надо было вначале на что-то себя отвлечь.

\- Как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы сделать перерыв музыкальным? - спросил он у Дениса, осоловело отхлебывающего кофе; не привыкший к ночным бдениям, тот разве что не падал на стол лицом, но все предложения Стефана пойти и подремать хотя бы час-другой отвергал с истинно мученической решимостью. - Вы любите музыку?

\- Да... да, немного, - ответил Денис, глядя, как Стефан аккуратно снимает крышку со стоящего тут же патефона - в свое время он специально установил проигрыватель в кабинете, дабы иметь возможность заглушить шум, то и дело доносящийся с улицы. Его небольшая коллекция пластинок лежала тут же, но, вспомнив ее весьма консервативное содержание - ничто не помогало Стефану отрешиться от ужасающей его действительности лучше, чем прослушивание сочинений Верди, Россини или Вивальди, - он понял, что с ее помощью только вернее вгонит своего юного помощника в сон, чего допустить было, конечно, никак нельзя.

\- Предлагаю вам выбрать наш сегодняшний репертуар, - произнес Стефан, отступая от патефона и отправляя Денису приглашающий кивок. - Кажется, среди ваших вещей были какие-то записи? Мне было бы интересно послушать.

\- Да? - Денис с готовностью поднялся. - Я сейчас принесу.

Пластинок у него оказалось немного, не более полутора десятков, но, судя по их затертым обложкам, каждую из них не единожды была извлечена и переслушана. Какие-то названия были Стефану знакомы, какие-то - нет; увидев на некоторых обложках надписи из кириллических символов, он живо поинтересовался:

\- А это что? Неужели русские романсы? Покажете?

Денис не особенно разделил его воодушевление. Напротив, любопытство Стефана как будто его смутило.

\- Это... родители их любили, - сказал он нерешительно, - я оставил их просто... на память.

\- Если вы не хотите... - начал Стефан, но его собеседник тут же его перебил:

\- Все в порядке. Просто... вы же ни слова из них не поймете.

\- Вы можете пересказать мне смысл, - заметил Стефан, нагибаясь над столом и укладывая голову на скрещенные руки, глядя снизу вверх на то, как Денис вытаскивает пластинку из обложки, устраивает ее в гнезде, опускает на нее иглу.

_Замело тебя снегом, Россия,  
Запуржило седою пургой,  
И печальные ветры степные  
Панихиды поют над тобой_

Как было верно замечено Денисом, Стефан был далек от того, чтобы понимать смысл текста, но в пронзительный, чарующий голос исполнительницы он вслушивался совсем не за этим. Романс оказался ему знакомым - он уже слышал его однажды, в один из дней своего недолгого пребывания в Нью-Йорке, когда забрел случайно в кафе, где собирались бежавшие от большевиков русские. Несмотря на Стефаново явное несоответствие местному обществу, ему не стали указывать на дверь, и он, заказав поесть и выпить, наблюдал за тем, как коротают свой вечер эти бедняги, отправленные в бессрочное изгнание своей собственной родиной. На первый взгляд, ничего необычного не было в их повадках - кто-то уничтожал свой ужин, кто-то за дальним столом, дымя сигарами, разыгрывал партию в карты, кто-то, беспрестанно требуя у официанта принести еще вина, беседовал с вьющимися у столов миловидными, ярко разодетыми девицами, - но Стефана не оставляло муторное, подтачивающее чувство, что он смотрит какой-то спектакль, истинную подоплеку которого пока не может увидеть. Предчувствие не обмануло: когда он, расплатившись и оставив чаевые, собирался уже уходить, кто-то сменил пластинку в проигрывателе, и с первыми же звуками этого голоса, с первыми нотами этих строк со всех присутствующих будто спала пелена. Теперь будто не люди окружали Стефана, а их призрачные, сумрачные тени, преисполненные одинаковой на всех безбрежной, глухой тоской - пришельцы из иного мира, безвозвратно погибшего, разрушенного чужой карающей рукой; его последний осколок, последний чуть слышный стон.

_Замела, замела, схоронила  
Все святое, родное пурга,  
Ты, слепая, жестокая сила,  
Вы, как смерть неживые, снега_

Возвращаясь в настоящее, Стефан заметил, что Денис смотрит на него с удивлением - видимо, он не ожидал, что романс придется Стефану по сердцу, а от него самого подобные переживания были весьма далеки.

\- Давайте, я угадаю, - сказал Стефан, когда музыка кончилась, - поется о тоске по родине?

\- Да, - ответил Денис, убирая пластинку на место. - Родители часто ее переслушивали. Им казалось, эта песня им очень близка.

\- А вам? - спросил Стефан, приподнимая брови. - Вы не тоскуете по России?

\- Как можно тосковать по тому, чего никогда не видел? - резонно спросил Денис, по-видимому, ничуть не кривя душой. - Иногда я пытаюсь ее себе представить, но почти ничего не вижу. Только все белым-бело... и купола какие-то золотые... больше ничего. Ни рек, ни людей, ни деревьев - ничего нет.

\- Никогда не хотели вернуться?

\- Нет, - проговорил Денис задумчиво, явно озадаченный такими вопросами, - наверное, нет, никогда.

\- А ваши родители?

\- Они тоже не хотели, - вздохнул Денис. - Хотя, может, и могли бы. Но отец никогда не верил, что большевики покинули Латвию надолго... как видите, он оказался прав. Вдобавок, у него там ничего не осталось. Те, кого он считал родней, были убиты или сбежали, а дом был сожжен. Сыну "немецкого барона", пусть и внебрачному, никто бы там не обрадовался очень уж сильно...

Говорил он с поразительным хладнокровием, ничем не показывая ни сожаления, ни разочарования - хотя, может быть, ни для того, ни для другого места в его сердце не оставалось: любую печаль о несбывшемся и невозможном он давно отпустил на волю, перед этим перемолов в труху. Стефан попытался вообразить, как если бы он сам лишился дома, и быстро понял, что не хочет представлять себе это - из тех же соображений, из которых он давно бросил попытки предречь грядущее окончание войны.

\- Позвольте, недосып делает меня ужасно бестактным, - сокрушенно проговорил он, прерывая повисшую невеселую тишину. - Я не должен был так бесцеремонно...

Денис только отмахнулся:

\- Нет, бросьте. Мне совсем не обидно. Просто никто до этого у меня о таком не спрашивал.

\- Тогда предлагаю немного сменить меланхоличный тон нашей беседы, - произнес Стефан с улыбкой. - Есть в вашем собрании что-нибудь... более оптимистичное? Что смогло бы должным образом нас взбодрить?

Денис склонился над разложенными перед ним пластинками:

\- Сейчас поищу... о, здесь есть Вертинский. "Танго Магнолия". Вам нравится танго?

\- Я его обожаю! - горячо заверил его Стефан и тут же поднялся на ноги, распрямляя затекшую спину и потирая руки. - А вы... вы танцуете?

Денис, устраивающий пластинку в гнезде, ошеломленно обернулся к нему.

\- Я?

\- Прошу, не надо так смотреть, - рассмеялся Стефан, подступаясь чуть ближе - но не слишком близко, давая своему собеседнику пространство для отступления. - Вы не знаете, должно быть, что когда этот танец зародился в трущобах Буэнос-Айреса, его исполняли исключительно двое мужчин.

\- Я о таком не слышал... - пробормотал Денис смятенно, но никак не попытался увеличить расстояние между собой и Стефаном, в чем последний усмотрел исключительно хороший знак. - Знаете, я никогда не пробовал.

\- В этом нет ничего сложного. Все зависит лишь от вашего умения чувствовать музыку - а остальное, уверяю, сделают за вас ваши ноги. Попробуем?

Денис сомневался недолго - да и предложение, по мнению Стефана, было из тех, от которых не отказываются (по меньшей мере, на его памяти не отказывался еще никто). Пластинка оказалась на своем месте, игла мягко скользнула по ее блестящему черному туловищу, а сам Денис, выпрямив спину и смешно выкатив грудь вперед - все-таки никуда не девалось это русское офицерское воспитание, - схватил Стефана за протянутую им ладонь.

\- Вот так, - вкрадчиво произнес Стефан, устраивая свой локоть на его - их лица при этом оказались друг к другу так близко, что он смог увидеть каждую воспаленную прожилку в утомленно покрасневших глазах своего визави, пересчитать все мелкие ссадины на его обветренных от мороза губах. - Будете меня вести? Давайте на "три"... раз, два...

_В бананово-лимонном Сингапуре, в бури,  
Когда поет и плачет океан  
И гонит в ослепительной лазури  
Птиц дальний караван_

В одном Денис немного слукавил, или просто недооценил свои способности - танцевать его явно хоть пытались научить, вот только никто не думал, что партнером его при этом будет не дама; руки его, держащие Стефана, точно окаменели, и любая попытка перехватить инициативу была заранее обречена на неудачу.

\- Немного расслабления, друг мой, - усмехнулся Стефан, поняв, что его неожиданно для него самого почти захватили в плен. - Мы же не под прицелом, верно? Мы просто развлекаемся.

Хватка Дениса чуть ослабла, и Стефан немедленно этим воспользовался, чтобы на секунду остановить их обоих, уберечь от неминуемого столкновения со столом.

\- Ну что вы, осторожнее...

Денис на секунду растерялся - и Стефан не замедлил перехватить его руку, ускорить их шаги, повести его сам.

_В бананово-лимонном Сингапуре, в бури,  
Когда у Вас на сердце тишина,  
Вы, брови темно-синие нахмурив,  
Тоскуете одна…_

\- Изначально этот танец обозначал соперничество, - объяснил Стефан, когда короткий проигрыш между куплетами дал им небольшую передышку. - Поэтому роли исполнителей могут меняться... в зависимости от их умения и, не буду скрывать, желания одержать верх.

Денис повернул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и Стефан увидел, как ярко, поглощающе полыхнули его глаза.

\- Ага. Я понял.

_И, нежно вспоминая  
Иное небо мая,  
Слова мои, и ласки, и меня,  
Вы плачете, Иветта,  
Что наша песня спета,  
А сердце не согрето без любви огня!_

Теперь все стало куда как интереснее. Денису не надо было дважды объяснять правила игры: не решаясь на применение силы, он пытался перехитрить Стефана, заставить его сделать лишний шаг, упустить контроль, но для подобного маневра ему, конечно, категорически не хватало опыта; Стефан старался сохранять невозмутимость, делать вид, что не замечает его уловок, хотя внутри у него все пело от восторга, следуя за направляющей их песней, из которой сам Стефан по-прежнему не понимал ничего.

_В опаловом и лунном Сингапуре, в бури,  
Запястьями и кольцами звеня_

Стефан уже пожинал про себя плоды своей маленькой победы, но, как оказалось, делал это фатально рано: Денису надоело безуспешно играть с ним в кошки-мышки, и в момент, когда музыка возвысилась, взмыла на своем финальном излете, внезапно схватил Стефана за талию, приподнял над полом, закружил, как девицу, из-за чего у того вырвался изумленный, но совсем не негодующий вскрик.

\- Позвольте, это не совсем честно!

Денис улыбнулся широко, будто бы бесхитростно и от этого совершенно обезоруживающе.

\- Вы об этом не говорили. Вы говорили только про желание победить.

_Магнолия тропической лазури,  
Вы любите меня._

Стефан рассмеялся, признавая свое поражение. Музыка кончилась; Денис выпустил его, и Стефан направился к проигрывателю, чтобы достать пластинку, думая мимоходом, не прибегут ли на их топот проснувшиеся соседи.

\- А с вами надо держать ухо востро, - сказал он, снимая иглу. - Любите преподносить сюрпризы?

\- М-м-м... - Денис ответил не сразу, занятый тем, чтобы усмирить сбившееся дыхание; хоть темп их со Стефаном танца мог быть и куда стремительнее, у них обоих неожиданно успело перехватить дух. - Может быть.

Его лицо раскраснелось, зарумянился даже кончик носа; впрочем, глядя на него, Стефан подозревал, что и сам выглядит примерно так же.

\- Что же, я думаю, мы размялись достаточно? Вернемся к нашей работе?

Денис точно успел забыть, какова истинная цель их полуночничества; слова Стефана заметно отрезвили его, и на лице его мгновенно мелькнуло пристыженное выражение.

\- Да, конечно. Вернемся.

Ожидаемый Стефаном эффект был достигнут: усталости как не бывало, и он, взбудораженный, подхваченный новым приливом сил, принялся за работу с удвоенным усердием. Денис, наклеивавший фото и проставлявший печати, не отставал от него; в конечном итоге, они закончили тогда, когда за окном едва забрезжил поздний январский рассвет.

\- Все готово, - произнес Денис, откладывая последний бланк, и Стефан приказал ему, едва увидев, как бледно его лицо:

\- Теперь спать. Отнесете бумаги Дихтвальду после того, как отдохнете.

\- Но...

\- Нет, без возражений. Вы выглядите так, будто вот-вот упадете в обморок. Представьте, если это случится с вами на улице или в травмае - позовут полицию, кому-то придет в голову вас обыскать... представляете?

\- Ладно, ладно, - пробурчал Денис, поднимаясь. - А что же вы?

\- Мне нужно будет доставить печати в консульство, чтобы их не хватились. Боюсь, у меня времени на сон не остается. Не беспокойтесь, - добавил Стефан, заметив, как встревожился его собеседник, - по моему опыту, после таких ночей предпочтительнее не ложиться вовсе, нежели ложиться на час-полтора. Я уже привык.

Убрав заполненные бланки в ящик секретера, Денис оставил его, и Стефан, не зная, на что лучше употребить минуты своего одиночества, подошел к окну, распахнул его, чтобы подставить лицо утреннему зимнему воздуху. Город внизу просыпался; по тротуару тянулись пока еще редкие ручейки первых заспанных прохожих, громогласно прокатился по улице первый полупустой трамвай. Стефан проследил за ним взглядом, затем, наклонившись, зачерпнул полные ладони засыпавшего подоконник снега, прижал его к щекам, надеясь привести себя в чувство, остудить разгоряченное лицо. 

Мелькнувшая в окне дома напротив пожилая женщина уставилась на него со священным ужасом, но Стефану сейчас не было до нее дела: он желал охладить, похоронить терзавшее его смутное томительное беспокойство, ощущение схожее с тем, что испытывает тот, кто неотвратимо начал заболевать. Из последних сил он надеялся, что это не более чем следствие напряжения проведенной бессонной ночи, но надежда эта была глупа, слепа и приговорена с самого начала. Горело совсем не его лицо - горело где-то в груди, между ребрами, под сердцем, и это (кому, как не Стефану, было знать) было очень, очень опасно.

***

Прежде Денис не бывал у господина Дихтвальда дома - поэтому, отправившись на Винограды, поначалу немного заплутал, но все же смог, исходив несколько улиц, попасть по нужному адресу. Открыли ему не сразу - и каково же было его удивление, когда на пороге его встретила ни кто иная, как его знакомая в красном. Сейчас, правда, она была скорее девушкой в черном - повязанный передник и зажатая в руке щетка для протирания пыли безошибочно выдавали в ней положение экономки или горничной. Она пропустила Дениса безмолвно, хотя было видно, что она поражена тоже; ступив в прихожую и сняв пальто, он не удержался все-таки от того, чтобы поинтересоваться:

\- Мы что-то стали часто встречаться. Не хочешь переименоваться в Козетту?

Едва ли она могла по достоинству оценить шутку.

\- Что тебе нужно? - спросила она, смеривая Дениса изничтожающим взглядом. Он протянул ей книгу, которую сжимал в руках - вернее, это была лишь обложка от книги, сердцевина которой была аккуратно вырезана, и в образовавшейся пустоте уложены были заветные документы.

\- Я к господину Дихтвальду. Свидетельства у меня.

\- Он сейчас нездоров, - произнесла девушка непреклонно, забирая у Дениса книгу; весь ее вид говорил о том, что она не допустит никаких пререканий, и ему оставалось с этим только смириться. - Я ему передам. А что с посылкой?

Сколь ни ждал Денис этого вопроса, тот все равно поверг его в растерянность. Он знал, что должен ответить - и в то же время что-то в нем бешено протестовало против этого.

\- Какого она размера? - наконец решился он.

\- Небольшого. Десяток винтовок, полдюжины пистолетов, несколько ручных гранат. Ее можно перенести в небольшом мебельном ящике. Что ты придумал?

Денис неловко покусал губы, не зная, с чего начать. Он знал, что поступает правильно - но ему все равно казалось, что он совершает предательство.

\- Ты знаешь Ламбьеля? Он из швейцарского консульства.

\- Наслышана, конечно, - ответила девушка с непонятной, но неприятной Денису кривой улыбкой. - Что, ты теперь работаешь у него?

\- Да, он... ладно, это неважно, - не желая становиться объектом для насмешек, Денис поспешил заговорить о главном. - Вряд ли его квартиру будут обыскивать.

\- Скорее всего. У властей он на хорошем счету. Вот только как ты планируешь проникать туда, чтобы он ничего не заметил?

\- Ну, это несложно, - ответил Денис, чувствуя себя чудовищно неуютно и в этом чувстве увязая все глубже и глубже. - Я теперь там живу, и...

Тут девушка не выдержала - мелко прыснула в сжатый кулак и отвернулась, явно сдерживая смешки, и Денису окончательно перестало нравиться то, куда свернул их разговор.

\- Что такое? - спросил он, стараясь выглядеть при этом решительно и грозно. - Ты ему тоже не веришь, как господин Дихтвальд? Но почему?

Девушка снова взглянула на него, и в выражении её лица ему почудилось что-то соболезнующее.

\- Ламбьель все равно что бабочка или божья коровка, - произнесла она. - Порхает с цветка на цветок, думая, что все ему нипочем, но если он попадется, то сломается раньше, чем ему успеют подрезать крылья.

То, как она говорила - безапелляционно, твердо, но при этом явно не зная о Стефане ничего, кроме чужих слов, - неожиданно вывело Дениса из себя быстрее, чем сделало бы это обвинение, направленное непосредственно на него.

\- Я так не думаю, - сказал он, надеясь, что звучит при этом достаточно убедительно. - Я успел с ним познакомиться, и...

\- Близко?

Денис ощутил себя так, будто чуть не проглотил собственный язык.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Девушка задумчиво провела пальцем по оперению своей щетки, и в воздух согласно ее движению взметнулся миниатюрный клуб пыли.

\- Мы наводили справки о нем у наших заокеанских друзей, - наконец сказала она, когда Денис готов был уже схватить ее за плечи и как следует встряхнуть. - Ты же знаешь, что он начинал свою карьеру в Америке? Место куда лучшее, чем здесь... но вскоре ему пришлось уехать оттуда, и его, хоть и повысили в должности, перевели при этом в нашу дыру. Знаешь, что послужило причиной?

\- Ну?

\- Ламбьель оказался весьма... неразборчив в связях, - ответила его собеседница. - Может, ему простили бы даже загул с женой посла, но он решил связаться с неким Джонни - мало того, что танцовщиком кабаре, так еще и, по имеющимся сведениям, завербованным советской разведкой.

Дениса ее слова оглушили не хуже удара кувалдой; все его тело заледенело, от кончиков пальцев до самой глотки, и все слова, теснившиеся у него на языке, тоже прихватило льдом.

\- Конечно, его под первым же предлогом выслали оттуда, и... - поймав взгляд Дениса, девушка чуть прищурилась, будто не верила в существование человека столь наивного, - послушай, такой красавчик, как он, с его должностью, деньгами - и все еще не женат. Мне кажется, одно это наводит на подозрения.

\- Да, - произнес Денис каким-то не своим голосом, - я об этом не подумал.

Вид у него, наверное, был жалкий, и он готов был сам себе надавать за это оплеух; девушка же, будто не замечая его мучений, заговорила вновь серьезно:

\- Откровенно говоря: в нашем положении перебирать не приходится. Если ты считаешь, что дом Ламбьеля надежен, то мы можем воспользоваться им. Но будь осторожнее с хозяином, - предупредила она, уже не скрывая ухмылки, - иначе не мне придется переименоваться в Козетту.

Не попрощавшись, Денис выскочил из дома, будто ему вслед грозились выплеснуть кипяток.

***

Общие переклички давно уже стали для Детлефа не более чем возможностью доспать то, что он не доспал ночью: все, что от него требовалось - стоять за левым плечом коменданта, как истукан, вместе с Себастианом, с которым они незаметно опирались друг о друга плечами, и стараться не всхрапнуть, пока надзиратели бродили между выстроившихся рядов заключенных, выкрикивая то одну, то другую фамилию. Сон его был до того глубок, что он даже не вздрагивал, когда над лагерной площадью неслись выстрелы - обычное дело после очередной попытки побега, - и вообще единственным, что могло нарушить его дрему, был голос Тидельманна, на который Детлеф выучился реагировать, как хорошо надрессированная собака. Так могло пройти и полтора, и два часа: все зависело только от коменданта; по правде сказать, сегодня мороз стоял адский, и Детлеф, у которого на исходе первого часа замерзли и занемели пальцы на руках и ногах, втихую надеялся, что процедура закончится быстрее обычного. Но Тидельманн будто не чувствовал холода; уверенный, недвижный, посреди заметенной снегом площади он казался персонажем из старой сказки, королем льда, самой стихией которого была самая лютая стужа. Следуя его знаку, перед заключенными выстроился лагерный оркестр с инструментами наготове, и Детлеф, видя это, почувствовал, как сон окончательно оставляет его.

\- Мне поступили сведения, - сказал Тидельманн, выходя чуть вперед, - что на заводе, где все вы имеете возможность честным трудом искупать свою вину перед Рейхом, понизились показатели производства. Сейчас - решающий момент для всех нас! Я скажу вам, что эти сведения меня обеспокоили.

Ни звука не донеслось в ответ, только тихо посвистывал ветер над покорно склоненными головами.

\- Я хочу спросить у вас, - продолжил Тидельманн, не повышая голоса, - не связано ли это с тем, что кто-то не чувствует себя в силах больше работать? Кто-то болен? Или работа слишком тяжела для него? Те, кто считают себя таковыми, пусть сделают шаг вперед. Мы немедленно организуем их отправку в место с более щадящими, подходящими для них условиями.

И снова ответом ему было молчание. Никто не пошевелился, только Детлеф, пользуясь тем, что немногие осмелившиеся поднять глаза смотрят исключительно на Тидельманна, на мгновение зажмурился - его слепил снег. Зачем только комендант произносил свой монолог? Заключенные еще с год назад перестали на это покупаться.

Тидельманн выждал еще с полминуты и, удостоверившись, что отклика не будет, скомандовал лающе и отрывисто:

\- Первый корпус, в шеренгу стройся!

Приказание было исполнено; остальные заключенные в едином порыве шатнулись назад, освобождая в центре площади свободное место. Детлеф, глядя на это, чуть не застонал в голос. Все это грозило затянуться до того, что он рисковал получить обморожение.

\- По кругу бегом марш!

Заключенные бросились бежать; солдаты стояли тут же, готовые выхватить тех, кто двигался слишком медленно или падал другим под ноги. Из каждого корпуса должны были отобрать не менее трети, и Детлеф, уже почти не чувствовавший кончика носа, про себя преисполнился возмущением. Была бы его воля, он не устраивал бы балаган, просто отобрал достаточное количество без разбору, все равно в разгар зимы больше половины заключенных еле таскали ноги, но такой подход пришелся бы не по душе коменданту, считавшему своим долгом предоставить всем, как он любил выражаться, "равные шансы".

\- Оркестр! - Тидельманн повелительно взмахнул рукой, и музыканты взяли инструменты на изготовку; Детлеф видел, как его скрипачка, закрывая глаза, готовится коснуться струн смычком, и на миг ему почудилось, что одна из этих струн звеняще протянулась через все его существо. - Музыку!

В этот раз играли "Императорский вальс" Штрауса. Играли недурно, а главное - достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить любые звуки, раздражавшие коменданта (и Детлефа вместе с ним). Особенно усердствовала скрипка: за ней не было слышно ничего более - впрочем, не исключено, что Детлефу так лишь казалось. Стоявший рядом Себастиан музыку вообще будто не слушал: губы его беззвучно шевелились, и Детлеф быстро понял, что тот подсчитывает отобранных заключенных.

\- Черт, - тихо простонал Себастиан, когда с первым корпусом покончили и перешли ко второму, - мы тут до вечера проторчим.

Детлеф только и мог, что чуть заметно развести руками. Про себя он уже смирился, что дело кончится для него сильнейшей простудой, но тут, очевидно, высшие силы решили немного смилостивиться над ним: поняв, что отбор идет слишком медленно, Тидельманн немедленно пришел в ярость и приказал заключенным, упрямо пробегавшим один круг за другим, снять обувь, а затем - раздеться до пояса. Так дело пошло быстрее.

\- Оркестр! Марш!

Заиграли обожаемого комендантом Шуберта; скрипачка исполняла его с прежним старанием, не допуская ни одной ошибки, но Детлеф заметил, что на протяжении всей сцены она так и не открыла глаз.

К себе он вернулся только вечером, закончив возиться с бумагами: отобранных надо было отправить обратно в Дахау, а это всегда было пусть и несложной, но до крайности утомительной процедурой. Находя в списках один номер за другим, Детлеф незаметно для себя выхлебал несколько чайников чаю, который, следуя своей привычке, он тщательно сдабривал ромом, поэтому до дома шел слегка навеселе, не чувствуя уже холода, даже наоборот - привольно распахнув воротник.

\- Ужин, - приказал он дожидавшейся его скрипачке, и она, повесив его шинель у входа, убежала на кухню. В доме она натопила на славу, а может, дело было в закипевшей от спиртного крови; расстегивая на ходу мундир, Детлеф зашел в гостиную, и внимание его привлек раскрытый футляр со скрипкой, который девчонка оставила на комоде и, очевидно, забыла убрать. Детлеф в своем теперешнем настроении далек был от того, чтобы раздражаться на нее за это, и хотел было тут же об этом забыть, но матовый блеск корпуса, в котором отражался свет зажженной люстры, остановил, заворожил его; плохо понимая, что делает, Детлеф приблизился к раскрытому футляру, протянул руку, чтобы провести пальцами по изящному грифу и колкам, а потом - в голове у него помутилось, - взял инструмент в руки, погладил его любовно и нежно, а затем устроил у себя на плече.

Неизвестно, на что он надеялся, берясь за смычок - может, на то, что случится чудо, и все вокруг него исчезнет, осыпется, рассеется, как мираж, - но из под руки его вырвался лишь один нервный, отрывистый и уродливый звук. Он подействовал на Детлефа подобно сильнейшей оплеухе; едва не роняя скрипку из захолодевших рук, Детлеф ощутил себя почти совершившим преступление, за которым его могли застать.

\- Оберштурмфюрер?

Конечно, хуже и придумать было нельзя. Скрипачка стояла на пороге гостиной, глядя на него, и ее лицо выражало крайнюю степень изумления. Надо было что-то делать, и Детлеф решил поступить привычно - так, как вел бы себя человек полностью в своем праве.

\- Это хороший инструмент, - произнес он, укладывая скрипку обратно в футляр, и, в общем-то, не соврал: все в ней говорило о том, что она была не из дешевых. - Понимаю, почему ты его так берегла.

Скрипачка приблизилась к нему, явно намереваясь забрать футляр, но не решаясь сделать это, пока Детлеф стоял рядом. Он молча отступил на полшага, подпуская девчонку к ее драгоценности.

\- Ваш ужин на столе, - доложила она, прижимая футляр к себе; можно было отпустить ее к себе, но Детлеф решил поступить прямо наоборот:

\- Сыграй мне что-нибудь прочувственное. Не хочу есть в тишине.

Она выбрала вновь Штрауса, на сей раз "Тысячу и одну ночь"; аккомпанемент оказался Детлефу достаточно по душе, чтобы он с аппетитом уплел свой окорок (пусть и не лучшего качества - с продовольствием последнее время не все было гладко), выпил еще вина и из-за этого окончательно пришел в благодушное настроение.

\- А знаешь, что, - благодушно сказал он, остановив скрипачку; она замерла, ожидая дальнейших указаний, и он чуть было не предложил ей сесть - но вовремя себя одернул, решив, что это уж слишком, - я и сам хотел стать музыкантом.

На ее лице проступила гримаса понимания и замешательства одновременно: наверняка она успела задаться вопросом, за каким чертом Детлефу понадобилась ее скрипка, и не могла вообразить, что ответ окажется таким простым.

\- Да, да, - подтвердил Детлеф, наполняя опустевший бокал почти до краев, - даже поступил в консерваторию. Меня определили в небольшой оркестр... много кто говорил, что у меня талант.

\- Что случилось потом?

Он не сразу осознал, что вопрос исходит от нее - вопрос, несомненно, обращенный к нему, ведь в помещении не было больше никого, к кому можно было бы обратиться. Это привело его в не меньшее ошеломление; давно свыкнувшись с тем, что скрипачка говорит с ним лишь тогда, когда надо доложить о выполнении очередного поручения, Детлеф и думать уже забыл о том, что может услышать от нее нечто иное, чем отстраненный, прохладный отчет о сделанной работе. Пораженный, он забыл о любой осторожности и, видимо, решил с концами себя похоронить - иначе он никогда бы не закатал перед девчонкой рукав рубашки, показывая ей свой шрам - безобразный, глубокий, змеящийся от запястья до самого локтя.

\- Случилась авария, - коротко ответил он, разглядывая изувеченную руку. - Кость и сустав удалось спасти. Но об игре, разумеется, пришлось забыть.

Девчонка смотрела на него, не отрываясь, и молчала, и в ее молчании Детлефу чудилось что-то подавленное.

\- В любом случае, это оказалось к лучшему, - произнес он, опуская рукав, возвращая на место извлеченную запонку. - Кто знает, где бы я был сейчас? Может, я никогда не познакомился бы с идеями Фюрера. Не принял бы решение изменить свою жизнь.

Она не отозвалась. Наверное, и вырвавшийся у нее вопрос был не более чем случайностью, исключением из незыблемого правила: удостоверившись, что тарелка Детлефа пуста, девчонка принялась безмолвно убирать со стола.

\- А что же ты? - не мешая ей, Детлеф откинулся на стуле и отпил вина из бокала - вообще-то он не планировал напиваться сегодня, но, как с ним часто происходило последнее время, это получалось у него само собой. - Как случилось, что ты здесь? Ты ведь не еврейка?

\- Нет, оберштурмфюрер. Мои родители занимали посты в Коммунистической партии Чехии.

\- А, вот оно что, - Детлеф поморщился: эта шайка никогда не вызывала у него симпатий. - И где они сейчас?

\- Не знаю. Нас разделили в сортировочном лагере в Терезине. Возможно, их отправили на восток.

Звучало достаточно правдоподобно - поезда из Терезиенштадта в Аушвиц уходили регулярно, - но Детлеф, увлеченный совсем другой мыслью, не имел никакого желания углубляться в этот вопрос. Он смотрел внимательно на вино в своем бокале, на то, как плещутся на бордовой поверхности косые белые блики от лампы.

\- Красный, - произнес он задумчиво. - Люблю этот цвет. Цвет страсти, цвет огня, цвет жизни, в конце концов. Какая несправедливость, что его присвоили себе эти сволочи, окрасив в него знамя своей отвратительной, лживой идеологии.

Скрипачка вновь промолчала. Складывание тарелок и приборов явно занимало ее больше, чем рассуждения Детлефа, а он, едва глянув на нее, вдруг произнес, осененный неожиданно яркой картиной, посетившей его воображение:

\- А тебе красный был бы к лицу. Тебе говорили об этом?

\- Иногда, оберштурмфюрер.

Можно было не гадать, ясно было, что дальнейшего разговора не выйдет - скрипачке уже все было равно, хоть спляши Детлеф перед ней сарабанду, хоть приставь к ее голове пистолетное дуло. Наградив его поклоном, полным неумолимой вежливости, девчонка понесла посуду в сторону кухни - стоило, наверное, про себя послать ее к черту и закончить на этом, но Детлеф, уязвленный не на шутку, снова не смог ухватить себя за язык.

\- Вижу, ты совершенно ничему не учишься, - зло произнес он девчонке в спину. - Надо отправить тебя обратно в седьмой. Тебе там так понравилось, и ты хочешь обратно?

Девчонка застыла на месте, но не обернулась. Только тихое звяканье вилок, ударяющихся о дно тарелки, выдало то, как затряслись ее руки.

\- Проваливай, - приказал ей Детлеф, и девчонка испарилась. Теперь он был один, и компанию ему могли составить разве что незаконченный бокал и разрывающие его нутро обида и ярость.

***

Себастиан вышел из здания администрации лагеря еще позже Скворца, но, в отличие от последнего, не направился сразу к себе. Со стороны можно было решить, что он решил, невзирая на холод и так утомившую его утром долгую процедуру отбора, не отказать себе в небольшом моционе на сон грядущий, но стоило приглядеться к нему чуть получше, и тут же становилось ясно, что Себастиан не просто прогуливается, но преследует вполне определенную цель. Стараясь по возможности избегать встречи с вечерними патрулями, он недолго плутал между бараками, пока наконец не обнаружил то, что искал - а вернее будет сказать, кого. Может, он и не заметил бы долговязый силуэт, потерявшийся в тени санитарного корпуса, если б его обладатель сам себя не выдал - громко щелкнул огнивом, и лицо его на секунду осветилось, а затем огонь этот сжался до маленькой красной точки, опустившейся на кончик сигареты.

\- А, унтерштурмфюрер, - завидев приближающегося Себастиана, заключенный, как и полагалось по уставу, сдернул с головы шапку и тут же приветливо помахал ей, будто увидел старого друга. - Славный вечерок сегодня, не правда ли? И утро было что надо. Не перестаю поражаться прозорливости нашего коменданта: пробежка на свежем воздухе чудесно настраивает на рабочий лад! Даже жаль, что не довелось принять в ней участия... но я сделал все возможное, чтобы поддержать в присутствующих спортивный дух!

В последнем заключенный не солгал: не надо было чрезмерно всматриваться в его лицо, чтобы узнать в нем одного из участников оркестра, флейтиста, обращавшегося со своим инструментом так умело, точно тот был не сторонним предметом, а частью его тела.

\- Да, комендант заботится о нас как никто, - подтвердил Себастиан, тоже заходя в тень и останавливаясь в паре шагов от своего собеседника. - Что же, Морис, что нового? О чем сейчас говорят? Что происходит среди заключенных, чего не можем видеть мы?

Морис в раздумье поднял глаза к небу и легко постучал себя по подбородку согнутым пальцем.

\- Даже не знаю, унтерштурмфюрер. Вроде бы, все как обычно... ничего не могу припомнить.

Себастиан тут же вытянул из кармана неоткрытую пачку сигарет, и та мгновенно исчезла в ладони Мориса, а затем - в недрах его одежды.

\- Хотя... что-то припоминаю, - заговорил он, несомненно подстегнув свою память. - Вы знаете ребят, которые работали у коменданта по дому? Не помню, как их звали... да это и не важно. Так вот, он вернулся из своей последней поездки - и они сразу исчезли. Остался только мальчишка, садовник, которого не пускают внутрь дома. Остальных как корова языком слизнула.

\- В самом деле? И с чем это, ты думаешь, связано?

\- Не имею понятия, унтерштурмфюрер. Одно знаю точно - новую прислугу господин Тидельманн с тех пор не искал. Если бы те ребята просто в чем-то провинились, он бы живо им замену нашел. А тут - тишина...

Себастиан озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Да, интересно. Можешь узнать подробности?

\- Да какие подробности, унтерштурмфюрер. Никто ничего не знает... ничего не говорит...

Себастиан прервал его:

\- Не далее как вчера нам прислали новые запасы провианта. Думаю, никто не заметит пропажу бутылки шнапса и пары банок тушенки.

\- Ох, унтерштурмфюрер, - произнес Морис, не пряча улыбки, - как же я рад, что мы с вами понимаем друг друга.


	7. Глава 6. Охота

То, что еще секунду назад казалось кочкой, засыпанной снегом, шевельнулось, расправляя длинные уши, похожие на вертолетные лопасти, и стало понятно, что это не кочка вовсе, а заяц, на свою беду забредший в лес возле замка этим воскресным утром. Фон Кумпен прицелился, раздался выстрел - и зверек, не успев и звука издать, упал, окропляя белое красным.

\- Прекрасный выстрел, группенфюрер! - отметил Стефан, отвлекаясь от смешивания ледяного шампанского с минеральной водой: после вчерашнего безумного кутежа у него тянуло в затылке и мысли непослушным стадом разбредались в разные стороны, а именнинник, похоже, не собирался останавливаться и продолжал с самого пробуждения опустошать бокал за бокалом, мимоходом подкалывая Стефана за то, что тот оказался таким "слабаком".

Следуя за жестом группенфюрера, один из адъютантов спустил с поводка овчарку, и та понеслась за свежей добычей, устраивая при этом вокруг себя небольшую снежную бурю. Фон Кумпен, гордый собой, вернулся под тент, к столу, чтобы отведать чего-нибудь из закусок.

\- А что же вы, Стеф? - поинтересовался он, задорно подмигивая своему несчастному гостю. - Все же не хотите сделать хоть один выстрел? Помилуйте, неужели в вас не говорит кровь ваших гордых предков-горцев? Держу пари, стоит вам взять в руки ружье - и в вас проснется сам Вильгельм Телль!

\- Нет, нет, группенфюрер, - отказался Стефан, наверное, в сотый раз за прошедшие сутки. - Я совершенно не чувствую себя приспособленным к...

\- И все же, - перебил его фон Кумпен, - я настаиваю. Эй, там! Ружье для господина Ламбьеля!

Сопротивляться у Стефана не было толком сил; допив разбавленное шампанское одним глотком, он нетвердо поднялся со стула и принял у подбежавшего егеря заряженное ружье. Чувствовал он себя при этом преглупо: будто его каким-то непостижимым образом перепутали со знаменитым циркачом-акробатом и ждут, что сейчас он безупречно выполнит смертельный трюк.

По счастью, этот трюк если и грозил быть смертельным, то только для его пальцев.

Остальные гости - конечно же, все военные, среди которых Стефан был поистине белой вороной, - внимательно наблюдали за готовящейся разыграться комедией. Краем уха Стефан слышал смешки; кажется, кто-то даже вознамерился делать ставки.

\- Позвольте, я покажу, - фон Кумпен оказался рядом, помог Стефану перехватить ружье удобнее, с силой вдавил приклад в его плечо. - Вот так! Чувствуете устойчивость? Теперь ждите удобного момента... и готовьтесь прицеливаться.

У Стефана не было сомнений, что за добычей дело не постоит: он деликатно старался не замечать целый взвод егерей, занявших позиции в кустах неподалеку от стоянки и выпускавших, когда нужно было, то зайца, то куропатку. Не прошло и минуты, как он увидел, что по снегу бежит, смешно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, белая птица; фон Кумпен азартно вскрикнул и тут же, не желая спугнуть, зажал себе рот ладонью.

\- Цельтесь! - громким шепотом сказал он Стефану. - Она как на ладони! Ну же!

Стефан старательно зажмурил один глаз, а потом, решив, что никто не заметит этого - и второй. От мысли, что от него требуют убить живое существо, его мутило сильнее, чем от вчерашних сигар и коктейлей.

\- Пли! - скомандовал фон Кумпен, и Стефан все так же вслепую нажал на курок. От выстрела у него на миг заложило уши; оглушенный, он не понял сразу, что крики, раздавшиеся за его спиной - вовсе не насмешливые, а полные одобрения.

\- Я говорил! - группенфюрер приблизился, чтобы забрать ружье из его немеющих рук. - Голос крови не перебьешь ничем! Отличный выстрел!

Стефан посмотрел туда, куда ушла его пуля - и увидел на снегу знакомый кровавый след. Туда сразу же понеслась собака, а за столом тем временем хлопнуло еще раз: открыли бутылку шампанского.

\- Выпьем, друг мой! - фон Кумпен буквально светился от счастья. - За ваше боевое крещение!

Ошарашенный, потерянный совершенно, Стефан позволил усадить себя обратно за стол, вручить себе бокал, отстраненно выслушал весьма лестный и витиеватый тост от виновника торжества. Шампанское он выпил, как воду, жалея только, что за столом, сервированным к завтраку, не нашлось коньяку.

\- Чудесное место, - произнес фон Кумпен, опускаясь на стол рядом с ним и закуривая; у Стефана как будто язык примерз к нёбу, и он не сразу нашелся, что ответить. - Так не хочу возвращаться в Прагу... к делам...

\- Согласен, - наконец выдавил из себя Стефан, хотя хотелось ему прямо противоположного: прыгнуть, не медля, в машину и, нарушая все мыслимые дорожные предписания, уехать отсюда, вернуться обратно в столицу. - Дела - это... весьма утомительно.

\- Я думаю, вам не меньше, чем мне, приходится слушать чужие идиотские прошения, наветы, домыслы, поэтому вы поймете меня, как никто другой, - проговорил группенфюрер, стряхивая пепел себе под ноги. - Последнее время все как с ума сошли... помните Эриха Тидельманна? Я представил вас друг другу.

\- Конечно, - Стефан подумал про себя, возможно ли вообще забыть это закаменевшее в своей безупречности лицо. - Жаль, что он отказался почтить нас своим присутствием.

\- Увы. Черта с два его вытащишь из его "вотчины", если не прямым приказом. Но он доставил мне немало головной боли в последний раз, когда навещал Прагу.

Предчувствуя, что сейчас будет сказано нечто важное, что нельзя будет упустить, Стефан мысленно перетряхнул себя, заставил забыть о злополучном выстреле, о куропатке, о припорошивших снег брызгах крови.

\- Он твердо убежден, - произнес фон Кумпен, хмурясь, - что в городе кто-то занимается укрывательством. Прячет тех, кого мы разыскиваем. Понимаете?

Стефан покачал головой, изображая глубочайшее недоверие.

\- Не могу себе это представить. Кому это может быть нужно?

\- Черт его знает, - процедил фон Кумпен, уничтожая одной затяжкой почти треть сигареты. - Но Тидельманн был в этом уверен. Проел мне всю плешь. Конечно, мы начали дергать за ниточки...

Стефан не стал уклоняться от брошенного на него взгляда - посмотрел в ответ со всей возможной вежливой невозмутимостью. Сейчас ему действительно было нечего опасаться: все беглецы со склада Дихтвальда покинули страну еще несколько дней назад; связавшись с Кристофером, Стефан узнал, что "заказ доставлен" - все сто пятьдесят шесть человек смогли пересечь границу Австрии и Швейцарии в целости и сохранности.

\- И что же?

\- Ничего, - признал фон Кумпен и небрежно затоптал каблуком окурок. - Никаких следов. Как только ему это пришло в голову...

Пора было наносить ответный удар исподтишка - то, в чем Стефан за годы своей дипломатической службы весьма преуспел. Надевая снисходительную улыбку и подливая шампанского себе и группенфюреру, он проговорил:

\- Господин Тидельманн показался мне... натурой сложной. И в каком-то смысле увлекающейся.

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил группенфюрер, - нет человека, более преданного нашей идее, чем он. Упрямства ему не занимать - но иногда из-за этого у него случаются некоторые... причуды.

Стефан состроил на лице заинтересованное выражение, показывая, что выслушает все, что группенфюрер пожелает ему рассказать.

\- Вы знаете, например, что среди его подчиненных и всех, кто пребывает в его "вотчине", нет ни одного Ойгена или Ойгении? Он слишком уязвлен одной историей, которая приключилась между ним и одной прекрасной носительницей этого имени...

\- О, - понимающе кивнул Стефан, - так Тидельманн был влюблен?

\- Представьте себе, да, - усмехнулся фон Кумпен, точно поняв, что Стефану чрезвычайно сложно представить хоть нечто похожее на влюбленного Тидельманна. - Я наблюдал за этой историей издалека. Она была прелесть что такое! И прекрасная актриса. Лучшие режиссеры чуть не дрались, чтобы заполучить ее к себе на роль! Конечно, наш друг Эрих был очарован. А она еще, говорят, была недурной музыкантшей - под ее игру он мог заснуть, что для него бывает весьма трудно, ведь после возвращения с фронта его беспокоят ужасные мигрени... 

\- Какая романтичная завязка. Но развязка, я понимаю, трагическая?

\- Куда уж трагичнее, друг мой! Эта девица пользовалась всеми благами, что могло обеспечить ей его покровительство, а потом просто исчезла. Предпочла ему какого-то толстосума, живущего за океаном и пообещавшего сделать ее звездой в Голливуде. Бежала от Эриха, не оставив даже прощальной записки. Говорят, последнее ранило его чуть ли не больше, чем все остальное.

Стефан сочувственно вздохнул - и с его стороны это даже не являлось беспримесным притворством. Как ни дико ему было признавать, в эту минуту он, вспомнив похожую чем-то историю из собственного прошлого, ощутил с Тидельманном противоестественное, но от того не менее явственное, болезненное родство душ.

\- В общем, вы правы, - заключил фон Кумпен и потянул из портсигара еще одну сигарету. - Тидельманн - натура увлекающаяся, и никто не сможет выбить из его головы то, что он себе туда вколотил. Думаю, стоит отставить его домыслы в сторону. У меня сейчас хватает других проблем.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете сделать это достаточно деликатно, чтобы не обидеть его, - отозвался Стефан, накладывая себе на тарелку холодной ветчины: шампанское сделало свое дело, в голове у него немного прояснилось, и он ощутил, что зверски голоден. - В такое сложное время нельзя разбрасываться верными друзьями. А его верность не вызывает сомнений.

\- Разумеется! - воскликнул фон Кумпен, с силой опуская ладонь на содрогнувшийся стол и тем самым ставя в беседе точку. - Господа! Еще один тост!

***

Ему с трудом удалось отделаться от настойчивых уговоров группенфюрера остаться в замке еще на ночь; пришлось сослаться на чрезвычайную строгость господина Грюттера, который не потерпел бы опоздания на службу и тем более запаха перегара (это было правдой лишь отчасти, но ради собственного освобождения Стефан не погнушался сгустить краски) - только тогда фон Кумпен нехотя согласился отпустить гостя, напоследок снабдив его еще одной бутылкой, которую Стефан и приговорил незаметно для себя, пока трясся на заднем сиденье машины, везущей его домой. Нервное напряжение, в котором он пребывал последние дни, сделало свое дело - предательски заплетающимся шагом поднимаясь к своей квартире, он чувствовал себя ни много ни мало постаревшим на десять лет.

Денис открыл не сразу - судя по его ошеломленному, растрепанному виду, до появления Стефана он был увлечен каким-то занятием или вовсе успел задремать, благо время было позднее, комендантский час давно начался, и сам Стефан смог пересечь город лишь благодаря выписанному группенфюрером спецпропуску.

\- Вы? - спросил он, пропуская Стефана в прихожую. - Я думал, вы вернетесь только завтра...

\- Ну уж нет, - сосредоточенно, стараясь ничего не опрокинуть, Стефан поставил на полку для визиток опустошенную бутылку и принялся выпутываться из пальто, - я бы там больше не выдержал. Вы не представляете, чего стоит пребывание в обществе этих остолопов. Мне кажется, я и без того достаточно отупел за эти двое суток.

Денис смотрел на него во все глаза: для него определенно в новинку было, что Стеф, почти утративший контроль над своим развязавшимся языком, говорит буквально все, что придет ему в голову.

\- Предлагаю продолжить веселье, но в более приятной компании, - прихватив бутылку с собой и сделав последний глоток из горла, Стефан, приплясывая на ходу, направился в кухню. - Кажется, у меня было чудесное эльзасское... и еще пара банок оливок и прочие приятные мелочи. Как прошли ваши выходные, друг мой? Нашли, чем себя развлечь во время моего отсутствия?

\- Да, - отозвался Денис, как показалось Стефану, несколько сдавленно, что немного его встревожило.

\- Надеюсь, никаких неприятных происшествий?

\- Нет, нет, - произнес Денис, по-видимому, беря себя в руки. - В городе сейчас очень тихо. Все чего-то ждут.

\- Не "чего-то", а "кого-то", - поправил его Стефан; эльзасское нашлось на месте, и он, не скрывая своей радости по этому поводу, поспешил откупорить бутылку. - Наших будущих освободителей, которые, к сожалению, пока не очень к нам торопятся... выпьете со мной?

\- Немного, - сказал Денис, недолго помолчав, и в этом Стефану, как и во всем поведении его юного помощника, почудилось что-то подозрительное.

\- Слушайте, с вами точно все в порядке? - спросил он, вручая Денису бокал. - Вы сам не свой.

Денис не сразу ответил: недолго стоял, опустив глаза в бокал, будто пытаясь разыскать что-то на его дне, а потом вопросил вдруг с прерывистым вздохом, явно на что-то решившись:

\- Могу я задать вам вопрос?

\- Разумеется, - Стефан не стал скрывать, как удивлен подобной стеснительностью. - Сколько угодно! Учитывая, сколько бестактных вопросов успел вам позадавать я - вы могли бы и не спрашивать разрешения.

Говорить в кухне было неудобно, и они переместились в гостиную: Стефан захватил с собой бутылку, но невовремя, когда успел уже упасть на диван и как бы слиться с ним в единое целое, вспомнил, что забыл про оливки. Это было досадно, но не смертельно; куда больше внимания Стефан был готов уделить тому, что вознамерился, пусть и с таким усилием, сказать его собеседник.

\- Как вы оказались в Праге? - спросил Денис, сжимая бокал с такой силой, что тот, кажется, не треснул только чудом. - Почему именно здесь?

Если честно, Стефан ожидал чего-то поинтереснее.

\- Это долгая и довольно запутанная история, - проговорил он. - Мой отец много лет проработал в министерстве иностранных дел. Он позаботился о том, чтобы я получил лучшее назначение из всех возможных. Так я оказался в Штатах.

Он бы продолжил рассказывать, ни о чем не подозревая, но увидел, как Денис, бледнея, закрывает глаза, и сразу понял, что вопрос его, несмотря на свою кажущуюся невинность, был из тех, которые называют "с двойным дном".

\- Вот оно что, - сказал Стефан, и его голос прозвучал неожиданно гулко в свалившейся на них тишине. - Вам уже многое успели рассказать.

С Денисом моментально произошла метаморфоза: теперь он был не бледен, а пунцов, ничуть не хуже красного знамени или заката на берегу Адриатики. Наверное, он решил, что зашел слишком далеко, что Стефан сейчас разозлится - но тот был слишком утомлен и слишком пьян, чтобы даже испытывать недовольство, не говоря уж об эмоциях более сильных.

\- Послушайте, - предложил он, отставляя бокал в сторону, точно показывая, что совершенно безоружен перед лицом своего собеседника, - давайте начистоту. Что вы хотите знать?

Денис от вина избавляться не стал, а наоборот, приложился к нему, прежде чем спросить четко и очень тихо.

\- Это правда?

\- Что именно?

\- Что вы были вынуждены уехать из Америки... из-за связи с другим мужчиной?

Стефан не нашел, к чему придраться в этой формулировке, и поэтому ответил спокойно и безыскусно:

\- Да. Да, это правда.

До этого ему казалось, что Денис просто физически не может покраснеть еще больше; спустя секунду Стефан понял, что представление это было крайне ошибочным.

\- И вы... - бедняга еле губами шевелил, - и вы вообще... ну... предпочитаете мужчин... женщинам?

Стефан порадовался, что вовремя убрал от себя бокал - продолжи он пить, то непременно бы поперхнулся.

\- Нет! Кто сказал вам эту чушь?

\- Но... - Денис, очевидно, запутываясь окончательно, полностью утратил способность к связной речи. - То есть вы... но как же...

Надо было срочно что-то придумать, иначе Стефану грозило лишиться секретаря - или умереть от смеха.

\- Вы любите мороженое, Денис?

\- Что?..

\- Мороженое, - терпеливо повторил Стефан. - Вам нравится?

\- Ну... - Денис явно искал в его словах подвох и все-таки не нашел. - Ну да, конечно... на Старом Месте раньше было кафе "Красный кот", и там подавали... я туда часто ходил.

\- Вот. Теперь представьте, что вы сидите за столиком, а вам за счет заведения приносят две вазочки: в одной находится пломбир, а в другом - бламанже с шоколадной крошкой. Держу пари, вы не захотите чего-то себя лишать и предпочтете съесть оба, верно?

\- Да, наверное...

\- Об этом я и говорю, - произнес Стефан, немало удовлетворенный собственным педагогическим талантом. - В любви действует то же самое - пусть многие люди до сих пор скованы предубеждениями по ее поводу. Я уверяю вас, мир, лишенный предрассудков по поводу зрелых, отвечающих за себя людей, пожелавших на каком-то этапе своей жизни связать собственные судьбы друг с другом, был бы гораздо более лучшим местом! Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу: нет, я никогда не был женоненавистником. Это было бы грандиозным упущением с моей стороны! Женщины - прекрасные создания, я влюблялся в них не один раз... и в мужчин тоже.

Денис едва смотрел на него, заметно подавленный. Видимо, слова Стефана не на шутку его устыдили.

\- Я приехал в Нью-Йорк, переживая расставание с невестой, - проговорил Стефан мягче, сам не зная, зачем пускается в такие подробности - но на сердце у него что-то закипело и набухло, ища выхода, и он не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как вывалить на своего собеседника очередную дурацкую историю из своей жизни. - Она чудесная девушка, и мы с ней переписываемся до сих пор... но в какой-то момент мы поняли, что, став мужем и женой, сделаем друг друга несчастными на всю жизнь, и решили не переходить больше грань, очерчивающую пределы простой дружбы. Не буду скрывать, для меня это было несколько болезненно... должно быть, мне просто хотелось почувствовать, что я все еще жив, что сердце мое не погибло, что я все еще сохранил способность влюбляться и любить, как любое человеческое существо... и именно тогда на моем пути попался Джонни.

Он прервался на секунду, вспоминая те дни, сейчас принадлежащие другой жизни, похожие на яркое, дурманящее наваждение. Бесконечные барные стойки Седьмой Авеню, сменявшиеся полутемными, прокуренными подвалами в Виллидже, куда Джонни приводил его, легко минуя препятствия в виде запертых тяжелых дверей и грозных громил-охранников; там играла музыка, там можно было, ничего не смущаясь, взять своего спутника за руку, закружить в танце или увлечь в поцелуй; Джонни, хохоча, поил Стефана с рук текилой, а потом наклонялся к блюдцу с дольками лимона, чтобы подхватить одну из них губами; Стефан, сложив руки за спиной, тянулся к нему, вытягивая шею, чтобы забрать ее, а тот уклонялся, хихикал, даже в шутку отталкивал его, чтобы потом, конечно, сдаться, оказаться заключенным в объятия и покрыть лицо Стефана быстрыми, жаркими поцелуями - и сам Стефан, разомлевший, хмельной, умирал и воскресал, полностью покоренный, уверенный, что никогда больше в жизни своей не познает счастья большего, чем познает сейчас.

В итоге, все получилось закономерно. Чем беспросветнее, безбашеннее опьянение - тем более разящим, опустошительным оказывается похмелье.

\- Мне говорили, - произнес Денис, поднимая на Стефана глаза, - говорили, что он... ну...

\- И это тоже правда, - сказал Стефан. - Джонни всегда был любителем острых ощущений. Простой жизни, пусть и сопряженной с немаленьким количеством опасностей, ему оказалось мало - и он решил поиграть в "Око зари".

Фотографии, которые показал ему господин посол, вызвав к себе в кабинет для разговора тет-а-тет, Стефан до сих пор помнил в мельчайших подробностях. Джонни за столиком с долговязым, одетым в штатское человеком с вытянутым, каким-то сонным лицом; они оба смеются; человек передает ему сверток, в котором угадываются пачки денег...

\- Я не знаю, когда именно его завербовали, - проговорил он. - И почему целью выбрали именно меня? Мою должность меньше всего можно было назвать значимой. Какие ценные сведения можно было из меня вытянуть? Впрочем, - он попытался изобразить смиренную улыбку, показывая, что подчиняется неизбежному, - наверное, это просто попытка самообмана. Попытка вообразить, что дело было не только в этом. Что мои чувства были взаимны... хоть на самую малую часть.

Он не ждал, что Денис что-то скажет - сказать тут было нечего, кроме того, что он, Стефан, принадлежит к самым легковерным кретинам, которых только носит земля. Но это Стефан знал и так: повторял себе не единожды, пока летел через океан, пока выслушивал гневные упреки отца, пока ехал сюда ("твой последний шанс"), пока старался примириться с мыслью, что ничего уже для него не будет так, как прежде - а сердце его, должно быть, все-таки умерло.

\- Думаю, я ответил на ваш вопрос весьма исчерпывающе, - проговорил он и потянулся к бутылке - надо было налить себе, да и Денису, который успел незаметно прикончить все содержимое бокала. - Если то, что вы услышали, идет вразрез с вашими убеждениями или неприятно вам любым иным образом, то вы, конечно же, можете меня оставить.

Денис, от лица которого только начала отливать краснота, тут же вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию.

\- Что? Нет! - вскинулся он так, будто Стефан нанес ему оскорбление. - Я не думал об этом! Просто... просто я не знал, что...

\- Это нормально, - сказал ему Стефан, стараясь спрятать в собственном голосе нотки облегчения - сколь ни пытался он привести себя к уверенности в том, что одиночество - его истинная стезя, возвращаться к нему, лишаться найденной приятной компании так быстро, нелепо и глупо оказалось для него чудовищно, почти нестерпимо. - Вы молоды, вы впервые сталкиваетесь с вещами, о которых раньше имели представление лишь приблизительное, не знаете, как вести себя с ними... никто еще этого не избегал.

В бутылке почти ничего не осталось; Стефан поднес было к губам наполненный бокал, но вдруг остановился, вернул его обратно на стол. Пить ему неожиданно больше не хотелось - в конце концов, от этого никогда не становилось легче или лучше.

\- Думаю, лучше нам будет лечь спать, - заявил он. - Завтра понедельник... с утра нас наверняка ждет множество забот.

Денис не стал возражать - подскочил, подхватывая бокалы и бутылку.

\- Конечно. Я пока все уберу...

\- Вино можете выпить сами, - сказал ему Стефан, - оно чудесное, просто с меня, кажется, уже довольно. Только не сливайте его, умоляю, обратно в бутылку. Вот что является истинным извращением - возвращать обратно то, что было уже разлито... это настоящее насилие над вином, а я, вы знаете, нетерпим к любого толка насилию.

Денис, странно дернувшись, коротко обернулся к нему, и по его взгляду Стефан вновь угадал многое - возможно, больше, чем на самом деле хотел бы.

\- Только не говорите, что, получив от своих друзей некоторые сведения о моей биографии, испугались за собственную неприкосновенность, - сказал он с укоризной. - Разве похож я на совратителя или насильника?

Вопрос попал в точку; на секунду Стефану показалось даже, что Денис бросит к черту все, что держит в руках, только чтобы иметь возможность спрятать лицо в ладонях.

\- Надеюсь, беспочвенным страхам в вашей душе места больше не найдется, - добавил Стефан ровно, с легкой усмешкой, показывая, что вовсе не настроен держать обиду, - благо нас окружает великое множество более весомых поводов бояться.

Денис поспешил исчезнуть; Стефан смотрел на то, как тот скрывается в коридоре - и внезапно останавливается у самых дверей.

\- Знаете...

\- Да?

Несколько секунд они глядели друг на друга, будто пытаясь к чему-то примериться; Стефан не строил уже догадок, что скрывается за выражением лица его собеседника - просто ждал, пока тот скажет все сам. Но Денис не сказал.

\- Ничего... ничего, - повторил он и ушел, и шаги его затихли в кухне. Стефан промолчал тоже - как будто вовсе ничего не заметил.

Всему свое время.

***

Фон Кумпен, вернувшись во дворец Петшеков, был куда как мало настроен работать: устроенная им вечеринка продолжалась до глубокой ночи, и он покинул Кршивоклатский замок, толком не отрезвев, только ближе к утру. Похмелье настигло его уже в кабинете, и было оно поистине ужасным: группенфюрер сидел, скорчившись, за столом, обливался потом и вместе с тем дрожал в ознобе, пытаясь обхватить себя трясущимися руками, перед глазами у него все плыло, и в определенный момент ему показалось даже, что он сейчас лишится сознания, умрет или по крайней мере стошнит прямо на пол; к счастью, с ним не случилось ни того, ни другого, ни третьего, и он даже пришел в себя в достаточной степени, чтобы вызвать секретаршу и приказать ей препоручить заместителям все дела, не требующие его срочного вмешательства.

\- Будет сделано, группенфюрер, - отозвалась та и вышла, вновь оставляя его наедине со своими муками. К счастью, сегодня немногие хотели непременно увидеть его лично; понимая, что не выдержит долгого общения с подчиненными и точно пристрелит кого-нибудь из них, фон Кумпен перенес несколько запланированных собраний, и после этого ему осталось только разобрать небольшое количество личной корреспонденции, дожидавшейся его на столе. Там были, в основном, ничего не значащие письма; но одно из них, запечатанное в конверт, лишенный марок и штемпелей, без имени отправителя и с криво, явно левой рукой написанным адресатом, сумело привлечь даже его весьма затуманенное внимание.

\- Какого черта, - буркнул группенфюрер, осторожно распечатывая конверт; не лишенный подозрительности, он готов был обнаружить внутри ядовитый порошок или отравленную иглу, но на деле содержимым оказалась лишь бумага - сложенный вчетверо альбомный лист, на который были неровно, наспех наклеены слова и буквы, вырезанные с газетных страниц:

"Спешу сообщить, что оберштурмбаннфюрер Эрих Тидельманн во время последнего рейда в Праге присвоил себе то, что должно составлять имущество Рейха. Чемодан с золотыми слитками, прежде принадлежавший кому-то из еврейских финансовых воротил, хранится в его резиденции в управляемом им лагере.   
Ваш доброжелатель".

\- Что за бред, - сказал фон Кумпен в первую секунду, но во вторую что-то шевельнулось в его памяти, и он чуть отвердевшей рукой вновь нажал кнопку вызова секретарши.

\- Да, группенфюрер? - спросила она, просовывая в дверь хорошенькую головку. 

\- Принесите-ка мне из архива дело... то есть все дела тех, кто попался нам во время прошлой охоты, - все еще не веря про себя в то, что пришло ему в голову, фон Кумпен на всякий случай решил схитрить и не акцентировать свой интерес к одному, определенному имени. - Мне нужно кое-что проверить. 

\- Одну минуту, группенфюрер.

Увесистый ящик лег ему на стол спустя четверть часа; отослав секретаршу, фон Кумпен не стал долго перебирать его содержимое, а сразу вытащил нужную ему папку, хранившуюся под литерой "А". Дело было тощим, как и все подобные дела: арест, скорый допрос, такой же скорый, одинаковый для всех приговор. Фон Кумпен не верил до последнего, что память не обманула его - но все же оказалось, что в странном письме его не зря привлекли слова про набитый золотом чемодан.

Фамилия арестованного была Авербах; его взяли вместе с остальными, но он, в отличие от многих, оказался чрезвычайно разговорчивым. Тидельманн допрашивал его лично, и в течение этого допроса между ними состоялся примечательный диалог, который фон Кумпен успел уже позабыть - и так кстати вызвать со дна своей памяти, когда на то появилась необходимость.

"А. Вы же знаете, оберштурмбаннфюрер, вы знаете то же самое, что и я. Войне скоро конец. Зачем вам меня убивать? Если вы не сделаете этого, то извлечете для себя большую выгоду.

Э.Т. Какую еще выгоду? К чему ты клонишь?

А. Я говорю о деньгах, оберштурмбаннфюрер, об очень солидной сумме денег. До оккупации я работал управляющим в банке... и успел кое-что для себя приберечь. Золото, оберштурмбаннфюрер! Целый чемодан золотых слитков! Если вы решите, что они стоят больше, чем жизнь какого-то одного арестанта - говорю вам, ни вы, ни прочие присутствующие не останетесь в накладе.

Э.Т. (смеется) Только послушайте, как складно врет этот недочеловек! Думаешь, мы попадемся на твои еврейские выдумки? Тогда ты еще больший идиот, чем кажешься! Ведите его к остальным и пусть с ними ждет погрузки!".

На этом допрос заканчивался; все это было тривиально, даже обыденно, и едва ли могло вызвать какие-то подозрения, но фон Кумпен, зачастую (и не без оснований) сравнивавший себя с бывалой ищейкой, уже чувствовал себя взявшим след и не желал выпускать папку из рук. Поразмышляв немного, он вызвал к себе адъютанта, а тот, в свою очередь, нашел во дворце и привел к группенфюреру того, кто обычно руководил погрузкой.

\- Авербах? Да, помню его, - сказал тот, потирая глубокую бритвенную царапину на подбородке. - Но его погрузить не успели. Застрелен при попытке к бегству. Пуля в спине, наповал. Я видел тело.

\- Вот как? - вкрадчиво уточнил фон Кумпен, изучая докладчика взглядом. - И кто же стрелял? Вы?

\- Нет, не я. Это был оберштурмбаннфюрер Тидельманн.

Узнав все, что было ему нужно, фон Кумпен выпроводил всех из кабинета, дабы никто не мешал ему размышлять. Даже последствия бурной ночи уже не так сильно донимали его; дух бывалого охотника взыграл в нем с новой силой, и он чувствовал себя помолодевшим и полным жизни - чувство это простерлось до того, что группенфюрер снял телефонную трубку и набрал номер своей венской квартиры.

\- Дорогой, это ты? - полетел ему в ухо томный женский голос. - Я так рада! Ты скучаешь по мне?

\- Конечно, моя крошка, - улыбнулся он, принимаясь раскаичиваться на стуле. - Ты уже собрала вещи?

\- Да, мой поезд сегодня в три часа. Наконец-то я уеду отсюда! Здесь стало так скучно в последнее время: ни спектаклей, ни вечеринок, ни концертов...

\- Как можно, как можно, - поцокал языком фон Кумпен, - но не печалься, моя милая, я знаю здесь, в Богемии, одно местечко, где специально для нас двоих дадут первоклассный концерт.


	8. Глава 7. Бомбы

Утро выдалось ветреным, и Денис, пересекая Староместскую площадь, был вынужден поднять воротник пальто чуть не до самой переносицы. В лицо ему летела, неприятно покалывая зажмуренные глаза, снежная крупа, и он брел вперед, почти ничего перед собою не видя и проклиная про себя девушку в красном за то, что ей пришло в голову назначить ему встречу именно здесь - у ратуши, под Орлоем, где даже в самый ранний час двигался во все стороны нескончаемый людской поток.

Скоро должны были прозвонить десять, и на площади образовался небольшой затор. Те, кто остановился на месте, невзирая на холод, дабы понаблюдать за движением механизма - безупречного, как и половину тысячелетия назад, крадущего взгляды даже у тех, кто прожил в Праге всю свою жизнь, - затрудняли проход тем, кто торопился скорее покинуть площадь. Не обошлось без коротких стычек; каким-то образом оказавшись в самом центре этого водоворота, Денис только чудом увидел неподалеку от себя свою знакомую - она была уже не в красном пальто, а в буром, с белой обшивкой по краю воротника, волосы ее были убраны под платок, и если б она не обернулась случайно в Денисову сторону, ему едва бы удалось разыскать ее.

Она была среди тех, кто остановился; Денис, приглушенно извиняясь перед теми, кому ему пришлось идти наперерез, приблизился к ней и встал рядом. 

\- Привет, - сказал он, но голос его потонул в перезвоне, разнесшемся над их головами. Орлой начал свое маленькое представление, ни в чем не изменившееся за многие века.

\- Так странно, - проговорила девушка негромко, и ее неожиданно твердая рука обхватила Дениса за локоть. - Сколько всего помнят эти часы? Случались восстания, революции, войны - они все это видели. Люди рождались и умирали, а они шли и шли. И когда мы умрем - они будут идти. Возможно, они встретят конец мира. Ты не думал об этом?

\- Иногда мне кажется, что конец происходит сейчас.

\- Ну уж нет, - ответила девушка, и на ее лице прорезалась улыбка, - это было бы слишком просто.

Последний из апостолов скрылся в недрах ратуши - до следующего часа, и собравшиеся на площади зеваки принялись разбредаться кто куда. Денис и его спутница нырнули в ведущие к Пороховым воротам переулки, меж которыми металось, не находя выхода среди темных, вросших в землю домов, эхо колокольного звона.

\- У меня есть для тебя кое-что, - сказала девушка, и по тону ее Денис понял, что это вряд ли запоздалый рождественский подарок. - Негативы. Их надо будет проявить. Ты сможешь?

\- Никаких проблем, - ответил он, ничуть при этом не лукавя: из подвала помещения, некогда принадлежавшего отцу, куда нынешний владелец, устроивший на месте фотоателье склад для хранения всякого барахла, его пускал только по ночам и под честное слово, он перенес свою импровизированную мастерскую в одну из комнат в квартире Ламбьеля - тот настоял на этом сам, заявив, что у него совершенно безопасно, а Денису нет никакого резона подвергать себя лишнему риску. Денис согласился, хоть и ощутил себя при этом человеком в высшей степени непорядочным; правда, сегодня у него был шанс, как он надеялся, хоть немного облегчить тяготивший его груз совести.

\- Хорошо. Часть из них была сделана в Судетах, недалеко от бывшей границы. Не знаю, что на них. И еще несколько - люди, которым нужны будут документы, чтобы уехать. У меня для Ламбьеля письмо.

\- Я все сделаю, - пообещал Денис и вновь зажмурился от очередного порыва ветра. - Я тоже хотел бы... кое о чем попросить.

Девушка почему-то не торопилась с ответом, и он, с трудом приоткрыв почти что смерзшиеся веки, понял, что она смотрит не на него, а куда-то в сторону, за его плечо, а выражение ее лица при этом - такое, как у человека, готового сию секунду броситься в отчаянный и неравный бой. Денис мог даже не оборачиваться - он успел уже в достаточной степени понять, что значит такое выражение, одинаковое для всех, кому было что скрывать.

К ним приближался патруль.

\- Документы!

Солдат было трое, все - похожие друг на друга, за неимением шарфов втянувшие головы в плечи. Их главный, чья шинель с сержантскими нашивками явно досталась ему с чужого плеча, был едва ли старше Дениса; сопровождавшие его рядовые держали наизготовку оружие.

\- Конечно, офицер, - у Дениса паспорт был с собой, а вот насчет своей спутницы он был совсем не уверен, и от этого его против воли начало предательски подташнивать. Тянуть время - вот все, что он мог сделать, ну и постараться не выдать себя ни словом, ни вздохом, ни случайно брошенным взглядом.

Беспрестанно шмыгая носом, сержант перелистал страницы паспорта, никакого признака подделки, очевидно, не нашел (возможно, не в последнюю очередь потому, что быть оного там не могло - документ был получен путем полностью законным, уже после того, как Прагу превратили в "столицу протектората Богемии и Моравии"), но отпускать свою добычу не спешил.

\- Почему не на работе?

\- Я работаю посыльным, офицер, - пояснил Денис, при этом ощущая свой голос, как нечто, принадлежащее не ему. - Я иду получать дневную норму продук...

Он не договорил - сержант прервал его громко и презрительно:

\- Посыльный! Ты! Я скажу тебе, кто ты - ты дезертир или трус! Ты мог быть на фронте! Мог строить укрепления на границе! Или ждешь не дождешься прихода красных? Думаешь, они не вздернут тебя на ближайшем столбе, а твою бабу не отымеют целым полком?

Охвативший Дениса испуг оказался изничтожен мгновенно, сметенный поднявшейся кипучей волной возмущения. На короткую секунду Денису стало плевать на все - и лишь заслуга его спутницы была в том, что секунде этой не дали развиться во что-то большее, безрассудное, несомненно погубившее бы их.

\- Прошу вас, офицер, - заговорила она примирительно, делая шаг вперед и оказываясь как бы между Денисом и допрашивающим его сержантом. - Он помогает мне. Я прибыла в Прагу для ухода за больным родственником. Вот мои документы, посмотрите...

Бумага, появившаяся в ее руке, Денису была отлично знакома - наверное, теперь он, даже будучи разбуженным посреди ночи, смог бы вспомнить в деталях, как выглядит швейцарское идентификационное свидетельство. И почерк, которым было написано на нем имя девушки (Юльхен - Денис с удивлением понял, что до этого не имел понятия, как ее зовут), был, конечно же, почерком Ламбьеля; она протягивала офицеру несомненную подделку, но делала это с таким хладнокровным спокойствием, что самый пристрастный взор не нашел бы знаков обмана в ее лице.

\- Ага, - сержант зачем-то посмотрел бумагу на свет, хотя в этом не было никакого практического резона. - Из Швейцарии?

\- Да, офицер. Господин Дихтвальд вызвал меня три месяца назад. Вы можете узнать у него.

\- Не знаю никакого Дихтвальда, - буркнул сержант, но видно было, что его воинственный пыл несколько поугас; напоследок еще раз глянув на Дениса так, будто тот был лужей грязи у него под ногами, он вернул документы их обладателям и, пожелав им напоследок убраться подальше с его глаз, удалился со своими солдатами.

Денис и Юльхен недолго стояли там, где их оставил патруль; обоим требовалось время, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Идем скорее, - Юльхен опомнилась первой, - нельзя тут торчать.

Денис был согласен с нею всецело; она вновь взяла его под руку, придавая им вид прогуливающейся парочки, и они поторопились уйти в сторону противоположную той, куда направился патруль. У Дениса по спине ползла ледяная дорожка пота: до этого у него не раз проверяли паспорт, но впервые рядом с ним при этом оказалась та, для кого каждая встреча с солдатами могла означать приговор.

\- Не повезло, - произнесла Юльхен со знанием дела. - Им просто скучно, вот и цепляются ко всем подряд. Но бумаги твоего приятеля не подводят.

\- Оставаться с ними тут - это самоубийство, - прошипел Денис, оглядываясь по сторонам и замечая вывеску только что открывшеегося кафе; нимало не медля, он потащил Юльхен туда, ибо чувствовал, что промерз насквозь, от макушки до самых пяток, и еще несколько минут - и от него начнут отваливаться части, как от ледяной статуи. - А если бы они решили проверить? Арестовали тебя, позвонили в консульство?

\- Эти - вряд ли. Они не ищут врагов Рейха, они ищут, из кого можно по какому-нибудь пустячному поводу выбить взятку. Думаю, поэтому ты их так привлек.

\- Ну спасибо, - пробормотал Денис, распахивая перед ней дверь, - буду теперь знать, какое произвожу впечатление.

Они заказали два стакана грога и сели за дальним столиком. Юльхен размотала платок, чтобы отряхнуть его от снега; Денис поторопился приложиться к дымящемуся стакану и чуть не застонал, когда в желудок ему опустился спасительный ком тепла.

\- Так о чем ты хотел попросить? - поинтересовалась Юльхен. - До того, как нас нелюбезно прервали...

\- Это касается посылки.

Судя по взгляду Юльхен, он смог ее удивить - но удивление это в последнюю очередь было приятным.

\- Что еще? - резко спросила она. - Что-то произошло?

\- Нет, - сказал Денис тише, вновь чувствуя себя так, будто предает кого-то - но еще тяжелее для него было жить с сомнениями, раздирающими его душу на части. - Но лучше будет переместить ее в другое место. Я могу найти...

\- Подожди, подожди, - Юльхен нетерпеливо махнула рукой. - Почему? Ты говорил, там она будет в сохранности. Никто туда не сунется.

\- Да, но... - Денис крепко сцепил ладони под столом, силясь лучше объяснить то, что мучает и терзает его, но терпя в этом полный крах. - Но он... он ведь не знает о ней. И это как будто...

\- Как будто что?

\- Как будто... - Денис коротко вдохнул, прежде чем сказать: он знал, что слова его будут ребяческими, но вместе с тем они были правдивыми, и это было весомее в его глазах. - Как будто я пользуюсь его доверием. Я не думаю, что это будет правильно...

Гнев в глазах Юльхен угас. Теперь она просто смотрела на него почти так же, как сегодняшний сержант, только с легким оттенком жалости.

\- Правильно? Ты уверен, что мы живем в то время, когда уместно употреблять это слово?

\- Я знаю, что это глупо, - Денис решил не сдаваться, - и я сделаю все, зависящее от меня, чтобы...

\- Нет, послушай меня, - Юльхен резко придвинулась к нему, едва не сбивая со стола свой грог, и с силой, странной для ее хрупкого запястья, сжала его руку. - Мы не играем в игры. Мы рискуем собой ради тех, кто пребывает в условиях еще худших, чем мы, и может только прятаться, терпеть, страдать, пока эти твари творят все, что им взбредет в голову. Мы рискуем ради многих. И ради Ламбьеля тоже. Думаешь, он долго будет улыбаться своим дружкам и делать вид, что он ни при чем? Знаешь, что будет, если они поймут, что он делал все это время? Думаешь, его есть кому защитить? Не будь идиотом! Они его похитят - как делали уже со многими, - и теперь сами уже будут делать вид, что они ни при чем, а в это время у Петшеков в подвале выпотрошат ему брюхо.

К горлу Дениса вновь начала подкрадываться тошнота; он смотрел на Юльхен, пораженный, смятый ее вспышкой, а она, выпустив его, вновь набросила на голову платок.

\- Не будь идиотом, - повторила она уже не так яростно, но давая понять, что любые пререкания окажутся бесполезными. - Неосторожность приведет к ошибке. А ошибки сейчас слишком многого могут стоить.

Она ушла, оставив после себя на стуле пухлый, туго набитый кожаный кошель; убедившись, что никто не смотрит на него, Денис поспешно отправил тот за пазуху и, слушая поднявшийся в ушах звон, принялся допивать грог. Порция Юльхен осталась остывать нетронутой - когда Денис уходил, пар осел на краях стакана ободком миниатюрных капель.

***

\- Вы позволите вас сфотографировать?

Денис чуть не выронил кювет с не нужным более раствором, который вынес из мастерской, чтобы вылить в умывальник. Стефан, как всегда, подкараулил его внезапно, хотя на самом деле в его появлении не было ничего необычного: он часто возвращался в квартиру на обед, не прельщенный теми скудными блюдами, что подавали нынче в пражских кафе.

\- Меня?

\- Да-да, - подтвердил Стефан с обычной своей хитрой веселостью, - в наши неспокойные времена мне хотелось бы оставить что-то на память о нашем знакомстве. Вы не будете возражать?

\- Конечно, нет, - пожал плечами Денис. - Только дайте мне минутку...

Получив из его рук фотоаппарат, Стефан улыбнулся, как ребенок, которому подарили на именины дорогую, долгожданную игрушку.

\- Я так давно не держал их в руках... у меня был такой, конечно, но он, кажется, остался дома, в Лозанне.

Денис в это время мерил шагами комнату, пытаясь придумать, какой лучше выбрать фон, чтобы не перегружать композицию; наконец, оглядев почти всю мебель, старую, вычурную, слишком тяжеловесную для обычной повседневной фотографии, не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как встать у единственной не заставленной ничем стены, покрытой зеленоватого цвета обоями - по его мнению, могло выйти весьма неплохо, особенно если при проявке достаточно поработать с контрастом. Дальше ему оставалось только пригладить волосы, постараться придать себе естественный вид (прав был тот, кто сказал про "сапожника без сапог" - не расставаясь с фотоаппаратом многие годы, позировать Денис умел посредственно и прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчет) и кивнуть Стефану.

\- Можно? Отлично! Давайте на счет "три" - раз, два...

Затвор приглушенно щелкнул. Радости Стефана не было предела:

\- Замечательно? Вы сможете ее проявить? Конечно, если не сложно...

Комната, которую великодушно выделил ему Стефан, ни в какое сравнение не шла с убогим, сырым подвалом, где Денису приходилось ютиться до сих пор, а размерами своими позволяла оборудовать в ней даже две или три мастерских. Денис занавесил дверь плотными черными шторами, не пропускающими из коридора ни единого луча света, и темноту мог разогнать чуть в стороны лишь стоявший на столе красный фонарь. Тут же висели на натянутых от стены к стене шнурах готовые фотографии - конечно, они были первым, что вызвало интерес Стефана, когда тот неслышно скользнул в мастерскую за Денисом следом.

\- Ваши творения? Любите снимать пейзажи?

\- Нет, я... - Денис, признаться, еще не всматривался толком в содержание пленок, что передала ему Юльхен; над проявкой он корпел всю предыдущую ночь, и глаз его в конце концов замылился настолько, что появившиеся на бумаге изображения вовсе перестали доходить до его сознания. - Мне это передали. Это от наших друзей.

\- А, вот как... - начал Стефан и осекся; Денис, готовый уже удалиться в самую темную часть помещения, где стояли кюветы, таз с водой и бутылки с необходимыми ему растворами, повернулся к нему, чтобы спросить напряженно:

\- Что? Что там?

Стефан поманил его безмолвным движением руки: наверное, даже он не находил слов.

\- Что за...

Он умолк тоже, осознав, что видит. Фотографии, принятые Стефаном за пейзажи, изображали вовсе не красоты природы, пусть и сняты были, судя по пересекающим их теням, из гущи кустарника или из-за веток деревьев: коротко приглядевшись, можно было увидеть, что в фокусе их находится совсем другое - забор, обнесенный колючий проволокой, и за ним - очертания невысоких дощатых зданий, похожих на ангары или амбары для скота.

\- Это лагерь, - произнес Стефан, снимая одну из фотографий с прищепки и поднося ее ближе к глазам. - Они нашли лагерь. Смотрите, там у ворот охрана... а это, кажется, мой знакомый.

Через его плечо Денис увидел, кто попал в объектив камеры - мелькнувший за забором высокий человек в форме, прямо держащий спину, смотрящий куда-то вдаль, подносящий к бледному, будто высеченному из мрамора лицу зажженную сигарету.

\- Эрих Тидельманн, - невесело усмехнулся Стефан, возвращая фото на место. - Вот что фон Кумпен имел в виду под его "вотчиной"...

\- Вы знаете его?

\- Очень поверхностно. Не могу сказать, что сильно рад знакомству, но... теперь у нас есть доказательства.

\- Доказательства?

\- Конечно, - Стефан бросил последний взгляд на фотографии, и лицо его коротко исказилось в гримасе отвращения, - они опутали сетью подобных мест всю Европу, а теперь пытаются избавиться от улик. Мои друзья из Красного Креста пытались проникнуть туда, но все, что им дали увидеть - превосходно организованное представление. Говорят, Советам удалось освободить несколько лагерей, но пока это лишь домыслы... главное - теперь Тидельманну не уйти. Даже если он уничтожит все, напоминавшее о лагере, эти фотографии останутся - и будут его приговором.

\- Уничтожит все?

\- Да. Отступая, они стараются не оставить от своих лагерей ничего. Только витающий над землей пепел.

Денис недолго пытался себя уверить, что уши его обманывают. Он слышал о лагерях, конечно же, но не сталкивался до сих пор с теми, кто видел их воочию; обитатели норы пересказывали ужасные слухи, один страшнее другого - например, что в некоторых лагерях нет даже бараков, только камеры с удушающим газом, приспособленные для того, чтобы убить как можно больше людей в как можно более короткий промежуток времени, - но он никогда не выслушивал их до конца, малодушно не принимал их на веру. Такого не могло происходить в действительности: может, так старается британская пропаганда, может, у кого-то не в меру разыгралось воображение - но теперь, когда истина повернула к Денису свое зловеще оскаленное лицо, он ощутил, что совершенно беспомощен перед ней, что все его чаяния, усилия и надежды - не более чем ничтожная пылинка перед ее темной громадой.

\- Денис, что с вами?

Денис понял, что стоит, опершись на стол и склонив голову до того низко, что у него заныли плечи и шея. Вырезанный из пленки кадр с его изображением валялся перед ним: он видел себя самого, только обращенного в собственную противоположность, и ему казалось, что это зрелище выедает его изнутри.

\- Денис, - произнес Стефан мягче и чуть виновато, будто признавая свою оплошность, - мне не стоило говорить вам так сразу. Я знаю, это может повергнуть в шок...

\- Я... я не знаю, - его голос позорно дрогнул, он вновь выглядел ребенком, но не мог в тот момент даже разозлиться на себя за это. - Как мне теперь об этом не думать? Не думать обо всех, кого мы не сумели спасти? Ведь их так много, я знаю, я слышал...

Шаги Стефана раздались совсем рядом, и его горячая ладонь деликатно тронула Дениса за плечо.

\- Послушайте, я... можно, я скажу? Я ведь тоже думал об этом.

Денис изобразил кивок, и Стефан, вздохнув, развернул его к себе, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. Свет фонаря еле освещал его лицо, выхватывал из темноты его мерцающие глаза, исполненные чистейшем состраданием - и Денис, лишь взглянув в них, ощутил, как у него неумолимо и горько перехватывает в горле.

\- Мы делаем то, что можем, - произнес Стефан, не отпуская его, - и вы, и я, и многие другие, кто также не остался равнодушен к бедам и утратам других. Может, для кого-то этого никогда не будет достаточно, но для тех, кому мы успели помочь - это вся жизнь.

\- Но...

\- Творить зло всегда легче, Денис. Создать систему бесчеловечную настолько, что она будет напоминать фабрику убийств - проще, чем кажется. И не всегда для этого нужна чья-то злая воля - бывает достаточно чьего-то желания выслужиться, отомстить, набить свой карман, насладиться ощущением собственной власти, а может, даже построить лучший мир, узурпировав право решать, кому жить, а кому умирать. Но самая главная ее составляющая - равнодушие. Никакое зло в мире не могло бы существовать, не будь вокруг нас столько людей, безразличных к нему. Кому-то нет до него дела, кто-то ищет в нем личную пользу, кто-то пытается спасти свою совесть оправданием этого зла. Человеческое равнодушие неистребимо, друг мой, ему никогда не будет предела и конца. Но мы выбрали иной путь - и это делает наши усилия неоценимыми, хоть кто-то и скажет, что они не стоят ничего.

Наверное, звуком его голоса можно было успокаивать бури: Денис слушал его, как слушают музыку, от звуков которой по жилам растекается умиротворение, мысли становятся яснее, а в груди будто зажигается свет.

\- Можно сказать, что зло нельзя победить, - подытожил Стефан, и пальцы его крепче сжались на Денисовом плече, - но я предпочитаю думать, что каждая сохраненная жизнь - это уже победа. Извините, вы позволите...

Явно стушевавшись, он полез в нагрудный карман за платком, и тут только Денис почувствовал, что его щеки пылают от прокатившихся по ним слез. Последний раз он плакал - так, просто, - очень давно, и осознание, что он все еще способен на это, привело его в стыд и растерянность.

\- Ничего страшного, - произнес Стефан, протягивая платок ему, - со всеми нами это случается, и я...

Он не договорил. Где-то во внешнем мире, скрытом от них толстыми стенами и наглухо заколоченным окном, разнесся, изничтожая любые другие звуки, протяжный вой сирены.

\- Воздушная тревога? - удивился Стефан, делая шаг к выходу из комнаты; Денис поспешил за ним, забыв даже промокнуть лицо. - Средь бела дня? С чего это?

\- Ее часто включают последнее время, - заметил Денис, проходя в гостиную; глаза его успели отвыкнуть от света, и, столкнувшись с бьющими в окна лучами солнца, он на секунду оказался ослеплен. - Но бомбежек ни разу не было.

\- Разумеется! К чему союзникам тратить бомбы на нас? У немцев еще столько целых аэродромов!

Денис подошел к окну ближе, вывернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в ясное небо, прошитое редкими линиями облаков. Теперь с горизонта слышалось и гудение двигателей, но в этом тоже не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего: фронт был уже не так далеко, и самолеты над Прагой видели часто - первые их появления, бывало, вызывали тревогу, но затем стали привычны, и на них перестали обращать внимание. Денис был даже склонен про себя видеть в них добрый знак: кошмар не вечен, освобождение близко, надо лишь продержаться.

\- Похоже, летят с запада, - сказал он, отворачиваясь от окна. - Британцы или американцы. Интересно, куда они направляются.

\- Куда-то, где не обойтись без их присутствия, - предположил Стефан и вдруг добавил почти кротко, - кстати, платок можете оставить се...

В эту секунду на землю упали бомбы.

***

Тело Стефана стало не более чем игрушкой в руках той силы, что подбросила его, отшвырнула, почти пригвоздила к стене. За поднявшейся в теле болью он не слышал взрыва, за шумом от взрыва почти не почувствовал боли; с усилием открыв глаза, он не увидел сначала даже комнаты, только густое, непроглядное красное марево. 

\- Денис! - хотел крикнуть он в эту тошнотворную муть, но не смог, как ни напрягал легкие, вытолкнуть из себя ни звука. Лишенный голоса, зрения, почти лишившийся слуха, он пополз вперед, как новорожденный щенок, протягивая перед собой руки в надежде нащупать чужое теплое тело - но только резал ладони об осколки рассыпавшегося по полу стекла. Лицо его обжег хлынувший в комнату поток горячего воздуха: где бы ни произошел взрыв, это случилось совсем рядом.

\- Денис!

Сознание вернулось к нему ровно настолько, чтобы пелена перед глазами разошлась в стороны и он смог увидеть, что Дениса отнесло взрывом тоже, что он лежит у стены, неподвижный и окровавленный. Дом сотряс новый удар, дошедший, казалось, до самого центра Земли, и Стефана, попытавшегося было подняться на ноги, вновь прокатило по полу - но он нисколь не думал уже о себе самом, до того раздавило его, оглушило пуще любой бомбы разорвавшееся в голове яростное и отчаянное "Нет".

\- Денис!

Он не откликался; припадая к полу, как лазутчик, рискующий быть обнаруженным, Стефан все же добрался до него, крепко вцепился в его теплую, исцарапанную осколками руку, с силой потянул на себя. За окном гремело и бушевало - может, так в представлении древних выглядел конец света, - но Стефан больше не позволил себя свалить, поднес к самому лицу Дениса раскрытую ладонь и уловил слабое, прерывистое дыхание.

"Боже, - подумал он, с усилием подчиняя себе собственное тело, пытаясь оттащить их с Денисом в коридор, где на них, по крайней мере, не рухнуло бы что-нибудь из мебели, - только бы крыша выдержала, иначе нам конец".

Он был как нельзя более далек в тот момент от рассудочного понимания вещей, управлял им один лишь инстинкт, первобытный, животный, предписывающий спрятаться, забиться в любое возможное убежище от неминуемой смертельной угрозы. Неизвестно как, но ему удалось выбраться из комнаты и увлечь Дениса за собой; больше деваться было некуда, и Стефан, погребенный под какофонией из самолетного гула, свиста несущихся с небес бомб, взрывов, несущихся со всех сторон одновременно, и чьих-то оглушительных воплей и стонов, замер, скорчившись, крепко обхватив Дениса обеими руками, прижимая его голову к своей груди и повторяя про себя короткие, обрывочные, полузабытые слова молитвы.

Что все кончилось, он понял не сразу - в какой-то миг любой звук стал для него тише собственного дыхания и дыхания Дениса, слившихся в ушах Стефана в единое, нераздельное целое. Поток смерти с неба иссяк; за ним последовала сплошная гулкая тишина.

\- Мы живы, - сорвалось с его вздрагивающих губ. - Кажется, мы живы.

Это "кажется" во многом определяло его состояние: даже открыв глаза и оглядев себя, он видел свое тело будто со стороны, видел свое искаженное ужасом лицо, будто смотрелся в кривое зеркало. Денис все еще был без сознания и от того выгляде пребывающим в трансе или летаргии. Стефан, почти принуждая себя к каждому движению, нащупал у него пульс, хлопнул его по щеке, надеясь немного привести в чувство.

\- Очнитесь, ну же...

Он не думал, что это поможет, но это помогло - Денис шевельнулся, приоткрыл глаза, с трудом остановил на Стефане расфокусированный, помутившийся взгляд.

\- [Это вы... вы здесь...], - проговорил он на языке, которого Стефан не понимал - но ему было достаточно и понимания того, что несчастный жив и в сознании.

\- Вам нужно встать, - сказал он, стараясь говорить четче, что было очень сложно, ведь язык почти не слушался его. - Все закончилось, попробуйте подняться, я найду вам вра...

\- [Стефан...], - выговорил Денис, вцепляясь в него, с силой комкая в руке ткань его пиджака, - [я не слышу...]

\- Что? Я не понимаю вас, скажите...

\- [Я не слышу!]

Стефан не понимал слов - но он услышал, как в чужом голосе прорывается неистовый, почти истерический страх, увидел, как Денис, приподнимаясь, трясет головой и закрывает ладонями уши, и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять.

\- Боже, - повторил он, наверное, в тысячный раз за прошедшие минуты, - не волнуйтесь, вас могло просто оглуши...

\- [Почему я ничего не слышу?!]

Денис почти шарахнулся от него; его трясло с ног до головы крупной дрожью, будто через его тело пропускали электрический ток, и Стефан испугался всерьез, что с ним сейчас случится припадок.

\- Денис, пожалуйста!

\- [Нет], - только и повторял тот, зажмурившись, крепко прижимая к вискам ладони, - [нет, нет, нет...]

Первый шок прошел, и Стефан понял, что тот был ему невидимой опорой - теперь каждое движение отзывалось во всем теле тянущей, пронизывающей болью, и он чуть не вскрикнул, когда потянулся к Денису, взял его за сведенные судорогой запястья (руки у самого Стефана при этом ходили ходуном, и он управлял ими не ловчее, чем калека управляет своими культями), каким-то немыслимым образом заставил посмотреть на себя.

\- Денис, - заговорил он, старательно шевеля губами, с облегчением видя, как в обращенном на него взгляде появляются хоть какие-то нотки осмысленности, - пожалуйста, попробуйте взять себя в руки. В первую очередь вам нужно прилечь. Если ваша комната тоже лежит в руинах, можете расположиться у меня.

Чудо, но он послушался. Они поднялись, опираясь о стены и друг о друга, будто оба были мертвецки пьяны; Стефан проводил Дениса в его спальню, где с облегчением увидел, что окна, выходящие во двор, почти не пострадали - лишь по одному стеклу пробежала извилистая, ветвистая трещина.

\- Отлично, - произнес он, понимая, что Денис его не слышит, но говорить было необходимо ему самому, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что он жив. - Ложитесь, я наберу воды, чтобы смыть кровь, и принесу бин...

\- [Не уходите!]

Смысл вновь дошел до Стефана опосредованно - по тому, как Денис исступленно схватил его за руку, стоило ему сделать маленький шаг к двери.

\- Я вас не оставлю, - сказал он, никак не стремясь освободиться, надеясь, что Денис отпустит его сам. - Но вы весь в крови. Вас надо, по крайней мере, перевязать, пока я не найду для вас врача.

О том, что он сам представляет из себя сейчас, Стефан предпочитал не думать: он мог стоять на ногах, а прочее было не так важно. Денис разжал пальцы, давая ему свободу, но смотрел на него при этом так, будто Стефан оставлял его навек; не зная, что сказать, как утешить его, убедить, что его не бросят одного с постигшей его бедой, он проговорил только:

\- Я вернусь.

И быстро, насколько позволяли подкашивающиеся ноги, вышел из комнаты.

***

Если христианский ад существует, то он выглядит так - вот что подумал Алеш, распахнув с трудом подавшуюся его напору дверь церкви. Бомбежка застала их с Михалом за их подпольной работой; словами было не описать, чего они натерпелись, слушая, как ревут взрывы, как дрожит земля, точно готовясь расплавиться, как что-то трещит и рушится - и гадая, не окажутся ли они заживо погребены под обвалившимися сводами церкви. Но им повезло - в отличие от многих других. Кто-то уже начал выносить тела, до которых можно было добраться - и Алеш внутренне содрогнулся, увидев уложенный рядом с развороченными трамвайными путями штабель из трупов тех, к кому судьба оказалась не так милосердна, как к нему самому.

От чего сегодня зависела его участь? Может, кто-то из пилотов секундно зевнул перед тем, как нажать на кнопку - и бомба, которая могла упасть на церковь, ушла дальше, поразив трамвайную остановку, улицу, крышу жилого дома? А может, кто-то целился по церкви, но в своей бомбардировочной школе (или где там учат убивать людей) плохо посещал занятия, и вот результат - Алеш остался жив. Этому факту, который ему самому пока казался невероятным, должно было быть какое-то рациональное объяснение - вот только оно все равно не объяснило бы ничего.

К нему подбежала, узнав его, какая-то женщина, схватила его за руку, с рыданиями опустилась на мостовую у его ног, и ему стоило немалого усилия ее поднять, довести до бордюра, усадить, даже сказать что-то утешающее - дурацкие, никчемные слова, которые ничего не стоят, которые все равно не вернут то, чего ей сегодня пришлось лишиться. Спеша избежать других подобных сцен, Алеш вернулся в церковь. Михал был там - стоял на коленях у алтаря, но ладони держал не молитвенно сложенными, а прятал в них лицо.

\- Даже не думай соваться наружу, - проговорил Алеш, приближаясь к нему. - Ты не хочешь этого видеть.

\- Я должен, - пробормотал Михал приглушенно.

\- Говорю тебе, не стоит. 

\- Я должен!

Он вскочил, обернулся к Алешу до того стремительно, что тот невольно шатнулся назад.

\- Ты чего?

\- Моя семья! Настоящая семья, а не то, чем я пытался ее подменить! - в сердцах заявил тот. - Мне давно надо было уехать самому, увезти их, но я... я должен идти. Я должен быть с ними. Иначе я никогда себе этого не прощу.

Он выглядел сейчас, как человек, шагнувший на какую-то опасную, безвозвратную грань; стремясь увести его чуть дальше от этой грани, Алеш подошел к нему, опустил руку ему на плечо.

\- Все в порядке, Михал. Иди. Я сам тут справлюсь.

\- Сам?

\- Ну да, - Алеш усмехнулся, будто перспектива остаться тут одному совсем его не пугала. - Что здесь сложного, а? Требник есть, остальное... да как-нибудь. Ты не обязан здесь оставаться из-за меня. Я как-нибудь выживу. Я же еврей.

Он не был уверен, что аргумент его достаточно весом, особенно в текущий временной момент, но других ему в голову не приходило - но и у Михала, к счастью, возражений тоже не нашлось. С непонятным, осутствующим лицом он сжал на секунду Алешову руку - а потом, решительно нахмурившись, размашисто, будто наотмашь благословил его.

\- Спасибо.

\- Да благодарить пока рановато, - Алеш даже смутился, что обычно происходило с ним нечасто - но в этот день, когда все с ног на голову перевернулось, наверное, было можно. - Ты только весточку пришли какую-нибудь. Хочу хоть знать, что ты жив.

Михал улыбнулся - как ни было это странно сейчас, в чудом устоявшей церкви, посреди города, полного свежих руин и свежих же трупов.

\- Обязательно.

Он даже вещей с собой почти не стал брать - только документы и деньги забрал из ящика стола и был таков. Алеш проводил его до самого порога, как преданная жена, долго смотрел ему вслед, пока тот окончательно не скрылся из виду, а потом, убедившись, что тот ушел совершенно точно, привалился к двери спиной, посмотрел на убранство зала, единственным хозяином которого теперь остался, на изукрашенный золотом алтарь, на венчающий его крест и на фигуры святых у его подножия. 

Похоже, теперь Алешу предстояло молиться всерьез.

***

Тидельманн выслушал все, что сказали ему по телефону, говоря лишь "Да... да, понятно", затем положил трубку и посмотрел на стоящих у его стола подчиненных - всю полудюжину офицерского состава вызвали сегодня для "дачи указаний", но неожиданный звонок из столицы застал их врасплох, нарушив первоначальные намерения коменданта.

\- Прагу подвергли бомбардировке, - сказал он, кажется, все еще не решив про себя, как относиться к этому факту. - Ударили по центру города. Но управление не пострадало. Фон Кумпен невредим.

Все молчали, только Скворец решился на осторожный вопрос:

\- Вас вызывают туда, оберштурмбаннфюрер?

\- Нет, - сухо ответил Тидельманн, - наоборот, это фон Кумпен хочет к нам наведаться. И не один, а с женой! Хочет, чтобы наш оркестр развлек ее небольшим концертом. Теперь, естественно, раньше следующей недели он до нас не доберется. Надо будет стоящим образом подготовиться.

Все, несомненно, поняли, о чем идет речь - а особенно Скворец, не преминувший под взглядом Тидельманна вытянуться по стойке "смирно".

\- И все же, - подал голос Себастиан, отвлекая на себя внимание коменданта, - зачем было бомбить центр Праги? Там нет ни одного военного объекта, ничего, что могло бы представлять для них инте...

\- Скажи, что ты просто выводишь меня из себя, а не действительно настолько наивен! - рявкнул на него Тидельманн, и Себастиан так и замер с открытым ртом. - Ты думаешь, мы воюем с благородными рыцарями в белых плащах? Они пойдут на все, чтобы сломить наш дух, заставить нас дрогнуть! Но им это не удастся! Я уверен, даже жители Дрездена охвачены теперь одной лишь праведной местью!

\- Оберштурмбаннфюрер, - вылетело у Скворца, - что произошло в Дрездене?

Недолго стояла тишина, гнетущая и отчего-то неловкая. Кто-то из присутствующих потупился; Себастиан демонстративно отвел глаза.

\- Дрездена больше нет, - ответил Тидельманн без всякой эмоции, просто сообщая свершившийся факт, и более ничего. - В течение последних трех дней союзники сравнивали его с землей. От города ничего не осталось. Там теперь пепелище.

Скворец в одну секунду стал так бледен, будто крови во всем его теле не осталось вовсе; Себастиан наблюдал исподтишка за тем, как искажается, мертвеет его лицо. 

\- Теперь вы все понимаете, с кем мы имеем дело, - подчеркнул Тидельманн, глядя уже не на него, а прямо перед собой, - если, конечно, у кого-то из вас еще оставались сомнения на этот счет. Можете идти. Я поговорю с каждым из вас позже.

Скворец выбрел из кабинета коменданта последним, будто с трудом переставляя ноги; догнать его сейчас, наверное, смог бы самый ослабевший заключенный, поэтому Себастиану, успевшему выкурить сигарету и перекинуться несколькими словами с остальными офицерами, это тем паче не составило большого труда.

\- С тобой все в порядке, дружище? - спросил он, хлопнув Скворца по плечу; тот вздрогнул, ибо не ожидал такой компании, но ничего не ответил. - Неужели это из-за Дрездена? Ты же сам говорил, что терпеть этот городишко не можешь.

\- Да, конечно, - Скворец посмотрел на него, и глаза его были похожи на два опустевших сосуда, опрокинутые, перевернутые чьей-то неаккуратной рукой. - Но всегда можно предположить... вдруг они сделают это и с Берлином? С Мюнхеном? Со всей Германией? Просто не оставят от нас камня на камне, будто нас никогда и не было?

Себастиан не был склонен разделять его опасения:

\- Не думаю, что у них хватит бомб, а главное - запала, дружище. Несчастный Дрезден они урабатывали три дня. Сколько же надо будет на всю страну? Выброси это из головы, у нас тут кое-что посерьезнее. Фон Кумпен решил к нам наведаться, добра точно не жди...

За своей болтовней он не заметил сразу, что Скворец быстрым брезгливым движением стряхнул со своего плеча его руку.

\- Завтра обсудим, - проговорил он, отступая от Себастиана, как от заразного. - Сейчас я... вспомнил, у меня тут дела...

Он ушел так торопливо, что это напоминало не отступление даже, а бегство, оставив Себастиана недоуменно смотреть ему вслед. Тем же вечером, впрочем, столь необходимое Скворцу одиночество вновь оказалось нарушено - когда он, почти опустошив очередную бутылку наливки, сидел, согбенный, сам на себя не похожий, в собственной гостиной, и издавал странные гортанные звуки, нечто среднее между всхлипом и криком, которые сам же и запрещал себе издавать. В качестве кляпа Скворец использовал собственную ладонь - вцеплялся в нее зубами, все равно что собака в брошенную кость, и с каждым новым звуком, прорывающимся сквозь выстраиваемые им внутренние заслоны, все сильнее вгрызался в кожу, пока не выступили на ней крошечные кровавые капли.

Что он не один, он понял не сразу. Просто, пережив очередной приступ поглотившего его горя, поднял глаза, чтобы найти взглядом стоящую перед ним бутылку, и боковым зрением увидел знакомую ему фигуру. Скрипачка стояла в дверях, прижимая к груди стопку свежевыстиранного белья, и неизвестно сколько уже смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Ты, - выплюнул он, отнимая руку от лица; немного крови осталось у него на подбородке, что придавало ему вид поистине демонический. - Убирайся.

Она не шелохнулась. Очевидно, шок от увиденного оказался даже сильнее страха за свою жизнь.

\- Что, нравится зрелище? Может, еще и покажешь пальцем?! - взревел он, впадая в ярость, изрядно подстегнутую хмелем, безуспешно попытался нашарить на поясе оставленную им в спальне пистолетную кобуру, а затем, поняв тщетность своих усилий - схватил бутылку и бросил ее, как гранату, но не в девушку вовсе, а в противоположную от себя стену. - Убирайся! Убирайся, пока я тебя не прикончил!

Неизвестно, что подстегнуло скрипачку - его угроза, его бешено перекошенное лицо или вид разбитой о стену бутылки, - но она исчезла тут же, а Скворец, согнувшись пополам, уткнувшись носом в собственные колени, затрясся мелко и лихорадочно, но по-прежнему почти беззвучно.


	9. Глава 8. Чувство

Фон Кумпен с видимым удовлетворением провел кончиком пальца по последней денежной пачке, переданной ему Дихтвальдом, и сыто улыбнулся, заслышав хруст купюр.

\- Прекрасно, друг мой. С этой секунды можете считать, что заказ ваш.

\- Я рад, что мы сумели договориться, - отозвался Дихтвальд, застегивая опустошенный портфель. - Я думаю, мне понадобится еще некоторое количество рабочих рук.

\- Еще? Ну что ж, мы можем найти в Терезине кого-нибудь для вас... хотя последнее время рабочие нужны буквально всюду! 

\- Излишними просьбами я вас не обременю, - уточнил Дихтвальд, - достаточно будет сорока-пятидесяти человек. Не обязательно это должны быть мужчины: работа с минными зарядами, понимаете ли, требует не большой физической силы, но незаурядной ловкости рук.

Фон Кумпен недолго смотрел на него, что-то про себя подсчитывая; Дихтвальд отвечал ему взглядом прямым и ясным, едва ли не простодушным. Это продолжалось недолго - если группенфюрер надеялся увидеть в своем собеседнике тень сомнения или тревоги, то ему это не удалось.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, отпирая ящик стола и укладывая в него деньги. - Когда правительство расплатится с вами... вы же не забудете старого друга?

\- Конечно, нет, группенфюрер.

\- Вот и прекрасно! - тщательно заперев ящик на ключ, фон Кумпен послал Дихтвальду дружелюбнейшую из своих улыбок. - Знаете, я так рад, что мы с вами поладили. За эти годы мы столько смогли заработать!

\- Вы правы, группенфюрер, - отозвался Дихтвальд, - наш союз получился очень... продуктивным.

\- Не чета многим, а? - фон Кумпен подмигнул ему и поднялся с кресла; поняв, что аудиенция окончена, Дихтвальд последовал его примеру, и хозяин кабинета вышел из-за стола, чтобы проводить его до двери. - Я направлю в Терезин запрос, чтобы рабочих привезли вам как можно скорее... а детали обстряпаем, когда я вернусь в Прагу. 

\- Вы уезжаете?

Фон Кумпен пренебрежительно махнул рукой:

\- Ненадолго, всего на день. Дружеский визит, если можно так выразиться. Но когда я снова буду здесь - обязательно загляну к вам на стаканчик.

\- Я буду очень рад, группенфюрер.

\- Разумеется! И ваша экономка прекрасно готовит. Ее итальянский пирог в прошлый раз был чудо как хорош. Если она сможет его повторить...

\- Я обязательно ей передам.

\- Отлично! До скорой встречи, друг мой!

Распрощавшись с фон Кумпеном, Дихтвальд покинул дворец Петшеков и вышел во двор, где ему, как почетному гостю, разрешили оставить машину. Даже зная, что сейчас мало что может ему угрожать, он стремился как можно скорее оставить это место, выбросить из головы смутные и зловещие догадки о том, что могло происходить в каждом из его помещений в те минуты, когда он, Дихтвальд, сидел в кабинете группенфюрера, вел неторопливую беседу о перспективах своего дела и цедил по полглотка великолепный коньяк, лично предложенный ему хозяином.

\- Все в порядке? - спросил у него шофер, и Дихтвальд, глядя на его чуть побледневшее лицо, пожалел, что не дал бедному малому сегодня выходной. Не стоило тащить его сюда, а потом еще и оставлять в беспокойном ожидании на целый час - группенфюрер всегда был не прочь поговорить, а шофер все это время был вынужден наблюдать... черт его знает, что он мог увидеть здесь, у этого здания, которое давно уже любой уважающий себя пражанин пытался обходить стороной.

\- Да, - коротко ответил Дихтвальд, располагаясь на сиденье. - Поедем домой.

Только когда машина выехала на забитую в обеденный час Вацлавскую площадь, Дихтвальд ощутил, что в горле у него перестало тесниться что-то тугое и холодное. Он был осторожен - он всегда был осторожен, и не ради себя, а ради тех, кто всецело зависел сейчас от него одного, - он ничем не мог навлечь на себя подозрения, но все равно не мог сбросить с себя предчувствие, будто ходит по краю. Может, нервы у него немного сдали из-за бомбежки, хоть ему самому не впервые было слышать свист бомб над своей головой; муторные, тяжелые сны, в которых он возвращался в окопы, под проливной дождь, разрывы снарядов и поднимаемые ими потоки земли и слякоти - они стали для него до того привычны, что он перестал считать их кошмарами. При первых же звуках сирены они с Юльхен спрятались в подвал: она недолго противилась, повторяя, что воздушную тревогу включают регулярно, и всякий раз за этим не следует никакой опасности, но Дихтвальд неумолимо отвел ее вниз - и успел запереть тяжелую железную дверь за секунду до того, как снаружи разверзся почти родной ему ад.

В свое время, превращая подвал в настоящий бункер, он чувствовал себя параноиком, чья способность мыслить здраво так и осталась на Восточном фронте вместе с лохмотьями его легких; но никто не мог дать ему гарантии, что война не вернется - более того, он знал, что она вернется, знал с того самого дня, как вернулся после демобилизации в Вену, странно пустую, обезглавленную, потерявшую львиную долю своего высокомерного лоска, и услышал первые голоса, заявляющие об утраченной гордости и неотвратимой мести. Он понимал, чем все кончится, еще тогда, причем понимал не один, но остальные не испытывали по этому поводу никакого ужаса - только вящее, предвкушающее злорадство. По мнению Дихтвальда, все они были помешанными, нуждавшимися в скорейшем лечении, но остановить это помешательство он не мог - только уехать, когда позволили средства, в Прагу, и соорудить там свое личное убежище, последний рубеж обороны, за которым Дихтвальд спрятался сам и спрятал Юльхен, когда с неба полетели бомбы.

Она, отважная и несгибаемая, пережившая то, чего не пережили многие, не была готова ни к чему подобному: при первых же звуках взрывов она замерла, как в ступоре, и Дихтвальд взял ее под руку, отвел в противоположный угол подвала, чтобы усадить на ящики с оставленным со стройки хламом. У нее тряслись руки, она тщетно силилась что-то сказать, и в глазах ее Дихтвальд читал бездонный, почти потусторонний ужас, мгновенно вытеснивший, пожравший обычное их внимательное, чуть насмешливое выражение. Сейчас вся Юльхен состояла из этого ужаса, ничего более не осталось в ее потрясенном сознании - Дихтвальд подумал, что сам представлял из себя нечто подобное, когда на их полк впервые обрушился артиллерийский обстрел; мало человеческого остается в людях, когда они понимают, что они не люди теперь, а всего лишь цель, обозначенная на чьей-то карте, песчинки, ничего не значащие перед механической разрушительностью орудия и слепой, равнодушной волей не видимого ими наводчика.

Он многое мог ей сказать, но все сказанное было бы одинаково бесполезно - и он просто сел рядом с ней, крепко обхватил двумя руками, прижал к своему плечу, ощущая, как ее сбившееся дыхание легко касается его груди сквозь ткань рубашки; может, он почувствовал бы и биение ее сердца, но слишком часто и гулко колотилось его собственное, прихваченное не страхом вовсе (Дихтвальд, наверное, уже изрядно устал бояться), а чем-то другим, ему почти не знакомым и от того немало его смутившим. Это было что-то чужое - из другого, несуществующего мира, где не случилось оккупации и бомбардировок, не случилось гестапо и ночных облав, где "Юльхен" не было именем из списка тех, кому для спасения собственной жизни требовалось получить поддельные документы, где сама Юльхен могла быть тем, кем ей вздумается, а не тем, кого война сделала из нее. Может, и сам Дихтвальд был бы в этом мире другим - хотя он не мог представить себя кем-то другим, кроме того, кем был он сейчас: нелюдимым, покалеченным, выглядящим старше своих лет фабрикантом, который лучше прочих научился заключать сделки со своей совестью - вытаскивая единицы из пасти чудовища, которое поглощает сотни и тысячи.

Позже они не говорили об этом; он не был уверен, что им стоит вообще об этом говорить. Наверху все стихло - день спустя он с изумлением прочитал в газетах, что налет длился не более пяти минут, - и они смогли вернуться в дом, который, по счастью, не пострадал. Ударившие по Виноградам снаряды ушли мимо, разнеся верхние этажи нескольких соседних зданий, превратив мостовую в месиво земли и камней, сравняв с землей трамвайную остановку и обрушив фонарные столбы; Дихтвальд до самого вечера помогал растаскивать обломки, пока вновь не почувствовал, что вот-вот начнет задыхаться, наглотавшись гари и пыли. Юльхен помогла ему продышаться, как в тот раз, когда его подкосил приступ, но так и не заговорила с ним ни о бомбежке, ни о подвале - и он не заговорил тоже. 

И все же что-то в ней изменилось - поэтому теперь, возвращаясь от фон Кумпена, он не мог перестать размышлять, какой обнаружит ее, когда зайдет в дом. Нет, непробиваемая решимость Юльхен никуда не делась, но теперь Дихтвальд подмечал в ней что-то, чего не было прежде: она стала как будто чуть более задумчивой, чуть менее резкой, и несколько раз он (если уши его не обманывали) слышал, как она тихо и надорванно всхлипывает, скрывшись в своей комнате. Для Дихтвальда это было сродни тому, как если бы плакать начала ледяная статуя; он не стал нарушать уединение Юльхен, предчувствуя, что она не желает, чтобы кто-то пытался разделить с ней ее внезапный горестный порыв, но все это поселяло в его душе настойчивую, щемящую тревогу - и он не мог придумать, что ему с этим делать.

Она сидела в столовой, когда он пришел, и жевала бутерброд, запивая его черным кофе; Дихтвальд поприветствовал ее и замялся, не зная, что сказать ей, будто был школьником, не решающимся пригласить одноклассницу на танец на выпускном. Юльхен, правда, тоже на него не смотрела - ее больше занимало то, как льющийся в окно солнечный свет отпечатывает на поверхности стола ее вытянутую косую тень.

\- Вы были у фон Кумпена? - наконец спросила она.

\- Да, - ответил Дихтвальд, присаживаясь за стол через два стула от нее. - Он оказался большим поклонником ваших кулинарных способностей. Просил передать, что надеется отведать вашего пирога, когда придет сюда в следующий раз.

Юльхен улыбнулась - вернее, растянула в стороны уголки губ, не вкладывая в это никакой эмоции.

\- Надеюсь, заряд свинца тоже придется ему по нутру. Жить ему осталось не больше суток.

Дихтвальд смежил на секунду веки, беря себя в руки, чтобы не начать бесплодно ее отговаривать. В конце концов, решение принимала не она, а люди, о которых он ни малейшего понятия не имел.

\- В норе уже решили, когда нанесут удар?

\- Завтра, когда он будет возвращаться в город. Его секретарша проболталась, что он собирается выехать. 

\- С ним наверняка будет охрана...

\- Меньше, чем если бы мы пытались взять его в другом месте, - ответила Юльхен тоном, который не вызывал сомнений в том, что этот момент в плане был обговорен не единожды. - Мы устроим засаду у самого его дома. Никто не успеет ничего понять, а он будет уже мертв.

Дихтвальду снова пришлось напомнить себе, что любые уговоры ни к чему не приведут - думал он при этом, естественно, не о фон Кумпене, а о Юльхен, которая намеревалась бросить себя к чудовищу в самую пасть, и которую он не имел права остановить.

\- Все уже готово? - только спросил он, не скрывая в голосе безнадежности.

\- Да. Осталось только забрать из хранилища нашу посылку. Мы сделаем это завтра утром.

Он вгляделся в нее, но не увидел ни одного признака какого-либо внутреннего колебания. Ясно было, что он ничего не может сделать - только подняться из-за стола и скупо произнести:

\- Могу только пожелать удачи.

\- Спасибо, - таким же неживым голосом откликнулась она.

Весь остаток дня Дихтвальд провел у себя, пытаясь сосредоточиться на бумагах и чувствуя себя глупцом, пытающимся голыми руками удержать воду, неостановимо утекающую сквозь его пальцы.

***

\- Вы окончательно обленились! Ни одной верной ноты!

Оркестранты, прервав игру, разом втянули головы в плечи. Все знали, что если Тидельманн начинает говорить, что кто-то ленив - пиши пропало: тому, кто стал мишенью для рокового обвинения, осталось недолго. В преддверии визита группенфюрера Тидельманн впадал во все более и более скверное настроение, и положение только ухудшалось от того, что его вновь начали мучить адские головные боли. Пытаясь облегчить свое состояние, он горстями принимал таблетки, но помогали они ему едва-едва: он бродил по лагерю, источая молчаливое бешенство, и даже офицеры старались лишний раз не попадаться ему на глаза, не говоря уж о заключенных - не далее как сегодня он приказал выкосить почти полдесятка тех, кто, как ему показалось, недостаточно усердно вычищал дорожки вокруг его дома. Теперь он собрал оркестр на репетицию в собственной гостиной, где перед приемом высоких гостей наскоро была произведена перестановка; сидели здесь и кое-какие офицеры из охраны, но Себастиана не было - а вот Детлеф все-таки пришел, хоть его и терзало подозрение, что лучше ему было под любым предлогом не делать этого.

\- Вы просто никчемные твари, которые могут только опозорить меня перед группенфюрером! - разъярился Тидельманн, подскакивая с места и хватая лежавший рядом с ним лошадиный хлыст, от одного вида которого в руке коменданта сердце Детлефа ударилось куда-то ему в глотку. - Сколько можно повторять одно и тоже?!

Его лицо лишено было возможности краснеть и бледнеть, но Детлеф заметил, как на его виске вздулась и забилась синеватая жила. Ослепленный донимающей его болью, оглушенный своим гневом, комендант напоминал сейчас берсерка, готового разорвать любого голыми руками; широким, чеканным шагом он приблизился к оркестрантам, и все они вздрогнули, но никто не осмелился сделать хоть полшага назад.

\- Идиоты! Зачем я вас держу? Вас всех надо было давно пристрелить, как собак!

Никто в комнате, казалось, не дышал - по крайней мере, Детлеф не дышал точно, пока Тидельманн рыскал глазами из стороны в сторону, выбирая подходящую жертву. От нехватки воздуха у Детлефа начала кружиться голова; голос коменданта он слышал, как сквозь сон или обморок.

\- Вот ты. Да, ты! Отдай Морису скрипку - она тебе все равно не нужна, ты обращаешься с ней, как корова.

Скрипачка подчинилась без слов: свой инструмент она, как и было приказано, вручила стоявшему рядом флейтисту, а потом, повинуясь нетерпеливому движению руки Тидельманна, сделала шаг вперед.

\- Быть первой скрипкой - это большая ответственность, - заговорил он негромко и проникновенно, чуть склоняясь к ее обескровленному, точно вылепленному из воска лицу. - Если ты справляешься со своей партией - получаешь больше всех похвал и признания. А если не справляешься - получаешь то, что заслуживаешь.

Хлыст в его руке со свистом разрезал воздух, но прежде неминуемого удара Детлеф услышал (тоже нечетко, будто с помехами) собственный голос.

\- Оберштурмбаннфюрер.

Тидельманн обернулся к нему, не опуская занесенной руки. Скрипачка была неподвижна - ее по-прежнему будто не интересовал ни Детлеф, ни комендант, ни хлыст.

\- Что тебе еще? - бросил Тидельманн, глядя, как Детлеф делает к нему несколько неверных шагов. Детлеф с трудом вытолкнул из груди слова - вместе со сгустившимся, почти обжигающим воздухом.

\- Вы испачкаете мундир.

Кто-то за его спиной ухмыльнулся - он не слышал этого, не мог видеть, но знал, что это так. "Выслуживается, - эти слова преследовали его чужими шепотками, усмешками, намеками тонкими или прямыми, шутками, над которыми он мог лишь беззубо смеяться сам, чтобы ничем не показать свое истинное к ним отношение. - Лизоблюд, слуга, подпевала... почему Скворец, знаешь? Потому что все повторит за комендантом, до каждого слова, можешь проверить! Все знают, что Тидельманн поспособствовал его карьере, что он без Тидельманна ничто... теперь он на задние лапы перед ним встанет, стоит тому только бровью шевельнуть". Он ничем не показывал, что слышит все это, что ему любезно доносят все, что он не услышал сам; он мирился с дурацким прозвищем, он улыбался тем, кто за глаза называл его ничтожеством, он не выдавал никак, что оскорблен - да и разве может быть он оскорблен, мелкая безмозглая пичуга? Пусть думают, что хотят; сейчас он все бы отдал, чтобы они думали только о том, как он стелется перед комендантом - и ни о чем другом.

Он оказался от Тидельманна совсем близко - тот наверняка понял бы все по его глазам, если бы захотел, но кого интересует всерьез, что творится на душе у недалекого льстивого лакея?

\- Прекрасно, - заявил он, и теплая, мягкая рукоять хлыста оказалась у Детлефа в ладони. - Твой мундир тебе не жалко, как я понимаю? Приступай.

Тидельманн отступил, ни на секунду не отводя от них со скрипачкой глаз; Детлеф осознавал, что остальные делают то же самое. Нельзя было терять ни секунды - комендант мог разозлиться еще больше, назвать его идиотом, забрать хлыст и закончить начатое, - но Детлеф, как ни делал над собою усилие, не мог поднять ставшие свинцовыми руки.

\- Только не по лицу, - напомнил ему Тидельманн, - завтра нам ее еще показывать. Она должна хорошо выглядеть.

\- Так точно, - откликнулся Детлеф, и это будто вселило в него крупицу уверенности. Ничего особенного не происходило - он просто получил приказ, который ему предстояло выполнить, как и многие, многие приказы, полученные им до того. Размышлять было некогда, да и приказы не требуют размышлений, поэтому он, поправив мешающиеся рукава, отвесил скрипачке первый удар, затем еще один и еще.

Если бы она сразу упала, может, все бы и кончилось быстрее, но она продолжала стоять на ногах, упрямая, как никто; только когда хлыст рассек рукав ее блузы, окрасил ее кожу в красный, и первые разлетевшиеся в стороны капли оказались у Детлефа на рукаве, она впервые испустила короткий, пронзительный вскрик и пошатнулась, инстинктивно пытаясь закрыться. Зная, что любые попытки избежать наказания вызовут у коменданта только новый приступ ярости, Детлеф почти что в панике ударил еще раз, уже не сдерживая силы - хлыст врезался скрипачке под ребра, она задохнулась, и колени у нее наконец подкосились; после этого хватило небольшого толчка, чтобы она, полностью изможденная, свалилась Детлефу под ноги. 

\- Достаточно, - отчеканил Тидельманн, закуривая.

Детлеф замер, тяжело дыша. Скрипачка лежала без движения, но она была жива и даже, судя по текущим из ее глаз слезам, пребывала в сознании.

\- Уберите это все, - брезгливо произнес Тидельманн, забирая у Детлефа хлыст и возвращаясь на свое место. - Последняя репетиция завтра в девять утра. Кто будет снова ошибаться - сильно об этом пожалеет.

***

Морис помог ему довести скрипачку до дома; она шла, опираясь на его плечо и еле перебирая ногами, и тот, заводя ее в дом, негромко обратился к следующему за ними Детлефу:

\- А она играть-то сможет, оберштурмфюрер? Вы ее неплохо отделали.

\- Сможет, - коротко ответил он. - Положи ее в гостиной и выметайся.

Морис так и сделал - наверное, понял, что с Детлефом сейчас лучше не шутить. Оставшись наедине со скрипачкой в доме, Детлеф удостоверился еще раз, что она дышит и не в обмороке, а затем отправился в ванную - за дезинфицирующим раствором и бинтом. Глупо было рассчитывать, что только этим он обойдется, и по пути он захватил из столовой бутылку шнапса, рассудив, что выпить ему сейчас жизненно необходимо, да и ей, наверное, тоже не помешает.

Она уже не лежала, а сидела на диване, когда он вернулся, и, едва увидев его, отшатнулась, закрывая ладонями лицо.

\- Прекрати, - приказал он, ставя на стол бутылку, стаканы и аптечку. - Я бил и вполовину не так, как мог бы. И даже не в четверть того, как это сделал бы комендант.

Говорил ли он правду? Детлеф одновременно не знал и страшился ответа на этот вопрос. Что он хотел сделать? Все, что у него было - одно намерение, опасное, непозволительное, о корнях которого он не задумывался, но от намерения этого не осталось почти ничего к тому моменту, как ему удалось свалить скрипачку с ног. Сознание его в тот момент было затуманено, и осталось в нем лишь слепое подчинение машины - если бы комендант сказал ему продолжать, то Детлеф бы, без всякого сомнения, продолжил.

Или нет?

\- Если бы он взялся за дело, ты бы не встала, - сказал он вслух, не зная, кого пытается убедить - скрипачку или себя. - Отправилась бы из дома коменданта прямо в крематорий.

\- Что ж, - произнесла она почти шепотом, пока он вливал в себя двойную порцию шнапса, - это бы закончилось.

Он чуть не подавился, глотку ему обожгло, и он ощутил, как к нему снова подкатывает плотная волна злости - вроде той, что он испытал, когда понял, что девчонка не падает под его ударами из какого-то дикого, глупого упорства.

\- Вот как? - уточнил он, возвращая звякнувший стакан на стол. - Хочешь, чтобы все закончилось?

Она не ответила, просто подняла голову и посмотрела на него - долгим, непрерывным взглядом, в котором Детлеф не увидел ничего, кроме тлеющей, как зажженные угли, ненависти, искренней, чистой, больше не спрятанной за маской отстраненного равнодушия - ненависти, которая была единственным, что скрипачка испытывала к нему. Этого хватило Детлефу, чтобы у него потемнело в глазах.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что здесь происходит? Ты понимаешь, какого черта ты здесь?

Она по-прежнему молчала, просто продолжила смотреть - и он вскочил, роняя из рук бутылку с раствором; та рассыпалась по полу полной осколков, пахнущей спиртом лужей.

\- Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз... знаешь, что было бы, если бы я не попросил тебя сыграть? Тебя отправили бы в Дахау! Сунули в газовую камеру!

Если бы кто-то его услышал - ему бы пришел конец; но это неожиданно не отрезвило Детлефа, и он заговорил громче, точно бросая вызов всему миру, который смеха ради выдумал для него столь изощренную пытку:

\- Ты не думала, почему ты здесь? Не в бараке, не жрешь тухлятину, а подъедаешь, сволочь, с моего стола?! Почему тебя не прикончили в седьмом корпусе? У них были на тебя планы! Но я забрал тебя оттуда, послал их ко всем чертям! Все, что от тебя требуется - хорошо играть и не злить коменданта, но ты даже этого не можешь сделать! 

От набросившегося на него отчаяния он был готов рвать на себе волосы; мало что соображая, он быстрым, нервным шагом описал круг вокруг стола, прежде чем вновь упасть на диван рядом со скрипачкой, крепко схватить обе ее ладони, безумным, выдающим его с головой жестом поднести их к губам.

\- Все, что я делал, - произнес Детлеф, понимая, что еще немного - и он будет готов умолять эту девчонку, которая была ничем перед ним, но и от него умудрилась ничего не оставить, - я не хотел, чтобы они причинили тебе боль. Понимаешь?

Он думал, что его признание ошеломит, выбьет ее из колеи, заставит сделать хоть что-то, чего она не делала раньше - но увидел вместо этого лишь кривую, презрительную улыбку на ее лице.

\- Я заметила, - сказала она, глядя на Детлефа так, будто перед ней был ядовитый паук; он посмотрел на нее, на расцветшую на ее плече рану, покрывшуюся кровавой коркой, и самообладание вновь изменило ему - не было больше Детлефа, была лишь затопившая его остервенелая боль, которая должна была куда-то выплеснуться - и выход в тот момент ему виделся только один.

Не скрывая больше своего желания, он притянул скрипачку к себе с намерением впиться в ее губы, уничтожить первым же натиском любые попытки противиться ему, но она успела отвернуть лицо, и Детлеф, недолго думая, начал покрывать жадными поцелуями ее шею. Сколько он воображал себе это? Может, в его мечтах все было немного не так - там она приходила к нему сама или охотно раскрывала свои объятия, отвечая своими ласками на его, - но все было лучше, чем терзаться от снедавших его порывов, неправильных, непозволительных, но неизменно заставлявших его терять голову. Разве не заслужил он этого за то, что каждый день, проведенный ей подле него, подвергал себя риску оказаться под трибуналом? Лучше ей было вовремя все понять и сдаться самой - тогда он был бы с ней нежен, - но она решила упрямствовать, и теперь за свое упрямство ей предстояло получить сполна.

Он думал, что от первого же прикосновения она застынет, оцепенеет, как происходило с ней много раз, но она оказалась весьма далека от этого - напряглась всем телом, затрепыхалась, как пойманная бабочка, пытаясь высвободиться из его рук, а когда поняла, что у нее на это не хватит сил, то дотянулась до его лица и со всей силы, так что он чуть не заорал, впилась в него неожиданно острыми ногтями.

\- Ах ты... - он поднялся, почти отшвыривая ее от себя. - Да я сейчас...

Она как будто не была той девчонкой, что несколько минут назад лежала пластом на диване, не в силах сделать лишнее движение - прытко вскочила и пустилась бежать к лестнице. На что она надеялась? Запереться в спальне? Для Детлефа сейчас это было бы поистине смехотворным препятствием; впрочем, он не дал скрипачке даже шагу сделать в коридор - поймал и, не желая тратить силы на борьбу, вывернул ей руку. Теперь любые ее попытки высвободиться были бесполезны - она рванулась еще раз и вскрикнула, когда Детлеф сильнее сжал ее запястье.

\- Теперь кричи, - прошипел он, заставляя ее подойти к столу и лечь на него грудью и лицом, - кричи, сколько угодно...

Рвать одежду скрипачки он не стал, хотя его подмывало это сделать - просто задрал на ней юбку и, коленом раздвигая ей ноги, принялся расстегивать штаны. Ремень, как назло, не поддавался: неудобно было справиться с пряжкой одной рукой, и Детлеф, пытаясь это сделать, потел, неловко дергался во все стороны и от души ругался себе под нос. Так продолжалось, наверное, с минуту; наконец чертов ремень оказался на полу, и тут Детлеф понял, что скрипачка больше не пытается вырваться - просто всем телом трясется, как припадочная, а в надрывных кашляющих звуках, которые она издает, можно без труда угадать безнадежные сдавленные рыдания.

Что с ним произошло, он не знал. Ему не впервые было видеть чужое отчаяние, не впервые было пользоваться правом сильного - но именно тогда, посреди гостиной, погруженной в мягкие сумерки, с Детлефом случилось что-то, что заставило его выпустить скрипачку, шарахнуться от нее, будто это она была для него угрозой. Безумного, туманящего разум желания больше не было - на его месте осталось лишь ощущение, будто Детлеф вымазался с ног до головы в чем-то едком и липком.

\- Ты... ты...

Он больше не держал ее, но и ноги, очевидно, тоже отказывались ее держать; давясь слезами, она сползла со стола на пол, так и не произнося ни слова. Может, если бы она вздумала обратиться к Детлефу, начать его умолять, он лишь впал бы в большее исступление, но сейчас, глядя на нее, он чувствовал, что совершенно беззащитен, растерян, обнажен, более того - напуган, будто принудить к соитию пытались его самого.

\- Ты...

Он хотел подойти к ней, помочь подняться, сказать что-нибудь, что могло бы ее успокоить - но как теперь было это сделать? Как теперь ему было даже смотреть на нее?

\- Прости...

Он не думал, что говорит - и было уже поздно, когда он задумался. Что бы сделал комендант, если бы услышал? Назвал его кретином, рассмеялся, разжаловал, отдал под суд? Неважно; на коменданта Детлефу было плевать. Он ждал лишь того, что сделает скрипачка - и она, примолкнув, подняла на него заплаканные глаза.

Ненависти он больше не видел. А вот страха было предостаточно. 

Невыносимо.

Он хотел сказать ей "Убирайся", но вместо этого убрался из гостиной сам. Ему хватило сил не обернуться, а вот отказаться от соблазна взять с собой футляр со скрипкой, оставленный Морисом в коридоре, Детлеф уже не смог. Почему-то ему казалось, что музыка сейчас - единственное, что способно его утешить, но сколько бы он ни пытался тем вечером исторгнуть из инструмента хоть что-то гармоничное и успокаивающее, все исходящие из-под его смычка звуки были искаженными, фальшивыми и безобразными - такими же, как он сам.

***

"Имя: Денис Васильев. Дата рождения: 9 августа 1926..."

Стефан проверил в последний раз, правильно ли переписал все из лежащего тут же, перед ним, паспорта, удостоверился, что не сделал нигде ошибки, и размашисто опустил печати - одну, другую, третью, - на последнюю из бумаг, оформленных им сегодняшней ночью.

Фотографию он проявил сам, заодно освежив свои воспоминания о том, как правильно это делать, и не удержался от того, чтобы напечатать два экземпляра, один из которых перекочевал в его, Стефана, бумажник, а второй - украсил собой новехонькое, выписанное им только что разрешение на въезд.

Он не говорил пока Денису, что тому необходимо уехать - предчувствовал, что это неизбежно повлечет за собой пререкания, попытки спорить и препираться, - но про себя укрепился в мысли, что оставаться тут, в Праге, которую, как теперь выяснилось, в любой день могут сравнять с землей - немыслимо. Денис не должен был подвергать себя лишней опасности; Денис должен был выжить. Стефан не запомнил момента, в который эти утверждения стали для него аксиомами - казалось, всего несколько недель прошло с того дня, когда он, поговорив по душам с посыльным Дихтвальда, предложил ему место своего секретаря, но сейчас он не мог представить уже, что Дениса в его жизни больше не будет - и не мог никому позволить причинить этому честному, доброму, умному мальчишке зло.

Надо было поговорить с ним, надо было все объяснить - просто не сейчас, когда он не оправился еще до конца от последствий бомбардировки. Потеря слуха, к счастью, оказалась временной; найденный Стефаном врач, пожилой господин Клавичек, заверил его, что барабанные перепонки уцелели, а глухота - следствие контузии и, возможно, нервного потрясения. Уходя, господин Клавичек оставил Стефану несколько исписанных рецептов, но и заметил вместе с этим, что "лучшим лечением будет дать мальчику полный покой и ждать". Стефан исполнил указание со всем возможным тщанием: Денис, когда к нему вернулась малая крупица слуха, порывался вскочить с постели и куда-то бежать, но Стефану удавалось уговорить его оставаться дома и даже принимать свои успокоительные снадобья, некоторые из которых были омерзительными даже на вид, не говоря уж о запахе, после которого впору было проветривать. Денис, правда, глотал все лекарства с отвагой солдата, хоть они не помогали ему так сильно, как Стефан надеялся: с того дня, когда на них сбросили бомбы, на несчастного напала бессонница, с которой он не мог справиться - вставал ночью, бродил по квартире, шумел, включал в комнатах свет. Стефана, всю жизнь считавшего себя ночной пташкой, это не раздражало само по себе, но он видел, что Денис мучается от невозможности уснуть, и от этого мучился сам. Вот и сейчас, заслышав тихие шаги из коридора (на всякий случай он глянул на часы и увидел, что они показывают половину третьего), Стефан вздохнул про себя, а затем спросил громко:

\- Вам снова не спится?

Дверь кабинета отворилась, и внутрь заглянул Денис - растрепанный, бледный, осунувшийся, и у Стефана при виде его горестно сжалось сердце.

\- Я вам помешал? - не слыша себя до конца, он говорил немного неразборчиво, но это было, конечно, намного лучше, чем неделю назад, когда в ушах у него, по его словам, царил только высокий непрекращающийся звон, и больше ничего. - Простите, я просто...

\- Нет-нет, - быстро засунув документ с его именем между других готовых бумаг, Стефан поднялся, подошел к нему, ободряюще тронул за плечо. - Вы не помешали бы мне и так, а я, тем более, уже закончил. Просто смотреть на вас сейчас... тяжело. Может, можно чем-то помочь?

\- Чем тут поможешь? - мрачно осведомился Денис и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Стефан, позволив себе побыть назойливым, тут же догнал его.

\- И все же... вы не думали, почему не спите? Доктор сказал, что это может быть навязчивая мысль, переживание...

Конечно, он задавал подобные вопросы не в первый раз - и постоянно они разбивались о неизменное глухое "не знаю". Наверное, стоило оставить Дениса в покое, но Стефан чувствовал, что тот не до конца искренен с ним - не хочет признаваться или стесняется собственного бессилия в борьбе с самим собой. Тем не менее, ему нужна была помощь, и Стефан надеялся, что рано или поздно Денис захочет ее принять; так вышло, что это произошло именно в тот вечер - наверное, нервное истощение несчастного достигло той степени, когда невозможно уже испытывать стеснение, страх или стыд.

\- Я боюсь, - тихо признался он, опуская голову. - Каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза - будто слышу сирену. Или мне кажется, что сирены нет, а нас все равно бомбят. А я не слышу этого, и не успеваю встать, и все вокруг меня в огне, а я...

Его голос сорвался. Слова наверняка дались ему непросто; стараясь не допустить к Денису чувства, будто его оставили в одиночестве, Стефан поспешил приобнять его за плечо.

\- Может, я могу помочь? 

\- Как? - спросил Денис с невеселой улыбкой. - Почитаете мне сказку?

\- А мне кажется, это неплохая идея, - ответил Стефан совершенно серьезно. - Но если вы хотите - могу просто присутствовать при вашем засыпании. Вы не сомневаетесь в моем слухе? В случае налета я успею вас разбудить.

Посмотрев Денису в лицо, он увидел с небольшим удивлением, что его щеки подергиваются румянцем. Истощение истощением, но кое-что в его душе, кажется, было ничем не одолеть.

\- Я... я думал об этом, - пробормотал Денис, порываясь отвести взгляд, - но подумал, что это как-то... ну...

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Стефан с деланой строгостью и первым вышел в коридор, направляясь в сторону спальни. - Вам нужна помощь, только и всего. Вы же не видите ничего предосудительного во врачебных процедурах?

\- Нет, но если вам неудобно...

\- О, бросьте. В конце концов, это моя квартира. Здесь мне удобно все.

Он проследил, чтобы Денис лег в постель и накрылся одеялом до подбородка, затем подвинул к его кровати стоявшее тут же, до сей пор бесполезное кресло со старомодно высокой спинкой. Оставалось только поставить рядом бокал с вином, взять в руки антикварную книгу - и Стефан смог бы изображать графа или барона, одинокого владельца мрачного, затерянного в лесах поместья.

\- Чему вы улыбаетесь? - спросил Денис немного приглушенно из-за того, что его лицо наполовину утопало в подушке. Стефан только отмахнулся:

\- Не обращайте внимания, мне в голову регулярно лезет всякая ерунда... так что насчет сказки? Будете слушать?

\- Не надо, - попросил Денис, зарываясь в подушку глубже. - Лучше просто... побудьте здесь.

\- Конечно, друг мой, - мягко отозвался Стефан. - Как вы захотите.

"Все, что захочешь".

Дальнейшее оказалось просто и не потребовало от Стефана хоть сколько-нибудь деятельного участия. В слабом свете ночника он видел, как Денис закрывает глаза, и черты его лица постепенно смягчаются, приобретают умиротворенное выражение спящего. Чтобы столкнуть себя в сон, ему на сей раз не потребовалось усилий - не прошло и четверти часа, как по комнате разнеслось его размеренное, чуть слышное посапывание.

"Ну вот, - подумал Стефан почти что с нежностью, - разве надо было этого стесняться?".

Труднее всего оказалось встать и уйти, не коснувшись напоследок его волос, не проведя пальцами по его лбу, щеке - ничего двусмысленного, почти родительский жест, который, однако, был бы чреват сильнейшим риском нарушить столь необходимый ему сон. Стефан ограничился лишь тем, что коротко дотронулся до его лежащей поверх одеяла руки - и чуть не вскрикнул от удивления, когда Денис, не просыпаясь, ответил на прикосновение, сжал его ладонь, безмолвно отказываясь выпускать ее.

\- Я понял, понял, - тихо усмехнулся Стефан, возвращаясь в кресло, - мне стоит остаться.

***

Стук в дверь разбудил Стефана в шестом часу утра и в первую очередь заставил осознать, что он, отчаявшись удобно устроиться в кресле, уснул в итоге поверх одеяла на постели рядом с Денисом, благо та была рассчитана на двоих, а фактически уместиться на ней могло бы, наверное, и четверо. Во сне Денис положил голову Стефану на плечо, и ему пришлось соблюдать величайшую осторожность, чтобы встать с кровати, не потревожив его. В дверь между тем продолжали колотить; посмотрев на Дениса, которого явно не мог выдернуть из сна столь незначительный шум, Стефан в определенном смысле ему даже позавидовал.

\- Кто это? - спросил он, подходя к двери; тут его, пусть и запоздало, осенило тревогой, потому что за дверью установилось молчание.

\- Кто там? - повторил он, и только тогда услышал снаружи женский голос.

\- Откройте.

Голос Стефан узнал - иначе бы, разумеется, ни за что не открыл. Это была Юльхен, одна из спасенных Дихтвальдом жителей гетто, для которой Стефан сделал документы еще несколько месяцев назад. Девушкой она была премилой, но, как иногда бывает, исключительно внешне - за невинной, миловидной наружностью скрывался поистине стальной характер, перед которым даже Стефан, многое видевший в своей жизни, испытвал что-то вроде почтения. Немцам очень не повезло нажить себе такого врага, как эта девица: недолгого общения с ней Стефану хватило, чтобы понять, что она из тех людей, которых невозможно подкупить или сломать, а тем паче - невозможно остановить.

\- Юльхен, - проговорил он, открывая дверь, - надеюсь, вы извините мне мой вид, но я...

Он осекся, увидев, что его гостья не одна - за ее спиной стояли двое молодых людей, один из которых, светлоглазый блондин, перекатывающий во рту зубочистку, сжимал в руке револьвер, и более того - держал его нацеленным Стефану прямо в живот.

\- Что происходит? - спросил Стефан, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы схватиться за дверной косяк. - Кто они?

\- Вы позволите зайти?

Сложно не позволять, когда тебя держат на мушке; все еще ничего не понимая, Стефан отошел в сторону, и его незваные гости тут же оказались в прихожей.

\- Не бойтесь, - порекомендовала ему Юльхен, оправляя на себе красное пальто; судя по видимой тяжести ее кармана, там тоже был припрятан далеко не леденец на палочке. - Нам жаль, что вы теперь впутались. Но Денис не выходил на связь.

\- Он болен, - ответил Стефан, пытаясь понять, видит ли продолжение какого-то из своих снов или все-таки это происходит с ним по-настоящему. - Во что я впутался? Зачем вы здесь?

\- [А он всегда такой болтливый?] - весело спросил по-чешски тот, что держал револьвер; Стефан, которому изучение этого языка давалось с большим трудом, из сказанного им понял лишь общий посыл - должно быть, довольно обидный.

\- [Не болтливее тебя], - ответила ему Юльхен, на что тот издал хриплый, каркающий смешок. Стефан сделал последнюю, хоть и заведомо провальную попытку взять инициативу в свои руки.

\- Послушайте, все-таки...

\- Вы позволите пройти?

Револьвер никуда не убрался, и Стефану пришлось посторониться; Юльхен совершенно бестрепетно, будто для нее было в порядке вещей заходить в чужие квартиры посреди раннего утра, добралась до конца коридора и распахнула дверь кладовой.

\- [Парни, это здесь].

Ее спутники мигом поспешили на зов; пошел за ними и Стефан, почти смирившийся с тем, что сейчас его будут форменным образом грабить. Но произошло кое-что другое, чего он не ожидал вовсе и что окончательно выбило его из колеи: с явным знанием дела Юльхен открыла тайник, где обычно он прятал спасенные им полотна, и Стефан увидел, что все пространство этого тайника занимает продолговатый ящик, в каком обычно перевозят строительные материалы или части мебели.

\- Что за... - начал он, но его уже не слушали.

\- [Парни, доставайте].

Молодые люди справились с задачей быстро и умело: извлекли ящик из тайника, умудрившись не задеть при этом ничего, что помимо него хранилось в кладовке, и на манер грузчиков подхватили его за верх и за днище.

\- [Отлично], - командовала Юльхен, - [машина ждет внизу].

Не прошло и минуты, как ящик и те, кто переносили его, исчезли; Юльхен осталась у двери наедине со Стефаном, и по выражению ее лица он не мог понять - то ли она сочувствует ему, то ли вот-вот готова рассмеяться.

\- Извините за беспокойство, господин Ламбьель, - сказала она, изображая церемонный поклон. - Больше мы вас не потревожим. Хорошего утра.

Ни одного вопроса задать ему так и не дали. Юльхен, похоже, вообще не волновало, что он подумал по поводу ее вторжения - она просто удалилась, посчитав все формальности соблюденными, и оставила его посреди коридора одного, толком не проснувшегося, не надевшего даже домашние тапочки.

\- Какого черта, - произнес Стефан в пустое пространство, которое, конечно, не могло дать ему ответа. Оставалось только идти готовить кофе - и признать, что его намерению не беспокоить Дениса лишний раз осталось совсем недолго.


	10. Глава 9. Золото

Стефан так и не смог больше заснуть в то утро: собственная кровать начала казаться ему чудовищно неудобной, подушка - похожей на камень, одеяло - тяжелым и давящим, невыносимо жарким, не пропускающим воздух, вдобавок ко всему самый незначительный звук, доносящийся из-за закрытого окна, бил Стефану по ушам не хуже воя сирены или удара грома. Так он провел несколько часов, балансируя между сном и явью, перебирая в голове картины, которое подбрасывало ему затуманенное дремой сознание: был здесь и ухмыляющийся группенфюрер, и смеющийся, выпускающий изо рта дымные кольца Джонни, и тепло улыбающаяся Каро, и сурово хмурящийся отец - образы из прошлого перемешивались, наслаивались друг на друга, сливались в одно сюрреалистичное, многоликое существо, которое явилось перед Стефаном, словно сойдя с картины Брака или Пикассо. Он не мог ни отогнать от себя это существо, ни перестать его видеть - куда бы ни повернулся он, к чему бы ни обратился, перед глазами его восставало пульсирующее, многообразное лицо, сочетающее в себе вещи на первый взгляд несочетаемые: будучи искаженным от гнева и презрения, лицо шептало Стефану, что любит его больше жизни, а затем, улыбаясь томно и призывно, упрекало его в ребячестве и безответственности. Совладать с ним он не мог, ничего не мог объяснить, не мог себя оправдать: все его слова съеживались, умирали, еще не будучи произнесенными, превращались в бестолковый набор звуков, лишались всякого смысла - и тогда Стефан, поняв, что не будет услышан, несмотря на все свои отчаянные старания, нечеловеческим усилием отринул от себя наваждение, сел на постели, протирая глаза. Было около семи часов утра.

Дениса он встретил в коридоре: тот выходил из ванной, уже одетый, явно собирающийся уходить. Завидев Стефана, он послал ему улыбку безмятежную и благодарную; сам Стефан ощутил себя при этом так, будто в живот ему воткнули и проворачивают с садистским наслаждением тупое, холодное и толстое шило.

\- Я хотел сказать вам спасибо, - произнес Денис, приближаясь к нему; Стефан изо всех сил искал в его лице что-то, чего не замечал раньше, что могло бы навести на мысли о двойном дне, о подковерной игре - но безуспешно. - Мне намного лучше. В левом ухе все еще чуть звенит, но это ничего.

\- Это ничего, - машинально повторил за ним Стефан. - Что ж, я рад. Вы уходите?

\- Надо же отнести господину Дихтвальду документы, - напомнил ему Денис и добавил тоном, который ему самому, должно быть, казался уверенным и непререкаемым. - Я достаточно тут разлеживался. Со мной уже все в порядке. Честное слово!

Он думал, наверное, что Стефан вновь начнет его удерживать, убеждать остаться в квартире, и явно настроился доказывать собственную правоту: немного подобрался, сжал губы, глаза его сверкнули, будто он готовился вступить в драку, и не будь Стефан настолько утомлен и расстроен, он непременно восхитился бы его беспримесной непосредственностью.

\- Я вам верю, - произнес он, все еще пытаясь справиться с усиливающейся душевной болью. - Вы не уделите мне несколько минут перед уходом? Давайте выпьем кофе...

\- Я бы с удовольствием, но мне стоит поторопи...

\- Денис, - настойчиво сказал Стефан, беря мальчишку под локоть и почти уволакивая за собой в сторону кухни, - не откажите моей маленькой просьбе.

Денис уставился на него растерянно, но протестовать более не стал.

\- Ладно, давайте...

Стефан даже приготовил для них кофе сам: немного зазевался, тот получился подгоревшим, но Денис, отхлебывая из чашки, деликатно этого не заметил. От предложенного тоста с маслом он отказался, заявив, что успел позавтракать; Стефан не испытывал ничего похожего на аппетит, поэтому убрал хлеб обратно в ящик и опустился за стол. Денис сел напротив.

\- Вам хорошо спалось? - спросил Стефан, накладывая в кофе сахар. Денис ответил не сразу. Должно быть, он начал подозревать, что что-то не так, но пока не мог облечь свои предчувствия в словесную форму - или ждал, пока Стефан сделает выпад первым.

\- Да. Спасибо вам.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - Стефан улыбнулся ему так же, как мог бы улыбнуться группенфюреру. - Значит, ничто не потревожило вас этим утром?

\- Нет, - ответил Денис, и Стефан заметил, как сильнее сжались его пальцы, держащие чашку. - Почему вы спрашиваете? Что-то произошло?

И все-таки он не смог до конца изобразить простодушную доверчивость: к лицу его прилила кровь, взгляд скользнул куда-то в сторону, избегая встречи со взглядом собеседника - несомненно, Денис знал ответ на свой вопрос ничуть не хуже, чем знал его и Стефан.

\- Да, представьте себе, какое примечательное происшествие, - проговорил Стефан, размешивая сахар ("стук-стук-стук" отдавался в его висках каждый удар ложки о тонкий венский фарфор). - Ранним утром ко мне заглянула девица по имени Юльхен... вы знаете ее, должно быть? Она вот уже несколько месяцев трудится экономкой у нашего друга Дихтвальда... так вот, она пришла в сопровождении молодых людей, которые, угрожая мне револьвером, извлекли из знакомого вам тайника в моей кладовой некий ящик, которого, уверяю вас, еще недавно там и в помине не было. Скажу вам, они были достаточно вежливы для вооруженных людей, вторгнувшихся в чужой дом. Даже извинились за беспокойство... и выразили свое сожаление, что вы долго, цитирую, "не выходили на связь". Должно быть, этот факт и вынудил их поставить меня в известность о происходящем в моей квартире.

Он усмехнулся, будто рассказал остроумный анекдот и ждал, придется ли оный по вкусу его собеседнику, и за усмешкой этой скрыл и горечь от того, как легко - снова, - позволил себя обмануть, и безумное, сковывающее напряжение от невозможности предугадать исход разговора, будто не Денис сидел перед ним, а незнакомец, от которого можно было ждать чего угодно - от попытки отрицать очевидное до выстрела в упор.

\- Игра окончена, - вздохнул Стефан, понимая, что молчание затягивается: Денис все больше краснел, лицо его неуловимо ожесточилось, и от того он стал казаться старше на несколько лет. - Вашим друзьям из сопротивления нельзя отказать в изобретательности. Что было в ящике?

Ответа все не было, и Стефан напомнил - с деланой мягкостью, хотя больше всего ему хотелось сорваться на крик, ударить по столу кулаком, а то и швырнуть чем-нибудь в стену или окно.

\- Денис. Я имею право узнать, пусть и постфактум, что именно хранили в моем доме. Вы не окажете мне любезность?

Ему не впервые было заковывать любую разбушевавшуюся в его душе бурю в броню безукоризненной вежливости, которая едва ли могла кого-то напугать всерьез, но Денис неожиданно вздрогнул, будто Стефан направил на него оружие.

\- Этот ящик - посылка, - проговорил он сдавленно, не отрывая взгляда от столешницы. - От союзников. Там было семь винтовок, три пистолета, несколько гранат... и, кажется, один ручной пулемет.

Снова стало тихо. Стефану потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить услышанное.

\- Интересно, - сказал он наконец, размышляя, будет ли выглядеть сумасшедшим, если засмеется в голос от нелепости происходящего. - Должно быть, вас ввела в заблуждение табличка над моей дверью "Оружейный склад". Вы видели ее, Денис?

Денис вскинул на него глаза - беспомощные, блестящие, как у дикого зверя, попавшего в лучи фар. Если он играл, то определенно был в этом гением; впрочем, Стефан решил не усложнять все до такой степени, пусть с его стороны это было непозволительным, опасным малодушием. Может, мальчишка просто оступился, запутался, сделал неправильный выбор... Стефан хотел верить в это так истово, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

\- Конечно, не видели, - подсказал он по-прежнему спокойно. - Потому что ее там нет, друг мой. И никогда, скажу вам точно, и не было.

Денис вновь, не отвечая, опустил взгляд. Единственным, что могло послужить подсказкой о его внутреннем состоянии, были только проступившие на скулах, дернувшиеся вниз-вверх желваки.

\- Для кого предназначалось оружие? - спросил Стефан резко, заканчивая с любыми экивоками. - Что вы затеваете?

Он не думал всерьез, что его интерес будет удовлетворен - зная его собеседника, можно было представить, как он упрется, продолжит играть в молчанку, скажет в конце концов, что это не дело Стефана, и больше от него ничего нельзя будет добиться, - но Денис удивил его в очередной раз.

\- Они собираются убить фон Кумпена, - отозвался он неожиданно четко, не запинаясь, не путаясь в словах, преисполняясь какой-то одухотворенной решимостью. - Если они забрали посылку, значит, все решится сегодня. Я думаю, ночью.

Стефан ушам своим не поверил. Его представления о том, что у происходящего должен быть какой-то предел абсурдности, оказались непоправимо наивными - судя по всему, предела то ли не было, то ли, в крайнем случае, не предвиделось в ближайшем будущем.

\- Убить группенфюрера? - переспросил он, едва не опрокидывая на себя остатки кофе. - Они сошли с ума!

\- Почему? - вдруг спросил Денис, и Стефан услышал у него в голосе те же звенящие нотки, что и у себя самого. - Скажете, он этого не заслужил?

\- Я не судья, чтобы определять меру наказания для каждого преступника, а фон Кумпен, несомненно, к ним принадлежит, - отрубил Стефан, понимая, что ступает на скользкую почву - и получает от этого какое-то противоестественное удовольствие; слишком давно он не говорил прямо, что думает, и хоть сейчас для этого было не лучшее время, теперь его было не остановить. - Но я знаю точно, кто не заслужил смерти - люди, которых безжалостно истребят в качестве акта мести. Вы помните убийство Гейдриха? Помните, что было потом?

\- Я помню! - огрызнулся Денис, все больше преисполняясь яростью - не видевший его таким прежде, Стефан мимолетно поймал себя на том, что готов им почти что залюбоваться. - Вы будете мне об этом рассказывать? Я видел все куда лучше, чем вы - отсюда, из своего консульства, со своих приемов, где вы распивали шампанское с теми, кто устраивал в Праге бойню! Я видел все, видел своими глазами, и после этого понял, что не могу стоять в стороне! Что не могу позволить им убивать и чувствовать себя безнаказанными!

\- Тогда вы не научились ничему!

Стефан не осознал, что именно окончательно вывело его из равновесия, что именно оказалось той последней соломинкой, что переломила его терпению хребет. Он не заметил сразу, что повысил голос - но Дениса это не обескуражило, а только приумножило кипящую в нем злость.

\- Вы ничему не научились! - припечатал Стефан, прежде чем Денис успел сказать еще какую-нибудь глупость. - Вы и ваши друзья - вы просто дети, которые считают, что они неуязвимы и хотят почувствовать себя героями! Предположим, вы убьете одного... и сколько умрут за него? Вы готовы будете взглянуть в глаза их родным и заявить, что поступали правильно?

Денис не дрогнул. Взгляд его, обращенный Стефану в лицо, стал отчужденным - и в чем-то даже презрительным.

\- Вы просто ищете себе оправдание, - проговорил он, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Вы думаете, что можно бороться с проявлениями зла, не обращая внимания на его корень. Что этого достаточно - кого-то спасти, не думая о тех, кого отправили на смерть.

\- О них я как раз и думаю, - возразил Стефан. - С тех самых дней, когда приехал сюда и понял, что происходит. Все мои помыслы были направлены только на это - не дать как можно большему числу людей умереть.

Он не ждал, что Денис его поймет - слишком велика был пропасть, что разверзлась между ними за эти минуты; а, может, она была всегда, просто Стефан, ведомый своим прекраснодушием, предпочитал до того не замечать ее, и теперь расплачивался за это.

\- Просто глядя на все это сложа руки? - ответил Денис почти с вызовом. - Не делая ничего, чтобы по-настоящему прекратить это?

\- Я здраво оцениваю свои возможности, и желаю того же и вам. Браться за оружие бессмысленно. Скоро здесь будут войска союзников. Они все прекратят...

\- Войска тех, кто все-таки взялся за оружие! Кто не сдался из страха, что кого-то убьют! Кто решился защитить то, что ему дорого... а не целовать руки, которые в крови по плечи! Не ждать, пока всю работу сделает кто-то другой, не притворяться, не прятаться... как трус!

Внезапное обвинение разрубило воздух между ними. Денис, скорее всего не ожидавший от себя такой дерзости, застыл, делая один шумный вдох за другим; Стефан, преодолевая растекшееся по телу онемение, медленно поднялся на ноги. Гнева он больше не чувствовал - любые эмоции как будто канули в вязкую трясину, у которой не было дна.

\- Выбирайте выражения, - сказал Стефан негромко, не желая угрожать, но чувствуя, что его голос все равно звучит как угроза; Денис, заметно робея, отступил назад, будто ждал, что Стефан бросится на него с кулаками, - особенно когда говорите о том, чего не знаете.

\- Мне кажется, я знаю достаточно, - вдруг откликнулся Денис, уже без прежней запальчивости, но твердо и в чем-то печально, как человек, вынужденный, пусть и с сожалением, отринуть соблазнительную, но исчерпавшую себя иллюзию. - Больше, чем стоило бы. Явно больше, чем вам бы хотелось.

Он ушел тогда, едва попрощавшись; Стефан остался стоять у окна в кухне и слышал, как Денис забирает из кабинета папку с документами для Дихтвальда, надевает пальто, закрывает за собой дверь. Спустя несколько минут Стефан увидел его фигуру выходящей из подъезда, пересекающей улицу, запрыгивающей в ползущий по рельсам трамвай; в глубине души он надеялся, как ребенок, что в какой-то момент Денис решит обернуться, но тот так этого и не сделал.

Мог ли представить Стефан тогда, что ждет их обоих вот уже совсем скоро?

***

В этот раз Юльхен пропустила Дениса в кабинет к Дихтвальду: тот не показывал признаков недомогания и искренне обрадовался появлению своего юного знакомого.

\- Выпьете чаю, Денис? - радушно предложил он, но Денис, передавая ему бумаги, только покачал головой. От хозяина, конечно, не могла укрыться ни бледность его лица, ни нездоровый блеск его глаз; одного взгляда на вошедшего было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он стал жертвой какого-то неприятного происшествия, и Дихтвальд спросил у него как бы невзначай:

\- С вами все в порядке?

\- Более чем, - глухо ответил Денис, и Дихтвальд, поняв, что его собеседник не расположен к открытому разговору, воздержался от дальнейших расспросов. Открыв переданную ему папку, он принялся пересчитывать бумаги; тогда же в кабинет вошла и Юльхен, неслышно оказавшись у Дениса за спиной - тот, погрузившись с головой в собственные переживания, не заметил ее появления и чуть не упал с кресла, когда она спросила:

\- Все на месте?

\- Да, - ответил Дихтвальд озадаченно. - Вернее, тут на одну больше, чем нужно. Как будто что-то лиш... а!

С третьей попытки он нашел среди бумаг ту, наличие которой внесло сумятицу в его расчеты - и беглого ознакомления с ее содержанием Дихтвальду хватило, чтобы его густые, тронутые первой сединой брови поползли вверх. Коротко прочистив горло, он протянул бумагу Денису. Лицо его при этом выражало крайнюю степень изумления.

\- Похоже, это ваше.

Ничего не понимая, Денис уставился на протянутый ему документ. Сначала он увидел слова "Разрешение на въезд", затем - свое лицо на фотографии, угол которой был украшен консульской печатью. Это был документ, выданный на его имя - документ, о котором он не знал и никогда не просил, но который, тем не менее, откуда-то взялся и теперь жег Денису пальцы, как безмолвное, но верное свидетельство его трусости, его позора.

\- Я не знал, что вы хотите уехать, - сказал Дихтвальд, и Денису в сердце будто вонзили раскаленную иглу.

\- Я не хочу! - воскликнул он, комкая разрешение в руке - первым его порывом было изорвать документ в мелкие клочки, и он вознамерился сделать это тут же, но остановился, хоть сам от себя этого не ждал - злость и обида на Стефана уже перекипела в нем, осела в душе чем-то мешающим и прогорклым, и Денис почувствовал себя не в силах так просто избавиться от бумаги, на которой знакомая рука выписывала его имя. - То есть... это просто какая-то ошибка. Мне не нужно было это разрешение. Я никуда не уезжаю.

\- Может, передумаешь? - спросила Юльхен, забирая у Дихтвальда остальные бумаги. - За такую штуку многие горло готовы перегрызть.

Сколь бы ни был Денис уязвлен и раздосадован, какие-то остатки здравомыслия еще бродили в нем - пожалуй, только благодаря им он не стал затевать новую ссору, еще и в присутствии господина Дихтвальда.

\- Нет, - буркнул он, давая понять, что разговор на этом окончен. Юльхен, хмыкнув, вышла из кабинета, и Денис, не желая больше выносить испытующий взгляд хозяина дома, направился за ней. Бумагу он наспех сунул в карман брюк, еще не решив четко, что собирается с ней делать. Конечно, стоило отнести ее Стефану, спросить, какого черта... но пока Денис запрещал себе даже мысленно возвращаться в дом, так быстро и незаметно ставший ему родным (как бывает обычно, Денис осознал это в полной мере, лишь столкнувшись с необходимостью тот дом покинуть) - стоило ему подумать об этом, подумать о Стефане, и в груди у него вспыхивал и разрастался, как смертельная опухоль, резкий болезненный спазм.

\- Что у тебя случилось?

Он стоял у дверей, почти одетый, когда его настигла Юльхен и ее нежданная чуткость. Впрочем, она могла просто хотеть над ним посмеяться - если бы Денис был на ее месте, то именно это он и сделал бы, ведь ничего большего такой жалкий дурак, как он, не заслуживал.

\- Пустяки, - бросил он небрежно, обматывая вокруг шеи шарф. - Посылка в порядке?

\- Да, - ответила Юльхен, как ему показалось, с предвкушением. - Все назначено на сегодня.

Денис посмотрел в ее лицо, в глаза, где лишь теперь поселился оттенок жизни, а не мутной пародии на нее - и в голове у него будто что-то замкнуло. Кто угодно сказал бы ему, что пришедшая ему в голову идея достойна разве что самоубийцы, но Денису она представлялась чем-то вроде озарения, напросившегося само собой после того, что случилось с ним утром. А, может, и всего, что случилось с ним с того дня, как он, выходя из дворца Петшеков, услышал отголосок детского плача из заколоченного кузова грузовика.

\- Ты не хочешь поговорить? - спросил он, понижая голос до шепота. - Только не здесь. Где-нибудь в другом месте. Не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то знал.

"Кто-то" в его понимании - это были Стефан и господин Дихтвальд, и если первого здесь быть не могло, то от второго можно было ожидать чего угодно, а вступать в противостояние еще и с ним Денис бы, если честно, не решился. Юльхен, должно быть, понимала это не хуже него - во всяком случае, она не стала ни отпускать замечания, ни задавать лишние вопросы: просто кивнула и потянула с вешалки пальто.

***

Оркестр сработал как надо: стоило подошве начищенного сапога группенфюрера коснуться земли, как по воздуху разнеслись оглушительные раскаты приветственного марша. Фон Кумпен даже замер, пораженный слаженностью игры, остановил жестом устремившегося к нему коменданта, дабы ничто не могло помешать исполнителям, а затем, войдя во вкус, несколько раз взмахнул руками на манер дирижера; его жена, вышедшая из машины следом за ним, последовала его примеру.

\- Прекрасно! - обратился он к Тидельманну, когда музыка закончилась, и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, прежде чем, обменявшись приветствиями, заключить коменданта в объятия. - Вы действительно славно постарались над ними! Я же не зря говорил - для вас не бывает невыполнимых задач.

Детлеф, стоявший чуть поодаль, нашел глазами скрипачку. Он не видел ее с прошлого вечера и, если честно, испытывал мало сожалений по этому поводу, но сейчас не мог перестать смотреть на нее, пытаться угадать, что она чувствует и чувствует ли вообще - она выглядела взявшей себя в руки, полностью сосредоточенной на игре, и Детлеф мог только надеяться про себя, что все пройдет как задумано, и не подчиняться дурному предчувствию, которое с самого утра выворачивало ему кишки.

\- Прошу за мной, господа, - Тидельманн махнул рукой, и гости - фон Кумпен с женой и двумя адъютантами, похожими друг на друга, как близнецы, одинаковыми бездумно-восторженными выражениями лиц, - последовали за ним по узкой аллее, по которой обычно препровождали в лагерь новоприбывших. Сейчас здесь, конечно, не было ни души, кроме охраны, да и до лагеря они не добрались - нельзя было допустить, чтобы в поле зрения жены группенфюрера, особы весьма тонкой душевной организации, попали бараки или, что еще хуже, кто-то из заключенных. Всем были даны достаточные указания на этот счет: истинная ценительница прекрасного, эта женщина не должна была увидеть ничего, что могло бы произвести на нее неприятное впечатление, ведь ее хорошее настроение было залогом хорошего настроения группенфюрера - и, закономерно, хорошего настроения остальных присутствующих.

Не теряя времени, гостей сразу же пригласили к столу: роль прислуги исполняли кое-кто из капо, чей внешний вид не вызвал бы нареканий со стороны жены группенфюрера. По торжественному случаю их приодели, как, впрочем, и оркестрантов - для скрипачки, например, раздобыли где-то платье, черное с золотой вставкой, и даже настоящие украшения - в своем новом облике она выглядела настоящей куколкой, и Детлеф предполагал, что он не единственный, кто не может оторвать от нее глаз.

\- Скажите, Эрих, - обратился к коменданту фон Кумпен, когда с обедом было покончено; раздобревший от еды и выпивки, он сидел, расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц на мундире, и обмахивал салфеткой покрывшееся испариной лицо, - пока не начался ваш чудесный концерт, можно вас... на пару слов?

Тидельманн обернулся к нему, как будто ничуть не удивленный внезапной просьбой.

\- Конечно, группенфюрер. У меня в кабинете?

\- Да, так будет лучше всего.

Извинившись перед присутствующими, они вышли; Себастиан, сидевший по соседству от Детлефа, испустил тихий облегченный вздох.

\- Тьфу ты, с ними все равно что на иголках. Повар расстарался сегодня, конечно, а я ем - и все на вкус как бумага. Пойду, пожалуй, проветрюсь...

\- Ага, - ответил Детлеф машинально; мысли его были сейчас не здесь, а в одной из задних комнат, где, как он знал, оркестранты коротали последние минуты перед выступлением. За хорошее исполнение комендант от своих щедрот пообещал им удвоенный паек - о том, что будет с теми, кто вызовет неудовольствие слушателей, никто не говорил, ведь это было понятно и так. Не желая подпускать к себе размышления и помыслы, которые было не назвать иначе как нежелательными, Детлеф вознамерился было привычно возвести между ними и собой преграду из порожденного опьянением фаталистического безразличия, но поймал себя на том, что лучшее вино из комендантских запасов не идет ему в горло: каждый глоток давался ему с трудом, и в конце концов он едва не подавился, не выкашлял содержимое бокала прямо себе на колени.

"Черт, - подумалось ему, - надо тоже пойти проветриться".

Идея выглядела здравой: глоток свежего воздуха должен был прояснить его сознание, которое в последнее время все реже и реже подчинялось ему. Вдобавок ко всему, можно было отвлечься на разговор с Себастианом, выкурить с ним по сигарете - Детлеф успел даже мысленно отрепетировать, как заведет речь о погоде или еще о каком-нибудь малозначительном пустяке, но его планам не суждено было сбыться, потому что Себастиана на улице не было.

***

\- И все же ваши таланты непревзойденны, - проговорил фон Кумпен, присаживаясь в предложенное хозяином кресло. - Вы прекрасно здесь все обустроили. Жаль, что вас так недооценивают. Вы бы наилучшим образом справились с обязанностями коменданта куда более значительного места - Терезина, например. А, может быть, и Дахау.

\- Рад слышать это от вас, - отозвался Тидельманн со свойственной ему скромностью. - Но я о подобном не думал. Все, что я делаю - честно выполняю обязанности, возложенные на меня Рейхом.

\- В вашей преданности делу я никогда не сомневался. Вы могли бы стать образцом для многих, Эрих. Вы несете службу, не покладая рук, не просите за это наград...

\- Лучшая награда для меня - знать, что я могу быть полезен, - ответил Тидельманн. - И что смог приблизить хотя бы на миг нашу общую окончательную победу.

Фон Кумпен широко улыбнулся. Явно получая от беседы азартное удовольствие, как бывалый охотничий пес, загоняющий добычу в тупик, он не был расположен слишком быстро приступать к делу.

\- Я уверяю, вы смогли! Ваша последняя операция в Праге блестяща. Как только вы умудряетесь доставать этих крыс изо всех щелей?

\- В этом нет ничего сложного, - Тидельманн пожал плечами и извлек из кармана портсигар, - достаточно просто представлять себе человеческую природу. Рискну сказать, что неплохо с ней знаком... а у недолюдей она вовсе примитивна и проста. Все, что движет ими - желание нажиться, присвоить, устроиться в теплое место, спасти собственную шкуру. Зная их намерения, можно точно предсказать их действия.

\- Не устану повторять, что восхищаюсь вами. Ваша выдержка сделала бы честь врачу, работающему в чумном бараке. Вы столь самоотверженно встречаетесь лицом к лицу с вещами, к которым многие не испытывают ничего, кроме отвращения... и ваше самопожертвование позволяет вам оставаться незапятнанным, я уверен, это так и происходит.

Тидельманн чуть шевельнул уголками губ, изображая свою обычную безжизненную улыбку.

\- А вы романтик, группенфюрер.

\- Может быть, и да, - легкомысленно согласился фон Кумпен, - все мы в каком-то смысле ими являемся, разве нет?.. Что бы ни говорили о нас - все мы трудимся за идею, ради нашего Рейха, ради фюрера, а вовсе не ради каких-то... материальных благ. Вы согласны?

\- Конечно, группенфюрер, - охотно согласился комендант, по-прежнему не показывая никакой настороженности. Фон Кумпен был готов торжествовать:

\- Тогда наш разговор пройдет быстрее, чем я предполагал, и несомненно пойдет нам обоим на пользу. Я недавно просматривал дела тех, кого вы допрашивали после вашей последней операции, и наткнулся там на одного человека по фамилии Авербах...

Тидельманн, поднесший ко рту кончик сигареты, не сразу сделал затяжку. Его лишенное эмоций лицо осталось, на первый взгляд, неподвижным; в выражении крайней задумчивости он причмокнул губами, прежде чем нерешительно протянуть:

\- Авербах, Авербах... ах да! Теперь вспомнил. Проходимец. Я пристрелил его, как собаку.

\- Мне рассказали об этом, - доверительно сообщил ему фон Кумпен, - правда, никто так и не смог понять, каким образом ему удалось покинуть камеру.

Улыбка Тидельманна стала похожей на страдальческий, полусумасшедший оскал - он был готов рассмеяться, но со стороны это выглядело так, будто его настигла острейшая желудочная колика.

\- Я не додумался спросить у него, группенфюрер. Увидел, что он бежит, и выстрелил в него. На вашем месте я перетряхнул бы всю охрану. Среди них наверняка есть предатель, позволивший ему бежать.

\- С вашего позволения, я изложу другую точку зрения на случившееся, - игра в прятки наконец-то утомила группенфюрера, которого понемногу начал оставлять хмель, и он заговорил без былой приветливости, жестко и чеканно, внимательно следя за каждым движением своего собеседника. - Позволили ему бежать вы. Вернее, он думал, что вы ему позволяете, ведь он исполнил свою часть сделки - рассказал вам, где припрятано золото, которое он обещал вам за освобождение. Вы забрали чемодан со слитками... и избавились от лишнего свидетеля, который оказался для вас бесполезен и в чем-то опасен.

Тидельманн замер. Огонек, тлевший на его сигарете, подобрался к его пальцам вплотную, но комендант был далек от того, чтобы заметить это.

\- Я отношусь к вам со всей возможной симпатией, Эрих, - добавил фон Кумпен, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы забрать у Тидельманна готовый обжечь его окурок и отправить его в пепельницу. - Именно поэтому я прибыл сюда с дружеским визитом, а не с обыском и ордером на ваш арест. Мне ничего не стоит приказать охране перевернуть дом вверх дном, но я не хочу выставлять вас в неприглядном свете перед подчиненными... потому что неплохо вас знаю и понимаю, что мы можем договориться.

Несколько секунд они молчали, будто примериваясь друг к другу; Тидельманн секундно рванулся вперед, будто желая вцепиться группенфюреру в горло, но осадил себя тут же, признавая неравенство сил - и собственное поражение.

\- Чего вы хотите? - выплюнул он, морщась; кожа на его точеных скулах, натянутая, как барабан, казалось, вот-вот разорвется, обнажая мясо и жилы. Фон Кумпен развел руками, будто был вынужден объяснять элементарные вещи:

\- Всего лишь того, чтобы вы не забывали старых друзей, которые сделали для вас так много.

Больше ничего объяснять ему не требовалось - а Тидельманну оставалось лишь пытаться сохранить остатки достоинства. Хмыкнув, он поднялся из-за стола, отодвинул в сторону репродукцию "Клятвы Горациев", висящую за его спиной - оказалось, что вовсе не стену она скрывает, а запертую дверь сейфа, за которой, помимо всего прочего, обнаружился и злосчастный чемодан - небольшой, порядком истрепанный, кое-где покрытый застарелой пылью, закрытый на видавший виды замок, с которым Тидельманн справился без всякого труда.

\- Вот.

Фон Кумпен приблизился к чемодану, посмотрел в его раскрытое нутро и не смог сдержать благоговейного вздоха. Двенадцать золотых слитков, украшенных клеймом Пражского банка, ничуть не утративших своего блеска от того неказистого убежища, в котором им пришлось находиться, лежали внутри; группенфюрер взял один из них в руки, щелкнул по нему ногтем, точно желая удостовериться, что тот не рассыпется, как мираж.

\- Потрясающе, - произнес он, завороженный. - Что ж, Эрих, вы действительно отлично сработали.

Тидельманн не изображал более, что похвала имеет для него какое-то значение, только смотрел исподлобья, как фон Кумпен извлекает из чемодана слитки один за одним: сначала он остановился на трех, но затем, что-то про себя подсчитав, решил не стеснять свою душевную широту и добавил к ним четвертый.

\- Рейх не забудет то, что вы сделали для него, Эрих, - пообещал он, закрывая чемодан и берясь за ручку без малейшего колебания, уверенным жестом собственника, получившего на руки принадлежащее ему добро. - Я непременно замолвлю за вас словечко в ближайшем будущем. Мне кажется, вас давно пора произвести в штандартенфюреры. Вы в полной мере это заслужили.

Тидельманн ответил не сразу; группенфюрер вопросительно вздернул брови, очевидно задетый подобным пренебрежением к собственной благосклонности, и тогда комендант смог выдавить из себя:

\- Я буду бесконечно вам благодарен.

\- Разумеется, - веселея на глазах, фон Кумпен подхватил со стола чемодан и повернулся к выходу. - Что ж, приберитесь тут пока... не стоит оставлять золото на виду у кого попало! Вы же не хотите, чтобы вас ограбили, верно? А затем спускайтесь к нам, я не могу дождаться, когда услышу ваших потрясающих оркестрантов...

***

Дневник Себастиана, 3 марта 1945  
 _...ничего хуже, наверное, я в жизни не слышал. И куда только делось то очарование, которое я когда-то испытал от ее игры? Ор мартовских котов прозвучал бы более мелодично, чем то, что девчонка сделала с этой несчастной "Египетской ночью". Конечно, оберштурмбаннфюрер не мог оставить это вопиющее издевательство безнаказанным. Костерил он ее так, что вздумай я записать здесь хоть часть его монолога - бумага точно воспламенится; затем он отвесил ей пару оплеух и поволок на улицу, на ходу срывая с нее одежду. В последнем ему помогли и подоспевшие часовые - в конце концов она осталась совершенно обнаженной, с одной только скрипкой в руках, под порывами холодного ветра (а хоть весна уже в разгаре, но ночи здесь бывают холодными, и иногда, выйдя ранним утром на улицу, я замечаю, как в лужах плавают миниатюрные островки изморози), и Тидельманн, направив на нее пистолетное дуло, приказал:_

_\- Играй!_

_Она попыталась, конечно, провести по струнам смычком, но руки ее уже не слушались, и тогда оберштурмбаннфюрер выстрелил в нее. Пуля прошла через плечо навылет; девчонка упала на колени, но скрипки не выпустила, и Тидельманн заорал на нее во всю силу своих легких:_

_\- Играй!!!_

_(черт возьми, никаких слов, доступных человеческому языку, не хватит, чтобы описать, как звучал тогда его голос - мне повезло стоять в нескольких шагах от него, но я все равно ощутил, что готов наложить в штаны)_

_Даже обливаясь кровью, она все еще делала усилия, чтобы извлечь из своей скрипки какой-то звук, но оберштурмбаннфюрер, как с ним бывает, вошел во вкус - выхватив у нее инструмент, одним ударом разбил его о землю, а потом остатком грифа с жалкими обрывками струн как следует вмазал ей по лицу. Она упала, и я увидел, что она как будто пытается дотянуться до выпавшего из ее руки смычка, но Тидельманн не дал ей этого сделать - еще одну пулю пустил прямо ей в запястье. Не могу вспомнить, кричала она или нет - меня, по правде, как оглушило выстрелами, хотя я слышал их, конечно, не впервые в жизни, и я подспудно ждал последнего, направленного девчонке в голову, но так и не дождался. Тому была причина - в этот момент на крыльцо вышли наши гости, и я (а вместе со мной, наверное, и оберштурмбаннфюрер) вспомнил, что говорили о госпоже фон Кумпен. - она чрезвычайно брезглива и не переносит вида трупов рядом с собой. Конечно, после проваленного концерта господин комендант не хотел разочаровывать ее еще больше._

_\- Убрать этот хлам, - приказал он, кивнув Скворцу, и тот подозвал часовых._

_\- В корпус номер семь._

_Его приказ тут же исполнили. Девчонку унесли, и все стали возвращаться в дом, где нас дожидалась выпивка и закуска; только вот не знаю, почудилось ли мне или нет, но Скворца то ли плохо слушались ноги, то ли он намеренно задержался на крыльце, чтобы проследить, куда волокут его девицу, и губы его в этот момент дрогнули и шевельнулись, будто он хотел помолиться, да вовремя опомнился. Впрочем, я решил слишком много не думать об этом. Был бы я Лейбнихтом, который давно метит на его место - обязательно шепнул бы Тильдеманну словечко, и тогда запел бы совсем по-другому наш скворчик! Впрочем, я не из тех, кто будет лишний раз лезть на рожон; вдобавок, мне и самому могло показаться - что только ни привидится в сумерках с пьяных глаз! - и тогда не поздоровилось бы уже мне самому._

_Как выяснилось позже, на этом Тидельманн не успокоился: стоило фон Кумпену уехать (он долго прощался, рассыпался в любезностях, будто наш концерт вовсе его не разочаровал, и мне даже показалось в определенный момент, что его потоку слов никогда не будет конца), как всех нас вызвали к нему. Я предчувствовал, что никому не поздоровится, и, надо сказать, не ошибся: оберштурмбаннфюрер был в таком бешенстве, что удивительно, как он не перестрелял нас всех, будто котят._

_\- Я знаю, - он даже не повышал голос, а напротив, шипел, как змея, и у меня от каждого его слова мурашки бежали по спине; верно, я предпочел бы оказаться в окопе под шквальным обстрелом, а не в кабинете, вытянувшись во фрунт, выдерживая взгляд коменданта, в котором не было ничего, кроме чистейшего, как из льда сделанного желания убивать, - я знаю, что среди вас есть предатели. Ублюдки, которые заботятся только о своей шкуре. Которые хотят выслужиться, переступить через всех... даже через меня. Воткнуть мне нож в спину. И думают, что им это сойдет с рук._

_Раньше я думал, что "мертвая тишина" - красивая фигура речи. Но действительно, я тогда ощутил себя как в яме, куда мы скидываем отвалившихся заключенных перед тем, как засыпать их землей._

_\- Когда я узнаю, кто из вас что-то от меня скрывает, - приговорил оберштурмбаннфюрер, глядя одновременно на всех и на каждого; я от души понадеялся, что со стороны не видно, как у меня трясутся поджилки, а Скворца, судя по его лицу, вообще вот-вот удар был готов хватить, - он пожалеет о том, что появился на свет. А теперь убирайтесь вон._

_Не знаю, что могло прозвучать убедительнее: по крайней мере, лично я был убежден в искренности его намерений больше некуда. Оказавшись на улице, я ощутил себя так, будто был висельником, с которого в последний момент скинули петлю - вот только пока не понял, помилованием это было или всего лишь отсрочкой. Шедший рядом Скворец, кажется, испытывал схожие чувства; желая поддержать его, я поравнялся с ним, опустил руку ему на плечо._

_\- Не в духе он сегодня, а? Может, пойдем, выпьем еще по стаканчику? У меня кое-что осталось..._

_\- Я... нет, - обморочно произнес он, с явным усилием шевеля губами; конечно, он всегда был немного нервным парнем, но сейчас даже на себя обычного был не похож. - Нет, у меня сейчас... сейчас есть дела. Я бы выпил завтра._

_\- Ладно, - согласился я, выпуская его, - завтра так завтра._

_Слепому было бы ясно, что у нашего Скворца что-то происходит; может, стоило бы насесть на него и порасспросить, но я не очень-то люблю без нужды лезть в чужие дела - вдобавок, теперь у меня с лихвой будет хватать своих собственных._

***

\- Ты? Помочь?

Юльхен звонко прыснула в сжатый кулак, будто они были на свидании, и Денис невероятно глупо пошутил в попытке распустить перед ней перья. Со стороны, наверное, это так и выглядело: они сидели за столиком в пивной, между ними стояли две кружки темного, покрытого пышной, кремового цвета пенистой шапкой, но предмет их беседы был как нельзя более далек от чего-то романтического: Денис изъявил свое желание отправиться сегодня на операцию и ожидаемо не встретил со стороны Юльхен хоть капли понимания.

\- Хватит говорить со мной, как с ребенком, - возмутился он, - я могу быть полезен. Я умею стрелять.

Юльхен бросила улыбаться, посмотрела на него чуть серьезнее, с толикой любопытственного интереса.

\- Умеешь?

\- Да, - подтвердил он, - отец меня учил.

Кажется, Юльхен сомневалась. Скользнув по Денису оценивающим взглядом, она вкрадчиво уточнила:

\- Мы собираемся убивать людей. Ты уверен, что тебе это по зубам?

\- Я не убийца, - признал он, качнув головой, и коротко приложился к кружке, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. - Но это город, в котором я прожил всю жизнь и который они превратили в тюрьму. Я не могу отсиживаться в стороне. Если я могу хоть на секунду приблизить наше освобождение, я должен попытаться.

Непонятно было, сумел ли он чем-то тронуть свою собеседницу; лицо ее, бледное, исхудалое, с залегшими под глазами тенями мрачнело с каждой секундой.

\- Когда мне про тебя рассказывали, - наконец произнесла она, разглядывая Дениса будто впервые, - сказали: он похож на солнце. Думаю, не перепутали ли со свечкой. Солнце не погасишь, а огонь свечи достаточно просто накрыть ладонью.

Такое сравнение оказалось для Дениса в новинку: прежде о себе в подобном ключе он не думал, но тогда у него не было времени на поэтические рассуждения о своей личности - Юльхен пыталась его предостеречь, и он, хоть и был ей признателен за это, отозвался убежденно и беспрекословно:

\- За меня можно не бояться. Даже если со мной что-то случится, я никого за собой не потащу. Моя семья за океаном. Здесь у меня нет никого.

\- А Ламбьель? - спросила она деловито, без тени насмешки, явно просчитывая возможные шансы.

\- Неважно, - отрезал Денис, сжимая кулаки. - Он... он из другой породы. Забудь о нем.

Похоже, Юльхен ожидала услышать нечто подобное: усмехнувшись коротко и соболезнующе, она кивнула своим мыслям и затем выложила на стол между собой и Денисом крошечный круглый футляр. Поначалу он решил, что это пудреница или что-то еще из женского косметического арсенала, но, откинув легкую блестящую крышку, увидел, что внутри лежит несколько крупных белых капсул; он впервые видел их и не мог знать ничего об них содержимом, но понял неосознанно, почти инстинктивно - и его замутило.

\- Возьми одну, - предложила Юльхен, будто речь шла о блюде с закусками. - Спрячь в рукаве или воротнике перед тем, как идти. Если тебя возьмут - достаточно будет просто ее раскусить.

Денис продолжал, не моргая, смотреть во внутренность футляра, и ему казалось, что на него смотрит в ответ белесыми, лишенными зрачков глазами сама смерть; конечно, это было не единственное ее лицо, но почему-то именно оно испугало его больше, чем могло (тогда) испугать любое другое.

\- Нет, - сказал он, захлопывая крышку и протягивая злополучный футляр обратно его обладательнице, - я собираюсь выжить.


	11. Глава 10. Исповедь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вам может показаться, что эта глава не очень нужна в тексте, т.к. на 70% она состоит из диалога персонажей, которые как будто не двигают остальные сюжетные линии  
> это впечатление ошибочно
> 
> в главе присутствуют религиозные мотивы, автор не имел цели задеть чьи-то чувства. автор путем долгой рефлексии осознал себя как агностика, но не берется рассуждать об истинности посылов той или иной религии. он просто описывает некоторых персонажей, которые рассуждают о некоторых вещах в соответствии со своим мировоззрением и жизненным опытом
> 
> больше о Треблинке вы можете прочитать в очерке В. Гроссмана "Треблинский ад". больше о том, что могло побудить рядовых жителей Германии поддерживать, прямо или косвенно, нацистский режим - в монографии Т. Тимофеевой "Мы жили обычной жизнью".

Денис обвел взглядом тех, кто собрался этим вечером в подвале пивной "У каштана" в Жижкове - вместе с ним и Юльхен было едва ли больше полудюжины человек, - и, стараясь говорить небрежно, будто он успел изрядно поднатореть в подобных делах, а терять ему вовсе нечего, спросил:

\- Ну что? Какой план?

Ему не торопились ответить. Один из бойцов - невысокий, не отпускающий с лица ехидной полуулыбки, с неровно остриженными светлыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны, - глянул на него и хмыкнул:

\- А твоя мама знает, куда ты собираешься, парень? Она не будет недовольна, если ты не явишься домой к ужину?

Ладони Дениса сжались в кулаки - может, против его воли, а может, и не совсем.

\- Моя мать за океаном, - враждебно ответил он, примериваясь про себя, насколько глупо будет выглядеть, если тут же, не теряясь, затеет драку. - Обо мне некому беспокоиться. Так что если я тебе сейчас врежу - это останется только между нами.

По подвалу пробежал прерывистый тихий гул. Очевидно, такая дерзость в норе была не в ходу.

\- Ого-го-го, - новоиспеченный Денисов недруг поднялся, с хрустом расправил плечи, - солнышко хочет показать, что оно больно жжется?

Издерганному, измотанному нервозностью прошедших недель, Денису требовалось весьма мало, чтобы выйти из себя; не отступаясь от брошенного вызова, он сделал шаг вперед, и неизвестно, что случилось бы в следующую секунду, не возникни между ними Юльхен.

\- Мариус! Ворон! - одернула она их обоих, поворачиваясь то к одному, то к другому, и посылая им одинаковые негодующие взгляды. - Не сейчас и не здесь!

В отличие от Дениса, ее юный возраст не служил помехой ее авторитету; по крайней мере, Ворон как будто и не подумал о том, чтобы не принять ее во внимание.

\- Вечно тебе не по нраву все самое интересное, - только вздохнул он, возвращаясь к своему стулу. - Неужели тебе не скучно жить, девочка в красном?

Юльхен пропустила издевку мимо ушей:

\- Лучше, действительно, расскажи ему о плане.

Денис приблизился к столу, вокруг которого сгрудились все присутствующие; желтоватого света болтающейся над их головами лампочки хватало, чтобы высвечивать на нем разложенную бумагу с начертанным на ней планом одной из тех улиц, что разлетались во все стороны от Вацлавской площади, как молодые, свежие ростки от общего мощного корня.

\- План, - повторил Ворон значительно, будто собирался сообщить сотоварищам о выдающемся научном открытии, но тут же, усмехнувшись, перешел на ровный и деловитый тон. - План, в общем-то, проще пареной репы. Вся важность в нем - время. На все про все у нас не больше трех минут. Четырех - при самом благоприятном раскладе.

Указательным пальцем он обвел на плане один из домов - тот отличался от прочих намалеванным на нем косым черным крестом.

\- Фон Кумпен живет здесь. Подъезд - самый обычный, внутри, конечно, есть пара человек охраны, но они не очень опасны. Еще трое сопровождают его самого - шофер и двое адъютантов. Между десятью и одиннадцатью он подъедет к дому и будет выходить из машины...

Его палец сместился левее - к дому напротив, где была нарисована утрированно и ребячески, но вполне узнаваемо черная птица с увесистым клювом, грозно распахнувшая крылья.

\- Здесь у меня будет гнездо, - сообщил Ворон и внезапно Денису подмигнул. - Нам повезло с этим местом. В квартире давно никто не живет, а с балкона улица как на ладони. Я буду вашей поддержкой с воздуха. Ну или ангелом-хранителем.

\- Сегодня утром мы вывели из строя несколько фонарей рядом с домом Фон Кумпена, - вступила в разговор Юльхен, понявшая, очевидно, что Ворон, увлекшись собой, может дойти до сути дела только ближе к утру. - Темнота - наше преимущество. Фон Кумпен будет выходить из машины, его будет встречать охрана. Тогда, по сигналу - наш выход.

В животе у Дениса что-то холодно скрутило, и он от всей души понадеялся, что его мгновенное смятение никак не проявилось на его лице.

\- Рассредоточимся по подъездам соседних домов, - продолжила Юльхен, показывая на нужные места на плане - там, как заметил Денис, были изображены маленькие, пучеглазые мыши. - Когда фон Кумпен будет на ладони, Ворон стреляет в последний фонарь. На пару секунд они растеряются, и этим мы воспользуемся. Дальше просто выходим и кладем всех - и его, и охрану. И обязательно - шофера. Уходить будем на его машине. Это позволит нам выиграть несколько минут.

\- Все понятно, - сказал Денис, украдкой пряча в карманы ладони, ставшие холодными и мокрыми. - А куда потом?

\- Прежде чем они поднимут всех по тревоге, пройдет минут десять, - пояснила Юльхен, поворачиваясь к нему, и он заметил, что она тоже торопится скрыть руки в рукавах своего пальто. - До этого момента мало кто решится остановить машину группенфюрера. Пересечем Влтаву - и будем в безопасности. В Малой Стране есть надежное убежище. Недалеко от Замка, напротив Лореты, пивная "Черный бык". Хозяин - наш человек. Никто нас там не найдет.

\- Да, - подтвердил Денис онемело, - действительно проще пареной репы.

На подготовку времени осталось не так уж много. Ему выдали пистолет с заполненной обоймой, уместившийся в карман пальто; Денис недолго разглядывал его, пытаясь привыкнуть к тяжести металла в своей руке, и ему все настойчивее казалось, что он видит какой-то неуютный, муторный сон.

\- Что такое? Впервые видишь? - не преминул поддеть его Ворон; сам он сидел в углу, на пустой пивной бочке, и любовно протирал ствол легкой, украшенной оптическим прицелом винтовки. - Модель Браунинга. Держу пари, из него стреляли еще в семнадцатом, потом передали в какую-нибудь учебку, а потом, когда начали корчить из себя самых верных друзей чешского народа, нашли его на складе с отработанным хламом и скинули нам.

\- Мне все равно, лишь бы стрелял, - откликнулся Денис, которого куда больше заинтересовало оружие у Ворона в руках. - А ты... ты снайпер?

Ворон коротко приподнял винтовку, точно желая заново продемонстрировать то, что Денис и так уже видел.

\- Как видишь. Прошел курсы в тридцать восьмом. Аккурат перед тем, как это сволочье наводнило страну. Но воевать за них отказался, конечно. Плюнул на все и ушел на гражданку. Правда, на меня потом все равно донесли.

\- И что потом? - спросил Денис, изумляясь про себя, как спокойно, даже шутливо Ворон рассказывает о том, что довлело темной пугающей тенью над головой каждого жителя протектората вот уже столько лет. - Тебя арестовали?

\- Ага. Якобы я подозрителен. Отбили мне у Петшеков все ребра, но добились только того, что я заблевал кому-то из них сапоги. Потом засунули в трудовой лагерь. Думали, я там подохну. Вот только, - он поднял руку и чуть встряхнул ее, чтобы рукав куртки задрался, обнажая отпечатанное на бледном, жилистом запястье синеватое клеймо в виде пятизначного номера, - мне там не понравилось. Я оттуда свалил. И вот я здесь.

\- И ты... - Денис от волнения не мог даже подобрать слов, - и ты не боишься? Что тебя опять схватят? Что с тобой опять... будет все это?

На лице Ворона появилось задумчивое выражение - будто слетела маска или перевернулись стекла в калейдоскопе. Каким-то другим взглядом он оглядел сначала свою винтовку, потом Дениса, потом себя.

\- Знаешь, - произнес он в конце концов, коротко потирая подбородок, поросший редкой щетиной, - может, и боюсь, конечно, но все равно... не так, как мог бы раньше. Когда один раз через это прошел, вроде уже не так жутко. Ну, что они со мной сделают кроме того, что сделали уже? Будут пытать? Ну, будут пытать - я буду орать, что еще остается? Пристрелят? Запихнут в газовню? Да и черт бы с ними, все равно больше одного раза сделать это у них не получится, а разок можно и потерпеть. В любом случае, я их дерьма уже хлебнул полной ложкой, и после этого... после этого им меня ничем не взять. И это, понимаешь, может по-своему воодушевить.

Денис был как никогда более далек от того, чтобы называть себя воодушевленным, но и изливать Ворону душу тоже не намеревался. Поэтому его словам он просто кивнул, показывая, что принял их к сведению, и тут, к его радости, в их разговор вмешалась Юльхен, объявившая, что пора выдвигаться на место.

***

\- Смотри, - Юльхен пихнула его, успевшего впасть в какое-то дремотное оцепенение от долгого ожидания, тянущегося, как резина или смола, - вот они.

Под ребрами заныло от удара ее острого локтя, зато Денис сразу пришел себя. В конце замершей, погруженной в тишину улицы действительно послышалось гудение мотора; спустя секунду на мостовую легли слепящие отблески фар, бросили вытянутые тени фонарных столбов Денису и Юльхен под ноги.

\- Это не помешает, - шепнула Юльхен; последние полчаса они провели в темной нише подъезда, прижавшись друг к другу почти вплотную, и Денис чувствовал, что она вздрагивает всем телом от пронизывающего ее напряжения. - Но не суйся на свет. Лучше будет, если тебя не увидят.

\- Ладно, - прошептал он, хотя в ответе не было особой нужды; машина притормозила у нужного дома, и из подъезда тут же показались, поспешили открыть дверцу двое солдат. Юльхен глубоко, свистяще вдохнула и, сжимая пистолет одной рукой, потянулась открыть подъездную дверь; Денис сунулся было за ней, на ходу доставая пистолет, но тут она резко отшатнулась назад, толкнула его, почти вжала обратно в плохо оштукатуренную стену.

\- Черт! Он не один.

Денис приоткрыл дверь на самую малость, выглянул одним глазом в образовавшуюся щель и понял, что Юльхен права - один из солдат, распахнув дверь, подал руку разодетой, улыбчивой, очень красивой даме, и деликатно поддержал ее за локоть, чтобы она, выбираясь из салона, не споткнулась.

\- Его жена, - шепнула Юльхен, оказываясь рядом с Денисом и грубовато оттесняя ее от двери. - Почему не доложили? Черт... ладно, план немного меняется. Ты остаешься здесь.

\- Я? - Денис чуть не возмутился в голос, но вовремя успел зажать сам себе рот. - Почему?

\- Потому что ты на войне, а приказываю здесь я, - обрубила Юльхен, оборачивая к нему взгляд, полный холодной злости. - Накладка в плане не к добру. Будешь джокером в рукаве. Прикрывай меня и появись на сцене в самый неподходящий для них момент. Понял?

Может, Денис и поспорил бы с ней, да времени на это у них не осталось: следом за женой из машины выбрался фон Кумпен, и Денис, задержавшись взглядом на его благообразном лице, лишь удивился тому, как человек, про которого он столько слышал и которого впервые увидил воочию, не имеет в своем облике ничего вызывающего отвращения, ничего наводящего на мысли о том, к какому количеству похищений, пыток, убийств он мог быть причастен. Он выглядел, пожалуй, старше своих лет и источал добродушие и полное довольство жизнью; в руке он сжимал ручку увесистого, неизвестно чем набитого чемодана, и решительно отстранил охранника, когда тот потянулся было принять у него его ношу:

\- Благодарю, я сам.

\- Пора, - прерывисто выдохнула Юльхен, и в тот же момент, точно услышав ее, Ворон сделал первый выстрел.

Лампа фонаря, освещавшего тротуар между фон Кумпеном и входом в подъезд, разлетелся вдребезги; охранники, прикрывая собой группенфюрера, выхватили оружие и заозирались в попытке понять, откуда прилетела пуля. Это был тот самый момент, о котором говорила Юльхен - лучший момент для мгновенного, слаженного нападения с нескольких сторон сразу.

Распахнув дверь, Юльхен устремилась вперед. Из подъезда по соседству тоже высыпали вооруженные тени, не замедлившие открыть пальбу; вспышки, сорвавшиеся с дул, на краткий момент разорвали сомкнувшуюся темноту, и воздух мгновенно напитался запахом жженого пороха. Солдаты, увлекая группенфюрера за машину, принялись стрелять в ответ, и поднявшийся грохот будто ударил Дениса сразу в оба виска. На несколько секунд он будто лишился способности осознавать, где находится; темнота, прореживаемая выстрелами, облепила его со всех сторон, застила ему глаза, заткнула уши, и возвращение, пусть и мгновенное, былой глухоты, до сих пор приходившей к нему в кошмарах, заставило его сердце зайтись в приступе давящего ужаса. Не желая сдаваться ему, он обхватил голову руками, зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать пугающий его призрак, но тут же понял, что так ничего не добьется - и, перехватывая оружие, почти вывалился из подъезда на улицу.

То, что он увидел, напомнило ему быстро сменяющиеся кадры диафильма: вот Юльхен, пользуясь моментом, перешагивает через распластанное под ее ногами тело и наводит дуло на фон Кумпена; вот ее пистолет изрыгает короткий поток огня; фон Кумпен последним отчаянным жестом закрывается своим чемоданом от неминуемой смерти, а затем по улице разносится неожиданно громкий, звенящий удар пули о металл. Группенфюрера отнесло чуть назад, но он остался стоять на ногах, а затем сделал то, чего не ожидал, наверное, никто - распахнул переднюю дверь машины и, прежде чем его успели остановить, нырнул внутрь. Юльхен не успела или не смогла достать его, и тут ее саму подкосило - кто-то из адъютантов, скрывшийся за охранявшим вход каменным львом, тоже выстрелил и оказался более удачлив.

Роняя оружие, она упала; автомобиль, взвизгнув шинами, сорвался с места и, едва не зацепив Дениса, исчез в конце улицы. Все оказалось бессмысленным, все пошло прахом - а хуже всего было то, что отделившаяся от статуи льва фигура стремительно приблизилась к Юльхен, на ходу вскидывая ствол.

Денису почему-то показалось, что она захочет что-то крикнуть, например: "Да здравствует свободная Чехия!", или пошлет своему убийце последнее проклятие; но она молчала, наверняка лишенная возможности полностью осознавать происходящее, и это молчание как будто толкнула Дениса в спину. В том, что он делал, не было ничего рассудочного, даже его телом в этот момент словно управлял кто-то со стороны, кто-то опытный и неустрашимый, кто мог навести пистолет на другого человека и без всякого колебания нажать на спусковой крючок.

Всего он выстрелил трижды и все три раза попал: две пули угодили адъютанту группенфюрера в живот, еще одна - пробила ему грудину. Денис не видел его лица, но почему-то ясно представил себе исказившую его гримасу неверия и даже шока; адъютант, тоже выронив пистолет, рухнул оземь, и на Дениса обрушилась тишина.

Он был посреди улицы один; мостовая была щедро олита кровью, и недвижные тела в беспорядке валялись у него под ногами. Фон Кумпен исчез, и преследовать его не представлялось возможным - оглядевшись, Денис увидел только его жену: она лежала на ступенях у дверей подъезда, и смотрела в ночное небо безучастными, остекленевшими глазами.

Он понимал, что затишье временное, что скоро окрестности будут наводнены солдатами и полицейскими, но все эти соображения доносились до него как сквозь плотную толщу воды. Он наклонился к Юльхен, скорее машинально, нежели действительно веря, что она жива, и его ошарашило, когда он услышал не только дыхание, но шевеление и неразборчивую, но явно отборную ругань.

\- Вставай, - он подал ей руку, и она не замедлила вцепиться в нее, тяжело поднялась, зажимая ладонью плечо; можно было разобрать, что между ее пальцев толчками сочится кровь. - Скорее, уходим.

Она обернулась на тех, кто лежал на мостовой и кого им пришлось оставить.

\- Но...

\- Скорее!

Он с неожиданной силой потянул ее за собой, и она отчего-то не стала ему противиться. Вдалеке уже слышался шум машин - вечный спутник погони; не чуя под собой ног, Денис увлек Юльхен в переулки, и в этот момент навстречу им вынырнул из темени приземистый силуэт Ворона.

\- Сильно ранило?

\- Я цел, - Денис говорил с трудом, ибо у него ходила ходуном нижняя челюсть, - а ее... в руку...

\- Это ерунда, - сказала она скачущим от боли голосом. - Надо идти в Малу Страну. "Черный бык", ты помнишь?

\- Да ты спятила! - припечатал Ворон, наклонившись к ней, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану. - Как мы перейдем через реку? Там везде патрули!

\- Надо попытаться...

\- Точно спятила! Вот что, я постараюсь отвести тебя к моему другу, он не из наших, но живет тут рядом, а потом обратно к Дихтваль...

\- Нет! - вскрикнула она так пронзительно, что Ворону пришлось зажать ей рот; помотав головой, она отстранилась от его ладони и заговорила приглушеннее, но с непробиваемым убеждением. - Только не к нему! Если нас там застанут, его тоже арестуют...

Ворон закусил губу, явно пытаясь что-то про себя решить. Тем временем погоня приближалась - времени у них троих почти не было.

\- Попробуем разбиться, - сказал Денис, хоть и предчувствовал, что от него в последнюю очередь ждут принятия каких-то решений. - Втроем мы точно кому-то попадемся. Попробуем добраться до другого берега по отдельности: я и вы. Встретимся в "Черном быке" к утру.

\- Ты тоже псих, - бросил ему Ворон, но не стал пытаться его удерживать. В конце концов, если бы они продолжили препираться, то это бы точно не закончилось для них добром.

"Нет, - подумал Денис с горечью, которая разлилась в нем, как попавший в воду мазут, и моментально протравила все его существо, - просто мне некуда больше пойти".

***

Помилуй меня, Боже, по великой милости Твоей, и по множеству щедрот Твоих изгладь беззакония мои.  
Многократно омой меня от беззакония моего, и от греха моего очисти меня,  
ибо беззакония мои я сознаю, и грех мой всегда предо мною.  
Тебе, Тебе единому согрешил я и лукавое пред очами Твоими сделал, так что Ты праведен в приговоре Твоем и чист в суде Твоем.  
Вот, я в беззаконии зачат, и во грехе родила меня мать моя.   
Вот, Ты возлюбил истину в сердце и внутрь меня явил мне мудрость Твою.  
Окропи меня иссопом, и буду чист; омой меня, и буду белее снега.

Все было одно к одному в ту проклятую ночь: и то, что с вечера Алеш не ушел к себе, в пристройку, служившую ему (а когда-то и Михалу) домом, задержался в ризнице, решив почитать что-нибудь из богослужебного на сон грядущий, и то, что он забыл закрыть одну из боковых дверей, ведущих с улицы в притвор, и то, что его незаметно сморило, и он так и задремал задремал лицом в раскрытый псаломник, и особенно то, что он слишком поздно услышал из зала шум, грохот тяжелых сапог и зычные голоса:

\- Где он?

\- Должен быть здесь!

Мало что понимая, Алеш выпрямил занывшую спину, протер заспанные глаза, и тут дверь ризницы распахнулась, являя его взору сразу троих теснящих друг друга солдат. Все они были при оружии, у каждого на форме сверкали нашивки СС, и Алеш, увидев их, чуть не отдал Богу душу. 

"Всё", - такой была его первая мысль.

"Знают ли они про станок?" - такой была вторая.

Надо было что-то им сказать, дабы встретить свою участь с достоинством, но Алеш ни слова не смог вымолвить; тогда заговорил один из вошедших, и Алеш чуть не умер вторично, услышав в его голосе смиренные, почти виноватые интонации.

\- Простите за беспокойство, отец. Вы не могли бы пройти с нами?

Пелена ужаса перед глазами Алеша чуть рассеялась, и он смог разглядеть солдат внимательнее. Да, они были вооружены, но никто из них не брал Алеша на мушку; да, они были из СС, но никто из них не торопился гаркнуть, что он арестован. Мозги у Алеша, по счастью, работали быстро: быстро оценив ситуацию, сопоставив внешний вид своих незваных гостей с обращением "отец", он понял, куда идет дело, и поспешил навесить на себя вид скорбный и величавый - в общем, как виделось ему, истинно священнический.

\- Что случилось?

\- Штурмбаннфюрер Вильдерштейн умирает, - почтительно доложил один из солдат. - Сегодня он стал жертвой нападения. Врачи сказали, он не жилец.

Отказать им было делом немыслимым - хотя перед кем было кривить душой, именно этого Алеш и хотел бы больше всего. Но единственным вероятным способом не навлечь на себя даже мельчайшего подозрения было вести себя так, будто ему совершенно нечего опасаться: наградив своих визитеров спокойным кивком, Алеш прихватил с собой все, что могло бы ему понадобиться ("ничего не забыть, - металось в голове, - ничего не забыть, ничего...") и последовал за ними на одну из соседних улиц, в дом, где в окнах одной из квартир, невзирая на поздний час, ярко горел свет.

Никто как будто не допускал мысли, что со священником может быть что-то не так: безутешные подчиненные умирающего при встрече с ним опускали глаза в пол, встретившийся в коридоре врач, докуривающий сигарету, глянул на него, как на того, кому можно было передать тяжелую, утомительную донельзя смену.

\- Он в сознании, - сказал он в ответ на Алешов безмолвный вопрос. - Но поторопились бы вы, отче. У него не брюхо, а решето. Того и гляди истечет кровью.

\- Я верю, что вы сделали все, что могли, - ответил ему Алеш, прежде чем зайти в дверь, которую перед ним открыл сопровождавший его солдат. Он оказался в просторной спальне, залитой мирным, чуть подрагивающим светом напольной лампы; воздух пропах спиртом, лекарствами и чем-то густым, сладковатым, напоминающим запах начавшей подтухать требухи. Справляясь с приступом тошноты, Алеш подошел к кровати, где лежал тот, к кому его пригласили - тот был ему не знаком, и он не мог узнать в нем адъютанта фон Кумпена, едва не убившего Юльхен и самого готовящегося принять смерть от пуль, что послал в него Денис.

\- Доброй ночи, отче, - сказал умирающий; интонации его были как будто немного мечтательными - несомненно, он находился под воздействием гигантской дозы обезболивающего. - Присаживайтесь. Надеюсь, вас не слишком грубо разбудили?

Рядом с кроватью стоял стул; набрасывая на шею столу, Алеш опустился на него. Еще не принявший до конца действительность происходящего с ним, он чувствовал себя артистом, вышедшим играть сцену, которая должна стать его бенефисом - вот только в случае провала ему грозило не освистывание или град несвежих яиц, а то, о чем он боялся даже думать.

\- Перед смертью нас, бывает, посещают странные идеи, отче, - продолжал офицер почти беззаботно, - например, я решил исповедаться, хотя ни разу в жизни не делал этого. Поздновато будет, правда?

\- Исповедь не может быть запоздалой, - возразил ему Алеш, вспоминая все рассказы и инструкции Михала разом, стараясь воскресить в памяти каждую, даже самую незначительную их подробность. - Я здесь, чтобы выслушать вас.

\- И отпустить мне грехи.

\- Грехи отпускаю не я, - ответил Алеш, ощущая, что понемногу, как говорят, входит в роль - по крайней мере, ему перестало чудиться, что каждое слово окажется для него последним. - Это делает Господь. Я здесь - не более чем инструмент Его воли... и Его милосердия.

\- Тогда мы с вами прекрасно поймем друг друга, - сказал умирающий непонятно к чему, сопроводив свои слова улыбкой, будто у них с Алешем была общая позорная тайна. - Позвольте, я плохо знаю формальности... вы разрешите мне начать?

Алеш немного запоздало вспомнить, что надо прикрыть лицо и отвернуться - и монолог своего собеседника слушал, уперев взгляд в беспорядочно разложенную на столике рядом с кроватью, забытую, не нужную более медицинскую утварь. Тут были и нити, и ножницы, и скальпели, и еще какие-то инструменты, и металлический таз с водой - и в его начищенном округлом боку Алеш видел собственное перевернутое отражение.

\- Мне было двенадцать лет, когда кончилась прошлая война, отче, - начал офицер, и его срывающийся голос заполз холодной извивающейся змеей не только Алешу в уши, но, казалось, в те уголки его души, о существовании которых у себя он до сегодняшней ночи не думал. - Вы, должно быть, плохо помните те времена. Великая Германия начала войну - и Великая Германия проиграла, оказавшись во власти тех, кто решил воздать ей по заслугам. Мой брат сгинул под Верденом, как и тысячи других наших солдат, а отца я даже не помню - он умер, когда мне не было и пяти... я остался старшим в семье, и мне пришлось бросить учебу, ведь иначе моя мать и младшие сестры погибли бы с голоду.

Он взял короткую паузу, чтобы судорожно, булькающе закашляться; исходящий от его почти покинутого жизнью тела смрад усилился, и Алеш крепче сжал губы, молясь про себя, чтобы ему не стало дурно.

\- Вы не помните, отче, а я помню очень хорошо. У нас ничего не было - был суп из подгнившей картошки и деньги, которые ничего не стоили. Я работал где придется и выбивался из сил, а получал за это только груды бумажек, которые превращались в ничто к концу дня. Мать использовала их для растопки... потому что больше они ни на что были не годны. А я вставал каждый день ранним утром и снова шел на работу... не зная даже, смогу ли достать что-нибудь на ужин или так и лягу спать с пустым животом.

Знаете, что больше всего угнетало меня, отец? Ощущение, будто это никогда не кончится. Будто нищета, унижение, страх за себя и родных - все это теперь будет вечным, никто и никогда не сможет прекратить это. Многие из наших соседей покончили тогда с собой: я знаю, потому что всегда был готов помочь вынести гроб за пару кусков хлеба. А ублюдки, захватившие власть в стране, делили нашу несчастную родину по своему усмотрению! У них было все! Им не было дела до того, что немецкий народ умирает!

По движению теней Алеш понял, что умирающий, разгоряченный окатившей его волной гнева, пытается приподняться, но тут же, шипя от боли (очевидно, действие обезболивающего было не безгранично) падает обратно, лихорадочно вцепляясь в одеяло.

\- Когда мне рассказали о Фюрере впервые, я не придал этому большого значения. Мне было уже восемнадцать или девятнадцать, я достаточно понял жизнь - как мне казалось, - чтобы не доверять политикам. Я думал: все они одним миром мазаны, все хотят одного - обобрать до нитки всех, до кого только смогут дотянуться. Но один мой друг постоянно приглашал меня на собрания партии... и я стал приходить к ним, ведь это было приятнее, чем проводить вечера в одиночестве. В какой-то момент я понял, что произносимые ими речи не вызывают у меня отторжения или желания снисходительно усмехнуться: все это было так логично и правильно, все это было так просто - Германия, наша великая сильная Германия, могла не просто возродиться, но удвоить свое величие, если бы только власть взяли нужные люди. Те, кто не заботится о наполнении своего кошелька. Те, кто думает о простых людях... и будет править не ради себя, но ради них.

Я вступил в партию через несколько лет. Думал ли я получить с этого какую-то выгоду? О нет, отче, я хотел лишь помочь людям! Хотел помочь тем, кто прошел через те же трудности, что и я, но не был намерен мириться с ними. В партии меня быстро заметили. Я стал приобретать все больше влияния, все больше понимания положения вещей... и вскоре после того, как Фюрер пришел к власти, решился вступить в СС.

Он ненадолго примолк. Алеш чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но не решался, да и не мог посмотреть в ответ.

\- В юности, отче, мне очень нравился шоколад - я пробовал его раз или два в своей жизни и почти не помнил его вкуса, но мечтал, что когда-нибудь буду богат настолько, что смогу покупать себе шоколад каждый день. Между прочим, я сдержал то обещание, что дал себе в те годы: теперь у меня в кармане всегда найдется парочка конфет... жаль, мундир куда-то унесли. Но вы можете, когда уйдете, заглянуть на кухню. Вас там угостят.

"А не бред ли у него начался", - подумал Алеш с тревогой, но не решился высказывать вслух свое опасение, пробормотал только в ответ:

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, отче, не за что. Так вот, в СС я работал не за страх, а за совесть. На нас держался Рейх - и я знал это, ведь только мы можем избавить страну от шпионов, спекулянтов, провокаторов, а особенно тех, кто самим своим существованием отравляет величие нации. Конечно, я говорю о евреях, - добавил он доверительно, и Алеш почувствовал, как у него отнимаются колени, - ведь именно они после войны продали страну саксонским бонзам и финансовым воротилам, которым мало было того, что Германию обесчестили - они, пользуясь этим, разграбили ее до основания. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы это повторилось вновь. Я прекрасно был осведомлен об этом - и сам вызвался присоединиться к дивизии "Мертвая голова". Тогда мы захватили Польшу... требовалось много новых рук и голов, чтобы наладить там новую жизнь.

Алеш крепче сцепил зубы, чтобы они не стучали - по телу его прокатывались волны дрожи, рубашка под сутаной, как он чувствовал, вымокла насквозь, и он мог только порадоваться, что на темной ткани не может быть видно проступившего на спине мокрого пятна. Умирающий, во всяком случае, ничего не заметил:

\- Я попал в Треблинку, отче. Знаете, что это за место? Я думаю, что нет. Жуткое захолустье. Сплошные леса, поля, которые плохо возделывают и они едва дают урожай... местные жители живут подобно животным и совершенно не умеют использовать то, что щедро дарует им природа! Мы бы переустроили там все должным образом... а начать решили с того, что огородили небольшой участок земли колючей проволокой и построили там лагерь. Вернее сказать, два лагеря. В один попадали те, кого взяли за мелкие нарушения - тунеядство, бродяжничество, мелкий саботаж... таких лагерей было много, и служить там, скажу вам - задача не из легких. Но меня направили во второй лагерь. Должно быть, это было знаком особого доверия ко мне. Скажите, я вам не наскучил? Я перехожу к главному.

\- Продолжайте, - процедил Алеш, тоскливо представляя себе, как хватает со столика скальпель и вонзает своему собеседнику в горло - конечно, это намерение так и осталось бы лишь в его собственных мыслях, но он мог хоть немного помечтать о его воплощении, и ему становилось хоть на секунду, но легче дышать.

\- Лагерь был небольшой, отче. Всего несколько бараков. Это вам не Дахау и не Освенцим! Хотя ни там, ни там я не был, но мне про них рассказывали... в общем, если бы кто-то наблюдал за нами со стороны, то решил бы, что мы открыли какую-то дверь в иное измерение или что-то вроде того. Каждый день к нам приходили эшелоны - один, два, три, а то и больше. По двадцать вагонов в каждом, и в каждом вагоне - больше полутора сотен человек. Вы представляете? Каждый день! И все они заходили наш крошечный лагерь... и для каждого там нашлось место.

Алешу показалось, что его бросили в Влтаву, и холодные, недружелюбные воды сошлись над его головой; он не был Моисеем, чтобы приказать им разойтись, он мог только беспомощно барахтаться в них, беззвучно распахивать рот, выпускать наружу крошечные пузырьки воздуха, в которых заточено было одно только слово:

\- Как?

\- На самом деле, отче, очень просто, - отозвался умирающий тоном фокусника, раскрывающего секрет созданной им иллюзии. - Им говорили, что нужно раздеться, помыться в душевой и пройти дезинфекцию. Я наблюдал, как они идут к душевым, отче, каждый день. Если кто-то подозревал неладное, пытался противиться нам - его быстро заставляли угомониться. Но это было весьма редко, отче. Единичные случаи. И бунты единиц - если бы та толпа, которую я видел, сообща взметнулась против нас, едва бы нас смогли спасти наши винтовки и пулеметы! Но управлять множеством людей очень просто... все равно что управлять стадом. Дай им любую, самую призрачную цель, к которой нужно стремиться - и они будут это делать, забыв оглядеться по сторонам. Пригрози смертью любому, кто посмеет сопротивляться - и каждый будет трястись за себя одного, никто не подумает, что их много больше, чем нас, что восстань они в едином порыве - погибнет ничтожный процент, а остальные получат свою свободу. Но каждый из них стремился выжить поодиночке - а в результате погибали все.

Алеш не мог терпеть больше - отнял ладонь от лица и посмотрел в пустеющие глаза умирающего. Может, это было его ошибкой, может, он был бы после этого раскрыт - ему было все равно, он охотно согласился бы на смерть, потому что не знал, как возможно жить после того, что ему пришлось услышать.

\- Конечно, они все понимали слишком поздно, отче, - продолжал его собеседник, будто не понимая, какое воздействие оказывают на Алеша его слова. - Обычно, когда мы запирали двери и готовились подать газ. Тогда они начинали кричать. Этот крик я ни с чем уже не перепутаю. Он и я - уже нераздельное целое. Что бы я ни делал - ел, работал, спал, трахал любовницу, - я слышал его всегда, отче. Не бывает человека без тени, верно? Так и нет теперь меня без этого крика. Должно быть, я только сейчас смогу наконец избавиться от него.

\- Я не был бы так уверен, - прошептал Алеш из последних остающихся у него сил. Умирающий пожал плечами и поморщился - очевидно, даже столь простое движение не было для него безболезненным:

\- Кто знает? Я узнаю быстрее, чем вы. Я немного думал об этом с тех пор, как подал прошение о переводе. У меня были хорошие знакомые в высших кругах, они устроили меня на место адъютанта группенфюрера... а остальное, право, уже не так интересно. Все блекнет перед тем, что я только что вам рассказал.

\- Почему вы это делали?

Он не рассчитывал всерьез получить ответ - но вопрос вылетел у него сам собой, хоть Алеш и видел, что обращается не к человеку, но к безбрежной, бездонной бездне, которая откликнется едва ли - разве что насмешливо изсказив, вернув ему его собственный ничего не значащий голос.

\- Почему? - умирающий возвел глаза к потолку. - Как сказать... вы ведь не можете не отпустить мне грехи, отец? Вы - лишь инструмент Божьей воли. Так вы сказали. И я, и сотни других моих сотоварищей - мы в каком-то смысле тоже инструменты. Но мы выполняем волю Фюрера.

И тут же, не давая Алешу и слова сказать, добавил, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота:

\- Я сейчас поделюсь с вами секретом, отец, которым до этого не делился ни с кем. Но даже и Фюрер, если задуматься - тоже инструмент. Исполнитель воли тех, кто хочет каждый день есть шоколад, а не суп из подгнившей картошки. Кто хочет, чтобы его дети учились в школе, а не работали с двенадцати лет на фабриках и в мастерских. Кто хочет видеть перед собой светлое будущее, хочет видеть свою страну процветающей, а свой народ твердо стоящим на ногах - и ради этого готов на многое закрыть глаза. Война скоро закончится, отче, и они, конечно, будут все отрицать. Делать вид, что ничего не знали, что все немыслимые злодейства творились без их ведома. Что они, бедняги, просто доверились не тому человеку, а он посмел нагло их обмануть. Как будто они не получили того, чего хотели, не получили свой шоколад! Никто не захочет признать, что если они желают видеть истинного виновника, истинную первопричину всего - им достаточно просто посмотреть в зеркало.

Недолго они молчали. Умирающий, очевидно, ждал, что скажет Алеш; Алеш же не думал более ни о том, как убивает своего собеседника, ни о том, как умирает сам - лишь о том, сколь злая прихоть судьбы свела их двоих сегодня в этой комнате, поставив над ними силу, что наблюдала бесстрастно и незримо за их разговором, и перед которой они оба были одинаково никчемны, одинаковы и покорны.

\- Вы раскаиваетесь в содеянном? - наконец спросил он, вспомнив, что должен об этом спросить.

\- Возможно, - ответил умирающий. - Зависит от того, что понимать под раскаянием, отче. Вернулся бы я в Треблинку сейчас? Пожалуй, что нет, даже если бы мне предложили за это удвоенное жалованье. Да это и невозможно - говорят, лагерь давно стерт с лица земли, от него остался лишь пепел, по которому, должно быть, давно прошли красные танки. Жалею ли я о том, что делал? Говорю же вам - я не более чем последнее звено цепи, что опутала всю страну. Кого вы станете винить в убийстве - револьвер или того, кто стрелял?

\- Господь даровал нам свободную волю, - проговорил Алеш, сам не веря, что позволяет втянуть себя в этот спор. - У нас есть способность делать выбор, и...

\- Ну что же, отец. Вы знаете, почему выбор сделал я. Вы считаете, я виновен?

\- То, что я считаю, не имеет никакого значения, - сказал Алеш с внезапным умиротворением, как осененный чьей-то невидимой успокаивающей дланью. - Сейчас есть только вы... и тот, перед чьим взором вы предстанете совсем скоро. Я здесь не для того, чтобы вас судить. Он сделает это куда лучше меня. Представьте, что вы скажете Ему и что Он скажет вам - и тогда вы сами ответите на свой вопрос.

Несколько секунд в комнате царило молчание. Лицо умирающего, и без того лишенное красок, дрогнуло, приобретая синюшный оттенок, и Алеш увидел, как сминает, искажает его выражение обреченного ужаса - наверняка того самого, что посещал в последние мгновения каждую из его жертв.

\- Довольно, - пробормотал умирающий, закрывая глаза. - Я чувствую, мне недолго осталось. Говорите, что положено, и покончим с этим.

Алешу не пришлось даже прикладывать усилия, чтобы вспомнить разрешительную молитву - слова пришли ему на язык будто сами собой.

\- Господь наш Иисус Христос да разрешит тебя, и я властью Его разрешаю тебя от всяких уз отлучения и запрещения, насколько могу и ты нуждаешься, а также я тебя разрешаю от грехов твоих...

\- Что же, отче, - спросил умирающий, когда Алеш отнял руку от его лба, и тот увидел, что в его темных, сохранивших отголосок детского выражения глазах стоят слезы, - теперь я прощен?

\- Я не могу говорить за Господа, - отозвался Алеш смиренно, - но скоро вы узнаете наверняка.

Зная, что обряд требует завершения, он потянулся к принесенной им дароносице, но умирающий остановил его, цепко схватив за руку:

\- Нет. Ничего больше не надо. Вы все равно не успеете. Просто будьте здесь. Я уже отхожу.

Он оказался прав - не прошло и минуты, как его накрыла последняя агонистическая судорога. Алеш видел, как он хрипит и корчится, как теряет в предсмертные минуты последние остатки человеческого облика, будто тело его подчинила и рвала теперь на части какая-то темная сила - но не мог представить, стоит ли оно того. Стоят ли его нынешние мучения хотя бы одной секунды мучений тех, кого он успел погубить? Алеш не знал ответа - и чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы над ним думать. 

\- Все кончено, - сказал он, выйдя из спальни, где его дожидались солдаты и врач. Коротко переглянувшись, они повалили в спальню, где осталось лежать тело - а Алеш, никем не задерживаемый, беспрепятственно добрался до двери.

\- Отец, - вдруг окликнул его робкий девичий голос. Из полутемного коридора, ведущего, видимо, в кухню, смотрела на Алеша юная девица в запятнанном переднике - то ли кухарка, то ли поломойка. Она выглядела искренне огорченной смертью своего патрона; Алеш заметил, что лицо ее опухло, а в глазах горит нездоровый, горячечный блеск. Шмыгая носом, она подступилась к Алешу ближе, и он увидел, что она протягивает ему плитку шоколада, упакованную в яркую обертку.

\- Господин Вильдерштейн просил передать, когда вы будете уходить...

Наверное, в эту ночь с Алешем случилось достаточно, чтобы он ничему не удивлялся и ничему не противился.

\- Очень любезно с его стороны, - пробормотал он, забирая шоколад из дрожащих девичьих пальцев.

***

Часы, подарок матери, все еще оставались с Денисом - и они с присущим им равнодушием показывали ему, что до спасительного утра остается еще несколько часов. Как его еще не поймали, он плохо себе представлял: все время, что прошло с того момента, как он оставил Ворона и Юльхен, он только и делал, что беспорядочно метался по улицам, норовя улепетнуть даже от собственной тени. Тем не менее, Влтава была недалеко - он примерно представлял себе, что сделай он еще пару поворотов - окажется перед Карловым мостом, перед лицом его мрачного великолепия и под перекрестным каменным взором сонма венчающих его фигур. Но мог ли он сунуться туда сейчас? До сих пор он не столкнулся с патрулями только чудом - несколько раз прятался в переулках, в залегших меж домов тенях, и ждал там, затаив дыхание, пока солдаты пройдут мимо. Река манила его, как манил и возвышающийся над холмом замок - там было убежище, там можно было перевести дух, забыть обо всем хоть на несколько коротких минут, но мираж этот был столь же опасен, сколь и притягателен - и Денис готов был почти что грызть мостовую от осознания, как близко к нему спасение и как безнадежна будет любая попытка добраться до него.

Пистолет все еще оставался при нем: разумеется, от него следовало избавиться, но Денис не находил в себе сил это сделать. Выбросить оружие означало остаться без последней, пусть и призрачной защиты - не то чтобы он был настолько самоуверен, чтобы думать, что справится в одиночку с целым патрулем, но отчаянно, до дрожи не хотел сдаваться, признавать, что положение его безнадежно. С другой стороны, разве "безнадежно" не было лучшим определением для его положения?

Среди этого плотного комка мыслей чуть особняком стояли те, что включали в себя Стефана - они не отдавали паникой, но были еще более тягостными, невыносимыми, и Денис пытался отринуть их от себя едва ли не усерднее, чем мысли о том, что ему конец. Они все лезли и лезли к нему, как мухи, привлеченные запахом сладостей: что со Стефаном сейчас? Что он подумал, когда понял, что Денис не вернется? Испытал ли он по этому поводу облегчение или пожалел об этом, хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть? Бодрствует ли он еще или спит? Наверняка спит - подоткнув ладонь под подушку, накрывшись одеялом до ушей, улыбаясь чему-то во сне или тихо фыркая, когда разметавшиеся волосы падают ему на глаза...

"Так, хватит, - одернул себя Денис, понимая, что вот-вот разноется, как последний маменькин сынок, - ты делаешь только хуже".

Этой мыслью и некоторыми другими он ожесточил себя достаточно, чтобы решиться - просто вдохнул поглубже и вышел к Влтаве, сейчас неприветливой, беспроглядно темной, с негромким шелестом облизывающей потемневшие от времени камни возвышающейся над ней мостовых опор. Денис не торопился сразу ступить на мост - взял чуть левее, на лестницу, уходящую ниже, к самой блестящей, играющей лунными бликами глади. Здесь его сложно было заметить - и он, чувствуя неуместное, мимолетное, но столь необходимое ему облегчение (бродя по улицам, он ощущал себя как на огневой точке, простреливающейся со всех сторон), опустился к воде, набрал ее в пригоршню, окунул в нее лицо, затем омыл и руки, стирая с них следы гари, которые могли остаться после выстрелов, и следы чужой крови, попавшей ему на пальцы.

И все-таки оружие стоило бросить. В магазине осталось еще несколько патронов, и Денис еле справился с искушением извлечь их, сунуть себе в карман. Спустя полминуты пистолет с тихим всплеском ухнул ко дну - и Денис вопреки всему ощутил себя так, будто сумел разомкнуть цепь, приковавшую его к гигантской, сделанной из чистейшего чугуна наковальне.

"Просто признаем, - напомнил он себе, глядя, как плещутся, подбираясь к его коленям, маленькие волны, скрывшие свою новую добычу надежнее любого тайника, - бунтовщика из меня не выйдет. Не хватало только..."

\- Эй, там! Руки вверх!

Вскакивая на ноги, как антилопа, заслышавшая львиный рык, Денис увидел, что от лестницы, приведшей его сюда, направляется к нему патруль; первым его порывом было метнуться в противоположную сторону, но и там его уже поджидали солдаты.

\- Руки вверх! - повторил тот же голос, и Денис увидел дула винтовок, нацеленные ему в голову. - Кто такой? Какого черта бродишь посреди ночи?

\- Послушайте, - произнес Денис заплетающимся языком, поднимая руки с раскрытыми ладонями, - я могу все объясни...

Зря он думал, что кто-то будет его слушать - договорить ему не дали, обрушив ему на спину тяжелые удары прикладов.


	12. Глава 11. Чудо

"Им нужен я, а не он, - думал Стефан, стоя на тротуаре и глядя, как решетчатая тень кованых дверей Дворца Петшеков подползает к носкам его ботинок. - Нужно убедить их, что им нужен я, а не он".

Он едва смог уснуть ночью - вздрагивал и поднимал голову от каждого услышанного из коридора шороха, за которым, увы, не следовало ни шума открываемой двери, ни звука знакомых шагов. Утром, стряхнув с себя прохладную паутину обморочной дремы, он обнаружил, что его уединение по-прежнему не оказалась нарушено - и тогда, позвонив в консульство и сообщив господину Грюттеру, что задержится дома из-за недомогания, сразу отправился к Дихтвальду.

Хозяин дома встретил его лично, проводил в просто обставленную гостиную, и Стефан отметил, что тот непривычно мрачен даже для себя самого, никогда не склонного к излишней жизнерадостности или бурным проявлениям чувств. Он сухо предложил Стефану кофе; тот не отказался, ибо во рту у него с утра не было даже глотка воды.

\- Юльхен нездорова? - поинтересовался он, увидев, как Дихтвальд сам несет из кухни заставленный поднос. Тот глянул на него исподлобья, почти свирепо, будто Стефан сказал какую-то грубость, и ответил рублено, пресекая дальнейшее развитие разговора:

\- Немного.

\- Передайте ей мои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, - произнес Стефан, стараясь скрыть тревогу; память его покалывали услышанные им вчера слова Дениса о планах подполья, и он невольно задался вопросом, не связана ли с этим внезапная болезнь Юльхен. Может, он задумался бы над этим основательнее, но на тот момент ему достаточно было собственных волнений - и он, не тая нетерпения, спросил у сложившего руки на груди, похожего на изваяние Дихтвальда:

\- Вы видели вчера Дениса? Он должен был принести вам бумаги...

\- Да, - кивнул Дихтвальд, по-прежнему глядя на Стефана, будто тот был предателем. - Он заходил утром. Но я ничего не слышал о нем после того, как он покинул дом.

В животе у Стефана холодно и немяще защемило, но он запретил себе раньше времени поддаваться страху - хотя, должно быть, уже в тот момент почуял, каким окажется результат его поисков.

\- И он не упоминал... может быть... куда направляется?

\- Нет. При нем было выданное вами разрешение. Но он сказал, что не собирается покидать страну.

"Еще бы, - чуть не брякнул Стефан, но сдержался вовремя, решив, что с его стороны это будет излишне. - Глупый, глупый мальчишка..."

\- Быть может, он... - он запнулся, подбирая слова, и посмотрел на Дихтвальда вопросительно, но тот коротко махнул рукой, давая понять, что можно говорить свободно, и Стефан с облегчением продолжил, - быть может, он хотел воспользоваться убежищем у кого-то из своих друзей.

\- Я не знаю, господин Ламбьель, - отозвался Дихтвальд с неприкрытым раздражением. - Ночью в центре города произошла стрельба, вы слышали? Убили охрану фон Кумпена и даже его жену. Но ему самому удалось бежать.

Стефан выронил ложечку, которой помешивал кофе в чашке - та упала сначала ему на колено, оставив два темных пятна на ткани брюк, а оттуда, зазвенев, на пол, и ему показалось, что вместе с ней сорвалось, рухнуло что-то в его груди.

\- Что это значит? - сказал он, с трудом возвращая себе способность управлять собственным голосом.

\- А как вы думаете, господин Ламбьель? Прагу поставили на уши. Гестапо роет землю с самого утра. Фон Кумпен в ярости и готов подозревать любого... похоже, моя с ним сделка не состоится, и едва ли я могу рассчитывать с его стороны на возврат средств.

В том, как говорил Дихтвальд, все сильнее звучала ярость, и Стефан неожиданно ощутил, что готов испугаться - как при столкновении с могучей, непреодолимой силой, долго дремлющей и пробудившейся от сильного толчка.

\- Вы говорите о ваших рабочих?

\- Да, - подтвердил Дихтвальд; он так и не присел, возвышался над Стефаном, как пик Дюфур, и Стефан чувствовал себя так, будто на него должна неминуемо сойти лавина. - О тех, кто надеется на меня и находится под моей ответственностью... если, конечно, вам знакомо подобное слово.

Неожиданное замечание резануло Стефана, как острое нагретое лезвие; едва не отшвыривая от себя чашку, которая, говоря откровенно, выжила только чудом, он тоже подскочил на ноги - хоть и предчувствовал, что ему мало это поможет.

\- О чем вы говорите?! Если бы я мог вам помочь...

\- Вы не можете помочь, - оборвал его Дихтвальд, - если, конечно, у вас нет лишних десяти тысяч рейхсмарок. За меньшее охрана фабрики не согласится с мыслью, что рабочие тоже имеют право жить... хоть они и евреи. И я, со своей стороны, ничем вам не помогу. Мне неизвестно, где Денис сейчас... И знаете, господин Ламбьель, это не вы должны были заявляться ко мне с вопросом. Спрашивать должен был я у вас... раз вы оказались достаточно обеспечены и уверенны в себе, чтобы взять его под свою опеку.

Он был прав. Самым мерзким, пробирающим в его словах было то, что они были правдивы - и Стефан, желая ответить, почувствовал, что из груди у него будто пропал весь воздух.

\- Спасибо за кофе, - только и вымолвил он перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.

Дихтвальд, очевидно, счел ниже своего достоинства провожать визитера, но Стефан, запахивая на груди пальто, почувствовал, что на него смотрят - и, обернувшись, увидел в конце коридора, у ведущей наверх лестницы Юльхен. Она была очень бледна и стояла, привалившись к перилам; присмотревшись к ней, Стефан заметил, что рукав ее блузы топорщится, и угадываются под ним очертания намотанного во много слоев бинта.

\- Юльхен, - сказал он тихо, глядя в ее ожесточенное, полное сдерживаемой боли лицо, - вы видели Дениса?

Все такая же бледная, она отвела взгляд; он знал это выражение, раздавленное, потрясенное, в чем-то стыдливое ("Хорошо, что он, а не я", - так не следует думать, но так все равно думают те, кому удалось избежать ареста), неизбежно поселяющееся на лицах тех, у кого кто-то "пропал", был уведен ночью или похищен средь бела дня. Оно сказало Стефану все за долю секунды - и он, увидев его, не мог больше себя обманывать. Мир вокруг него сотрясся, сжимаясь до одной-единственной мысли, за которой могло проследовать только одно намерение - и пути назад не было, как не было и пути в сторону. Что-то похожее, должно быть, чувствует приговоренный к смерти, когда его ведут к плахе - ни протеста, ни ужаса, одно лишь оцепенелое смирение перед судьбой.

В консульство он все-таки заехал. Закончил текущие дела - не все, конечно, а лишь те, которые требовали его безотлагательного вмешательства, - потратил несколько минут, чтобы набросать на листе бумаги завещание. Средств, которыми он мог распоряжаться по своему усмотрению, у него, как он смутно помнил, оставалось не очень много - за неимением детей или других наследников он оставил возможность распорядиться всей этой скромной суммой Кристоферу и Каро. Хотел он оставить для них и для родителей что-то вроде прощальной записки, но, как ни пытался, так и не смог выдавить из себя ни строчки: все, что он хотел бы сказать им, открывалось перед ним как бы со стороны и виделось либо ничтожным, либо до ребячества глупым. В конце концов Стефан решил, что обойдется без долгих прощаний - просто набросал на листе бумаги несколько дежурных фраз, приложил его к завещанию, убрал в ящик стола и, попрощавшись с господином Грюттером, отправился прямиком к Петшекам.

\- Что вам угодно? - поинтересовался дежуривший за столом у входа солдат, смерив взглядом Стефанов паспорт. Стефан улыбнулся ему вежливо и спокойно:

\- Я хотел бы увидеть группенфюрера фон Кумпена. Мы с ним друзья, и... вы можете передать ему, что пришел Ламбьель?

Может, солдат бы с большим удовольствием отправил его к черту, ведь у группенфюрера в этот день наверняка была масса других дел, но что-то - может, то, как Стефан держался, а может, что вернее, швейцарский герб на его документах, - убедило его поступить прямо противоположным образом: снять телефонную трубку и, истерзав диск рывками указательного пальца, набрать номер.

\- Да... Да, Ламбьель! - гавкающе повторил он несколько раз, слушая доносящееся из динамика хрипение. - Пропустить?

Спустя секунду разрешение было получено - и Стефан ощутил себя не иначе как Данте, перед которым распахнулись, открывая путь под землю, адские врата.

"Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий...". По его мнению, эта строка была бы превосходным девизом гестапо - странно, как они не догадались ее использовать?

"Им нужен я, - повторил он себе, наверное, в тысячный раз с тех пор, как покинул дом Дихтвальда. - Я, а не он".

Только в это мог быть его козырь в игре, что он собирался затеять - сначала убедить их, что он знает что-то, что может быть им полезно, даже согласиться работать на них, если они потребуют этого в обмен на другую жизнь, а затем... затем, как можно скорее отправив Дениса к Кристоферу, водить их за нос, пускать по ложному следу - и надеяться, что он не окажется раскрыт до того момента, как войне наступит конец.

План выглядел столь же правдоподобно, как сценарий фильма; может, подобное удалось бы персонажу кинокартины, ловкому и сильному, борющемуся против карикатурно-зловещих, непоследовательных и легковерных врагов, но Стефан не строил себе лишних иллюзий о тех, в чьи руки он был готов добровольно себя отдать. Все они - хищники, убийцы, на счету которых не один десяток и даже сотня загубленных жизней; что им какой-то помощник вице-консула, которого пришлось учить даже стрелять из охотничьей винтовки? Они уничтожат его быстрее, чем он успеет вздохнуть, и он навсегда сгинет здесь, присоединится к бесчисленному сонму безымянных жертв, которых помнят теперь в лицо одни лишь сырые подвальные стены.

Но он должен был попытаться, даже если это значило смерть.

Группенфюрер встретил его в кабинете - пожал руку, своим обыкновенным жестом хлопнул по плечу; лицо его, приобретшее нездоровый желтоватый оттенок, тоже хранило следы проведенной без сна ночи.

\- Не ожидал увидеть вас сегодня тут, дорогой друг, - сказал он, приглашая Стефана сесть и без лишней траты времени открывая шкаф, за стеклянной дверцей которого высились бутылки с коньяком. - Должно быть, вы уже знаете, что ваш покорный слуга стоит сейчас перед вами только чудом.

\- Да, я... - Стефан слепо принял из его рук наполненный фужер, но пить не стал - на его шее с каждой секундой будто все туже и туже затягивали петлю, и он предчувствовал, что не сумеет сделать и глотка, даже если захочет (а он не хотел). - Я хотел принести вам соболезнования... из-за вашей супруги...

Фон Кумпен чуть приподнял бровь. Очевидно, он ожидал от Стефана чего-то другого.

\- А, Изольда, - вздохнул он, наливая себе тоже и занимая свое место за столом. - Бедная женщина. Сегодня ее тело отправили в Вену. Мне еще предстоит неприятное объяснение с ее родителями, и... выпьем за упокой ее души, Стеф.

Пить все-таки пришлось; Стефан, еле разомкнув губы, набрал в рот несколько капель коньяка, проглотил их, и ему показалось, что он глотает тяжелый булыжник или кусок свинца.

\- Я так рад, что обрел здесь настоящего друга в вашем лице, - фон Кумпен улыбнулся одними губами; взгляд его, остановившийся на лице Стефана - пристальный, цепкий, охотничий, - едва ли мог обмануть кого-то из них двоих. - Вы не пожалели своего времени только для того, чтобы прийти сюда и сказать, как вам жаль мою жену... с которой, если мне не изменяет память, вы виделись только мельком.

"Сейчас он отдаст приказ, и сюда ворвутся солдаты", - подумал Стефан. Но фон Кумпен не был настроен торопиться: несомненно, игра с жертвой доставляла ему отдельное, особого рода удовольствие, и он намеревался продлить его, насколько у него получится. Вид у него сейчас был почти мирный: он сделал еще глоток коньяку, уставился на Стефана выжидательно и коротко ударил по столу кончиками пальцев, побуждая своего собеседника не тратить напрасно время, сделать свой ход в партии, исход которой был уже предрешен.

\- У меня есть основания полагать, - произнес Стефан, стараясь не закрывать глаза, даже не дышать громче или чаще, чем нужно, - что молодой человек по имени Денис Васильев, исполняющий обязанности моего секретаря, этой ночью был арестован.

Он думал, что фон Кумпен будет выдерживать паузу, сделает вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь - но тот ответил неожиданно живо, распахнув выцветшие от возраста глаза:

\- Как? Он действительно ваш секретарь?

\- Он у вас? - спросил Стефан почти беззвучно, на выдохе, чувствуя, что кровь все же предательски отливает от его лица, выдавая его с головой. Сколько он ни готовил себя внутренне к тому, что скажет ему группенфюрер, все же обдумывать, представлять себе это в самых ярких красках оказалось совсем другим делом, нежели слышать в действительности - и понимать, что слышишь приговор. "Только бы одному, - подумал он, почти утопая в захлестнувшем его отчаянии, - приговор одному, не двоим".

Фон Кумпен внимательно наблюдал за его лицом - должно быть, он впервые видел Стефана таким, не прячущимся за маской, не напускающим на себя беззаботную веселость, и открывшееся ему зрелище вызывало у него нешуточный интерес.

\- Молодой человек действительно был арестован, - произнес он медленно, будто пережевывая каждое слово. - Его схватили на Карловом мосту за нарушение комендантского часа.

\- Комендан... - Стефан едва не поперхнулся собственным дыханием; неужели фон Кумпен лукавит? А если нет, и Денис действительно не оказался пойман на месте покушения? Это было шансом, надеждой, пусть слабой, едва брезжущей - но этот чуть заметный, прерывистый свет ослепил Стефана, и он не мог уже думать ни о чем другом. - Позвольте, друг мой, наверняка произошло недоразумение. Не мне объяснять вам, какие могут быть причины нарушить комендантский час у юноши в его возрасте...

Он попробовал усмехнуться, многозначительно, почти шутливо, но фон Кумпен продолжал смотреть на него с прежней непроницаемой холодностью - и его взгляд поддел усмешку Стефана, как ножом, безжалостно сорвал ее с его губ.

\- Этой версии придерживались, пока не обыскали его карманы, - заметил он. - И нашли в них преинтересную вещь, скажу вам. Разрешение на въезд в Швейцарию... оформленное по всем правилам и скрепленное печатью консульства. 

Это был конец - эндшпиль, как говорят любители шахмат. Стефан пустился бы бежать, но остался сидеть на стуле, как пригвожденный, с трудом усваивая мысль, до чего же все оказалось странно и просто. Своими руками он создал то, что погубило их с Денисом обоих - и теперь неизбежно должен был следом за ним испить эту чашу до дна.

\- Разумеется, мы решили проверить подлинность бумаги и связались с консульством, - продолжал фон Кумпен, и каждое его слово било Стефана, как молотом. - Надеюсь, вы извините меня, друг мой, что решили звонить не вам, а господину Грюттеру лично. По телефону он сказал нам, что никакое подобное разрешение не проходило через его руки.

"Вот сейчас сюда точно придут", - снова подумал Стефан и, понимая, что сделать что-то большее не в его силах, послал фон Кумпену самый свирепый и вместе с тем горделивый взгляд, на который только был способен. "Я ни о чем не жалею. Я ломал перед тобой комедию столько времени - и ты, конечно, не упустишь возможности на мне отыграться, но тех, кто сбежал, кто получал бумаги из моих рук, тебе уже не достать".

Но дверь кабинета все не распахивалась, чтобы пропустить ораву солдат - Стефан и фон Кумпен оставались вдвоем, и группенфюрер выглядел скорее раздосадованным, нежели торжествующим, наслаждающимся агонией добычи.

\- Разумеется, мы обратились к молодому человеку за разъяснениями, - пояснил он, поняв, что беседа застопорилась. - Он уже не смог игнорировать наши вопросы с прежней легкостью... и признался, что воспользовался вашим доверием, дабы раздобыть все необходимое и подделать разрешение для себя. И бланк, и печати - все это он, по его словам, выкрал в ваше отсутствие, подгадав момент, когда вы будете работать на дому. Мы, конечно, пытались выяснить, не упустил ли он в своем рассказе какие-то важные детали, но он упорно стоял на своем... несмотря на все наши старания.

Впервые в жизни Стефан почувствовал, что готов убить человека - и чувство это оказалось столь ясным и естественным, что он не понял, как живет на свете четвертый десяток лет, ни разу оного не испытав. Ненависть вспыхнула в нем не хуже бензина, в который кто-то бросил зажженную спичку - глядя в жесткое, но неумолимо одряблевшее с годами лицо фон Кумпена, Стефан представлял себе, как разбивает фужер и вонзает осколок в его старческое горло, и не ощущал ни страха, ни отвращение - только горячее, туманящее разум предвкушение того, как до ушей его донесется мучительный предсмертный хрип, а чужая кровь, кровь мучителя и палача, хлынет ему на руки.

\- Где он сейчас? - спросил он севшим голосом. Рука его, державшая фужер, сотрясалась, и он слышал, как мягко плещется коньяк меж тонких стенок бокала.

\- Там, где с ним обойдутся должным образом, - свысока бросил фон Кумпен и поморщился, будто наступил на змею. - Он не сказал ничего кроме того, что действовал один, но вам, Стеф, я рекомендовал бы покинуть Прагу... если вы, конечно, не хотите к нему присоединиться.

"Он знает, - Стефан был не настолько простосердечен, чтобы не понять этого, - он все понимает, но он не может задержать здесь дипломата нейтральной страны, пока его начальство не ослабит на нем поводок. Для этого ему нужны были доказательства, нужно было любое свидетельство... но он не получил его, хотя один дьявол знает, на что он был готов ради этого".

Какая-то часть его все еще не могла в это поверить - но у него не было времени рассиживаться и размышлять. Терпение фон Кумпена могло лопнуть каждую секунду - и это значило бы, что все, пережитое Денисом этой ночью, оказалось напрасно.

Стефан поднялся - тело худо-бедно слушалось его, хотя и руки, и ноги он чувствовал едва-едва.

\- Прощайте, группенфюрер.

\- Прощайте, - выплюнул фон Кумпен, уже не скрывая одолевающей его бессильной злости. - Ближайший поезд на Берн отойдет завтра утром. Я настоятельно советую вам приобрести на него билет.

До последнего момента, пока дворец Петшеков не остался далеко за его спиной, Стефан думал, что это все же ловушка, обман, проверка, которую он не прошел - но реальность была такова, что он удалялся по Вацлавской площади прочь, делая один шаг за другим, и не слышал за своей спиной ни выстрелов, ни окриков, ни шума погони. Так он дошел почти до Клементиума, остановившись на одной из соседних улиц, чтобы опуститься на первую попавшуюся скамейку и сгорбиться на ней, сложившись почти пополам, обхватив руками колени. Ноги не держали его совсем; со стороны, должно быть, он был похож на перебравшего пива или наливки, но кого, в самом деле, удивишь таким зрелищем в Праге после окончания рабочего дня?

"Меня отпустили", - повторял он про себя, как по кругу, но мысль эта проходила мимо него, ничуть его не касаясь; ничего не следовало за ней - ни облегчения, ни эйфорической радости, ни любого другого хоть сколько-нибудь ощутимого движения сердца. Нежданная свобода оказалась чем-то вроде абсолютной пустоты, безжизненной, бездонной - и барахтался в ней не Стефан, а одна только его оболочка, которую на самом деле, а не вовсе его самого, и отпустил из своих лап группенфюрер. Все, что было доселе ее содержимым, он вытряхнул, отправил в корзину для бумаг, что стояла возле его стола, и должно быть сейчас, сидя в своем кабинете, улыбался снисходительно и насмешливо, как подобает победителю: кому ты нужен теперь, Стефан Ламбьель? В кого тебя превратит осознание, что другой отдал за тебя жизнь - и ты, зная об этом, никогда не сумеешь выплатить ему долг? Для кого ты угроза - спасший стольких и отдавший того, кто оказался всех дороже и ближе? Что бы ты ни делал - все это ничто; смерть твоя ничего бы не изменила; лучше уж живи, каждый день вспоминая о том, как выступил против великого Рейха - и что великий Рейх играючи забрал у тебя.

Стефан ощутил, что не может дышать - нет, у него не было больше чувства, что его пытаются задушить, просто отказались работать трахея и легкие, словно за полной ненадобностью. Немногочисленные прохожие молча обходили его; почти теряя сознание, он с силой ударил себя в грудь кулаком - и короткая вспышка боли, сработавшая как искра зажигания для глохнущего мотора, помогла ему чуть прийти в себя. Первый вдох обжег ему горло; "Должно быть, так себя обычно чувствует Дихтвальд", - подумалось ему, и он не понял в первый миг, почему эта мысль так поразила его.

"О, боже. Юльхен".

Стефан не мог воевать за мертвых, кому было уже не помочь ничем - и, если быть честным, никогда к этому не стремился. Но еще в его силах было предупредить живых - и он, не ощущая больше ни слабости, ни помутнения, быстрее бросился в сторону трамвайной остановки.

***

\- Я понял, - сказал Дихтвальд перед тем, как вернуть трубку на рычаг. - Спасибо.

\- Что там? - спросила сидящая в кресле Юльхен, хмурясь: несмотря на свое скверное состояние (Ворон принес ее в дом утром, полумертвую, уже не находящую сил не то чтобы сопротивляться ему, а хотя бы стоять на ногах), она не желала, чтобы Дихтвальд щадил ее или пытался что-то от нее скрыть. - Что еще?

Дихтвальд повернулся к ней с выражением крайнего беспокойства на лице.

\- Это Ламбьель. Он сказал, что в гестапо поняли: бумага, которая была при Денисе - подделка. Они могут начать проверки всех, кто пользуется подобными документами.

Юльхен смотрела на него, коротко кусая губы. Она прекрасно знала, что стоит за его словами - и все же он решил произнести это вслух:

\- Ваше удостоверение больше не может служить вам защитой. Вам необходимо немедленно уехать.

\- Я никуда не поеду, - ответила она приглушенно, со своей извечной решимостью. - Я должна быть здесь.

Нельзя сказать, что Дихтвальд не ожидал подобного ответа - и все же тот ранил его сильнее, чем мог бы ранить штык или пуля.

\- Юльхен, - почти взмолился он, приближаясь к ней; она не шелохнулась, вперив в его лицо неподвижный, упрямый взгляд, - ночью вы едва избежали смерти... или ареста, что по нынешним временам одно и то же. Сколько еще можно играть с гестапо в догонялки? Вы же знаете, вам не выиграть.

Взгляд Юльхен полыхнул праведным возмущением, будто Дихтвальд совершил на ее глазах святотатство.

\- Нам не выиграть? - воскликнула она, силясь подняться и все-таки делая это, пусть и не с первой попытки. - Пусть! Но и мы сделаем все, чтобы не выиграли они! Будем прятаться - нас все равно найдут, достанут по одному, и конец будет точно таким же! Пока хоть один из нас жив - борьба продолжается!

\- Борьба продолжается... - повторил Дихтвальд с горечью, роняя слова, точно камни. - Неужели то, что случилось с Денисом, не заставило вас сомневаться?

Юльхен ответила не сразу. Губы ее содрогнулись, из глаз пропало на секунду загнанное, исступленное выражение - и Дихтвальд, поняв, что видит перед собой другую Юльхен, ту самую, с которой столкнулся в подвале, когда на Прагу упали бомбы, затаил на секунду дыхание.

\- Если бы не он, я была бы мертва, - произнесла она медленно, стараясь, чтобы не дрогнул голос. - Мы были с ним в одной лодке. Но я уверена, он не хотел бы, чтобы... кто-то сдался.

Недолго молчали они оба, каждый - вспоминая все то, что уже произошло с ними; Дихтвальд, отмотав назад ленту времени, неизбежно вернулся в момент, когда на затянутом газовой пеленой поле боя бросился за Элвишем, вопреки не только здравому смыслу, но и главнейшему человеческому инстинкту - и, посмотрев после этого на Юльхен, понял, что ему нечем ей возразить.

\- Вам надо сменить повязку, - негромко напомнил он, заметив, что под ее рукавом расплылось уже темным пауком кровавое пятно. Пуля прошла навылет, и рану, несомненно, нужно было зашить, но Дихтвальд не обладал подобной выучкой и вместе с тем не мог припомнить ни одного знакомого врача, за чье безоговорочное молчание он мог бы поручиться. Приходилось справляться своими силами - и Юльхен принимала его неуклюжую заботу, потому что ничего другого ей не оставалось.

\- Хорошо, - откликнулась Юльхен, опускаясь обратно в кресло. Сил у нее пока почти не было, и, наверное, поэтому она не показывала ни толики стыда, обнажаясь перед Дихтвальдом - просто снимала блузу несколькими движениями, как перед врачебным осмотром или прыжком в воду, и ждала, пока он аккуратно разрежет на ней повязку, а потом, стараясь как можно меньше касаться ее кожи, соорудит на ее месте новую. Она при этом смотрела в сторону, будто присутствие Дихтвальда ее совсем не заботило; а он малодушнее, чем на то, что не причиняет ей боль, надеялся только на то, что все свое внимание будет посвящать ранению и ничему больше. В обоих своих надеждах он терпел крушение, тем более унизительное от того, что Юльхен наверняка все понимала - но предпочитала молчать, и он мог догадываться об испытываемых ею чувствах только по тому, как подрагивали чуть заметно ее крепко сомкнутые ресницы.

***

Детлефу приходилось уже зашивать раны, пусть и довольно давно, и ловкости его рук должно было хватить на то, чтобы провернуть такой трюк и теперь, почти в полной темноте, которую чуть рассеивал лишь свет принесенного Детлефом фонаря. Девчонка все еще была без сознания, что было ему на руку - он только прижал на секунду к ее шее кончики пальцев и, убедившись, что чувствует биение пульса, принялся латать, как мог, ее изувеченную руку.

Один стежок за другим, еще один, еще... куда тебя занесло, глупая пичуга? Скворцы - забавные создания; давно, совсем давно тот, кто потом станет Детлефом, сидел на балконе родительского дома в Дрездене, купаясь в лучах яркого июньского солнца, пил ледяной лимонад и разучивал вальс Штрауса. Про себя он воображал, конечно, что играет перед залом, полным восторженной публики, но в действительности его могли слушать разве что юркие черные птицы, притаившиеся на ветвях соседнего дерева. С ними было не скучно - каждую трель его скрипки они повторяли, перепевали, иногда переделывая на свой лад, и он, играя с ними в эту игру, веселился от души. Жаль, вскоре приходилось прекратить - мать звала его к обеду, и он укладывал скрипку в футляр, забирал ноты, прощался коротким взмахом смычка со своими маленькими слушателями, чтобы на следующий день вновь выйти на балкон и играть вместе с ними - и так до тех пор, пока не подходило время вновь отправляться на учебу. Что осталось теперь на том месте? Дом разметало бомбой, дерево вывернуло из земли с корнем, птицы - кто успел улететь, кто сгинул в огненной буре, а мать... одно слово это непрерывно и тупо ныло там, где Детлеф еще угадывал у себя сердце. Ничего не осталось из того что было - остался только он, сменивший оперение, притворяющийся, подделывающийся, играющий не свою партию в оркестре, в котором не прощают ошибок.

Понимаешь ли ты, что сделал? Это не намек, не намерение, не то, что можно истолковать как угодно, извернуться, представить в выгодном для себя свете. Это - нарушение приказа, и дорога от этого ведет лишь одна - в одну из тех ям, что выкапывают неподалеку от лагеря, чтобы сжечь там трупы. Ты сгоришь ничуть не хуже, чем любой заключенный, Скворец: для смерти, той самой, у которой волосы тщательно подделаны под арийский блонд, а лицо - не лицо даже, а мертвая, выточенная из камня маска, для смерти не будет разницы, кто кого успел убить. Для нее все равны, у нее нет любимчиков, нет предпочтений, у нее не вымолишь отсрочку: когда тебя поставят перед расстрельным взводом, Скворец, ты умрешь так же, как умирали те, в кого стрелял ты.

Ножниц он впопыхах не захватил, поэтому, завязав нить на узел, перекусил ее и поднялся. Скрипачка коротко застонала и пошевелилась: по-видимому, обморок был готов вот-вот оставить ее, а этого Детлефу никак нельзя было допустить. Он сам не знал, как не попался, когда, дождавшись утра, отнес бессознательное тело девчонки в подпол своего дома, уложил на ящики, в которых хранились остатки припасов; если бы кто-то снаружи услышал хоть звук, уловил движение - с ними обоими тут же было бы кончено.

Других способов заставить ее замолчать ему в голову сходу не приходило: порывшись в карманах, он извлек оттуда транквилизатор (забрал уже давно из седьмого корпуса, запугав врача до полусмерти, когда понял, что сдающие нервы не позволяют спать по ночам), отвинтил крышку, извлек наружу крошечную таблетку. Одной должно было хватить - по крайней мере, Детлефу поначалу хватало.

\- Давай же, - прошептал он, сунув таблетку в приоткрытые холодные губы. - Давай, проглоти...

Она, полусонная, только начавшая приходить в себя, попробовала сопротивляться, слепо мотнула головой в сторону, но ее капризы Детлефу были ни к чему: он навалился на нее, зажал ей рот ладонью и держал, пока не увидел, как мимолетно дернулось ее горло. Можно было перевести дух: сегодня, возможно, они все-таки не умрут.

Уже поднявшись к себе и отходя ко сну, он выпил три таблетки и запил, для верности, несколькими глотками шнапса.

***

Денис с трудом смог приоткрыть один глаз: второй распух и заплыл, и от него по всему лицу разбегались волны боли, от которых звенело в ушах. Вокруг него была темнота, из которой тут и там доносилось чье-то сонное бормотание, перешептывания или стоны; ощупав пространство рядом с собой, Денис понял, что лежит на необструганных досках, и лежит не один, вплотную окруженный чужими телами, которых, как он понял, подняв голову, в помещении находилось по крайней мере несколько десятков. Уже стемнело; в миниатюрные зарешетчатые оконца под самым потолком заползали лунные лучи, но толку от них было мало - Денис понял только, что лежит на нижнем ярусе трехэтажных нар, в нескольких сантиметрах от земляного пола, от которого волнами поднимался холод.

"Лагерь, - подумал он, вспоминая, что видел уже подобные сооружения на фотографиях, которые передала ему Юльхен. - Может быть, это Терезин. Я слышал, что всех поначалу везут в Терезин...".

Преодолевая слабость, он сел. Голова, казалось, сейчас взорвется от переполняющей ее боли, и так же немилосердно болело все тело, самый маленький вдох отдавался жжением под ребрами, а встать на ноги и вовсе представлялось задачей невыполнимой. Руки занемели и плохо слушались; смутно (картины того, что было с ним после того, как его схватили, вообще присутствовали в его памяти лишь беспорядочными урывками) Денис вспомнил, что у Петшеков его сначала били, привязав к стулу, а потом, толкнув на пол, добивали ногами, иногда обливая ледяной водой, когда им казалось, что он вот-вот готов отключиться. Вопросы при этом сыпались одни и те же, и он отвечал на них одно и то же - по крайней мере, он хотел думать, что, даже теряя рассудок, переставая осознавать, кто он и где он, не сболтнул лишнего, не выдал господина Дихтвальда, не выдал Юльхен. Не выдал Стефана.

Как его везли сюда, он и подавно не помнил. Помнил только ужасающую духоту, заставившую все его тело, несмотря на холод, покрыться клейким слоем пота, помнил ощущение колотящейся в висках крови и чьи-то кашляющие рыдания над самым ухом - может статься, что и его собственные. Может, это был вагон, а может - грузовик; в любом случае, теперь Денис был здесь, далеко от Праги, и никто больше не мог бы помочь ему.

Подняться он все-таки сумел - осторожно, держась за одну из балок. На то, что у него целы все кости, он даже не надеялся, но любая боль от побоев меркла перед лицом всепоглощающего, почти маниакального желания: пить! Наверняка он потерял много крови; найти воду было жизненно необходимо, и Денис, пошатываясь, сделал несколько неверных шагов в ту сторону, где, судя по форме щелей между наспех сколоченными досками, находился выход.

Дверь, конечно, была заперта; когда Денис приблизился к ней с намерением найти достаточное отверстие, чтобы выглянуть наружу, на доски с той стороны с рычанием бросилась собака. Отшатнувшись, Денис чуть не упал на спину, но в последний момент сумел устоять на ногах - к его радости, ведь он не был уверен, что, потеряв равновесие, не останется лежать на земле.

Собачий вой снаружи не умолкал, но Денису уже не было до него большого дела: взгляд его, привыкший к темноте, различил в углу силуэт бочки, собравшей в себя колышущиеся лунные пятна, и он кинулся к ней, даже почти не хромая. Вода была мутной, пахла затхлостью и тиной, но для Дениса это был сейчас запах самой жизни; он не стал даже набирать ее в пригоршню, просто низко склонился над бочкой, держась за ее край, и принялся судорожно пить, как изможденная долгой скачкой лошадь.

За его спиной с треском распахнулась дверь, и Денис оказался ослеплен хлынувшим внутрь барака светом по меньшей мере десятка фонарей.

\- Эй, вы! Наружу! Быстро! - метался в этом белоснежном свету резкий командный голос. - Быстро!

Все пришло в движение. Кто не успевал достаточно быстро спуститься с нар - того стаскивали за шкирку и пинками гнали к двери; Денис оказался в числе первых, кого выволокли на улицу, навстречу ночному холоду и выжигающему свету прожектора. Перед бараком оказалась небольшая площадка, где всех заставляли строиться в шеренги, и по периметру этого пространства стояли солдаты, держащие на поводке истошно лающих, беснующихся собак. Чей-то протяжный, на одной ноте крик оказался оборван выстрелом; Денис, мало что понимающий, раздавленный в равной степени и светом, и звуком, хотел было обернуться, но тут его настиг новый приказ:

\- На колени! Все на колени! Живо!

Резкий удар чем-то твердым обжег его поясницу, у Дениса подломились ноги, и он едва не рухнул лицом в мерзлую грязь. На колени ему удалось встать, справляясь с дрожью во всем теле - он видел, что его товарищи по несчастью делают то же самое, и был уверен, что никто из них, как и он сам, не имеет понятия, что происходит.

\- Молчать! - раздался все тот же голос. - Стоять смирно! Не двигаться!

Денис чувствовал, как вырывающийся у него изо рта пар оседает на его разбитых губах; голова у него кружилась, но он предчувствовал, что если он упадет - подняться ему уже не дадут, и терпел, как мог, ожесточенно вгрызаясь в собственный язык и чувствуя, как рот мало-помалу наполняется кровью. Между шеренгами заключенных, как он видел, неторопливо бродили офицеры, смеривая взглядами каждого из людей, находившихся у их ног. Отношение было различным: мимо кого-то они проходили, ничуть не заинтересовавшись, а кого-то, задержавшись на секунду, быстро касались перчаткой или хлыстом. Последних сразу же поднимали с земли и толкали в спину, заставляя отойти куда-то в сторону; кто-то пытался протестовать, не желая быть отделенным от семьи, и его пристрелили тут же - Денис ожидал услышать крик тех, кто остался, но ни дуновения ветра не нарушило гробовую тишину, царившую над площадкой.

\- Этот, - услышал Денис вдруг над своей головой, и его по плечу коротко ударил хлыст. Он хотел было, расхрабрившись, сказать что-то или спросить, пусть это и кончилось бы для него плохо - но его схватили за локоть, дернули наверх, и любые слова так и не нашли выхода наружу, превратившись в гортанный, утробный вой.

\- Быстрее! - его с силой толкнули в спину, и он, спотыкаясь, засеменил в нужном направлении - прочь с площадки, к воротам, где стояли в ряд несколько грузовиков и образовалось уже небольшое столпотворение из отобранных пленников и тех, кто торопливо загонял их внутрь кузовов.

\- Шевелитесь! Шевелитесь!

Дениса подмывало обернуться, увидеть, что происходит с теми, кто остался, но он так этого и не сделал.

Он был уже внутри грузовика, стиснутый со всех сторон такими же несчастными, когда воздух снаружи оказался смят и разорван стрекотом пулеметной очереди.


	13. Глава 12. Надежда

\- Стеф, на тебя больно смотреть.

Появление господина Грюттера в кабинете не было для Стефана неожиданностью - тот только скупо удивился про себя, что вице-консул заглянул к нему не с раннего утра, а будто дождавшись, пока Стефан закончит складывать в саквояж бумаги, папки и прочую утварь со своего стола.

\- Гестапо предписывает мне покинуть Прагу сегодня же, - надтреснуто ответил Стефан, не оборачиваясь; он знал, что не должен держать на господина Грюттера зла за случившееся, но все равно избегал взглянуть в его морщинистое, улыбчивое лицо. - Скоро я избавлю вас от необходимости смотреть на меня.

Может, это прозвучало грубо, но Стефан не ощутил никакого раскаяния - способность испытывать любые эмоции как будто вырезали из него со вчерашнего дня, ничего не оставив на ее месте; дошло даже до того, что Стефан, проснувшись поутру, не узнал себя в зеркале - там отразилось угрюмое, с начавшими проступать отпечатками возраста лицо мужчины, который доселе был ему не знаком. Потрясения он не испытал - лишь легкое дуновение отвращения к этому новому облику, который ему, как он предугадывал, предстояло считать своим до конца жизни; от встречи со своим отражением он теперь уклонялся, но и других людей видеть не хотел - в последние минуты, остающиеся до отправления на вокзал, его единственным желанием было остаться в одиночестве, но господин Грюттер, будто не заметивший его резкости, не торопился уходить.

\- Я знаю, что виноват перед тобой, Стеф, - начал он, делая шаг к столу, и Стефан ощутил себя так, будто его не просто ранили, но готовятся свежую рану залить расплавленным свинцом. - Из-за моей неосмотрительности этот мальчик угодил в неприятности...

\- Это не ваша вина, - произнес Стефан то, что должен был произнести. - Вы сказали то, что нужно было. Вы не могли знать, что это не провокация.

\- И все же, - господин Грюттер остановился в паре метров от него; Стефан чувствовал его сострадательный взгляд, и это будило в нем одновременно стыд и глупую, нелогичную злость, - все же мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Насколько я знаю, мальчик...

\- Не надо, - вымолвил Стефан почти просяще; он не хотел слышать извинений, которые ничего не изменят, не хотел говорить о Денисе, которому было уже все равно, он хотел одного - чтобы его, опустошенного, лишившегося всякой воли к сопротивлению, наконец отпустили восвояси. - Для него уже все кончено.

\- Ты в этом уверен?

Стефан все же сумел приподнять голову, посмотреть на вице-консула - и отчетливо увидел, как тот, обычно неколебимый в своей умудренной задумчивости, содрогнулся от его взгляда.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - спросил он глухо, давая понять, что не потерпит жалости к себе - как и попыток дать ему ложную надежду из тех, что похожи на укол морфия для ракового больного: пусть заглушат, отстранят боль на время, но она, выждав положенный срок, неотвратимо вернется, чтобы не просто продолжить, а удвоить или утроить пытку.

\- Насколько я понял, его обвинили в изготовлении фальшивого документа, - пояснил господин Грюттер, - почему ты решил, что он непременно убит? Его могли отправить в трудовой лагерь...

Стефан, которого мало вдохновило это предположение, негромко хмыкнул, и вице-консул, подстегнутый его недоверием, добавил с большей горячностью:

\- Я знаю, что большинство своих пленников немцы убивают сразу - стариков, женщин, детей... смею думать, что сам не протянул бы у них и суток, ибо был бы для них бесполезен. Но им нужны сейчас также и бесплатные рабочие руки. Если твой друг молод и здоров, его могли оставить в живых. Знаю, участь немногим завиднее казни... но она дает ему шанс, а тебе - время на его поиски.

Не был бы Стефан так утомлен, он бы, наверное, в голос рассмеялся.

\- Поиски? Как вы себе это представляете? Не буду же я подходить к воротам каждого лагеря с просьбой найти среди заключенных того, который мне нужен, и под честное слово его отпустить?

\- Это действительно было бы недальновидно с твоей стороны, - господин Грюттер все еще не показывал, что горькие насмешки Стефана хоть сколь-нибудь ему неприятны. - Но существует и другой путь.

\- Другой?..

Господин Грюттер вернулся на секунду к двери, чтобы проверить, тщательно ли она закрыта и не подслушивает ли секретарь; лишь затем, убедившись, что никто не станет нежелательным свидетелем их разговора, он вернулся к столу и продолжил, мягко взяв Стефана за плечи, глядя ему в глаза:

\- Шведский Красный Крест планирует операцию. Операцию спасения. Беспрецендентную, как я слышал. Фольке Бернадот потратил несколько месяцев на переговоры с немцами... и те позволили ему вывезти из лагерей Рейха несколько тысяч узников. Подготовка идет полным ходом... между прочим, Каро сейчас там. Она вызвалась помочь.

\- Каро? - переспросил Стефан ошарашенно, пытаясь усвоить и принять, что вице-консул не лукавит. - Я знаю, что она уехала из Италии три года назад, но она ничего не писала мне о каких-то переговорах...

\- Должно быть, опасалась, что письмо перехватят. Детали операции находятся в строжайшем секрете. Но Бернадот, ты знаешь... мы с ним старые приятели, хотя у нас давно уже не было возможности скоротать вечерок за портвейном и партией в покер. Я черкну ему словечко. Думаю, он позволит тебе принять участие в их скромном мероприятии.

Выпуская Стефана, он чуть отступил; на губах его искрилась улыбка, он с явным удовольствием наблюдал за реакцией, которую вызвали его слова - что до самого Стефана, то он в тот момент ощутил себя восточным фонариком, в бумажном нутре которого зажгли огонь, дарящий ему силу, возвращающий ему жизнь.

\- Отправляйся в Берн, чтобы не будоражить гестапо лишний раз, - посоветовал ему вице-консул, пока Стефан бессильно разевал рот, терпя полный крах в своих попытках подобрать слова, которые оказались бы достаточной мерой для исчисления его признательности, - а затем - в Стокгольм. Если Красный Крест предоставит тебе документы и транспорт...

\- Я могу попросить Кристофера, - выдохнул Стефан, - ему это не составит труда.

\- Прекрасно! - подытожил господин Грюттер. - Тогда подожди еще пару минут, я набросаю для Фольке пару строк. Не могу гарантировать, что в гестапо не вздумали прослушивать телефон... а чем меньше людей знают, куда ты направился - тем лучше для тебя самого.

Полтора часа спустя Стефан, делая вид, что не замечает сопровождающих его на почтительном расстоянии людей в штатском, сел на утренний поезд до Берна - чтобы неделей позже, прибыв в освобожденную Бельгию, ступить на паром, идущий к шведскому берегу.

***

Куда бы их ни привезли, они были на месте уже к утру: когда грузовик остановился, кузов распахнули, и Денис чуть не задохнулся от хлынувшего ему в легкие потока свежего воздуха, первым, что он увидел, были забрезжившие над голыми, едва начавшими покрываться листвой деревьями первые розоватые лучи рассвета.

\- Быстрее! Быстрее! - донеслась до него знакомая уже команда, разве что произнесенная другим голосом: выгрузкой руководил молодой темноволосый офицер, бывший, должно быть, ровесником Стефана, и по его ленивым, расхлябанным жестам, по тому, как она давил зевки, видно было, что процедура эта стала ему глубоко привычна. - Да шевелитесь вы, сволочье!

Боль во всем теле никуда не исчезла, но Денис, пока его вместе с его товарищами по несчастью гнали куда-то вперед, не переставал, насколько было возможно, неустанно вертеть головой. Пусть видеть он по-прежнему мог всего одним глазом, но память его работала на удивление неплохо для человека, пережившего то, что выпало на его долю в последние полсуток: едва увидев колючую проволоку, ощетинившиеся пулеметами вышки и приземистые, грязные, напоминающие амбары бараки, он понял тут же, что место это ему знакомо. Он уже видел то, что открывалось сейчас его взгляду, на фотографиях от Юльхен, которые распечатывал в устроенной у Стефана мастерской; не оставалось сомнений, что его привезли в лагерь, и Денис, чуть напрягшись, смог даже выцарапать из своих воспоминаний имя коменданта.

\- Оберштурмбаннфюрер Тидельманн!

Их выстроили на небольшой площади, со всех сторон окруженной солдатами; Денис, оказавшись во втором ряду, смог увидеть, осторожно выглянув из-за чужого плеча, фигуру приближающегося к ним офицера, высокого, статного, чьи выученно-четкие шаги отдавались в сердце Дениса гулким тревожным эхом. Офицер не произнес еще ни слова, но над площадью застыла тишина; даже те соседи Дениса по грузовику, кто всю поездку стонал, посылал немцам проклятия и жаловался на свою участь, примолкли, низко опустив головы.

Комендант выдержал по-настоящему театральную паузу: наверное, миллион мыслей успели пронестись в голове Дениса, прежде чем их за секунду вымел оттуда уверенный, чуть хриплый голос:

\- Заключенные!

В руке комендант держал черный хлыст, который со свистом опустил на раскрытую ладонь, и от этого звука Дениса будто коснулись между лопаток чьи-то ледяные пальцы.

\- Все вы - преступники, которых правосудие великого Рейха приговорило к справедливому наказанию, - продолжал Тидельманн, делая несколько шагов из стороны в сторону; приглядевшись, Денис заметил, что другие офицеры, сгрудившиеся позади него, с ухмылками шевелят губами, повторяя слова, которые, должно быть, успели уже выучить наизусть. - Правосудие сурово, но милосердно, ибо Рейх дает вам возможность искупить вину перед ним - честным и упорным трудом во его благо! Здесь вы получите работу, получите и лучшие условия для нее. Тому, кто не будет отлынивать от своих обязанностей, нечего бояться! Посвятите себя и все свои силы скорой победе Германии - это лучшее, что вы можете сделать для скорейшего установления нового, справедливого мирового порядка.

Закончив свою речь и, очевидно, немало собой довольный, он отступил, предоставив слово одному из своих помощников - тот, невысокий, с очень бледным длинным лицом и кривовато сбритой щетиной вокруг тонких губ, обладал куда более зычным голосом, нежели комендант, и смог, быстро оглядев заключенных, крикнуть так, что с крыши одной из вышек с шумом сорвалась птица:

\- На дезинфекцию шагом марш!

Дезинфекция прошла быстро - всех без исключения прибывших обрили наголо, обсыпали едким, разъедающим глаза порошком, а затем затолкали, точно рыб в бочку, в темное полуподвальное помещение, где облили со всех сторон еле теплой водой; с одеждой тоже пришлось распрощаться, сменив ее на одинаковые штопаные, совсем не хранившие тепло серые робы, но Денис не был склонен горевать о рубашке и брюках, успевших после всех потрясений минувшей ночи превратиться в лохмотья (пальто он лишился еще у Петшеков и теперь смутно подозревал, что оно стало добычей какого-нибудь предприимчивого часового или кладовщика). После этого всех погнали на "регистрацию", построив в очередь перед двухэтажным кирпичным зданием, где находилась, должно быть, комендатура; рядом прохаживались солдаты, награждая руганью и тычками всех, кто пытался опуститься на землю, и Денис, от боли и пережитого ужаса впавший в прострацию, почти потерявший счет времени, заставлял себя держаться на ногах все то время, которое прошло до наступления его очереди.

\- Имя? - за столом, заполняя бланки, сидел другой заключенный; еще один неумело поправлял в углу свет, чтобы сфотографировать очередного несчастного, и еще один - занимал место за необычного вида аппаратом, предназначение которого, как догадался Денис, заключалось в нанесении прибывшим на руки татуировок с предназначенными им номерами.

\- Денис Васильев, - одного коренного зуба во рту недоставало после ночи у Петшеков, еще два угрожающе шатались, но в его положении можно было только радоваться, что он вообще может еще изъясняться внятно.

Заключенный принялся записывать; Денис воспользовался паузой, чтобы перевести дух и постараться собрать в кулак норовящее затуманиться сознание - не зная, с какими вопросами еще придется столкнуться, он догадывался, что надо быть начеку, - и тут сбоку от него раздался язвительный голос Тидельманна.

\- Что я слышу? Русский?

В груди у Дениса что-то тошнотворно ухнуло, и он повернулся, гадая, не последует ли за этими словами приказ немедленно его расстрелять.

\- Не совсем, обер... я хотел сказать, господин комендант, - поправился он, поняв, что совершить ошибку в произнесении звания сейчас будет равносильно самоубийству. - Мои родители родом из Латвии. Мой отец был... рожден вне брака. Поэтому я ношу такую фамилию.

\- Вот как?

Денис не успел опомниться: Тидельманн тотчас оказался рядом с ним, посылая ему в лицо клубы невыносимо крепкого табачного дыма, и свободной от сигареты рукой схватил его за подбородок, повернул его лицо вправо и влево, точно пытаясь разглядеть в, как Денис догадывался, беспорядочном месиве синяков и подтеков некие тайные знаки.

\- Слышал, Скворец? - усмехнулся комендант, обращаясь к своему длиннолицему помощнику, который стоял у дверей и тоже курил сигареты одну за другой. - В нем может быть капля арийской крови!

Денис не готов был поручиться, что эта пресловутая капля не была выбита из него при аресте или не осталась, например, у Тидельманна на перчатке; в любом случае, коменданта мало волновали подобные соображения - на Дениса он теперь смотрел так, будто тот был куском мрамора, из которого ему самому предстояло высечь шедевр.

\- Да и немецкий недурной, - бормотнул он себе под нос и сказал громче, обращаясь к Денису прямо, - чем ты занимался, пока не попал сюда? Где зарабатывал на жизнь?

Денис никогда не считал себя человеком с чрезмерно развитой интуицией, но сейчас сложно было не угадать, что от его ответа зависит очень многое; с другой стороны, его способность складно выдумывать на ходу была исчерпана во время допроса, поэтому он решил ответить правду:

\- Мой отец держал в Праге фотоателье. Я помогал ему, сколько себя помню.

\- Ага, - Тидельманн отпустил его, разогнал окутавший их дым взмахом ладони; получив наконец возможность близко разглядеть его лицо, Денис не мог не отметить про себя, что оно, чертами напоминающее слепок с античной скульптуры - правильное до неестественности, будто его сорвали с другого человека и перекроили до того, как сделать собственностью коменданта. - Так ты знаешь толк во всей этой фотомишуре?

\- Да, господин комендант.

Уголки рта коменданта дернулись, и все лицо будто разъехалось в стороны; Денису стоило огромного усилия стоять спокойно, будто это зрелище нисколь не устрашало его.

\- Я думаю, для тебя у нас будет особая работа, - сказал Тидельманн, впиваясь в него взглядом, словно в намерении заглянуть в самую душу. - Будешь помогать нам со всем этим мусором. Нам давно нужен хороший фотограф... и тот, кто сможет присматривать за остальными.

Повисшую паузу нельзя было объяснить замешательством: просто Денис, поняв, к чему клонит его собеседник, копил во рту побольше слюны для того, чтобы плюнуть ему под ноги, но сделать этого ему не дала случайность - случайность, которая, очевидно, оказалась его спасением.

\- Оберштурмбаннфюрер!

Оклик принадлежал офицеру, шумно распахнувшему дверь помещения; привлеченные громким звуком, все невольно повернулись в его сторону, в том числе и Тидельманн, позабывший на секунду о своей жертве.

\- Что еще?

\- Вас к телефону. 

\- Сейчас поднимусь, - буркнул Тидельманн, и офицер исчез; следом за ним вышел и комендант, напоследок адресовав длиннолицему короткий кивок. - Продолжайте. Я скоро вернусь.

\- Так точно, оберштурмбаннфюрер.

Осознание того, что получил хоть и краткую, но отсрочку вместо неминуемой гибели, ударило Дениса, как обухом; сидевший за столом заключенный продолжил что-то выспрашивать у него, но Денис слушал его вполуха и так же, едва раздумывая, отвечал. За захватившими его лихорадочными размышлениями он не понял даже, что к нему обращается еще один голос - таинственно приглушенный, почти заговорщицкий.

\- Эй, латыш. Латыш! Малахольный, что ли, а?

Денис не сразу понял, от кого исходит голос. Оказалось - от заключенного, наносившего татуировки; тот выглядел на несколько лет старше Дениса и обладал, несмотря на внешнюю изможденность, приятными и располагающими чертами лица - он даже улыбался, вполне искренне, чего, на взгляд Дениса, в месте, подобном этому, происходить никак не могло.

\- Чего надо? - спросил он тоже шепотом. Татуировщик посмотрел на него покровительственно, как прошедший сотню битв рыцарь, наставляющий неопытного оруженосца.

\- На твоем месте я бы не отказывался. Комендант такими предложениями не раскидывается.

Доверять ему у Дениса не было никакого резона, и он хмуро огрызнулся, порываясь отвернуться:

\- Я сам решу.

\- Видел я, что ты решишь. Скажи спасибо, что комендант не понял. Говорю тебе, соглашайся. Харчи будут нормальные. И работы помень...

\- Морис, - раздался за их спинами сиповатый от табака голос длиннолицего, - заткнись и займись делом.

\- Слушаюсь, оберштурмфюрер! - тут же отрапортовал заключенный и, возвращаясь к очередному своему "пациенту", все-таки добавил совсем беззвучно. - Будешь идиотом, если откажешься. А еще ни один идиот тут долго не протянул.

Оставшиеся до возвращения коменданта минуты растянулись для Дениса в часы. Было ли ему что терять? Первый ответ, который приходил ему в голову, звучал, конечно, как "нет"; но возможность обдумать, оценить свое возможное будущее поселило в нем сомнение - и оно, как он ни пытался его отринуть, предательски подточило его решимость погибнуть, но не влачить в этом месте покорное скотское существование. Еще полгода назад сомнений бы не было - но теперь достаточно было одного мелькнувшего в голове вопроса: "Как бы поступил Стефан?" и ясного, как разыгравшееся за окнами солнечное утро, ответа, чтобы Денис разрешил себе думать, что не все кончено - и если он не погиб до сих пор, то он сможет выжить, сможет перехитрить коменданта, оказаться ловчее охраны, бежать. Сможет вернуться домой, где бы его дом теперь ни был - но он представлял себе точно, куда стремится с каждым ударом его сердце, все еще бьющееся, живое и полнокровное, и к тому моменту, как вновь оказаться перед остановившимся, цепким взглядом Тидельманна, так же точно знал, каким будет его ответ.

\- Я согласен.

Судя по всему, ничего другого коменданту здесь не отвечали.

\- Чудесно. Поступаешь в распоряжение оберштурмфюрера, - произнес он, кивая на длиннолицего, - он занимается регистрацией прибывших и выбывших. И не забывай: тебе представился шанс доказать свою полезность Рейху, - добавил он, и в кажущейся холодности его тона Денис отчетливо различил угрозу, - не упусти его.

***

\- Так на чем ты зарезался? Как тебя сюда занесло?

Кажущийся бесконечным день наконец подходил к концу. Преимущества своего положения Денис ощутил тут же, когда увидел, что для него предназначено место в дальнем конце барака по соседству с источавшей блаженное тепло печкой; соседом, правда, оказался тот самый Морис, который, кажется, с самого утра сгорал от любопытства и желания разговорить его. От основного числа заключенных, напоминающих искаженные, полупризрачные тени, он отличался весьма значительно, хотя и его сложно было назвать здоровым и полным сил - по крайней мере, на щеках его оставались следы румянца, в глазах не застыло бессмысленное, затравленное выражение больного животного, а еще он болтал, не умолкая - в общем, казался невероятно живым для этого царства смерти.

\- Фальшивые документы, - ответил Денис, пытаясь угадать, во вред ему послужит его искренность или на пользу; сейчас, будучи готовым многое отдать хоть за каплю проницательности Стефана, его умения читать людей, словно открытые книги, воспоминания об их последней ссоре шли в его душе рука об руку с острейшими муками совести. - А ты?   
Что ты сделал?

\- Сущая ерунда, по сути, - судя по всему, Морис обожал рассказывать эту историю, и появление нового слушателя чрезвычайно его радовало. - Хотел обчистить квартиру одного ублюдка, владельца пары ювелирных мастерских в Будейовицах. Специально подгадал время, когда он уедет погостить к тетке, и что ты думаешь? Его жена, якобы проводившая выходные у матери, тоже решила воспользоваться его отсутствием... а ее друг сердца, мать его, оказался гауптштурмфюрером СС. Но нашивок-то впотьмах не увидишь! Конечно, с испугу я как следует дал ему в морду... повезло, он оказался малым понимающим, не вышиб мне мозги на месте, хотя, сам понимаешь, мог бы. Так я и очутился здесь. 

\- Давно?

Морис присвистнул, выразительно закатив глаза к потолку:

\- Веришь - сам плохо помню! Когда меня сюда привезли, тут еще ничего не было - только колючая проволока и пара навозных куч, да еще дом, который занимает сейчас наш комендант. Пока мы тут разбирались да строили все необходимое, спать приходилось под небом, прямо на земле! То лето было, конечно, но грозы - просто черт знает что такое! Копаешь яму под фундамент с вечера, а утром опять все размыло, заново начинай! Много тогда народу полегло, конечно... но и комендант меня заметил. Опять повезло.

\- Повезло, - повторил Денис механически, справляясь с накатывающей на него дремотой - измочаленное, выжатое тело требовало отдыха, но вместе с усталостью от пережитого к нему, выйдя из-за спины чуть ослабевшего шока, подкрадывалось позорное, почти детское желание удариться в слезы. 

\- Конечно! Ты не слушай, что говорят, а слушай меня - мы между офицерами и остальными, вроде как, передаточное звено. Без нас они никуда, это уж точно: офицеры, те, конечно, и наорать могут, и пулю меж глаз засадить - милое дело! А вот узнать, чего и как в лагере происходит, о чем болтают, о чем думают - это они без нас никак. А заключенные? Им мы тоже нужны. Раздобыть чего-то где-то, в нормальную смену пристроить - ты попробуй простоять пятнадцать часов у станка, если бригадир зверь! А если бригадир с пониманием, то можно и передохнуть вроде как, перекур устроить, все лучше чем... эй, ты чего?

Как ни надеялся Денис на свою выдержку, она оказалась все же не беспредельной - и он понял это слишком поздно, когда щеки его оказались уже перечеркнуты мокрыми обжигающими прямыми. Понимая, что будет только хуже, он зажмурился, попытался вдохнуть поглубже, но вместо этого издал только унизительный болезненный всхлип.

\- У-у-у-у, - протянул Морис и, спрыгнув с нар, принялся ворошить собственную постель. - Понятно. Да ладно, не стесняйся. Со всеми бывает. Вот, держи.

В его руке появилась полупустая бутылка с наполовину содранной этикеткой, и Денис, завидев ее, только и смог, что издать обрывочный икающий звук.

\- Хлебни-хлебни, - посоветовал Морис, заботливо откручивая крышку и почти впихивая бутылку ему в ладонь. - Успокоит нервы. Только не слишком много, я храню, понимаешь, на черный день.

Денис не стал задавать вопросов, просто глотнул и закашлялся, решив в первый момент, что проглотил огненный шар.

\- Отку... откуда это у тебя? - спросил он, неловко утирая рот рукавом.

\- Я же говорил - господа офицеры без нас никуда, - пояснил Морис, забирая у него бутылку и любовно поглаживая горлышко, прежде чем тоже приложиться к содержимому. - Принцип такой: ты мне - я тебе. Так и живем. 

\- Живем?

Денис не знал, что заставило его уточнить, но Морис, казалось, совершенно не понял вопроса.

\- Живем, - подтвердил он, усмехаясь. - И получше, чем кое-где еще. Вот на фронте, например - сидишь и гадишь себе в штаны, пока по тебе палят. Потом кто-то орет: "наступаем", бежишь вперед, и все - ты труп. Ну его к черту, скажу, мне лучше уж здесь. Здесь правила два - коменданта не злить и ушами не хлопать. Правда, и с тем мало кто справляется...

\- Насколько мало?

Вопрос был из тех, что волновали Дениса в первую очередь, но Морис, видимо, никогда раньше над ним не задумывался: по крайней мере, когда он задумался сейчас, улыбка, дрогнув, сползла с его лица, сдавшись наступлению растерянности и даже смущения.

\- Вообще-то... кроме меня - никто. Но кто знает, - тут же произнес он примирительно, встряхивая бутылку, будто произносил тост, - вдруг ты окажешься еще одним исключением?

***

Начались дни, похожие один на другой. К постоянной ноющей в животе голодной боли Денис привык быстро - при том, что перепадавшие ему порции были много лучше, чем у остальных заключенных: твердого, похожего на цемент хлеба давали больше, а в мутной жиже, исполнявшей роль похлебки, плавали кости, на которых можно было при должном везении найти миниатюрные волокна мяса. Прочие тщетно стремились насытиться подогретой водой, которой придавали вид "супа" картофельные и брюквенные очистки; не в силах выносить этого, Денис пытался делиться едой с другими, выбирая тех, кто выглядел самым ослабшим и еле стоящим на ногах: приближался будто невзначай, вкладывал ломти хлеба в чужие карманы, пока однажды его не застукал за этим Морис - и, оттащив в сторону, устроил ему настоящую выволочку.

\- Малахольный, да ты, я гляжу, спятил! Ты видел, сколько их, а тебя сколько? Ты один!

\- Пусти, - прошипел Денис, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но ладони его будто уперлись в тысячетонную скалу - и Морис, воспользовавшись его смятением, только усилил свой натиск.

\- Знаешь, сколько я их здесь видел? У них, как у батареи в фонарике, срок годности - три месяца! У тех, кому повезет - шесть! Хочешь героя из себя строить? Думать забудь об этом. Либо ты один выживаешь, либо вместе со всеми дохнешь!

Денис, стиснув зубы, промолчал, но про себя не мог не признать его правоту, сколь ни крепко било это по его чувству долга перед теми, кому не так "повезло" как ему. С другой стороны, работа у станков, на которую их сгоняли каждый день ранним утром и разрешали разойтись по баракам тогда, когда солнце давно укатывалось за горизонт, действительно выедала поедом все его силы. В первую неделю он чуть не упал в обморок, одурев от обступившего его грохота, густо смешанного с царапающим ноздри и горло запахом металлической пыли; он был готов уже сползти на пол, но рядом снова оказался Морис, решивший, видимо, взять на себя роль его ангела-хранителя.

\- Точно спятил! Стой, кому говорю! Не сможешь - тебя сразу в расход! Комендант дал приказ - ленивых не жалеть. Больше его бесят только те, кто обворовывает лагерную кухню...

Денис устоял, сколь много бы это ему ни стоило - но, очутившись в тот вечер в бараке, рухнул на нары и пролежал неподвижно, как труп, до утра, не засыпая даже - просто пребывая в могильном оцепенении, ничего вокруг себя не слыша и не видя; столкнувшись с ним на побудке, Морис сказал только, едва взглянув на него:

\- Мда уж. Ты так с непривычки загнешься. Попробую устроить тебя на неделю на прополку грядок. Только имей в виду, - уточнил он значительно, - будешь должен.

\- Что именно? - поинтересовался Денис безразлично; все его существо было устремлено на то, чтобы хоть как-то передвигать ногами.

\- Сигареты, - сказал Морис после недолгого раздумья. - Наш Скворец курит только американские - это комендант его приучил. На комендантские, конечно, нечего и надеяться, но и у Скворца они что надо! Стяни у него пачку или выспроси в обмен на что-нибудь - достань, в общем, - и будем считать, что мы рассчитались.

"Достать" в лагере, как Денис понял довольно быстро, можно было что угодно. В самом выгодном положении находились девицы из женского барака, разбиравшие вещи прибывших; то тут, то там они прикарманивали что-то, что могли унести, и угроза неминуемой кары в случае обнаружения кражи как будто совсем не волновала их. Когда смерть бродит рядом каждый день, понемногу перестаешь придавать ей значение; спустя какое-то время Денис понял, что и сам он понемногу сдается этому мертвящему равнодушию, и это испугало его до глубины души, точно он угодил в гиблую трясину, что засасывала его все глубже и глубже в свою смрадную внутренность. Сдаться ей означало утратить какую-то часть собственной самости, встать на путь превращения в отупевшее, загнанное животное, не живущее, но существующее от одной побудки до другой - и это была та последняя грань, за которую Денис, все еще ведомый какими-то смутными надеждами, не мог позволить себе заступить.

Единственным, что могло поддержать в нем силы и волю, был возможный побег - и он думал о нем неустанно, продумывал про себя любой, даже самый невероятный план, изучал до мельчайших деталей устройство лагеря, благо и ему, как "привилегированному", отмеченному милостью коменданта, дозволялось чуть больше свободы, нежели всем остальным. Он насчитал семь офицеров вместе с Тидельманном, тридцать солдат на вышках и сорок - патрулировавших лагерь на земле; рассчитал расстояние от одного барака до другого, едва ли не обнюхал, выгадав момент, здание комендатуры со всех сторон; особенный интерес у него вызвал "корпус номер семь" отличающийся своим видом от остальных, а белой окраской своих стен напоминающий скорее больницу, нежели барак. Сейчас он стоял в запустении: ни за одним из окон не было видно света даже глубокими вечерами, никто не входил в него и никто не выходил, только вокруг шныряли во время обходов охранники, но и они, как Денис заметил, стремились держаться от корпуса подальше.

\- Оттуда все вывезли пару месяцев как, - неохотно ответил Морис, когда Денис спросил его об этом месте. - Говорят, перевезли дальше на запад. Должно быть, его скоро разберут. Слишком приметный с неба. Все равно что плакат показать: "Мы здесь! Бомбы бросать сюда!". А пока туда никто не ходит. 

\- И ты тоже?

\- И я, - Морис пожал плечами. - Что я, на дурака похож?

Денис успел достаточно узнать его, чтобы понять, к чему он клонит; вздохнув, он извлек из кармана свое главное сокровище, которому так и не нашел лучшего применения - пару сигарет, врученных ему Тидельманном намедни за "образцовую обработку кустарников". Неизвестно, какие хорошие вести сообщили коменданту, что он пребывал в столь благостном расположении духа, но от Дениса в тот момент требовалось только взять сигареты и исчезнуть из его поля зрения, что он и проделал самым стремительным образом.

\- Неужели? - Морис, увидев фильтры с тонким золоченым ободком, вытаращил глаза. - Комендантские? Откуда?

\- Должно быть, он ко мне неравнодушен, - ответил Денис, протягивая ему одну. - Так ты был в седьмом корпусе?

\- Раньше - нет, - выхватив у него сигарету, Морис разве что к сердцу ее не прижал. - Вообще никто из тех, кого туда отправляли, обратно не возвращался. Кроме одной девицы, но... это другая история. А сейчас там одни голые стены. Один этаж и подвал, тоже пустой.

\- Подвал?

\- Ага. Замок там сложный, но где наша не пропадала? Дверь-то я открыл, думал - сейчас-то мне откроются все тайны вселенной. А шиш. Ничего там нет. Вот и гадай, зачем нужна была такая дура... как в сейфе. Два часа потел с замком, а все...

\- Расскажешь, как его открыть?

Морис многозначительно посмотрел на него, и Денис вложил вторую сигарету в его ладонь.

***

Зачем ему может понадобиться этот подвал и эта дверь, Денис пока не мог вообразить даже в самых смелых своих мечтах - там, где он не просто бежал из лагеря, а подбивал других заключенных на восстание, и сообща они, перебив охрану и сломав ворота, устремлялись навстречу свободе. Пока он не знал даже примерно, как это возможно осуществить, но пообещал себе, что обязательно рискнет, если только ему выпадет даже кажущаяся иллюзорной возможность - а знание, что он обладает доступом туда, куда, по мнению коменданта и его присных, у него доступа нет и не может быть, служило ему пусть и непрочной, но очень важной опорой. Стремясь не упустить ничего из своих наблюдений, он скрупулезно записывал их на клочок бумаги, который стащил вместе с обломком карандаша из мусорного ведра в комендатуре. Ночь за ночью, вернувшись с работ и проглотив безвкусный паек, преодолевая слабость и тошноту, заставляя себя шевелить окаменевшими от напряжения пальцами, он воссоздавал детальный план лагеря, чтобы в случае чего видеть все, как на ладони; единственным источником света были гаснущие в печке угли, и Денис продолжал обогащать свой рисунок все новыми и новыми деталями - пока однажды не услышал над собой голос Мориса:

\- Не спится?

\- Чт... - не зная, что сказать, Денис обернулся, и его оторопь, должно быть, выдала его красноречивее, чем что-либо. - Я просто...

\- Да знаю я, о чем ты думаешь, - сказал Морис тише, садясь на нарах и потягиваясь, будто кот. - Хочешь отсюда свалить. Это по тебе давно видно. Скажу больше - прямо с того дня, как тебя сюда привезли.

Отступать было некуда, а врать Денис умел плохо - по крайней мере, не ему было состязаться в этом искусстве с Морисом.

\- И что? - спросил он с вызовом, стискивая бумагу в ладони. - Сдашь меня коменданту?

\- Делать мне нечего, - отозвался Морис скучающе, - какой мне от этого прок? Я о таких вещах не говорю, пока не спросят. А о тебе, вроде, никто ничего не спрашивает. Но ты сам подумай, дружище: кто смог отсюда сбежать? Я тебе скажу - один человек за все время. Один. Остальные тоже пытались, только для них был один конец - либо охрана подстрелила, либо сам комендант (а он жутко это любит, говорит, карает предателей), либо, даже если удалось уйти, местные обратно приводят. Они тут народец запуганный, а комендант им неплохо платит. В общем, захочешь отсюда сбежать - будешь лежать в земле. А в земле - все хуже, согласись, чем здесь. Если не идиот, то и сам понимаешь. А с идиотами тут... сам знаешь, что происходит.

Должно быть, он увидел по лицу Дениса, что его проникновенный монолог не возымел ожидаемого эффекта; тогда, быстро что-то про себя взвесив, он шмыгнул носом и продолжил так тихо, что Денис разбирал смысл сказанного лишь по обрывкам слов.

\- Да и потом, все понимают, что войне конец. Не американцы, так русские скоро здесь будут. И пойдешь ты, дружище, на все четыре стороны. Неужели не хочешь просто подождать?

Может, его слова стоили бы чего-то в глазах Дениса, не зазвучи у того в ушах голос Стефана - по-прежнему мягкий, удивительно отчетливый, будто не существовало разделявших их несчастий и расстояний:

"Отступая, они стараются не оставить от своих лагерей ничего. Только витающий над землей пепел".

"Только пепел", - повторил про себя Денис. Но Морису, конечно, он ничего не сказал.

***

Дневник Себастиана  
15 апреля 1945  
 _Все кончено. Все знают об этом, просто бояться говорить об этом вслух. Кто скажет первым - того назовут паникером, отправят под трибунал. Все делают вид, что если не говорить о грядущем - оно каким-то образом испарится или обойдет стороной. Но этого не произойдет: оно все ближе, я слышу его поступь в каждом отзвуке самолетных двигателей, разрывающихся снарядов, артиллерийских расчетов, в каждой новости, что долетает с фронта до нашей глуши. Все кончено._

_Германия проиграла войну. Я пишу эти слова, и, без преувеличений, мое сердце обливается кровью. Давно ли верил я, впервые примеряя мундир, в благополучное и счастливое будущее, которое наш народ сможет выковать в грядущем испытании? Все, что ждет нас теперь - новый виток позора; союзники разорвут страну на части, каждый отщипнет себе во владение по куску. Все, что ждет немецкий народ - судьба рабов у ног победителей. От этого мы не оправимся никогда - слишком далеко мы позволили всему зайти._

_Я не смогу этого выдержать. К черту все; я поклялся когда-то, что не увижу Германию побежденной, и слово намерен сдержать. Я не собираюсь дожидаться, когда за мной придут: выберусь отсюда под любым предлогом, зайду в чащу погуще и там сведу счеты с жизнью. Пуля в лоб и концы в воду - волки или другие дикие звери, которых, я уверен, в здешних местах достаточно, не позволят, чтобы нашим врагам достался хотя бы мой труп. Пусть это звучит ужасно, но смотреть, как рушится на твоих глазах все, ради чего тебе стоило жить - не в пример мучительнее; намерение мое созревало постепенно, а теперь отвердело, выкристаллизовалось окончательно, и я намерен воплотить его в самое ближайшее время. Нужно будет только написать прощальные слова для семьи - я займусь этим перед тем, как уехать и провести свои последние мгновения в гостеприимном лоне природы._


	14. Глава 13. Удача

Майор Фрикман, возглавлявший экспедицию, закончил вполголоса отсчитывать заключенных, которых мог вместить один из автобусов, что дожидались их за воротами, обменялся парой слов со стоящим подле него эсэсовцем-"наблюдателем" и, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, крикнул:

\- Ребята, можете выводить!

Нестройной колонной пленники потянулись к выходу; лишь на лицах немногих можно было увидеть мутноватые следы радости, остальные же будто не понимали близости спасения - просто шли, куда им укажут, абсолютно безразличные к тому, что их ждет. Кто не мог идти - того поддерживали или вовсе несли на руках; пропустив мимо себя нескольких узников, что уже лишились способности передвигаться без чужой помощи, Стефан приблизился к Фрикману.

\- Могу я вас на минуту оставить?

\- А? - увлеченный какими-то невеселыми мыслями, майор не сразу понял, что вопрос обращен к нему. - А, вы. Конечно, идите.

Роль Стефана в экспедиции была неопределенна - он числился "помощником", неофициальным лицом, не располагавшим никакими полномочиями, но в то же время не скованным никакими обязательствами, - но он, удовлетворенный таким положением дел, совсем не стремился как-то его изменить. На протяжении всей операции немцы не отступали от них ни на шаг; в дни, когда обескровленная армия Рейха под ударами союзников откатывалась все дальше и дальше, к самым стенам Берлина, в каждом втором перевозящем заключенных автобусе сидело по эсэсовскому офицеру; оказавшись в лагере, никто не мог сделать лишнего шага, даже переброситься лишним словом с охраной или, не дай Бог, теми, кто не входил в число "подготовленных к эвакуации" и кого они вынуждены были оставить здесь, бросить наедине со смертью, сделав вид, что их не существует. Даже Фрикману, которому неоднократно приходилось бывать в бою, от вида тех, кто смотрел на них, уезжающих, из-за колючей проволоки, было не по себе; что уж говорить о Стефане, к которому взгляды эти как будто пристали намертво, опутали его, как удавкой, и не ослабляли ее, даже когда лагеря оставались на километры, сотни километров позади. Могли ли представить это те, кто принимал решение? Могли ли понять, каково спасать десятки, сотни - и оставлять за своей спиной тысячи? Стефан не знал. В первые недели экспедиции он, до умопомрачения терзаемый ощущением собственного бессилия, не мог уснуть без двойной дозы снотворного; но первые недели экспедиции вообще дались ему нелегко.

Маутхаузен. Шёнберг. Дахау. Теперь - Терезин. Он был в составе экспедиции с того момента, как первая колонна автобусов, украшенных шведскими флагами и эмблемами Красного Креста, выехала с их "базы", поместья Бисмарков во Фридрихсру, чтобы отправиться туда, право возврата откуда до сей поры было закреплено исключительно за кастой палачей. Тех, кто носил нашивки СС, Стефан не мог больше, как ни пытался воззвать к своему гуманизму, воспринимать как людей - лишь как чудовищ, выглянувших на землю из ада и в целях маскировки натянувших на себя человеческое обличье. При виде знакомых эмблем на погонах и мундирных воротничках Стефана начинало трясти; он знал, что может этим навлечь беду и на себя самого, и на тех, в чьем спасении принимает участие, но не мог должным образом укротить себя - никогда с того дня, как впервые оказался в лагерном бараке и увидел там людей, а вернее, то, что от них осталось: изможденные, похожие на скелеты, покрытые струпьями тела, в которых как будто по чьему-то недосмотру теплилась еще жизнь. Тогда он не выдержал долго: вышел на улицу, и там его долго, мучительно выворачивало себе под ноги; может, это и выглядело как слабость, но ни от кого он не услышал ни слова осуждения - только Каро, когда он вернулся во Фридрихсру, спросила, едва взглянув на него:

\- Ты уверен, что тебе необходимо... быть там? Ты можешь остаться здесь, помогать с теми, кому требуется уход.

\- Я ведь не врач, Каро, - Стефан пытался улыбнуться ей, но чувствовал, что улыбка получается деревянной и чужой. - Не волнуйся за меня. Все будет в порядке.

Он не соврал - самая темная ночь, как известно, наступает перед рассветом, а самый мучительный, беспросветный ужас охватывает наши души перед тем, как наступает минута успокоения. Если поначалу у Стефана вызывало чуть ли не панику осознание того, какой густой, непроглядный кошмар смыкается вокруг него, то в какой-то момент другая реальность, в которой он жил до того, как будто исчезла вообще или ее перестало быть видно за ожившими жуткими видениями, которые он наблюдал воочию каждый день - и от этого ему стало легче. Оставалась лишь одна нить, связывавшая его с прежней жизнью - на первый взгляд исчезающе тонкая, но служившая ему, как Тесею, путем наружу из того темного, душного, смрадного лабиринта, в который он угодил. Эта нить обычно была надежно скрыта в левом внутреннем кармане его пиджака - и в каждом из лагерей, куда по долгу экспедиции заносило Стефана, он хватался за нее, извлекал наружу, приближался к кому-то из спасенных или даже, расхрабрившись, к тому из охранников, а то и офицеров, кто больше всего казался ему похожим на человека.

\- Может, вы сможете мне помочь?

Как ни странно, его вежливость, его улыбка, его отточенно-непринужденные манеры по-прежнему действовали на людей чарующе; в одном этом он видел причину того, что за свою тайную игру не оказался еще арестован или застрелен.

Закуривающий рядовой, к которому Стефан обращался, глянул на него, чуть приподняв брови.

\- Вы мне?

\- Да-да, вам, - Стефан состроил пристыженный вид, будто был просителем на приеме у некоего высокопоставленного лица. - Видите ли, я ищу одного юношу. Может быть, вы видели его в числе пленников.

Может, солдат и послал бы его к черту, но Стефан догадался уже, что их в преддверии приема "гостей" инструктировали не вступать с ними в конфликт без нужды; белая повязка с красным крестом на рукаве пальто Стефана была его защитой, и солдат, с причмокиванием выпуская изо рта сигарету, посмотрел на протянутое ему фото.

"Нет. Не знаю. Не видел". Сколько раз Стефан слышал эти фразы от тех, от кого пытался чего-то добиться? Ни в Дахау, ни с Маутгаузене, ни в других лагерях о Денисе никто не слышал - или делал вид, что не слышал, но для Стефана в этом не было разницы. Впадать в отчаяние, думать, что все безнадежно, что Денис давно убит и закопан где-нибудь в пражском предместье, Стефан себе запрещал; даже мимолетное размышление о том, что он напрасно бросился в эту бездну чужого страдания, грозило потерей рассудка, и он, возвращаясь из очередного лагеря ни с чем, повторял себе, как заведенный: все будет в порядке, в следующий раз удар будет в цель, в следующий раз обязательно найдется след. Но день шел за днем, стояла середина апреля, а в своих поисках Стефан не сдвинулся ни на шаг. Но сдаться значило умереть, и он методично опрашивал эвакуированных, подсовывал фотографию под нос охранникам, не имея за душой ничего, кроме безрассудной веры, что один раз - больше он и не попросил бы, - хоть один раз ему повезет.

Солдат вскинул на него глаза. На лице его отобразилась некая сложная работа мысли, прежде чем он произнес таким тоном, будто сидел за карточным столом и после долгих раздумий решил сделать рискованную ставку:

\- Хорошие у вас часы.

\- Сделаны в Швейцарии, - ответил Стефан вкрадчиво, будто слишком резкое или даже слишком громкое слово могло спугнуть его собеседника, разрушить то, что - пока еще зыбким миражом, - шло ему в руки. - Работа на заказ. Хотите, подарю?

Солдат, нервно оглянувшись, кивнул, и Стефан принялся расстегивать ремешок, но вкладывать часы в осторожно протянутую ладонь не спешил.

\- Сначала расскажите об этом юноше. Он здесь?

\- Нет, - сглотнув, солдат качнул головой. - Но он был здесь. Его привезли ночью где-то месяц назад. Его и еще почти сотню. Многих так и оставили здесь лежать.

Если бы можно было потерять лицо, Стефан отвесил бы себе оплеуху, чтобы у него не слишком сильно стучали зубы.

\- А его?

\- Он был среди тех, кого отобрали и увезли, - солдат все больше бледнел, и кончик сигареты меж его пальцев мелко-мелко дрожал. - Я помню, потому что... словом, меня тогда только перевели сюда. Его сочли пригодным для работы. 

\- И где он сейчас? Вы знаете?

\- Я только слышал. Отсюда часто увозят в трудовой лагерь... у него нет названия, только номер - Ц-70. Это где-то в Судетах, под Теплице. Где точно - я не знаю. Знаю только имя коменданта.

\- И как же его зовут?

Стефан мог поклясться, что ответ вспыхнул в его голове за секунду до того, как солдат успел открыть рот.

\- Тидельманн. Оберштурмбаннфюрер Эрих Тидельманн.

Стефан недолго стоял оцепеневший. Дыхание у него перехватило, будто он получил удар в грудь.

\- Благодарю, - произнес он спустя несколько секунд, с трудом вспоминая, с чего начался разговор, и без дальнейших возражений вручил солдату часы, тут же перекочевавшие в его карман. - Если вас не затруднит, когда продадите их - выпейте за мое здоровье. А я буду пить за ваше.

Спустя пару часов он сидел рядом с Фрикманом в одном из автобусов, держащих курс на север. Пунктом назначения был Падбор: там был организован карантинный госпиталь, чему Стефан про себя был лишь рад - в первые недели, когда они не могли располагать тысячами коек, щедро предоставленными датским правительствам, эвакуированных приходилось размещать в специально освобожденных для них бараках Нойенгамме; и дело было даже не в том, что мест быстро стало не хватать - просто у несчастных, когда они видели, что их вновь везут за колючую проволоку, могла начаться самая настоящая истерика. Стефан не единожды срывал голос, пытаясь успокоить их, перекричать, убедить, что они находятся под защитой и никто больше не посмеет причинить им вред; несколько раз доведенные до исступления пленники угрожали убить его как "обманщика", и тогда Фрикману, чтобы утихомирить их, приходилось, хоть и без желания, применять свой последний довод, доставая из кобуры пистолет. До рукопашной или стрельбы, к счастью, не доходило, но каждый раз во время таких сцен Стефан, сколь это было ни глупо, ощущал себя так, будто и правда достоин смерти за предательство чужих надежд.

\- Вижу, вы тоже дни считаете, - вдруг сказал Фрикман, поглядев на него. 

Стефан, раздумывавший о том, что будет по прибытию в Падбор говорить Каро, а затем, по телефону или лично - Фольке Бернадоту, не сразу смог вернуть себя к действительности.

\- Простите?

\- До того, как это все кончится, - пояснил майор, пытаясь одновременно вытянуть ноги и не сверзиться с узкой скамьи. - Русские скоро будут в Берлине, вам уже сказали? То-то я смотрю, вы немного ожили.

\- Да, - Стефан, конечно, был весьма далек от того, чтобы открывать ему предмет своих истинных размышлений. - Война вот-вот кончится. Все это уже понимают.

\- Понимать понимают, а о перемирии пока не слышно, - майор стянул с головы фуражку и устало вытер платком затылок. - Только бы продержаться...

"Только продержись", - подумал Стефан, безмолвно обращаясь к Денису. Он был жив еще месяц назад, и это оставляло шанс на то, что он жив сейчас ("пусть истощен, пусть ранен, пусть тяжело болен - я буду с ним, найду для него врачей, они поставят его на ноги, я обо всем позабочусь"), и Стефан должен был успеть к нему до того, как немцы, познавшие всю безвыходность своего положения, решат оставить на месте лагеря Ц-70 только пепел.

***

\- Скворчик. Ты невовремя.

В голосе Себастиана звенела досада. Скворец, заставший его под утро в регистрационной комнате - в который раз решивший отказаться от снотворного и от того не смыкавший глаз, увидел свет и неясное шевеление за закрытыми ставнями комендатуры и решил зайти, проверить, раз часовые хлопают ушами, - замер, как парализованный, увидев направленное на него пистолетное дуло.

\- Что за... - он с трудом осознавал то, что видит: Себастиан, одетый в гражданское, сидел за месте, где обычно сидел Морис - за аппаратом для нанесения татуировок, - и, закатав рукав на левой руке, правой только что привел аппарат в действие, бестрепетно отпечатав номер на своем запястье. - Ты что делаешь?

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Скворчик, - процедил Себастиан, будто тот застал его с женщиной, нарушив чувственное и обоюдно приятное уединение. - Вечно ты влезаешь не в то время и не в том месте.

Скворец перевел взгляд с пистолета в его руке обратно на его лицо. Ему все еще хотелось думать, что он стал жертвой странной, мало уместной в их текущем положении шутки.

\- Ты что, спятил? - осведомился он, поняв, что Себастиан не стреляет, но и продолжает держать его на прицеле. Тот усмехнулся, будто Скворец рассказывал ему анекдот.

\- Наборот. Наоборот, дружище. Похоже, что я - самый здравомыслящий человек из всей нашей здешней братии. А вы все... ну, я не знаю, может и спятили. А может - просто кретины.

\- О чем ты?

Свободную ладонь Себастиан использовал, чтобы с силой хлопнуть себя по лбу.

\- Очнись, Скворец! Посмотри вокруг! Здесь вот-вот будут русские, а они, как я слышал, не особенно жалуют тех, кто служит в СС. Я их понимаю - мы здорово подпортили им кровь, они в своем праве мстить... но я не собираюсь ждать, пока они до меня доберутся. Я ухожу.

\- Уходишь?..

Похоже, первый испуг оставил Себастиана - а, может, он просто понял, что Скворец слишком растерян, чтобы оказывать сопротивление или хотя бы звать охрану. Опустив пистолет, он принялся расправлять закатанный рукав, скрывая под ним только что нанесенную отметину. Бродившее на его лице деловитое выражение сменялось непонятной печалью.

\- Время притворяться порядочными людьми, Скворчик, - наконец сказал он тоном, в котором веселость причудливо мешалась с горечью. - Обычными бюргерами, которые ничего не знали и не имели ни к чему отношения... а лучше - сами оказались жертвой случившихся зверств, - на этих словах он выразительно взмахнул рукой и улыбнулся, будто не замечая потрясения своего собеседника. - Наше время заканчивается, дружище. Теперь мы будем не охотниками, а добычей, а те, кто недавно прятался от нас по щелям, будут землю рыть, чтобы разыскать нас... и призвать к ответу. Вот ты, например... ты за все время, что был здесь, отправил в Дахау, на смерть, по меньшей мере двадцать тысяч. Думаешь, тебе это простят? Думаешь, когда все кончится, тебя не вздернут здесь же, на воротах, даже не доводя до суда?

Скворец издал сдавленный хриплый звук, будто шею его уже успела обвить петля, и шарахнулся было назад, но ноги плохо слушались его, и он неловко шатнулся в сторону, чуть не споткнувшись о прислоненный к стене солдатский мешок, набитый чем-то твердым и тяжелым.

\- А это еще что за чер... - начал он и задохнулся снова, когда края мешка разошлись в стороны, и он увидел блеск золота - безмолвный, но манящий, резанувший ему по глазам до того ярко, что он на секунду зажмурился. - Что... откуда...

\- Взял в доме коменданта, - непосредственно пояснил Себастиан, подступаясь к нему и мягко, как игрушку у уснувшего ребенка, забирая мешок из его каменеющих пальцев. - Раньше их было больше... но пришлось довольствоваться тем, что осталось.

\- Ты обокрал Тидельманна? - Скворец понимал, сколь наивно его изумление, но не спросить не мог - в его понимании, Себастиан не иначе как попрал закон, на котором покоится мироздание. Сам Себастиан, правда, явно не разделял его чувств:

\- Ну что ты. Украсть можно у собственника, у того, кому украденное принадлежит... а наш дорогой комендант сам, по сути, обыкновенный вор. Он забрал слитки у одного банкира, который думал, что купит ими свободу, а они, как оказалось, стоили ему жизни. Тидельманн не оставлял свидетелей... когда кто-то из его прислуги увидел его добычу, он убил всех, кроме мальчишки-садовника, которому те бедняги обо всем рассказали. Правда, потом он одумался и мальчишку тоже убил, но тот успел поделиться новостью с Морисом. А Морис - со мной.

\- И ты...

\- Соглашусь, было сложно, - Себастиан, продолжавший держать мешок на руках, как младенца, коротко погладил грубую шерховатую ткань, - я не знал, где в доме коменданта находится тайник, и это сильно осложняло мне задачу. Пришлось нацарапать идиотский донос группенфюреру. Я знал, что он не удержится от соблазна - явится сюда и потребует свою долю... а дальше оставалось только подслушать их разговор, чтобы понять, что Тидельманн прячет золото у себя в кабинете, а там, прямо скажу, не так уж и много места... в общем, остальное было раз плюнуть. С сейфом пришлось повозиться, но Морис хорошо проинструктировал меня насчет замка. Он вообще славный малый - я сказал ему, если он выживет, то мы с ним, забыв про старые предрассудки, выпьем как-нибудь по стаканчику в Буэнос-Айресе...

\- В Буэнос-Айресе?

\- Ну да, - Себастиан просиял - очевидно, это была его любимая часть плана. - В Европе на дно не заляжешь, слишком тесно, все у всех на виду. А за океаном я никогда не был, почему бы не податься туда? Говорят, в Аргентине чудесный климат... и там легко затеряться. Надо только добраться до Лиссабона и раздобыть билет на корабль... Впрочем, если будет совсем туго, я попробую сдаться американцам. С ними, по крайней мере, больше шансов, что меня оставят в живых.

Его монолог Скворец оставил без ответа. Если быть честным, он не знал, что можно сказать - будучи знакомым с Себастианом не первый год, сейчас он увидел его с совершенно новой, доселе ему не знакомой и, признаться, в чем-то пугающей его стороны. Наверное, этот испуг был причиной того, что он не попытался остановить его - Себастиан не смог бы выстрелить, не привлекая внимания охраны, но нездоровый, почти сумасшедший блеск его глаз говорил о том, что терять ему нечего, и если ему придется быть пойманным, он сделает все, чтобы утащить за собой на тот свет и виновника своего поражения.

\- Так что же, - вдруг сказал он; забросив мешок за спину, он готовился уже уходить, но остановился у двери, будто вспомнив, что забыл перчатки или шляпу, - а ты не хочешь бежать? Думаешь умереть тут с Тидельманном, доказать ему, что ты вернейший из верных?

Скворец продолжал оторопело смотреть на него. Может, Себастиан и надеялся, что подстегнет его, приободрит исполнить давно преследующее его намерение, но в этом он просчитался: ни раньше, ни сейчас Скворец помыслить не мог ни о чем подобном - до тех пор, пока в подвале его дома на пустых ящиках из-под вина спала та, ради которой он ежедневно и с полным осознанием рисковал жизнью; каждый день он спускался к ней, чтобы напоить, накормить и, преодолевая вялое сопротивление, заставить выпить очередную порцию таблеток - это было однообразно и беспросветно, как последние дни пораженного смертельной болезнью, но все его существование крутилось сейчас вокруг этих коротких минут, и воспоминание о них неожиданно придало Скворцу сил.

\- С чего ты решил, - произнес он, - что я дам бежать тебе?

Себастиан не стал скрывать своего изумления, будто они играли ва-банк и Скворец, хоть ничто не предвещало, открыл каре на тузах; спустя секунду, правда, выражение его лица сменилось на понимающее, и он, закатив глаза, сдернул с плеча мешок.

\- Как обычно, - вздохнул он, развязывая узел, - стоит людям узреть воочию чужое благосостояние, они начнут стремиться приобщиться к нему всеми возможными способами. Может, я и смог бы оглушить тебя и задушить, чтобы ты мне не мешал... но мы, как-никак, друзья, а я считаю, что друзьями не стоит разбрасываться. И уж тем паче - убивать их собственноручно.

Такого Скворец уж точно не мог ожидать, и ничего удивительного не было в том, что у него отнялся язык. Смерив его оценивающим взглядом, будто в попытке решить, сколько будет достаточно, Себастиан сунул ему в руку один из слитков - и, принимая его молчание за благодарность, своим обыкновенным жестом хлопнул по плечу.

\- Не стоит, дружище. В конце концов, ты мне всегда нравился. Приезжай тоже в Буэнос-Айрес, если решишь, что умирать тут с Тидельманном на пару тебе все-таки не по нутру. Между нами говоря, большей сволочи, чем он, я в жизни не встречал. Не стоит он того, чтобы из-за него дохнуть.

Последние слова Себастиан произнес с глубочайшей уверенностью, выдававшей часы или даже дни, проведенные в размышлениях над личностью коменданта; затем, посчитав долг перед Скворцом исполненным, он все-таки развернулся, чтобы уйти - и тут же замер вновь, вполголоса проклянув собственную забывчивость.

\- Ах да. Сущая мелочь. Если вдруг кто-то будет про меня спрашивать - не Тидельманн, тот-то сразу все поймет, - скажи, что видел меня очень подавленным, измученным и все такое. Можешь даже сказать, что я плакал. А потом уехал.

\- Зачем? - тупо спросил Скворец, судорожно сжимая в пальцах доставшееся ему золото - не из опасений, что Себастиан, передумав, может отнять его, а желая лишь убедиться, что это не иллюзия и не раскрашенный муляж.

\- Тидельманна я уже не боюсь, - объяснил Себастиан, махнув рукой, - он меня не достанет. А вот тех, кто сюда придет, неплохо бы пустить по ложному следу. Я спрятал тут в бумагах свой дневник... если они его найдут, то прочитают там, что я решил покончить с собой. Пусть и продолжают так думать. Всем будет легче. Ладно?

\- Ладно...

Себастиан, распахивая дверь, широко улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо, Скворчик. Я знал, что ты настоящий друг.

***

\- Русские! Чертовы русские! Быстро их всех сюда!

Никогда до этого Денис не видел коменданта в таком состоянии - с самого утра он, потерявший всякое подобие человеческого облика, напоминал разъяренного демона: орал, бесновался, на перекличке приказал расстрелять полдюжины тех, кто, по его мнению, недостаточно громко отзывался на свое имя, а затем, во время отведенного на "обед" перерыва обратил всю силу своей ярости на русских пленных, которых пригнали в лагерь откуда-то с востока за несколько дней до этого; ими беспорядочно "уплотнили" все подходящие бараки, и кое-где заключенным приходилось ночью спать по очереди, потому что нары больше не вмещали всех одновременно. Денис старался сторониться русских - не только потому, что повязка на его рукаве выдавала в нем "привилегированного", покорного прислужника немцев, но и из-за странной, едва ли уместной опаски, что он для них не просто чужак, но чужак вдвойне, потомок тех, кто на их родине навеки заклеймен как предатель и отщепенец - кто знает, не является ли он для них кем-то еще более достойным презрения, чем Тидельманн и шайка его палачей? Все эти дни он не показывал русским, что в чем-то близок к ним, что понимает доносящиеся до него обрывки их разговоров, не приближался к ним без лишней необходимости - но в тот момент, поняв, для чего именно комендант приказывает привести их, незаметно отделился от основной массы узников и стремглав (как только нашел в себе силы?) бросился к бараку.

К сожалению, сходу он нашел только троих - они сидели на земле у входа и разговаривали, низко склонив друг к другу неровно обритые головы. Искать кого-то еще времени не было - солдаты могли появиться здесь в любую секунду.

\- Скорее! - крикнул Денис, с неожиданным трудом воскрешая в памяти язык, которым не пользовался уже почти год. - Скорее, идите за мной!

Обернувшись к нему, все трое в одинаковом изумлении распахнули глаза. Конечно, они не могли ожидать ничего подобного, и если бы у него была хоть минута на объяснения, то он постарался бы объяснить им хоть немного - но с площади доносились уже первые выстрелы, и они явно сказали русским столько же, сколько сказали Денису.

\- Я знаю, где спрятаться, - сказал он, надеясь, что его поймут правильно; слова, слетающие с языка, казались ломкими, пущенными в пустоту, но сейчас бы его, наверное, поняли и без знания языка. Седьмой корпус находился от них недалеко - в нескольких десятках метров, но Денису показалось, что они вчетвером, прежде чем оказаться у безжизненно-белых, слепо смотрящих на них темными окнами стен, по меньшей мере обогнули весь земной шар.

\- Нас тут найдут, - брякнул один из русских, самый высокий, с удивительно светлыми глазами, в которые как будто налили чистейшей озерной воды.

\- Нет, - ответил Денис, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно уверенно в их глазах. - Корпус пуст. 

\- Они все обыщут...

\- Подвал заперт. Вернее - они думают, что заперт. Можно спрятаться там.

Наверное, кто-то из этих русских родился в рубашке и свое везение распространил на всех - себя-то Денис везучим подавно назвать не мог, но тем не менее его самоубийственный план сработал: подвальная темнота стала для русских надежным прибежищем, а он, заперев за ними дверь, поспешил обратно, надеясь, что его отлучка останется незамеченной. Его пока не начали искать - всем было не до того, ведь на площади разыгралась настоящая бойня. Всех, кого удалось поймать, выстроили в шеренгу, и комендант расхаживал перед ними, сопровождая каждый свой шаг выстрелом; была в этом какая-то дьявольская методичная размеренность, неумолимость выверенного механизма - Денис был готов поклясться, что вздумай кто-то следить за движениями коменданта по часам, выяснилось бы, что их разделяют абсолютно равные промежутки времени. Ни разу он не сбился со своего ритма, не пропустил лишней секунды, переводя дух; казалось, не остановит его даже спустившийся с небес ангел - но то, что было бы не под силу всем высшим силам, оказалось по зубам закончившимся патронам: и в основном, и в запасном магазине комендантского пистолета.

\- Твари, - выдохнул комендант, в третий раз нажимая на спусковой крючок и получая в качестве ответа лишь бесплодный щелчок. - Скворец! Займись остальными!

Скворец (Денис даже успел подзабыть, что у оберштурмфюрера есть и обычное, человеческое имя) стоял слегка в отдалении, но Денис смог разглядеть гримасу страха, перекосившую его лицо. Могло ли случиться такое, что самому верному из приближенных Тидельманна было чего бояться? Неужели комендант прежде не проявлял такой жестокости? Или дело было в чем-то другом, о чем Денис не имел понятия?

\- Сам не свой он последнее время, - проговорил появившийся рядом Морис; он был непривычно бледен и говорил как бы через силу - видимо, зрелище массовой казни повергло в шок и его. - Скворец-то точно, а комендант... на твоем месте я бы неделю посидел тише воды ниже травы, дружище. Сейчас ему и повода не надо, чтобы кого-то прикончить.

Может, Денис и рад был бы последовать его совету, но обстоятельства сложились так, что он действовал прямо противоположным образом: на следующий день, перебирая дела "выбывших", нашел в них своих вчерашних знакомых - и, дождавшись, пока Скворец отлучится, произвел своеобразную рокировку: поменяв местами фотографии, присвоил им другие имена - еще одних "выбывших" несколько дней назад, и исправленные дела втихую подсунул к стопке "прибывших", одновременно убив своих новых знакомых и тут же их воскресив. Такие рокировки в лагере были делом хоть и нечастым, но обиходным: тот, кому лучше было считаться погибшим, приобретал новую личность за счет того, кому было уже наплевать. Оставалось только перешить номера на их одежде, а при самом лучшем раскладе - подправить те, что были у них на руках; размышляя, как будет договариваться с Алешкой, возглавлявшей швей из женского барака, Денис припрятал свою вечернюю пайку хлеба и, добавив к ней кое-что из собственных запасов, прокрался к своим новым знакомцам. Отпирая замок на двери подвала, он запоздало подумал, что реши, например, комендант убить вчера и его за компанию - вышло бы, что он не спас этих бедолаг, а привел на верную голодную смерть в кромешной тьме; правда, если они решили, пока ждали его появления, что им уготована именно такая участь, то никак этого не показали.

\- Эй! Вы живы? - Денис зажег еле дышащий на ладан фонарь, одолженный им у Мориса, и мерцающий желтоватый свет хоть немного разогнал темноту. Русские были целы, но все трое были порядком измучены жаждой: Денис протянул им бутылку, наполненную дождевой водой, и они осушили ее меньше чем за полминуты.

\- Завтра я выпущу вас отсюда, - пообещал он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого: сложно было определить, сколько им лет - жизнь в лагере удивительно быстро лишает людей возраста, - но Денис предположил, что все они, должно быть, ровесники друг друга, и его тоже. - Но вам придется походить под чужими именами. Если не выдадите себя сами, вас никто не выдаст.

"Кроме Мориса, может быть", - подумал он с тревогой, но мысль эту предпочел держать при себе - по крайней мере до того, как сможет поговорить с ним сам.

Один из русских, видимо главный в троице, подошел ближе к нему. Ростом он был пониже Дениса, на лице его, изнуренном, но сохранившем мальчишеские черты, светилась необычайная решимость, а темные, какие-то лисьи глаза горели, как два угля. 

\- Так ты, получается, свой? Советский? - спросил он недоверчиво, протягивая для пожатия руку. - Михаил.

\- Александр, - донесся из угла голос светлоглазого.

\- Дима, - донеслось оттуда же, и Денис ощутил себя так, будто сейчас провалится сквозь землю. Похоже, сейчас ему предстояло столкнуться с тем, о чем он успел столько передумать за эти несколько дней.

\- Денис, - представился он, пока не отвечая на рукопожатие - чтобы не делать еще более вопиющей грядущую неловкость. - Только я... не советский. 

Михаил прищурился.

\- А кто?

\- Я... - не время и не место было для того, чтобы вести политические дискуссии о стране, от которой Денис всю жизнь был несоизмеримо далек, но, похоже, этого было не избежать. - Мои родители, они... они бежали из России... давно.

Как он и предполагал, стало тихо. Из темноты неторопливо выплыли фигуры остальных двоих, и Денис почувствовал, будто угодил в тиски.

\- Но я ненавижу немцев так же, как и вы, - добавил он беспомощно, не представляя, поверят ли ему хоть на йоту. 

\- Ненавидишь? - переспросил светлоглазый. - А мы думали, они тебя тут и кормят, и поят, и в масле катают...

\- Да ладно тебе, - вдруг заявил тот, который назвался Димой, - я слышал про этого парня, что он делился с кем-то едой.

Похоже, сказанное им имело в глазах его товарищей какой-то вес: решив не тратить попусту секунду чужой нежданной поддержки, Денис поспешил добавить:

\- Да я каждый день только и думаю, как сбежать отсюда. Я согласился на них работать только потому, что думал, что это поможет...

\- Поможет чему?

\- Сбежать, - ответил Денис, не раздумывая. - И не мне одному, а лучше - всем вместе.

Вновь установилась тишина, но на этот раз в ней не было ничего, что вселяло бы в Дениса смущение или беспокойство: похоже, все трое его собеседников одновременно о чем-то задумались, пытаясь, скорее всего, понять, можно ли ему доверять.

\- И ты тут всюду ходишь с этой штукой, - проговорил Михаил, указывая на его украшенный повязкой рукав, - и в комендатуру можешь зайти... да?

\- Да, - ответил Денис, кивая.

\- Арсенал, - веско бросил Александр, переглянувшись со своими товарищами. Денис сразу понял, о чем идет речь, и от этого понимания за его спиной будто выросли крылья.

\- Пристройка по соседству с комендатурой. На часах там всегда стоят трое. Если справиться с ними бесшумно... я знаю одного человека, который откроет любую дверь.

\- Он поможет?

\- Пока не знаю, - честно ответил Денис, думая, насколько дерзкий план созревает у него в голове - и как долго будет смеяться Морис, вздумай Денис ему об этом плане рассказать. - Но я попробую его уговорить.

Все трое снова переглянулись. По лицам их пробежала чуть заметная рябь сомнения.

\- Что скажешь, товарищ политрук? - наконец спросил Дима, обращаясь к Михаилу; интуиция не обманула Дениса, тот действительно был в троице главным, вот только, не поняв последнее произнесенное слово, он не мог пока и распознать, на чем основывается это главенство.

Михаил подождал немного, обшаривая Дениса взглядом; видно было, что решение его сложно посчитать легким, но вместе с тем оно будет и окончательным.

\- Мой отец был красным командиром, - произнес он глухо, но непреклонно, - однажды он не вернулся из боя. Твоему отцу повезло больше... но им обоим, как и многим другим, не повезло жить во времена перемен, и они проливали кровь друг друга за цели и убеждения, которые считали достойными того, чтобы пожертвовать ради них жизнью. Может, они думали, что войны хуже той уже не будет... но теперь мы находимся перед лицом врага, которому нет дела ни до чьих убеждений. Он просто хочет нас уничтожить.

Он снова протянул Денису ладонь - более резко, настойчиво и открыто.

\- Попытаемся не дать ему это сделать. Раз уж мы здесь все вместе - вместе и нанесем удар.

Как ни подмывало Дениса побыстрее вцепиться в его руку, чтобы разом перечеркнуть любые возможные колебания, он все-таки сделал это степенно, почти торжественно, но рвущийся из груди облегченный вздох сдержать все-таки не смог. Впрочем, и остальные как будто выдохнули, радуясь возможности рассеять опустившееся между ними напряжение.

\- Ну что же, - подытожил его новоиспеченный соратник, - действовать надо быстро, пока о наших планах не узнали. Агитацию среди заключенных мы уже провели. Многие из них готовы сражаться. Залог нашего успеха - слаженность и бесшумность. Продумаем все до мелочей, товарищи... или тебя надо называть как-нибудь вроде "месье"?

\- Лучше просто Денис.

\- Хорошо, товарищи и Денис, - покладисто согласился Михаил, - приступим к обсуждению диспозиции.


	15. Глава 14. Источник зла

\- Нет, Стефан! Даже не думай! Это слишком опасно!

Каро метнула на него взгляд, от которого хотелось закрыться; Стефан знал, сколь безоговорочно она права в своей попытке его вразумить, но так же хорошо знал и то, что у нее - ни у кого в целом мире, - не получится остановить его.

\- Союзники уже блзко, Стефан! Даже англичане не дали нам никаких гарантий... А ты хочешь отправиться туда, где вот-вот будут русские! Вы даже до Терезина добрались только потому, что вам повезло!

И здесь она была права - шведское правительство не желало иметь никаких дел с русскими, не предупрежденными об их экспедиции; тем утром, когда их автобусы готовилась к отправлению на юг, Фрикману пришло предписание оставаться на месте - успел пройти слух, что Советы успели занять дорогу, ведущую к Терезину, и проехать по ней будет невозможно. Но они слишком долго ждали возможности отправиться туда, - германская сторона с большой неохотой дала разрешение на эвакуацию пленников с территории протектората Богемии и Моравии, - слишком обеспокоены были судьбой узников, ждавших их помощи, и Фрикман решил рискнуть: отдал приказ отправляться, хоть и прекрасно понимал, чем может кончиться для них подобная авантюра. Им действительно повезло: дорога была свободна, они добрались до Терезина и вернулись в Падборг без происшествий. Смог бы Стефан повторно выиграть в этой изматывающей, смертельно опасной игре, условия которой менялись даже не каждый день, но каждый час и каждую минуту?

\- Почему ты уверена, что русские причинят нам вред? - спросил Стефан рассудительно, на ходу пытаясь подобрать должное объяснение своим поступкам. - У них есть целая армия вермахта для уничтожения. Какое им дело до нас?

\- Я не знаю, Стефан, в этом все и дело! - горячо возразила Каро, явно не понимая, почему он упорствует. - Советский Союз не подписал Женевскую Конвенцию. Если вы им попадетесь, сможет ли Красный Крест вас защитить? Вы можете просто сгинуть, и никто никогда не узнает, что произошло с вами!

Может, несколько месяцев назад ее слова если не испугали бы Стефана, то заставили бы его задуматься; но сейчас он, последовательно спустившийся по всем кругам ада и заглянувший, как ему казалось, даже в те его закоулки, о которых сам Данте не осмелился бы написать, в своем стремлении был близок почти что к помешательству.

\- Но подумай, Каро, - произнес он, - эти люди, которые остаются там, в этом месте, во власти Тидельманна - а мне хватило короткого знакомства с ним, чтобы понять, что это настоящий зверь, даже не особенно утруждающий себя тем, чтобы прикинуться человеком, - мы нужны им! Их нужно спасти!

\- Но кто спасет тебя, Стефан? - вопросила Каро, повышая голос; отблеск горевшей на столе лампы плеснулся в ее глазах как-то очень уж ярко, и по сердцу Стефана в очередной раз прошлась когтистая лапа стыда. - Если с тобой что-то случится - кто спасет тебя?

\- Мне все равно, - ответил он, прежде чем успел осознать, что говорит. - Клянусь тебе, мне все равно.

В повисшей тишине они как будто утонули оба. С опозданием Стефан подумал, слышит ли кто-то еще в корпусе их ожесточенный спор - работников Красного Креста разместили по соседству с развернутым датчанами госпиталем, в здании, которое до войны служило казармой или общежитием; стены тут были тонкими, и если бы кто-то пожелал подслушать, то ему это не составило бы никакого труда - впрочем, сейчас Стефану не было до этого дела. Ему вообще не было дела ни до чего.

\- Ты... - медленно, на выдохе проговорила Каро; ее чистый, звенящий голос сорвался теперь на хриплый шепот. - Ты не просто так здесь. Ты хочешь кого-то найти.

Конечно, она поняла. Она не могла не понять - от кого угодно он мог скрываться, но не от нее, знающей его едва ли не лучше, чем кто-либо из живущих; с самой беззаботной студенческой юности они делили все - секреты, сплетни, мелкие радости и незначительные жизненные неурядицы, первые поцелуи и первую ночь, проведенную в близости, - и даже теперь, когда жизнь разделила, оторвала их друг от друга, безжалостно разбросала в разные стороны, Каро не нужно было делать большого усилия, чтобы угадать то, о чем Стефан не допускал в разговорах с ней даже самого ничтожного намека. Он удивился только, что она поняла так поздно - впрочем, возможно, подозревала она давно, а сейчас лишь получила подтверждение своим подозрениям.

\- Да, - вздохнул он, не пытаясь уйти от ответа; для этого, пожалуй, он слишком устал. - Да, я ищу... одного человека. Все это время я искал его, Каро. И теперь я точно знаю, что он там, в лагере Тидельманна.

\- Этот человек... кто он?

\- Неважно, - Стефан мотнул головой, стараясь, чтобы картины из прошлого не облепили его, как жадные до крови слепни. - Это долгая история. Но я должен вызволить его, Каро. Может, он все еще жив.

"Пусть ранен или болен, - вновь всплыло у него в голове, как всегда, когда к нему лезли настырным роем мысли о том, что могли творить с Денисом за колючей проволокой, - главное, что жив, а остальное уже не так важно". 

Каро смотрела на него с прежней тревогой - и состраданием.

\- Давно он попал туда?

\- Около месяца назад. Но я смог узнать, - добавил Стефан поспешно, будто что-то высказанное вслух скорее переходило из области догадок в область непреложной истины, - что в лагере Тидельманна нет газовых камер. Это не лагерь уничтожения. Значит, шанс остается.

Неизвестно, произвело ли сказанное им какое-то впечатление на Каро, но она, в любом случае, больше не стала протестовать или взывать к его здравому смыслу - просто заговорила, опустившись в кресло, печально и будто бы обреченно:

\- Завтра Фольке Бернадотт встречается с кем-то из немцев во Фридрихсру. Он будет вести переговоры по поводу эвакуации тех, кто еще остается в Нойенгамме. Тебе нужно ехать туда. Может, ты сумеешь его уговорить.

Голос ее дрогнул, она не могла больше говорить; увидев, как горбятся ее плечи, как она порывисто роняет лицо в раскрытые ладони, Стефан подбежал к ней, взял за судорожно сведенные запястья, опустился на пол у ее ног.

\- Каро, - негромко позвал он, чувствуя, что у него самого внутри что-то дрожит, как готовая оборваться струна. - Каро, ты разбиваешь мне сер...

\- Нет, это ты мне его разбиваешь, - ответила она приглушенно, отказываясь даже посмотреть на него. - Видеть, какому риску ты себя подвергаешь, и понимать, что с этим ничего не поделаешь...

\- Пока война продолжается, мы все рискуем, - сказал Стефан, стараясь ее успокоить, но это было бесполезно - она не подняла головы, и он приподнялся, чтобы успокаивающе коснуться ее волос, обнять, пусть и безответно, за окаменевшие плечи. - Ради тех, кому еще возможно помочь.

\- Возможно помочь... - едва слышно повторила она, наконец-то взглянув на него, давая ему возможность рассмотреть, как глаза ее покраснели, веки посинели и опухли, и серые тени залегли на выцветшем, будто полинявшем лице. - Я каждый день провожу с ними, Стефан. Некоторые из них уже мертвы, хотя продолжают двигаться и говорить - для них слишком поздно, от них ничего не осталось, их организм переварил сам себя. Некоторые от потрясений едва могут вспомнить собственное имя. Некоторые останутся калеками навсегда... почему это происходит, Стефан? Как могут люди творить такое с людьми?

Стефан потянул ее к себе, и она чуть не упала на его плечо, обняла его трясущимися руками, и они остались сидеть друг близ друга, посреди мира, в котором оказалось слишком много жестокости, чтобы не ощутить себя безгранично одиноким в его враждебном и хищном чреве.

\- Я не знаю, Каро, - признался Стефан, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы коротко поцеловать ее в лоб. - Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь думать об этом, мне кажется, что это за гранью любого понимания - интуитивного или рассудочного... так хочется думать, что люди, сотворившие это, не могут называться существами человеческими, но каждый раз приходится напоминать себе всю опасность такого самообмана. Слишком легко полагать, что все зло в мире исходит от определенной породы людей, отличающейся от всех прочих - по сути, это значит повторять мантру, которую они избрали в качестве оправдания своих преступлений. Может быть, зло не окружает нас, стремясь подчинить себе наши души - оно живет в нас с рождения, мы носим его в себе всю жизнь, как смертельно опасный вирус, что может в любой момент вырваться на свободу... и только от нас зависит, решим ли мы сдаться ему или будем бороться с ним.

Наверное, Каро не ожидала от него такого монолога; по крайней мере, в обращенном на него взгляде он прочитал явные нотки изумления. Но это было лучше, чем оставаться простым свидетелем ее растерянности и горя, будучи неспособным произнести что-то в утешение; Стефан даже позволил себе улыбнуться, поднимаясь с пола и помогая подняться Каро.

\- Завтра утром я еду во Фридрихсру, - сказал он, отпуская ее изящную, теплую руку. - Шофер мне не понадобится. А машину я разыщу в городе.

\- Ты будешь осторожен?

\- Как никогда в своей жизни, - ответил Стефан, ничуть не кривя душой. - В конце концов, Каро, я несколько лет проработал в дипломатическом корпусе. Должно же это было чему-то меня научить.

\- Если честно, я в этом сомневаюсь, - Каро говорила по-прежнему с грустью, но на губах ее искрой мелькнула улыбка, и Стефан увидел в этом некое благое предзнаменование. - Возвращайся, Стефан. Пожалуйста.

Она могла бы сказать "Ради меня" - и это придало бы всему какую-то неясную двусмысленность, которой, Стефан был уверен, искренне не желали они оба. Но Каро всегда умела подбирать слова - в чем-то, по его подозрению, не хуже него самого.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал он и, надеясь всем сердцем, что слова его не обретут окраску преднамеренной лжи, а сегодняшняя встреча с Каро не окажется их последней, удалился к себе.

***

Может, отхожее место и не было достаточно презентабельным для обсуждения плана побега, но других вариантов, где можно собраться всем вместе, не привлекая лишнего внимания, ни у кого не было - так что теперь Денис с его новыми знакомыми и несколькими присоединившимися к ним "доверенными товарищами" расположился у выгребных ям, готовясь слушать соображения их негласно избранного командира - то бишь, товарища политрука, что в понимании Дениса было почти одно и то же. Стоявший у дверей на часах Александр махнул рукой - мол, все чисто, охраны не видать, - и Михаил, склонившийся с фонарем над Денисовым планом лагеря, который сам Денис держал перед ним на весу, заговорил сосредоточенным шепотом:

\- Самое сложное - добраться до арсенала. Потом все просто: захватим комендатуру, обезглавим лагерь. Дадим сигнал по радиосвязи... ты знаешь, где там рубка?

\- Знаю, - ответил Денис, указывая пальцем в нужное место на плане. - На втором этаже, рядом с кабинетом коменданта. А какой будет сигнал?

\- Пока не знаю. Главное - чтобы охрана не поняла сразу, в чем дело. А нашим все станет ясно. Если мы используем эффект неожиданности и будем действовать слаженно - они и пискнуть не успеют. Вот здесь, - он указал на небольшое, довольно узкое пространство рядом с площадью, между комендатурой и складом, - удобно будет взять их в клещи. Устроим настоящий котел... ты знаешь, что такое "сварить в котле"?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Денис. На лице его собеседника появилось многообещающее, в чем-то зловещее выражение.

\- Неважно. Я тебя научу.

Денис хотел еще что-то спросить, но в этот момент их негромко окликнул Александр, по-прежнему зорко следящий за тем, что происходит снаружи.

\- Ребята, тихо! Кто-то идет.

Появление нежданного гостя не вызвало в их кругу смятения - несколько секунд потребовалось собравшимся, чтобы разбежаться по разным углам помещения, сделав вид, что вырезанные в досках отверстия используются ими по назначению. Что до Дениса, то он, лихорадочно комкая план в руке, был готов в любую секунду отправить его вниз - и чуть не сделал это и вправду, услышав за своей спиной громкий, с нескрываемой ехидцей голос Мориса.

\- Добрый, добрый вечер, господа. Интересное вы выбрали место. Тут прямо-таки чувствуется дух близкой свободы.

Денис резко повернулся к нему. То же самое сделали и все остальные; не сговариваясь, Александр и Дима глянули на Михаила, будто ждали его разрешения или приказа, но Морис не дал ему произнести даже слова, вовремя оценив грозящую ему опасность.

\- Подождите, подождите. Утопить меня в дерьме - вот ваша благодарность за то, что комендант до сих пор не знает, что вы затеваете? Заговорщики из вас, скажу вам, никакие - повезло вам, что основная часть присутствующих здесь только и ждет, как бы накормить Тидельманна свинцом. Даже те, кто думал, что все обойдется, изменили свое мнение после того, как он перестрелял тех бедолаг, как цыплят.

\- И ты тоже? - решился спросить Денис, делая шаг вперед. Морис с притворно покаянным видом пожал плечами.

\- И я тоже, дружище. А что делать? У Тидельманна последнее время подтекает крыша, да и Скворец ничем его не лучше. Эти двое нас тут всех прикончат, если мы, конечно, не постараемся прикончить их первыми.

\- Откуда мы знаем, что ты нас не выдашь? - коротко поинтересовался Михаил по-немецки, тоже приближаясь к нему; эта подозрительность, очевидно, прозвучала для Мориса весьма оскорбительно.

\- Я жить хочу, не понимаешь, что ли? - спросил он, глядя на Михаила сверху вниз; разница в росте между ними была значительной, что отнюдь не мешало последнему буравить Мориса взглядом, точно на допросе. - А у вас, коммунистов, так не получается? Надо как-то по-другому? Клясться на красном знамени? Или на портрете Сталина?

\- Для начала надо бы перестать нести чушь, - отозвался тот с неприязнью, но дальше этого его недружелюбие не простерлось - он только обратился к Денису, указав на Мориса кивком головы.

\- Ему можно верить?

Денис внимательно посмотрел на новоиспеченного союзника. Может, витавшие в воздухе смрадные испарения настолько ударили ему в голову, что он забыл об осторожности, но, прежде чем он успел задуматься, не является ли все это частью какой-то хитроумной игры, с языка у него слетело:

\- Да. Я думаю, можно.

"Ну хоть ты здесь нормальный", - прочитал он в брошенном ему Морисом взгляде.

\- Ну ладно, ладно, - проговорил Михаил после короткого молчания и жестом пригласил остальных собравшихся приблизиться. - В конце концов, это облегчает нашу главную задачу. Морис и в особенности ты, Денис - теперь от вас зависит все.

Денис кивнул; Морис, от которого не укрылась овладевшая им нервозность (не смерть его пугала, конечно - за последний месяц она успела стать ему близким знакомым, которого видишь так часто, что считаешь уже кем-то вроде родственника, - а осознание, сколько судеб зависят теперь от него), легко пихнул его в бок локтем.

\- Не трясись так, дружище. Будет точно не так жарко, как в тот раз, когда я решил заглянуть в гости к помощнику мэра в Пльзене, а у него дома, черт его дери, сработала сирена. Гналась тогда за мной вся полиция города, это точно! Раз уж они меня не достали, то и какому-то немчуре не светит.

\- Я могу попытать счастья, - значительно сказал Михаил, - если ты не будешь сейчас слушать меня.

\- Ладно, ладно, командир, - ответил Морис, оказываясь под перекрестным огнем из взглядов всех собравшихся, - я весь внимание.

***

Стук в дверь застал Дихтвальда за его привычным вечерним досугом - покончив с сегодняшними делами и уделив некоторое время чтению книги, сюжет которой из-за одолевавших его волнений вовсе не отложился в его памяти, он сидел в своем кабинете, держа в руке раскрытый футляр с покоящимся внутри орденом и полностью отдавшись размеренному течению собственных мыслей. Гостей в тот дождливый вечер он не ждал, поэтому объяснимо было, что дверь он пошел отпирать не без некоторого опасения - в первую очередь, конечно, не за себя, а за Юльхен, последние недели скрывающуюся в одной из дальних комнат и покидавшую дом, если на то была необходимость, лишь с наступлением темноты. Дихтвальд больше не пытался удерживать ее, но неоднократно ловил себя на том, что в ее отсутствие некая часть его будто замирает, впадает в томительное оцепенение - чтобы вздрогнуть и ожить вместе со звуком приоткрывающейся кухонной двери и следующих за ним чуть слышных крадущихся шагов. Иногда он, даже понимая, что это может вызвать подозрения, "забывал" для нее на столе что-нибудь из еды - с утра тарелка неизменно исчезала, но Дихтвальду казалось, что Юльхен не забрала оставленное, а, напротив, вернула ему что-то, что всякий раз покидало его вместе с ней, отправляясь на ночные вылазки: брала в свои нежные руки и осторожно вставляла в его опустевшую грудь.

Но сегодня Юльхен оставалась в доме, и поэтому ему надо было как можно быстрее отвадить нежданного визитера - поэтому, открывая дверь, Дихтвальд собрал в кулак всю имеющуюся в нем резкость и чуть не вывалил ее с порога на вымокшего, всклокоченного, будто только что вынырнувшего из драки фон Кумпена.

\- Группенфюрер?.. - в первую секунду Дихтвальд решил, что его пришли арестовывать, но тут же успокоил себя, увидев, что гость пришел один - ни охраны не было при нем, ни адъютантов, даже в оставленной у тротуара машине не дожидался шофер. - Это вы... так поздно...

\- Простите, что без приглашения, друг мой, - заявил фон Кумпен, неделикатно отодвигая хозяина дома в сторону и делая шаг через порог. - Вы можете сказать, что я обезумел - я, еще недавно переживший покушение, разъезжаю по Праге один! Наверное, в чем-то вы будете правы... но мне жизненно нужно было сейчас чье-то общество. Я знаю вас как человека порядочного и дальновидного... и, вдобавок ко всему, преданного Рейху.

\- Я рад заслужить столь лестную характеристику из ваших уст, группенфюрер.

\- О, бросьте! Ложная скромность никогда вам не шла... есть у вас что-нибудь выпить?

\- Несомненно, найдется, - откликнулся Дихтвальд, ни на минуту не переставая соображать: возможно, лучшим способом как можно скорее избавиться от группенфюрера было не спроваживать его под любыми предлогами, а, напротив, выслушать, дать совет и, возможно, узнать от него что-то важное; чуть не впервые в жизни Дихтвальд подумал, что ему не хватает Стефана - а, вернее, той безусильности, с которой он извлекал из людей то, что было ему необходимо. - Проходите в кабинет. В гостиной прохладно...

В кабинете было немногим теплее, но до него с меньшей вероятностью донеслись бы звуки, которые могла по недосмотру произвести Юльхен; стараясь производить как можно больше шума, не стесняясь кашлять и звенеть бутылками, Дихтвальд налил гостю коньяка и, усадив его напротив стола, преподнес ему полный фужер.

\- Благодарю, - сказал группенфюрер и тут же сделал огромный глоток. - А где же ваша экономка? Вы ее отпустили?

Странно было бы, если б он не задал такой вопрос. Конечно, он заметил отсутствие Юльхен, но это ровным счетом ничего не значит - так сказал себе Дихтвальд, чтобы угомонить ползущий по плечам холодок; надеясь, что чуть сбившееся дыхание не выдает его, он спокойно ответил:

\- Она уехала пару недель назад. Сказала, что ей нужно побыть с семьей.

\- Сбежала, - поправил его фон Кумпен с едкой ухмылкой. - Все бегут... бегут, точно крысы...

Одним движением он залил в себя то, что оставалось в фужере; Дихтвальду пришла в голову мысль, что этот коньяк - возможно, не первое выпитое им за сегодня. По крайней мере, до этого за группенфюрером не было замечено столь расточительного отношения к тридцатилетнему "Курвуазье".

\- А что же вы? Не хотите бежать? - спросил группенфюрер, глядя на него исподлобья, чему способствовало то, что Дихтвальд остался стоять у стола, а не опустился на свое обычное место. - Хотя о чем я говорю, вы из тех вояк, что остаются на посту до конца, даже если всем уже ясно, что дело гиблое... 

\- Вы снова льстите мне, - заметил Дихтвальд, тревожно прислушиваясь к тишине, ползущей из коридора. - Пусть я родом из Вены, но давно привык считать Прагу своим домом. Здесь все, к чему я привык и что мне дорого, здесь, в конце концов, моя фабрика...

\- Фабрика! - хохотнул фон Кумпен с таким видом, будто они с Дихтвальдом стояли на сцене и группенфюрер приглашал зрителей повеселиться вместе с ним над простосердечием его собеседника. - Помилуйте, кому есть дело до вашей фабрики? Скоро от нее останутся разве что стены!

Сам о том не подозревая, своими словами он вернул к себе безраздельное внимание хозяина дома; отвлекаясь от раздумий, слышит ли их Юльхен и сможет ли она ничем не выдать свое присутствие, Дихтвальд впервые прислушался к тому, что говорит фон Кумпен - и его окатило горячей волной дурноты.

\- Но позвольте, - произнес он, с усилием ворочая вмиг отяжелевшим языком, - согласно нашим договоренностям...

\- Договоренностям! - вновь передразнил его группенфюрер. - Очнитесь, Дихтвальд! О каких договоренностях речь? Война проиграна, русские будут здесь со дня на день! Все, что мы можем сделать - омрачить их триумф... не оставив им желанной добычи.

Дихтвальд недолго собирался с мыслями. В груди у него начало медленно разрастаться знакомое жжение, сжигающее в легких весь воздух, оставляя вместо него лишь удушающий газ. Тот самый газ, что Дихтвальд вдохнул когда-то и забыл, как надо выдохнуть - в тот день, когда он понял, насколько бездумным и всепоглощающим может быть желание спасти человеческую жизнь.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - произнес он, снова наткнувшись на насмешливый смех фон Кумпена.

\- Бросьте, вы же умный человек! Пусть мы проиграли - мы оставим за собой последнее слово! Покажем нашим врагам, на что мы способны, даже когда загнаны в угол!

\- Что вы хотите сделать? - спросил Дихтвальд очень тихо. Про себя он надеялся все еще, что осенившая его догадка хоть и ужасна, но смешна, нелепа в своей абсурдности, но группенфюрер был серьезен - и он сказал точно то, о чем Дихтвальд испугался даже помыслить.

\- Прага будет зачищена, друг мой. Последнее время я много думал об этом и завтра вынесу инициативу на рассмотрение Герке... а, может, и более высоких чинов. Всю эту местную шваль давно стоило призвать к ответу - я-то знаю, они спали и видели, как сюда вкатываются русские танки! Пусть получат по заслугам; не говорю уже про коммунистов, евреев... хотя усилиями нашего знакомого Тидельманна их здесь и без того немного осталось. Я знаю доподлинно только про тех, кто работает у вас на фабрике. Остальные... что ж, мы их достанем. От нас не уйти никому!

\- Вы уверены, - скрывать потрясение было бессмысленно, и Дихтвальд решил, что в текущей ситуации ему простителен недостаток патриотического энтузиазма, - что в этом есть смысл, группенфюрер?

\- Как будто в чем-то ином есть смысл, - отозвался фон Кумпен с внезапной пронзительной горечью, ставя фужер на стол. - Вы не нальете еще? Окажите любезность...

Будто сомнамбула, Дихтвальд исполнил его пожелание.

\- И все же, - заметил он, наблюдая, как фон Кумпен опять опустошает фужер, - вы уверены, что жителям этого города... необходимо умереть?

\- В вас проснулось излишнее человеколюбие? А они бы вас не пощадили! Если уж они убили даже Изольду... которая в своей жизни не сделала никому никакого зла...

\- Вы уверены, - продолжил Дихтвальд значительнее, уже не боясь того, что маски вот-вот окажутся сорваны, - что каждый из тех, кто был убит при вашем участии, являлся источником зла?

Группенфюрер поднял на него взгляд, и на лице его отразилось выражение учителя, которому приходилось в десятый раз объяснять элементарные вещи ловящему ворон ученику:

\- Враги Германии - это и есть источник зла. До поры до времени мы были готовы мириться с существованием некоторых из них. Делали вид, что для нас имеют значение все эти прекраснодушные возгласы о ценности отдельно взятой человеческой жизни... вы слышали когда-нибудь больший бред, Дихтвальд? Что может значить жизнь единицы, когда речь идет о величии целой нации!

Жжение в груди становилось невыносимым; Дихтвальду почудилось, что внутри него раздувается тугой шар, готовый вот-вот лопнуть - или сломать ему ребра.

\- Любая нация состоит из единиц, - проговорил он, но фон Кумпен уже не слушал: не замечая ничего в охватившем его порыве, он опрокинул фужер на ковер и подскочил со стула, быстро подошел к окну - и от него тут же направился к противоположной стене.

\- Мы говорим о недолюдях, Дихтвальд! О тех, кто самим своим существованием тянет цивилизацию назад. О тех, кто пожрет, поглотит все, если не давать им отпора. И вот они скоро накинутся на нас всей своей дикой ордой, будут плевать нам в лицо, вытирать о нас ноги... Вы бы позволили им это? Скажите - вы бы позволили?

\- Я считаю, - Дихтвальду нужно было за что-то схватиться, и он нашарил на столе за своей спиной футляр с орденом - знаком, что долженствовал обозначать славу и почет, но оказался в итоге бесполезной игрушкой из тех, что можно купить за бесценок у любого антиквара, - что история расставит все по своим местам, группенфюрер.

Фон Кумпен обернул к нему покрасневшее, искаженное лицо, в котором осталось ничего от его обычного благообразия - только безобразная яростная гримаса.

\- Историю пишут победители, Дихтвальд! Чего будет стоить история, написанная теми, кто недостоин жи...

Дихтвальд не дослушал - одна неуловимая секунда сменилась другой, и он стоял уже не у себя в кабинете, а на балконе главного зала швейцарского консульства, где играла музыка, носился под высокими расписными сводами гомон и смех множества людей, собравшихся внизу, и выделялся из этого многоголосья один - вкрадчивый, мягкий, выговаривающий ему, Дихтвальду, не то с любопытством, не то с ласковой снисходительностью:

"Так что же стало отправной точкой вашего бескорыстного альтруизма?.. Вернее, сколько в нем действительного бескорыстия, а сколько - взирания снизу вверх на ваших несостоявшихся однопартийцев и желания подспудно доказать им, что вы были правы, а они ошибаются?"

Шар в груди Дихтвальда взорвался, как бомба. Поднятая взрывом волна содроганием прокатилась по всему его телу, вымела все сколько-нибудь связные мысли из его головы, но вместе с тем вернула ему возможность дышать - а вместе с нею и всю полноту его сил. И голос инстинкта, и доводы рассудка оказались стремительно им отринуты; ему не впервые было переживать подобное помрачение, но в тот, другой раз он был ведом желанием спасти - а ныне, в этот растянувшийся в вечность момент, им овладело, погребло под собой, как лавина газовой пелены, желание прямо противоположное.

Он ударил группенфюрера футляром в висок - достаточно сильно, чтобы тот, вскрикнув, повалился на пол, как подкошенный. Если он пытался сопротивляться, Дихтвальд этого попросту не заметил: оказался над ним, крепко прижав к полу свободной рукой, а второй продолжил наносить удар за ударом - беспорядочно, не рассчитывая силы, вымещая всю так долго копившуюся в нем ярость и боль, не обращая внимания, что в руках его в какой-то момент осталось лишь безжизненное тело, и вместо лица на этом теле - только скомканное кровавое месиво, от которого разлетались в стороны, попадая Дихтвальду в глаза, теплые мелкие капли, осколки костей, ошметки мяса и того, что некогда было содержимым черепа. Дихтвальд не говорил ни слова, только каждый удар сопровождал громким клокочущим выдохом; наверное, он не остановился бы, пока не превратил группенфюрера в ничто, не истребил бы самую крошечную частицу, что могла бы напоминать о его существовании, но тут за его спиной скрипнула половица - и он, поняв мгновенно, кто стоит в дверях, остановился, замер с поднятой, перемазанной в крови рукой.

Девушка стояла на пороге, прижав ладони к основанию горла в явной попытке унять поднявшуюся тошноту. Это Юльхен, ее зовут Юльхен - вспомнил Дихтвальд, а вслед за этим вспомнил и все остальное.

\- Юльхен... - он поднялся на дрожащих ногах, как очнувшийся от кошмара или летаргии, чувствуя, как чужая кровь мелкими струйками стекает по его коже. - Вы... вы...

Наверное, он, стоящий над изуродованным телом, имел сейчас просто чудовищный вид, но для Юльхен это будто не имело никакого значения - она подбежала к Дихтвальду, чтобы обнять его, и это прикосновение было наполнено благодарностью - и состраданием.

\- Нет-нет, ни слова, - попросила она, когда к ним обоим вернулось понимание того, что происходит, и Дихтвальд открыл было рот, чтобы попробовать объяснить (или объясниться), - для начала надо избавиться от трупа.


	16. Глава 15. №51

Телефонная связь сводила голос человека на другом конце провода к невнятному бормотанию: Тидельманн, прижимавший трубку к уху, слышал все, отвечал на реплики собеседника отрывистыми "Да" и "Так точно", а Скворцу оставалось лишь догадываться о предмете их разговора - впрочем, чутье его, сослужившее ему так много хорошей и так много дурной службы, нашептывало, что вести менее всего можно назвать благими. Так и оказалось - едва дослушав, что ему говорили, и положив трубку на рычаг, Тидельманн не оставил себе ни секунды на то, чтобы задуматься над услышанным: просто поднялся из-за стола, схватил с подоконника фуражку, а из ящика достал кобуру с пистолетом.

\- Меня срочно вызывают в Прагу, - сообщил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Скворца. - Фон Кумпен исчез.

\- Исчез? - переспросил тот, на секунду даже забыв, что комендант ненавидит в разговоре с подчиненными повторять более одного раза. - Похищен? Бежал?

\- Никто не знает. Вместе с ним исчез Дихтвальд, один фабрикант, которого я видел как-то раз в городе. В доме нашли кровь - скорее всего, их обоих... но больше ничего. Ни тел, ни машины. Меня вызывают, чтобы я разобрался. Отыскал обоих мертвыми или живыми.

\- Когда вы вернетесь?

Тидельманн, застегивавший кобуру на поясе, на секунду остановился и посмотрел на Скворца так, будто тот задал какой-то неуместно сентиментальный вопрос.

\- Пока не знаю. Ты остаешься здесь главным. Я свяжусь с тобой при первой возможности.

Разумеется, Скворцу не впервые приходилось брать на себя обязанности коменданта в его отсутствие, и когда-то он всерьез гордился тем, что вызывает к себе такое доверие, но все это было задолго до того, как в воздухе начал носиться, отравляя собою все, неотвратимый конец. Слишком живо представил Скворец, как ему (ибо больше некому) приходится под направленными на него дулами винтовок сдавать лагерь подошедшим русским, а затем... что ждет его после этого, не надо было даже долго представлять, чтобы в глазах у него помутилось от оглушительного, как удар чем-то плотным и тугим, приступа дурноты.

\- А... а как же... - комендант продолжал смотреть на него, и Скворец ухватился за первый подвернувшийся ему предлог. - А... делегация из Красного Креста? Она должна быть здесь через пару часов.

Похоже, комендант ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего.

\- А, эти, - сказал он, пожимая плечами. - Впусти их. Проследи, чтобы все прошло без проволочек. Пусть забирают тех, кто им нужен, и катятся вон.

\- Так точно, - сказал Скворец, потому что больше ничего не мог сказать - только смотреть, как комендант забирает со стола перчатки и портсигар, проверяет, остались ли еще сигареты. Форменное пальто дожидалось его на вешалке у стены; тщательно застегнув его до последней пуговицы под подбородком, Тидельманн хотел покинуть кабинет, но задержался, поддавшись какому-то мимолетно тронувшему его порыву, чтобы приблизиться к оставляемому им подчиненному, посмотреть на него ясно и прямо, будто с намерением благословить, и произнести, явно силясь изобразить улыбку:

\- Прощай, Скворец, - а потом уйти, оставив его в заполненном пасмурной утренней влажностью кабинете наедине с этим странным, почти что дружеским или родственным "прощай".

Предчувствовал ли Тидельманн уже тогда, что это будет их последняя встреча?

***

Стефан не запомнил бы, что сказал ему, вручая подписанные бумаги, Фольке Бернадотт, если бы не его взгляд, вонзившийся в Стефана, как огромный тяжелый бур, и накрепко засевший в его голове не хуже пущенной в затылок пули.

\- Вы будете там один и без оружия, - проговорил он, надеясь ли испугать или воззвать к Стефанову инстинкту самосохранения - и то, и другое было одинаково бесполезно, но Бернадотт об этом не знал. - Немцы не дадут сопровождения. Они согласились пропустить вас по подконтрольной им территории, но если что-то пойдет не так - все предпочтут сделать вид, что вас не существует.

Стефан был согласен. Он согласился бы идти в лагерь Тидельманна один и пешком, если бы это было единственным вероятным способом попасть туда, но до таких крайностей все же не дошло: с ним были несколько врачей (все - добровольцы из тех, кто оставался во Фридрихсру), и они передвигались на двух автобусах, готовых перевезти пятьдесят заключенных из лагеря - цифра, которую Стефан, покорпев немного над выданными ему документами, исправил на "51". Об остальном он старался не думать - ни о том, что увидит за воротами, ни о том, что его там может ждать известие, что Денис давно уже убит: погиб при перевозке, пытался бежать, попался кому-то из охраны под горячую руку... Стефан до того не желал мириться с этой мыслью, что она начала казаться ему невозможной, несопоставимой с реальностью столь же, сколь и, например, мысль о делении на ноль или падении вверх; если бы она оказалась правдивой, это значило бы то, что все было напрасно - не только экспедиция Стефана, его служба в Праге, его жизнь, но и сам он оказывался сведенным к ничтожеству, ничего не значащим, существующим в этом мире лишь благодаря бессмысленной слепой случайности.

Автобус качнулся, останавливаясь - колеса прошуршали еще несколько метров по гравию на одной только силе инерции. Дорога к лагерю была неважной: выглянув из окна, Стефан увидел, что следы множества автомобилей оставили на ней глубокую колею.

\- Приехали, - сказал водитель, выбрасывая в окно тлеющий окурок. - Ага, вон уже идут.

Место это не изменилось с тех пор, как попало на пленку неизвестного фотографа, чью добычу Денис проявлял как-то у Стефана в квартире; разве что за воротами было больше охраны - очевидно, Тидельманн был предупрежден о прибытии гостей.

\- Ждите здесь, - сказал Стефан остальным и, спрыгнув на землю, двинулся к воротам первым. Ни разу еще на него не возлагали обязанность первым заговорить с встречающими их немцами - будучи "помощником", он оставался фактически лишь наблюдателем, - но он достаточно насмотрелся на Фрикмана и прочих, чтобы знать, как себя вести: чуть поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями, показывая, что не вооружен, и принялся оглядывать тех, кто выстроился по ту сторону колючей проволоки, в попытке отыскать коменданта. Казалось бы, лишенное жизни, искусственное лицо Тидельманна должно было сразу броситься ему в глаза - но секунда шла за секундой, и Стефан понимал все отчетливее, что не видит его среди прочих. Коменданта не было - вместо него к воротам направлялся другой офицер, чье вытянутое, плохо выбритое лицо было Стефану не знакомо.

\- Оберштурмфюрер Детлеф Штурнберг, - представился он низким, будто простуженным голосом. - Я исполняю обязанности коменданта. Мне говорили о вашем прибытии.

\- Моя фамилия Ламбьель, - ответил Стефан. - Разрешение, подписанное господином Реннау, при мне. Вы пропустите наш транспорт на территорию лагеря?

Офицер чуть приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы смерить автобусы взглядом; очевидно, на этот счет ему не давали никаких указаний, потому что он ответил не без колебания:

\- Ладно. Ладно, хорошо. Открыть ворота!

Пока что все складывалось наилучшим образом - и главнейшей в этой череде удач было, несомненно, отсутствие Тидельманна, к встрече с которым Стефан успел уже внутренне подготовиться, но был чрезвычайно рад ее спонтанной отмене. Что бы ни произошло с комендантом - бежал ли, был болен, уехал по срочным делам, - его присутствие, его вездесущий цепкий взгляд могли бы чудовищно осложнить Стефану задачу, но теперь, наблюдая, как автобусы, похожие на гигантские снежные глыбы, неторопливо заезжают в распахнувшиеся перед ними ворота лагеря, он чувствовал себя так, будто дело было почти сделано, хоть и старался не поддаваться преждевременной радости, напоминал себе, что главное еще впереди - то, что решит все, как ставка ва-банк или выстрел в русской рулетке.

\- У нас здесь почти нет датских евреев, - сказал Стефану оберштурмфюрер, жестом приглашая того следовать за собой; даже находясь в полушаге за его плечом, Стефан чувствовал исходящий от него густой запах спиртного. - Всего четверо нашлось. Но мы подобрали еще кое-кого. Парочка венгров, с десяток словаков, есть даже трое французов. Остальные - чехи. Надеюсь, они вам подойдут. Всего пятьдесят человек.

\- Пятьдесят один, - поправил его Стефан, кивая на бумаги, которые передал своему спутнику за пару минут до этого. - Мы согласовали эвакуацию пятидесяти одного заключенного.

\- Разве? - неприкрыто изумился офицер, принимаясь на ходу перебирать листы и от того едва не спотыкаясь, когда под ноги ему подвернулся небольшой камень. - Да, действительно пятьдесят один... но нам не сообщали...

\- Наверняка произошло недоразумение, - сладко улыбнулся ему Стефан, - вы же понимаете, все это - одна бюрократия.

Офицер поджал губы. Очевидно, даже столь незначительная накладка изрядно его смутила.

\- Решим на месте, - сказал он, возвращая бумаги Стефану. - Все ваши заключенные размещены в комендатуре. Идите за мной.

Он проводил Стефана к просторному двухэтажному дому, сложенному из красного кирпича; не знал бы Стефан, где он находится, то решил бы, что стоит у порога виллы какого-нибудь именитого писателя или артиста, а может, даже философа - пожалуй, лишь последний мог бы позволить себе такую глубокомысленную роскошь, как выбить над входом витиеватую готическую надпись: "Sic erunt primi novissimi".

\- "И первые станут последними", - перевел спутник Стефана, заметив направление его взгляда; сам Стефан был довольно эрудирован, чтобы в переводе не нуждаться, но офицеру решил об этом не говорить. - Комендант любит это изречение. Оно напоминает ему о том, что нельзя почивать на лаврах. Пусть сегодня ты на вершине, но уже завтра - ты никто.

\- Самокритично с его стороны, - пробормотал Стефан так, чтобы офицер не услышал, и, войдя в дом следом за ним, прошел туда, где их дожидались готовые к эвакуации узники - притихшие, сгрудившиеся посреди небольшого, душного помещения под охраной никак не менее десятка вооруженных солдат. Зачем было окружать измученных, явно не способных на бунт людей ощетинившимся кольцом из автоматных дул, Стефан не мог взять в толк; но это было уже не важно, ведь для этих бедняг кошмар почти завершился. Появление Стефана и сопровождающих его врачей несчастные встретили недоверием и даже опаской - очевидно, никто из них не был уверен в том, что их не готовятся под благовидным предлогом отвезти на смерть, и даже эмблемы Красного Креста на одежде вошедших не особенно их успокоили.

\- Вот, - произнес офицер тоном мясника, вывалившего на прилавок истекающий соком отруб и расхваливающего его покупателю. - Ну что? Будете их забирать?

\- Д... да, - Стефан ответил с запинкой, ибо все его внимание в тот момент было безраздельно посвящено заключенным; Дениса среди них не было, но его это не обескуражило. - Если вы позволите... наши врачи осмотрят их, чтобы понять, как лучше организовать транспортировку. Это не займет много времени.

\- Не больше часа, - предупредил его офицер и вышел. Стефан, препоручив освобождаемых пленников своим спутникам, тоже поспешил покинуть здание: времени было немного, он почти видел перед собой огромные песочные часы, что перевернулись в такт словам заместителя коменданта - каждая песчинка в них все равно что один шанс разыскать Дениса, но каждая песчинка, что протиснулась через горлышко и упала на дно, на стремительно возвышающуюся горку из своих сестер - тоже шанс, который он, Стефан, не использовал.

Что было делать? Лагерь как будто был невелик, но никто не позволил бы Стефану свободно разгуливать между бараками; как ни велико было его желание бежать на поиски, сломя голову и забыв про всякую осторожность, он что было сил воззвал к своему хладнокровию, вынудил себя остановиться в нескольких шагах от дверей, от вперившейся ему в спину зловещей надписи. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе ошибиться, нужно было придумать что-то, что сработало бы непременно и без осечек - пройтись до автобуса, сделав вид, что забыл там что-то важное, и между делом завести доверительный разговор с кем-то из охраны? А может, чем черт не шутит, и с самим оберштурмфюрером? Он, судя по всему, был отнюдь не дурак выпить, а во фляге Стефана оставалось еще некоторое количество превосходного американского виски...

Все эти соображения были зыбки, призрачны и разрозненны; сколько Стефан ни пытался схватить хоть одно из них, они ускользали от него, точно крошечные юркие птицы. Но он не успел преисполниться раздражением и на них, и на себя самого: из-за угла комендатуры качнулась, выходя ему навстречу, знакомая фигура, и для Стефана они вдвоем мгновенно очутились одни посреди глухой, всеобъемлющей пустоты.

\- Денис, - может, он вскрикнул бы, останься у него силы, но крик разбился, издох еще в горле, вырвавшись наружу лишь бормотанием, похожим на невнятный стон бредящего. Денис тоже увидел его - и тоже замер, пошатнулся, схватился за стену, будто внезапно ослеп. 

\- Денис, - повторил Стефан, и это будто чуть привело его в чувство: он смог оторвать от земли ноги, метнуться Денису навстречу, крепко схватить за исхудавшие костистые плечи, только чтобы убедиться, что это не мираж, не видение истерзанного потрясениями рассудка - он здесь, он жив и даже стоит на ногах. Как сквозь туман, он чувствовал, что Денис растерянно ощупывает его тоже - осторожно касается грязными, исцарапанными руками его туловища, плеч, но не решается дотронуться до лица.

\- Стефан, - голос его ослабел, лишился мальчишеских звенящих ноток, но это, несмотря ни на что, был все еще его голос, а не обессиленный шепот полумертвого, теряющего последние силы человека, - ты здесь... что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я... - "Боже, что я здесь делаю?", - я... я пришел сюда... пришел за тобой.

\- За мной?

\- Да, - Стефан так и не обнял его, и дело было вовсе не в охватившем его смятении: объятия были чем-то, что здесь, в кольце колючей проволоки, на пропитанной кровью земле, он не мог себе позволить. - Красный Крест эвакуирует заключенных. Мы здесь, потому что я тебя искал.

Что они перешли на "ты", он не заметил. Условностям, наверное, просто не осталось места - не здесь, не сейчас, не после всего.

\- Я искал тебя все это время, потому что... потому что... - и говорить об этом тоже было святотатственно в месте, где не осталось ничего, кроме человеческого страдания, - неважно. Потом. Идем. Мы вывезем тебя тоже.

\- Нет...

Стефану почудилось, что он оглох. Наверное, так себя чувствовал Денис, когда пришел в себя после бури упавших на Прагу бомб - жуткое, леденящее ощущение полной оторванности от мира, который ты не слышишь, и вдобавок не знаешь, слышит ли он тебя, или самый истошный твой крик рассеется в ничто, оказавшись не более чем бесшумным сотрясанием воздуха.

\- Что?

\- Нет, Стефан! - повторил Денис с отчаянием и попытался отстранить его руки, а вернее - просто взял его ладони в свои и крепко сжал, не решаясь отвести в стороны. - Зачем ты здесь? Тебе нужно немедленно уехать! Прямо сейчас!

В заключении он повредился умом - вот единственное объяснение, которое шло Стефану в голову, но совершенно не складывалось при этом с тем, что взгляд Дениса, выражение его лица были полностью осмысленными, он как будто всецело осознавал, что говорит - но то, что он говорил, было абсолютнейшим сумасшествием:

\- Уезжай, Стефан! Вывези тех, кого можешь... здесь много больных, тех, кому нужна помощь! А я остаюсь. Я не могу бросить товарищей!

\- Товарищей?.. - теперь Стефану казалось, что в теле Дениса находится кто-то другой - человек, в лексиконе которого могло найтись подобное слово. - О чем ты?

Денис быстро обернулся, одновременно с сильной тревогой и столь же сильной обреченной тоской; никто не приближался к ним, но он все равно заговорил тихо и торопливо, будто у них оставались секунды до того, чтобы за ними снарядили погоню:

\- Я не могу сказать сейчас, это слишком... слишком... в общем, уезжай. Оставь меня здесь. Война скоро кончится, может быть, еще несколько дней... и я вернусь. Вернусь к тебе.

\- Денис...

Стефан хотел сказать еще что-то, что, наверное, ничего бы не изменило, но не успел - все еще крепко держащий его руки, Денис неожиданно поднес их к своему лицу, коснулся губами, будто пытаясь оставить на коже Стефана отпечаток своего безмолвного обещания. Это длилось не больше мгновения - но на этот миг Стефан перестал что-то чувствовать вообще, кроме этого короткого порывистого касания: ни жестокого напряжения прошедших недель, ни волнения, ни горечи, ни ощущения, что он играет не просто с огнем, но со всепожирающим пламенем, стараясь голыми руками отвоевать у него самое сокровенное и дорогое. Теперь его, подпустив совсем близко, отшвыривали назад - даже не так, а, что стократ хуже, хотели, чтобы он отошел сам, просто бросив Дениса посреди этого ада ради чего-то, что ему оставалось только принять на веру. Что произошло с Денисом здесь? Стефан мог только гадать. Но однажды этот мальчишка уже фактически спас ему жизнь, и усилия палачей фон Кумпена не смогли надломить его; Стефан не смог бы не доверять ему после этого. Очевидно, он вообще не мог не доверять Денису - даже помня, в какую цену уже обходилось ему его легковерие с теми, кто этого не стоил.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он, когда Денис выпустил его руки; тот кусал губы, подбородок его подрагивал, но Стефан знал, что он не отступит - и решил не подвергать его стойкость еще одному мучительному испытанию. - Я... я верю тебе. До встречи... после.

"Если что-то случится, я снова тебя найду". Эта мысль оказалась спасительной, и Стефан держался за нее, как утопающий - за брошенный ему круг, пока неверным, чуть неровным шагом возвращался к дверям комендатуры. Наверняка его там ждали - нужно было руководить погрузкой...

Когда Стефан различил шаги за своей спиной, было уже слишком поздно - в бок ему уперлось пистолетное дуло.

\- За мной. Без шума, - услышал он знакомый ему уже голос оберштурмфюрера Детлефа Штурнберга.

***

Стефан не отпирался и не пытался сбежать - и то, и другое было бы весьма затруднительно под прицелом заряженного "Вальтера". Оставалось признать, что он окончательно утратил нить происходящего, а впридачу к этому оказался во власти человека, который либо помешался, либо был мертвецки пьян - хотя, говоря откровенно, одно вовсе не исключало другое. Намерения оберштурмфюрера оставались для Стефана загадкой: не произнося ни слова, тот препроводил свою жертву к одному из домов, находящихся по соседству с комендатурой - тоже кирпичному, более скромному на вид и, судя по висящим на окнах занавескам, приходящемуся кому-то жилищем.

\- Если вы хотели позвать меня на стаканчик, - Стефан все еще пытался сохранять остатки непринужденности, ибо это ненамного, но приглушало окатывающий его страх, - можно было просто...

\- Я же сказал, - зло прошипел оберштурмфюрер, сильнее вдавливая дуло в его ребра, - без шума.

Пришлось замолчать, покорно принимая свою участь; ни на секунду не опуская оружие, Штурнберг заставил его зайти в дом, но не дал даже осмотреться - резко схватив за воротник пальто, почти подтащил к лестнице, ведущей вниз, в сырую подвальную темноту.

\- Спускайтесь.

Вот тут Стефан окончательно сдался своему испугу - все это слишком напоминало приготовления к убийству с будущим сокрытием следов.

\- Зачем? - спросил он, оборачиваясь к своему пленителю. Наверное, его догадка сполна отразилась на его лице; едва посмотрев на него, оберштурмфюрер с досадой поморщился.

\- Я не причиню вам вреда, если вы не будете глупить. Спускайтесь вниз. Я хочу вам кое-что показать.

Верить в искренность его слов у Стефана не было ни единого основания, но не было у него также и возможности увильнуть. Пришлось подчиниться; к счастью, у Штурнберга оказался с собой фонарь, и он зажег его, чтобы подсветить узкие, скользкие ступени, норовившие уйти у Стефана из-под ног.

\- А дальше? - спросил Стефан, оказавшись перед тяжелой, наглухо закрытой дверью. Тут оберштурмфюрер наконец убрал пистолет, но нельзя было сомневаться в том, что вздумай Стефан рвануться наверх - тому хватит времени, чтобы пустить ему пулю промеж лопаток. В конце концов, Стефан почти смирился с тем, что сбежать ему не удастся - оставалось только уповать на то, что заместитель Тидельманна не перенял в полной мере человеконенавистнические черты своего патрона.

\- Идите вперед, - приказал оберштурмфюрер, открывая дверь, и, не дожидаясь, пока Стефан сделает первый шаг, подтолкнул его в спину. Подвал оказался состоящим из нескольких помещений, как бы перетекающих одно в другое; содержимым каждого из них были обыкновенные ящики, коробки, упаковки со снедью, сваленные в кучи вещи и разный хлам, не вызвавший бы интереса даже у самого невзыскательного старьевщика. Стефан, немного оправляясь и начиная думать о чем-то, кроме естественной тревоги за свою жизнь, успел удивиться, что именно в этом подвале могло показаться хозяину достойным того, чтобы вести сюда незнакомца, еще и угрожая пистолетом - но тут они оказались в последней, самой дальней от входа комнате, и у него вырвался потрясенный возглас.

\- Боже!

Оказалось, что подвал был обитаем. На винных ящиках, расставленных в несколько рядов у стены, и устлавшем их стеганом одеяле лежала девушка - совсем юная, очень худая, одетая в мужскую, явно не по размеру ей одежду, вытянувшая перед собой замотанные бинтами руки. Стефан бросился к ней, желая в первую очередь понять, жива ли она, и, склонившись над ее лицом, смог различить слабое дыхание. Похоже, девушка просто спала.

\- Кто это? - спросил он у Штурнберга; тот стоял у входа в помещение, привалившись к стене, и наблюдал за Стефаном с каким-то болезненным умиротворением. - Это заключенная?

\- Была, - отозвался тот, усмехаясь. - Умерла полтора месяца назад и превращена в кучку праха в нашем крематории. Теперь она просто труп.

\- Но она жи... - начал Стефан и осекся, поняв, что пытается сказать ему его собеседник. - Постойте, вы...

Лицо Штурнберга исказилось, усмешка превратилась в гримасу человека, с трудом сдерживающего подступающие рыдания.

\- У нас с ней много общего. Больше, чем мы оба хотели бы. Скажите, господин... Ламбьель, верно?

\- Да.

\- Так вот, господин Ламбьель, - ногой придвинув к себе один из соседних ящиков, Штурнберг уселся на него и посмотрел на Стефана внимательно и пытливо, - вам когда-нибудь приходилось чувствовать себя человеком второго сорта? Чувствовать, что вы отличаетесь от других - и что это отличие отправляет всю вашу жизнь под откос?

Стефан подозревал, что его ответ не будет иметь большого значения, но отчего-то решил ответить честно. Размышления, ворошения давно забытых моментов из прошлого отняли у него пару минут; оберштурмфюрер его не торопил, даже наоборот - следил за ним с очевидным интересом.

\- Пожалуй, нет, - признался Стефан, качая головой. - Может быть, в чем-то... но явно не так, как вы описали.

\- Вам повезло, - откликнулся Штурнберг с ядовитой завистью бедняка, вынужденного смотреть на выставленные в бронированной витрине бесценные украшения. - Ваш покорный слуга с детства относился к другой когорте... и никогда не желал просто так принимать это.

Как и любого изрядно выпившего, его тянуло на откровенные рассказы о себе; за пистолет он больше не хватался и вообще вид приобрел почти мирный, поэтому Стефан, присаживаясь на ящики рядом со спящей, спросил вкрадчивым тоном:

\- Расскажете?

\- Расскажу, - Штурнберг рассмеялся коротко и истерически, но удивительно быстро взял себя в руки. - Я родился в Дрездене в последний год войны. Моей семье повезло, у них были кое-какие средства, чтобы мы не голодали... но я довольно быстро понял, что достаток не так много значит в жизни человека, которому не повезло с родителями. Нет, они были замечательными людьми, они оба, но загвоздка заключалась в моем отце, ведь так получилось, что он, - тут он понизил голос, будто рассказывал чей-то постыдный и очень важный секрет, - был евреем.

Стефан посмотрел на него, на нашивки на его воротничке, на офицерские погоны, лежащие на его плечах, и сумел только переспросить:

\- Евреем?

\- Евреем, - подтвердил его собеседник, нескрываемо смакуя столь ненавидимое им и столь неотрывно близкое ему слово. - Я тогда был другим человеком, господин Ламбьель. Даже звали меня по-другому. Мое настоящее имя Даниэль. Можете обращаться ко мне так... или любым другим образом, мне все равно.

\- Даниэль?..

\- Да, да! Представьте себе, я возненавидел это имя уже в детстве. Оно было все равно что огромной светящейся вывеской прямо над моей головой: посмотрите на него, он другой, можете перешептываться у него за спиной или прямо в лицо называть его чертовым жидом! Все эти шуточки, все эти словечки... они были со мной всю жизнь, господин Ламбьель. Ту, прошлую жизнь, я имею в виду. Вы позволите?

Последняя фраза относилась к тому, что он извлек из кармана небольшую плоскую флягу и, открутив крышку, приготовился сделать глоток; далекий от того, чтобы думать о каких-либо приличиях, Стефан просто кивнул - а затем зашарил по карманам пальто в поисках собственного горячительного запаса.

\- Я всю жизнь хотел стать музыкантом, господин Ламбьель. И, скажу вам, весьма недурно играл. Но, конечно, с моим происхождением поступить в консерваторию было той еще задачей. Один антисемитски настроенный маэстро - и вот ты уже оказываешься на улице, безнадежно провалив экзамен! Но мне повезло. Моя матушка выступала когда-то в Венской опере - она не была примой, но ее знакомств хватило, чтобы меня зачислили на первый курс. Там, конечно, ничего не изменилось: кто считал себя небрезгливым, тот изображал дружеское отношение ко мне, кто предпочитал не сковывать себя приличиями - едва ли не плевал мне вслед. Сколько записок с карикатурами и оскорблениями я находил в своих карманах... пожалуй, только один из моих однокурсников относился ко мне как к человеческому существу, а не к недоделанному подобию человека, - Даниэль чуть приподнял флягу, показывая, что пьет за его здоровье - или за его память, - Детлеф Штурнберг. Sturnus vulgaris. Или, как его называли друзья - Скворец.

Девушка забормотала что-то во сне, пытаясь перевернуться на другой бок. Стефан, думая, что она готова проснуться, дернулся в ее сторону, но его собеседник остановил его:

\- Не стоит. Я даю ей снотворное, чтобы она не шумела... сейчас она точно не придет в себя. Так вот, Детлеф был моим другом - единственным другом, смею сказать. А еще он был исключительно талантлив - представьте, насколько мог он поразить слушателей своей игрой, если ему, сироте из Эльзас-Лотарингии, удалось поступить в консерваторию, не имея за душой ни гроша? Мы были ровесниками, его родители погибли в войну, но его это не сломило. Он вообще удивительно легко относился к жизни для человека со столь незавидной предысторией. "Не повезло тут - повезет там" - вот как он думал, и, что удивительно, у него всегда получалось. Вечно улыбающийся, свой в любой компании, любитель виски и красивых девиц, уверенный в своем будущем, не скрывающий того, как гордится своими успехами... иногда я, глядя на него, думал: ну и за каким чертом ему сдался я? Не таскает ли он меня за собой всюду лишь в ранге бесполезного и тупого болвана, единственное назначение которого - должным образом оттенять его блестящее обаяние?

\- Где он сейчас? - поинтересовался Стефан, уже зная, каким будет ответ. 

\- Сидит перед вами, - ухмыльнулся его собеседник, делая еще глоток из фляги; свет фонаря колыхнулся, и лицо Детлефа-Даниэля оказалось будто разбитым напополам: одна половина была высвечена, вторая осталась погруженной в застывающую вокруг них тьму. - Даниэль, чтоб вы знали, трагически погиб в аварии больше десяти лет назад. Молодые люди отправились на выходные на озеро Балатон... дорога была темная, оба были изрядно выпивши. На полном ходу они врезались в растущее у обочины дерево, пассажир успел выбраться из машины до того, как вспыхнул бензобак, а тот, кто был за рулем, оказался не так удачлив. В Дрездене его похоронили в закрытом гробу... да там, по правде сказать, и хоронить было нечего. От тела остались одни обгоревшие головешки.

Он издал сокрушенный вздох. Взгляд его становился мутен и недвижен - очевидно, часть его разума, оказавшись в кольце воспоминаний, все больше и больше отрешалась от окружающей действительности.

\- Я видел, как он сгорел, господин Ламбьель. Слава Богу, он не кричал - должно быть, был без сознания, и я надеюсь, что он умер без мучений. Сам я отделался множественным переломом руки... дорога в музыканты после этого была для меня закрыта, но в тот момент, глядя на бушующий огонь, я совсем об этом не думал. Я думал только об одном - сама судьба посылает мне необыкновенный шанс. Шанс навсегда распрощаться с прошлым, перечеркнуть все, что было. Шанс начать новую жизнь, в которой я не буду вечно неприкаянным, вечным чужаком. Вы, наверное, никогда не поймете меня до конца, но попробуйте поверить мне на слово: я не мог просто так отказаться от этого шанса.

Остальное оказалось до смешного просто. У Детлефа не было родственников, кроме тех, кто помнил его еще младенцем; в приюте, где он воспитывался, после войны полностью сменили руководство. Пришлось немного изменить внешность, чтобы стать похожим на него - но это было лишь мерой предосторожности, ведь никто не заподозрил обмана. Ни в Дрездене, ни в Вене я больше не появлялся... а восемь лет назад, получив германское гражданство, вступил в СС.

\- Но почему? - решился спросить Стефан. - В вашем положении благоразумней было бы спрятаться, уехать как можно дальше... такая мысль не приходила вам в голову?

Его собеседник хмыкнул:

\- Сразу видно, вы не умеете мыслить наперед. В те годы не надо было быть идиотом, чтобы понять - грядет буря. Буря, которая охватит всю Европу, а затем и весь мир, не оставив от него и камня на камне. Я не хотел стать жертвой нового порядка, господин Ламбьель. Я решил стать его частью. Да и прятаться, как вы сказали, лучше всего не там, где будут искать, а среди тех, кто ищет.

Нельзя было не признать наличие в его словах своеобразной, пусть и монструозной логики; виски во фляге так некстати закончился, и Стефан, опрокинув себе в рот последние терпкие капли, продолжил смотреть во все глаза на человека, который был, если судить по его расскажу, младше него самого - и с совершенным спокойствием говорил о вещах, самому Стефану напоминавших оживший кошмарный сон:

\- В дивизию "Мертвая голова" я попал не сразу, только благодаря протекции нашего господина коменданта. Мы с ним познакомились в Берлине вскоре после вторжения наших войск во Францию. Его называли одним из самых способных офицеров, предрекали ему самые высокие назначения... из всего, что ему поручали, он неизменно выжимал максимум, не считаясь ни с какими внешними условиями. Поэтому его ценили. И я, оказавшись в его подчинении, отдал все силы, чтобы зарекомендовать себя наилучшим образом. Мы зачистили несколько гетто в протекторате, это было просто: он приказывал, я - подчинялся. Иногда он оставлял мне, по его словам "простор для самодеятельности". Я старался пользоваться открывшимися возможностями так, чтобы не разочаровать его. Что ни сделаешь ради того, чтобы быть на хорошем счету, верно?

Его улыбка стала лукавой и многозначительной - возможно, именно с таким выражением на лице Мефистофель беседовал с Фаустом. Стефан передернул плечами, будто пытаясь стряхнуть что-то липкое, приставшее к его спине.

\- Так вы меня сюда привели, - кротко осведомился он, - чтобы я вам посочувствовал?

\- Нет, - ответил его собеседник. - Я привел вас сюда, чтобы вы спасли ее.

Вздрогнув, Стефан обернулся к девушке. Она продолжала пребывать в плену сна, нисколь не потревоженная их беседой; осторожно взяв ее тонкую перебинтованную руку, Стефан обратился к Детлефу-Даниэлю:

\- Вы это сделали?

\- Не я, - ответил он, недовольно хмурясь: очевидно, подозрения Стефана болезненно укололи его. - Тидельманн. Он не убил ее только чудом. А если бы узнал, что она здесь - нам с ней пришел бы конец.

Похоже было, что он говорит правду, и Стефан не стал скрывать того, что до глубины души его озадачило:

\- Из всех, кто стал жертвами... вашего желания быть на хорошем счету, вы выбрали именно ее. Почему?

На самом деле, он не ожидал, что получит ответ, но Детлеф-Даниэль все-таки ответил - тоном удивительно простым, выдающим, что вопрос не стал для него неожиданностью.

\- Я много спрашивал себя об этом, господин Ламбьель. Почему именно она? Наверное, сначала дело было в ее игре. Она чудесно управлялась со скрипкой - жаль, что вы не слышали этого, когда она только прибыла сюда. На моей памяти лишь покойный Детлеф чувствовал музыку так тонко... ее игрой я очаровался с первой секунды - а потом вышло так, что очаровался и ей самой. Сколько раз я мечтал о том, чтобы она хотя бы взглянула на меня, как на обычного человека рядом с собой, а не как на скалящего зубы бешеного пса! Может быть в ином, более милосердном мире, где нет больше разделения на мучимых и мучителей, где люди не лишают друг друга права называться людьми из-за их убеждений, происхождения, пристрастий - может, в этом мире мы с ней могли бы быть хоть немного счастливы... но к чему рассуждать об этом сейчас? Я знал, что не должен этого делать, не должен ставить под угрозу все то, чего так долго и тяжело добивался, но некоторые вещи в себе мы не в состоянии взять под контроль. И вот теперь мы здесь... потому что я не мог позволить ей умереть. Но и спасти ее не мог тоже. Никогда не мог - теперь я это признаю.

Стремительно поднявшись на ноги, он приблизился к Стефану, и тот поднялся тоже, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх; они были почти одного роста, и когда Даниэль-Детлеф вновь заговорил, Стефан видел, как мечется в его глазах окостеневшее, стоическое упрямство, опасно близкое к тому, чтобы переродиться в отчаяние - почти с тем же выражением Денис требовал оставить его, а теперь этот странный двуликий человек требовал прямо противоположного:

\- Заберите ее. Я не смог бы вывезти ее незаметно... а вы можете. Посадите ее в ваш автобус и увезите как можно дальше. Позаботьтесь о ней. Проследите, чтобы она попала в безопасное место. Это все, о чем я вас попрошу.

\- Попросите?..

Слишком странно, невероятно было слышать это слово из уст человека в мундире офицера СС - Детлеф-Даниэль, должно быть, сам это осознавал, но его это вовсе не заботило. Обогнув Стефана, он опустился перед девушкой на одно колено, чтобы, крепко зажмурившись, оставить на ее бледной щеке поцелуй - горький и болезненный, от вида которого у Стефана начали гореть запястья в том месте, где их - тоже сегодня, - касались чужие губы.

\- Да, - подтвердил Детлеф-Даниэль, отстраняясь от девушки и поднимая голову, чтобы устремить на Стефана взгляд, полный крайней безнадежной усталости. - Я попрошу. Потому что я знаю, что вы, господин Ламбьель, мне ровным счетом ничего не должны. Все, что я могу - постараться убедить вас... надеюсь, вы понимаете язык древнейшего аргумента, который только могло изобрести человечество.

Ничто уже не могло поразить Стефана - так он, по крайней мере, думал, пока Детлеф-Даниэль не откинул в сторону край одеяла, служившего ей постелью; слепящий блик фонаря ударил Стефану по глазам, и он не сразу понял, что видит перед собой золото.

\- Держите, - произнес Детлеф-Даниэль, вручая ему слиток; тот был весьма увесистым, никак не меньше килограмма, и почти идеально гладким - только покрутив его в руке, Стефан заметил отпечатанное на одной из его граней банковское клеймо. - Мне он уже ни к чему. Найдите ювелира, который разделит его пополам, и одну половину отдайте ей, а другую - возьмите себе за труды. Идет?

О происхождении слитка Стефан спрашивать не стал, ибо его интуиция предсказывала, что история не будет короткой и понравится ему еще меньше, чем все, что он услышал в подвале до этого. Лучше было не спорить, не продолжать расспросы и вообще как можно скорее убраться отсюда, и Стефан, уместив золото под боком у спящей, крепко завернул ее в одеяло и почти без усилия подхватил на руки.

\- Люблю людей, понимающих язык денег, - заметил Детлеф-Даниэль удовлетворенно. - Впрочем, вы же из Швейцарии? У вас это в крови. Швейцарец и еврей всегда найдут общий язык - я давно это предполагал, а вы меня лишний раз в этом убедили.

Должно быть, выпитое успело окончательно впитаться в его кровь, и Стефан не стал отпускать ответного замечания, а торопливо направился к выходу из подвала. Детлеф-Даниэль подсвещал ему дорогу; когда они оказались на улице, погрузка освобожденных узников в автобусы была уже почти закончена.

\- Стефан! - водитель, очевидно, нервничал из-за его отсутствия, и напустился на него, как родитель, дождавшийся домой непутевого сына лишь к поздней ночи. - Где тебя носило? И это еще кто?

\- Пятьдесят первая, - пропыхтел Стефан, укладывая девушку на свободные носилки, закрепленные у стенки и предназначенные для тех, кто не мог даже сидеть без посторонней помощи; при виде спасенной, как он заметил, у нескольких заключенных на лицах проступило выражение смертного ужаса, но он решил пока не любопытствовать о подробностях - нужно было покидать лагерь, и как можно скорее, если они хотели успеть в Падборг к завтрашнему утру.

\- Все готово! - крикнул он в окно, и Детлеф-Даниэль, оставшийся у дверей, вскинул руку.

\- Открыть ворота!

Автобус тихо тронулся с места, постепенно набирая скорость. Стефан, занявший место у окна, говорил себе не оборачиваться, но все равно обернулся в дурацкой надежде напоследок увидеть Дениса. 

Дениса он не увидел.

***

Приказав солдатам вернуться на свои обычные посты, Скворец провел еще несколько минут у ворот, вглядываясь сквозь колючую проволоку в исчезающую меж деревьев дорогу, а затем неторопливо, закуривая на ходу, побрел обратно в комендатуру. Всех ее сотрудников - как офицеров, так и заключенных, - сегодня распустили из-за прибытия делегации, оставив только несколько человек из охраны, но они не должны были помешать Скворцу скоротать за бутылкой время, остающееся до вечерней переклички. В его запасах оставалась еще полупустая бутылка шнапса, и он, крепко сжимая ее в руке, проследовал в комендантский кабинет. Может, Тидельманн не одобрил бы такого самоуправства, но Скворцу было сейчас все равно - здесь мало кто решился бы нарушить его одиночество, и это было для него самым важным.

Сколько он просидел за столом, отхлебывая один глоток за другим - сначала из стакана, затем, презрев приличия, и из горла, - он не знал. Может, прошло несколько минут, а может, и больше часа или двух; от овладевшего им оцепенения его смог пробудить лишь зазвонивший по левую руку от него телефон.

\- Алло, - сумрачно сказал он, подняв трубку. - Алло, кто это?

\- Скворец? - услышал он приглушенный, но узнаваемый голос Тидельманна. - Скворец, это ты?

\- Это я, - подтвердил он, надеясь, что из-за помех связи не слышно, как у него заплетается язык. - Господин комендант? Вы в порядке?

Тидельманн проигнорировал его вопрос:

\- Красный Крест еще в лагере? Они еще у вас?

\- Нет, уже нет, - доложил Скворец, бездумно перекатывая опустевший стакан в ладони. - Все прошло без проволочек, как вы и хотели. Думаю, они уже на пути в Данию.

\- Отлично, - сказал комендант. - Тогда уничтожь остальных.

Рука Скворца дрогнула, и он едва не выронил стакан на пол.

\- Я не расслышал, господин комен...

\- Уничтожь остальных, - повторил Тидельманн четче, исключая всякое недопонимание. - Всех, кто остался. Когда закончишь с ними, позаботься о постройках. Бараки, фабрика... я хочу, чтобы к утру ничего не напоминало о том, что там был лагерь, это тебе понятно?

\- Да, - сказал Скворец, чуть помолчав. - Да, мне понятно.

Тидельманн, не прощаясь, положил трубку; Скворец снова остался один, встречая наступающие на него со всех сторон вечерние сумерки. Несколько минут он сидел, подперев щеку ладонью и рассматривая, как ложатся розовеющие солнечные лучи на опустошенную им бутылку - о чем он думал тогда, неизвестно, но в какой-то момент он решил встать из-за стола, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу, и, на ходу поправляя смявшийся в нескольких местах мундир, сделал шаг к двери с намерением открыть ее.

Дверь открылась сама. В лицо Детлефу смотрели два ружейных дула.

\- Ну привет, ублюдок, - сказал низкорослый, востроносый заключенный, не пряча ни явного русского акцента, ни мрачно торжествующей улыбки; стоявший с ним плечом к плечу латыш, в чьем круглом славянском лице Тидельманн разглядел как-то "каплю арийской крови" не сказал ничего, только решительно сдвинул брови и выразительно положил палец на спусковой крючок. - Руки вверх!


	17. Глава 16. Возвращение

Девушка пришла в себя через несколько часов, когда сгустился вечер; автобусы миновали окрестности Дрездена и находились примерно на полпути к Берлину. Иногда Стефан слышал издалека звуки стрельбы или шум двигателей, но до сих пор им везло, и все попавшиеся им на дороге военные части были немецкими: несколько раз делегацию останавливали с требованием объяснить, куда они направляются, но подписанная Реннау бумага сразу снимала любые возможные вопросы - шлагбаумы поднимались, заграждения раздвигались в стороны, и автобусы беспрепятственно продолжали свой путь. Убедившись, что все идет не так, как он опасался, Стефан даже позволил себе расслабиться и подремать - а когда проснулся, с трудом, как обычно бывает после дневного сна, осознавая, где он находится и что происходит с ним, в первую очередь увидел, что девушка, уложенная им на носилки, шевелится, вздыхает и даже порывается встать.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - спросил Стефан, поднявшись со своего места и шагнув к ней; в салоне было недостаточно места, чтобы выпрямиться в полный рост, и Стефану пришлось наклониться, опереться о край носилок. - Вы меня слышите?

Девушка медленно, тяжело подняла и опустила веки, коротко провела по растрескавшимся губам кончиком языка, и Стефан обернулся к одному из своих спутников, чтобы жестом попросить у него бутылку с водой.

\- Вот, выпейте...

Поддерживаемая им за затылок, она сделала несколько глотков. Лицо ее оставалось бесцветным, почти безжизненным, но в глазах мало-помалу просыпалось осмысленное выражение.

\- Кто вы? - спросила она, останавливая взгляд на лице Стефана. - Где я?

\- Не бойтесь, - сказал ей Стефан, - это спасательная экспедиция Красного Креста. Мы эвакуируем заключенных из лагерей. Вас скоро переправят в безопасное место.

Приподнявшись на локте, девушка огляделась, рассматривая автобус и всех, кто находился в нем. Сложно было по ней сказать, верит ли она в реальность происходящего - очевидно, избавиться от остатков лекарственного дурмана ей было не так-то просто.

\- А... - протянула она, вновь поворачиваясь к Стефану, - а вы...

\- Я всего лишь дипломат из Швейцарии, - пояснил он, изображая доверительную и скромную улыбку, - так вышло, что этой экспедицией руковожу я. Мое имя Стефан. А ваше?

Она долго не отвечала, смотря на него так, будто меньше всего в жизни могла ожидать этого вопроса. 

\- Алина, - наконец произнесла она будто с трудом или чего-то стесняясь, и тут же зажмурилась, прикрывая ладонью рот. - Мне... мне нужно на воздух...

\- Подождите, подождите, - поспешил остановить ее Стефан, увидев, что она делает попытку подняться, - не надо, вам может стать дурно. Я сейчас попрошу водителя остановиться, только оставайтесь здесь.

Остановка и впрямь была необходима всем - немного пройтись, справить нужду, размять затекшие мышцы; дорога, шедшая через лесистую рощицу, была пуста, и те из освобожденных пленников, кто мог держаться на ногах, разбрелись вдоль нее - кто-то предпочитал держаться отдельно от остальных, кто-то, сбившись в группы, перебрасывался негромкими фразами, а некоторые, как видел Стефан, просто застыли у обочины, крепко держась друг за друга. Такая реакция не была редкостью: не всем было легко принять как данность, что страшное осталось позади, что верная смерть прошла мимо них, лишь обдав своим зловонным дыханием - и они, растерянные, полуоглушенные, могли только искать опору в близости другого человека; вот и Алина, когда Стефан выносил ее из автобуса, держалась за его плечи с такой силой, которую он не мог заподозрить в ее тонких, чуть не прозрачных пальцах.

\- Вы можете идти? - спросил он, осторожно спуская ее со своих рук, но продолжая на всякий случай поддерживать за талию. Она сделала один шаг вперед, затем, покачнувшись - другой. Стефан продолжал следовать за ней: его не покидала странная, но казавшаяся в тот момент удивительно естественной мысль, что она оказалась номером пятьдесят один, что он спас эту девушку как бы вместо Дениса - а, значит, должен был проявлять к ней столько же внимания и заботы, сколько проявил бы к нему.

\- Устала, - вздохнула она, пройдя таким образом несколько метров, и присела на край обочины. Стефан поддержал ее за локоть, боясь, что ноги окончательно перестанут слушаться ее, и сам опустился рядом, хоть пыль и полузасохшая весенняя грязь, оставленная на асфальте множеством колес, мгновенно оказалась на подоле его пальто.

\- Вам лучше?

\- Немного, - призналась она, делая несколько протяжных, но будто неуверенных вдохов. - Воздух... он здесь другой. Я по нему скучала. А куда мы едем?

\- В Падборг, - ответил Стефан. - Это город на границе Дании. Там вам окажут всю необходимую помощь. Вы сможете укрыться в Швеции, пока не кончится война.

\- Война еще не кончилась?

\- Нет, - сказал Стефан, качая головой. - Но я думаю, Германии остаются считанные дни. Союзники уже рядом.

Огорошенная или нет его новостью, Алина не проявила никакой видимой радости; вообще, как показалось Стефану, она думала на тот момент совершенно о другом.

\- Как вы оказались в лагере? - спросила она, протягивая руку к растущему неподалеку от нее первоцвету, но не срывая, просто касаясь бережно и ласкающе маленьких белесых лепестков. - Вас сюда прислали?

\- И да, и нет. Я... я вызвался сам. Я искал одного человека.

\- Вы его нашли?

\- И да, и нет, - повторил Стефан, потому что ни в какие другие слова не смог облечь свой ответ. - Но это... долгая история. Сейчас это не так важно.

Немного посидели молча бок о бок, устремив параллельные взгляды меж высящихся у дороги деревьев. Алина, оставив привлекший ее цветок, поднесла обе руки к лицу, с некоторой озадаченностью разглядывая увившие их бинты - Стефан с опозданием подумал, что стоило, должно быть, предложить ей что-нибудь из медикаментов, ведь ранения наверняка продолжают причинять ей боль.

\- Вы что-нибудь помните? - спросил он с осторожностью, стараясь соблюсти достаточную деликатность, чтобы не обращать ее чрезмерно резко к воспоминаниям, хранить которые она не хочет. - Что с вами случилось?

\- Очень мало, - произнесла она, обхватывая себя за локти так, будто ей внезапно стало зябко. - Помню... того человека. Он вел меня куда-то. Давал мне что-то съесть. Потом говорил "спи и не шуми", и я засыпала снова.

Стефан открыл рот, чтобы рассказать ей о разговоре в подвале, о золоте, которое покоилось ныне в его "походном" портфеле, в котором он хранил необходимые в путешествии мелочи и который всюду возил с собой, но не успел - лицо Алины дрогнуло в выражении разящего осознания, и она, задыхаясь от слез, согнулась пополам, уткнулась в собственные колени, как будто получила сильный, с оттяжкой удар кулаком в живот.

\- Моя скрипка, - услышал Стефан ее жалобный голос, с трудом прорывающийся сквозь одолевшие ее рыдания, - комендант разбил мою скрипку!

Должно быть, для кого-то это зрелище показалось бы воистину диким - девица, которая еще недавно была в шаге от гибели, горевала бурно и неудержимо из-за утраты своего инструмента, но Стефан не был настолько глуп или нечуток, чтобы не понимать, сколь много могла значить для нее эта скрипка даже в сравнении с ее собственной жизнью, которая (и девушка наверняка уже с этим свыклась) на протяжении долгого времени стоила меньше, чем один плевок Тидельманна или кого-то из его подчиненных. Может, оставшись в живых, Алина не чувствовала этого в полной мере, зная, что инструмент ее больше к ней не вернется - как Стефан, который спас всех, кого смог, но был вынужден отсупиться от спасения того, кого желал видеть спасенным более всех остальных.

\- Ну что вы, - пробормотал он, касаясь ее дрожащих плеч, привлекая ее к себе - не слишком настойчиво, оставляя ей немного свободы на тот случай, если прикосновение окажется ей неприятно, - обещаю, у вас будет другая скрипка... она будет напоминать вам о прежней, но в то же время будет лучше нее.

Всхлипы не прекратились, и Стефан, не желая оставлять несчастную наедине с ее потерей, продолжил говорить, хоть и нес при этом какую-то невыносимую чушь: что в Падборге их уже ждут, а на днях они окажутся в Мальмё, где воздух не пропитан прогорклым запахом пороха, где давно уже не поют сирены воздушной тревоги, а в маленьком кафе напротив Церкви Святого Петра подают, как ему рассказывали, самый вкусный горячий шоколад в Швеции - топкий, тягучий, от одного глотка которого все тело будто напитывается сладостью и теплом; что они вернутся в Прагу, когда небо прояснится, и вступившая в свои права весна, ее извечный дух возрождения, что возвращается на землю даже после самых лютых морозов, изгонит прочь последнее напоминание о гестапо, о висящих на домах свастиках, о бродящей по улицам смерти; что войне, в самом деле, конец, нужно только продержаться, не позволить убить или сломать себя в оставшиеся несколько дней.

В какой-то момент поток его слов остановился сам собой. Алина уже не плакала - молчала, слушая его голос и спрятав лицо в ткани его пальто.

\- Нужно идти, - тихо произнес Стефан куда-то в ее макушку, отгоняя всякую тень неловкости. - Нужно ехать дальше.

\- Нужно, - согласилась она, и Стефан, поднявшись первым, помог подняться и ей.

***

Алина не пожелала больше возвращаться на носилки и осталась сидеть рядом со Стефаном; спустя несколько минут она задремала, прислонившись к его плечу и вложив свою ладонь в его собственную. Чувствуя, как понемногу согреваются в его руке ее замерзшие пальцы, Стефан не заметил, как сон одолел и его - чтобы оказаться разбуженным спустя несколько часов, когда автобус замер посреди ночной темноты так резко, что все сидевшие внутри едва не попадали со своих мест.

\- Что за... - пробормотал Стефан, с трудом продирая глаза; за окнами, разрезая окутавшую все мглу, мелькнули несколько фонарных лучей, затем он услышал чьи-то звучные, требовательные голоса - и сердце его сжалось в момент до миниатюрной, очень холодной точки, когда он осознал, что из услышанного не понимает ни слова.

\- [Открывайте! Выходите!]

Алина проснулась тоже; взглянув на нее, Стефан увидел, что она испугана не меньше него.

\- Кто это? - слабо спросила она, хватаясь обеими руками за его запястье; как ни хотелось ему обратного, но ему пришлось отстранить ее от себя - чтобы подняться и, оправляя на ходу одежду, направиться к двери. - Нет! Не ходите!

Больше всего на свете он желал послушаться ее - но голоса с той стороны становились все громче, и Стефан не мог дать гарантии, что задержка не приведет к тому, что автобус окажется изрешечен пулями. Поэтому он сказал только:

\- Ждите здесь, - и, слыша, как нарастает за его спиной встревоженный ропот, распахнул дверь автобуса, шагнув навстречу нестерпимо яркому, хлесткому свету. Его окружили сразу несколько человек: все они были одеты в солдатскую форму, и форма эта, Стефан мог сказать с уверенностью, совершенно точно не принадлежала вермахту.

\- [Руки вверх!]

Это было ясно и без перевода; Стефан торопливо вскинул над собой раскрытые ладони.

\- [Кто такой?]

Пожалуй, вопрос был ясен тоже, но Стефан подозревал, что ни один из известных ему языков не позволит ему сделать так, чтобы его поняли - или хотя бы сразу не убили.

\- Я... - от волнения он сбился на французский, и ему тут же пришло в голову, что это не такая уж и плохая идея - может, так он смог бы прибавить себе доверия в глазах этих людей. - Меня зовут Стефан Ламбьель, я здесь по поручению Красного Крес...

\- [Разойдись!]

Стефан осекся. Солдаты расступились в стороны, пропуская ближе к нему человека в офицерских погонах - долговязого, совсем молодого и, по-видимому, изрядно заспанного. Наверное, его вытащили из постели известием о прибытии незваных гостей - по крайней мере, китель он застегивал на ходу и устало щурился, попадая под свет фонарей.

\- [Так. Это еще кто?]

\- Меня зовут Стефан Ламбьель, - повторил Стефан, так и продолжая стоять с поднятыми руками; опустить их он не решался под прицелом сразу нескольких направленных на него автоматов. - Я здесь по поручению Красного Креста. Мы проводим миссию по эвакуации заключенных из немецких концлагерей и направляемся в Данию. Я прошу вас освободить путь и дать нам проехать.

Слабая надежда на то, что среди солдат окажется хоть один, немного понимающий по-французски, оказалась несбыточной: монолог Стефана оказался встречен лишь всеобщим молчанием.

\- [Чешет складно], - произнес офицер, озадаченно почесав кончик носа, а затем обратился к окружавшим его сотоварищам. - [Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял?]

\- [Никак нет, товарищ командир!]

\- [Вот и я тоже], - отозвался офицер, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь автобуса через плечо Стефана. - [Так, а это кто там?]

Стефан не знал, откуда в нем взялась столь умопомрачительная храбрость - стоило офицеру занести ногу на ступеньку, как Стефан сразу оказался перед ним, преграждая ему дорогу.

\- Вы не имеете права! Эти люди под защитой Красного Креста! Я как представитель нейтральной державы могу вам заявить, что...

Это его выступление солдатам не могло понравиться; кто-то вскинул оружие, целя Стефану в грудь, и он успел попрощаться мысленно с жизнью - но шага в сторону так и не сделал. Впрочем, выстрела не прозвучало: офицер, которому Стефан решил воспрепятствовать, поднял руку, предостерегая своих подчиненных от того, чтобы тут же покончить с непокорным незнакомцем.

\- [Переводчик нужен], - произнес он, - [иначе никак].

\- [Я могу!]

Звонкий женский голос заставил всех обернуться. К ним приближалась приземистая темноволосая девица, тоже торопившаяся застегнуть последние пуговицы на одежде; на руке ее Стефан увидел медсестринскую повязку, и от вида красного креста, пусть и не имевшего ничего общего с теми, что украшали борта и капот автобуса, у него немного отлегло от сердца.

\- [Лиза], - офицер, судя по всему, был появлению девицы не очень доволен, - [я же попросил тебя остаться в...]

\- [Перестань!] - только отмахнулась она. - [Видишь, я тут очень кстати!] Итак, месье, - заговорила она чуть с запинкой, но Стефан, заслышав знакомый говор, чуть не вскрикнул от радости, - кто вы такой и куда направляетесь?

Он повторил ей в третий раз все то, что уже говорил; она выслушала его, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, и затем вполголоса перевела своему спутнику, но добилась этим только того, что он устремил на Стефана взгляд, полный нескрываемого недоверия.

\- [А документы-то у него есть?]

Положение как будто становилось менее плачевным - хоть это ощущение могло быть и обманчиво. Дипломатический паспорт у Стефана был, к счастью, все еще с собой - недрогнувшей рукой он подал его офицеру, до последнего оттягивая момент, когда придется доставать следом за ним и бумагу с отпечатанной на ней свастикой, подписанную курировавшим всю операцию офицером СС.

\- [А черт его знает, вроде настоящий], - пробормотал офицер, прикрыв один глаз и зачем-то просматривая страницы паспорта на свет. - [А везет он кого? У них есть документы?]

\- Это бывшие заключенные, - пояснил Стефан, - они все под моей ответственностью. Пятьдесят один человек из лагеря в Судетах. Операция согласована с немецким правительством. Они дали нам разрешение на проезд.

Вытаскивать проклятую бумагу все-таки пришлось: офицер изучил ее с большим пониманием, из чего можно было заключить, что с немецким языком дела у него обстоят куда лучше, нежели с французским. 

\- [Вижу, вижу], - проговорил он с прежним сомнением, складывая лист вдвое. - [Ладно, пусть скажет им: всем выйти наружу].

Перевод Стефан едва расслышал за пульсирующим биением крови в висках. Какая-то часть его будто лишь сейчас осознала масштаб грозящей опасности - хоть его все еще и не подстрелили, у этих людей все еще оставалась возможность сделать это в любую секунду, и он проговорил нерешительно, машинально хватаясь за открытую дверь:

\- Многие из этих людей едва могут встать...

\- [Ладно], - офицер, судя по всему, начал терять терпение, - [пусть выйдут те, кто может].

Делать было нечего: Стефан озвучил своим пассажирам высказанное требование, и те, насколько позволяло их состояние, нестройно потянулись к выходу. Оказываясь под светом фонарей, они, объятые страхом, закрывали руками лица; Алина, поспешив оказаться подле Стефана, порывисто и неловко обхватила его за талию обеими руками, вновь зарываясь в его пальто, будто это обеспечивало ей достаточное убежище, все равно что в детской игре в салочки, где достаточно крикнуть "я в доме". Может, это было малодушно с его стороны, но он не испытал ничего, кроме радости, от того, что перед лицом надвинувшейся угрозы больше не остается один; крепче прижимая Алину к себе, Стефан чуть склонил голову, чтобы быстро шепнуть ей что-то нескладное, но успокаивающее, и после этого на офицера воззрился почти с вызовом.

\- Вы довольны?

Даже скользящего света фонарей хватило ему, чтобы понять, что что-то изменилось. При виде освобожденных пленников солдат как будто разом покинула добрая половина их враждебности; офицер и, в особенности, переводчица не стали исключением - на лицах их обоих отразилось одинаковое потрясенное сострадание.

\- [Посмотрите, сколько их], - приказал он, оттягивая ворот кителя так, будто тот неожиданно стал ему неудобной помехой. Двое солдат бросились к автобусам, но Стефан, проследив за ними, убедился, что они не делают ничего, что могло бы вызвать его нарекания: просто бродят между заключенными, бормоча что-то вполголоса - скорее всего, пытаются быстро провести их подсчет.

\- Откуда вы их вывезли? - вдруг спросила у него переводчица. - Там еще остались люди?

\- Да, - кивнул он, с сожалением опуская взгляд. - Мы... мы не смогли забрать всех. Нам этого не позволили. Но мы пытаемся спасти, кого можем. Поэтому нам нужно как можно скорее проехать.

Переводчица, обернувшись к своему спутнику, что-то неразборчиво ему сказала. 

\- [Погоди ты], - ответил тот, - [я такие вещи один решать не могу].

\- [Звони генералу].

Офицер вздохнул, протер глаза кончиками пальцев, и этот незначительный, совсем обычный жест, выдающий смертельно уставшего человека, отчего-то заставил Стефана замереть, перестать так исступленно, будто желая разделить последнее оставленное им тепло, сжимать плечи его маленькой спутницы.

\- [Да, надо. Вот влетит мне, если он еще спит...]

\- [Иди. Я побуду тут].

Офицер удалился. Бумаги Стефана так и остались при нем, и переводчица, заметив, что Стефан провожает его обеспокоенным взглядом, заметила примирительно:

\- Он сейчас вернется. Ему надо связаться с нашим начальством.

Ожидание пролетело быстрее, чем Стефан предполагал; Алина по-прежнему не выпускала его, но уже не прятала лицо, исподтишка разглядывая бродящих вокруг солдат с заинтересованным любопытством. Остальных заключенных, очевидно, тоже оставлял страх - немало способствовало этому то, что солдаты, пошептавшись между собой, принялись предлагать им что-то съестное, что могло найтись в их карманах. Все это зрелище говорило само за себя - но Стефан, глядя на это, не мог поверить, что все обошлось, даже после того, как вновь появившийся на дороге офицер протянул ему документы и заявил, что они могут проехать.

\- Но будьте осторожны, - произнесла напоследок переводчица, протягивая Алине несколько конфет в бумажных обертках; та, несмотря на свою робость, не стала отказываться от подарка. - Немцы совершают ночные налеты.

\- Мы постараемся держаться подальше от линии фронта, - пообещал ей Стефан, подсаживая свою спутницу, чтобы ей было проще забраться обратно в автобус, а потом добавил совершенно искренне. - Спасибо вам.

\- Благодарить не за что, - ответила переводчица, улыбаясь ему. - Мы ведь на одной стороне.

Больше они не встретили на своем пути ни одного препятствия - опасаясь, что следующая встреча с кем-нибудь не закончится столь мирно, водители гнали по пустынной дороге с такой скоростью, что в Падборг они прибыли раньше, чем над горизонтом проявились первые блеклые следы близящегося рассвета. Стефану, правда, больше не удалось сомкнуть глаз: все время, что мчались они сквозь прохладную весеннюю ночь, он пытался перебрать в голове все, что произошло с ним, привести свои мысли хотя бы в подобие осмысленного порядка, понять, как случилось с ним сегодня все самое худшее - и как он умудрился при всем этом остаться в живых.

Они въехали на территорию развернутого датчанами госпиталя, и он увидел, что к ним уже бежит Каро: конечно, она тоже не смогла заснуть, одолеваемая своими тревогами.

\- Стефан! - крикнула она, едва завидев его. - Ты вернулся!

\- Я вернулся, - подтвердил он, глядя в ее сияющее счастьем лицо, и сделал шаг ей навстречу - но оказалось, что шагнул в какую-то бездонную пустоту, лишенную любых мыслей и звуков.

***

Приходить в себя было сложно - все равно, что вытаскивать себя, подобно барону Мюнхгаузену, за волосы из глубокого темного омута. Оказалось, что он лежит на кровати - такой же, на какие обычно укладывали новоприбывших спасенных; повернув голову, Стефан увидел собственные вещи, аккуратно сложенные на стуле по соседству, потом оглядел себя, но понял только то, что кто-то успел раздеть его, уложить и укрыть одеялом.

\- Каро? - решился позвать он, не думая всерьез, что получит немедленный отклик, но тут же услышал ее голос из-за ширмы, наверняка отделявшей его кровать от чьей-нибудь еще.

\- Стефан! Ты в порядке?

Через секунду она заглянула к нему. В руках у нее был поднос, на котором стояли несколько опустошенных стаканов и еще несколько содержащих какой-то мутный раствор; поднос этот она отставила в сторону, чтобы, приблизившись к Стефану, положить ему на лоб нежную горячую ладонь.

\- Жара нет. Слава богу! У тебя был нервный срыв. Ты проспал почти двое суток.

\- Двое суток? - переспросил Стефан, приподнимаясь; не понимая, почему макушку его окутало непривычной прохладой, он поднял руку, чтобы пригладить волосы на затылке - но не нащупал ничего, кроме пустоты.

\- Прости, - проговорила Каро, едва увидев его лицо, на котором отразилась, должно быть, крайняя степень недоумения, - но нам пришлось это сделать. Там была настоящая колония вшей!

Слабо застонав, Стефан опустился обратно на подушку. Не то чтобы он удивился тому, что у него после стольких путешествий по лагерям обнаружились вши - можно сказать, он еще легко отделался, не подцепив вдобавок к ним тиф или дизентерию, - но внезапная потеря волос порядком выбила его из колеи. Похоже, Каро заметила это и всерьез вознамерилась извиняться, но Стефан вовремя остановил ее:

\- Ничего страшного. В самом деле, ерунда. Отрастут.

\- Я тоже так подумала, - заключила Каро, перекладывая его вещи на подоконник и присаживаясь на освободившийся стул. - Как ты? Ты нашел того, кого искал?

\- Я... - с каждой секундой у Стефана все больше тяжелела голова. - Да, но... я не привез его сюда. Он остался в лагере.

\- Как? - изумленно вопросила Каро. - Почему?

\- Это... это сложно тебе объяснить, - пробормотал он, тоскливо бродя взглядом по своей огороженной ширмой "палате" - и вдруг, увидев прислоненный к ножке кровати портфель, едва не подпрыгнул, ибо вспомнил о его содержимом. - Боже, та девушка, которую я привез. Она еще здесь?

\- Все они еще здесь, - проговорила Каро, явно не понимая, что стало причиной его внезапного возбуждения. - Корабль за ними придет через несколько дней. А что ты...

Откинув одеяло, Стефан спустил ноги с постели.

\- Мне нужно ее увидеть.

***

Он нашел Алину на улице, напротив одного из приспособленных для больных корпусов. Она сидела на узкой скамейке, подставив лицо налившемуся в небе солнцу и носком туфли ковыряя землю рядом с собой. Стефана она заметила не сразу и, когда его тень оказалась в ее поле зрения, в первую секунду вздрогнула, порываясь закрыться - и он подумал с печалью, сможет ли она когда-нибудь изжить в себе привычку ожидать удара от каждого, кто неожиданно подходит к ней.

\- Это вы! - воскликнула она, узнав Стефана даже в его новом обличье, хоть ей и потребовались на это две-три секунды. - Вы поправились! Я испугалась, когда вы упали...

\- А я не испугался, - усмехнулся он, садясь на скамейку возле нее. - Я даже ничего не понял. Просто закрыл глаза, а потом их открыл.

\- Вам уже лучше?

\- Намного. А вам?

Алина на мгновение сжала губы. Похоже, своим вопросом Стефан задел что-то, что она до сих пор отказывалась принять.

\- Лучше, чем могло быть, - произнесла она, и это было очевидно: что могло быть намного, намного хуже, отлично представляли себе они оба. - Кости удалось спасти. Но играть... играть я теперь вряд ли смогу.

Стефан бросил короткий взгляд на нее, на ее руки, на свежие повязки, и проговорил тихо и опустошенно:

\- Мне так жаль...

\- Не надо, - сказала она с внезапным ожесточением. - Я же говорю вам, могло быть и хуже.

Да, они оба знали, что могло быть намного хуже. Но что это призрачное, несостоявшееся будущее значило сейчас, когда нужно было принимать необратимо изменившееся настоящее?

\- Я... - возможно, это был неподходящий момент, чтобы заводить речь о золоте, но Стефан решил, что лучшего момента не будет все равно. - У меня есть кое-что для вас.

\- Для меня?

\- Да, - он раскрыл портфель, извлекая оттуда слиток, и Алина, вскинув на него расширенные глаза, схватилась за скамейку под собой в явственном стремлении не упасть. - Тот человек, который... который сказал мне забрать вас... он хотел оставить вам это. Правда, он говорил, что мы можем разделить эту вещь напополам, но я думаю, мне она ни к чему.

Посчитав объяснение достаточным, он протянул золото своей собеседнице - и был удивлен не меньше нее, когда она, резко отвернувшись, оттолкнула его руку.

\- Нет. Я не возьму.

Стефан едва не выронил слиток себе на ногу.

\- Не возьмете? Но почему? Я думаю, он стоит...

\- Не хочу я знать, сколько он стоит, - сказала она, кусая губы, и Стефан понял, что она пытается смирить охватившую ее дрожь. - Не хочу ничего от него. Можете забирать. Оставьте себе.

\- Но... - Стефан совершенно не был готов к тому, что придется ее уговаривать. - Но мне он тоже ни к чему, и...

\- Тогда отдайте кому-нибудь, - предложила она, повторно отстраняя его руку - Стефан все-таки выпустил слиток, и тот с глухим стуком упал на землю между ним и Алиной. - Может, кому-то он нужнее, чем вам или мне.

Наверное, очень многие люди согласились бы с тем, что испытывают острейшую нужду в этом слитке, но Стефан подумал в тот момент вовсе не об абстрактных человеческих существах - в голове у него вспыхнула сцена в доме Дихтвальда, участником которой он был, вроде бы, так недавно - и одновременно с этим потрясающе давно.

"- О чем вы говорите?! Если бы я мог вам помочь...

\- Вы не можете помочь, если, конечно, у вас нет лишних десяти тысяч рейхсмарок. За меньшее охрана фабрики не согласится с мыслью, что рабочие тоже имеют право жить... хоть они и евреи".

Алина все еще избегала даже взглянуть на золото; наклонившись, Стефан подобрал его, взглянул на собственное размытое отражение на отшлифованной блестящей поверхности.

"Я сумасшедший", - подумал он и даже не стал спорить с этой очевидной истиной.

Тем же вечером, наскоро собравшись и попрощавшись с Каро, он выехал из Падборга.

Стефан возвращался в Прагу.


	18. Глава 17. Восстание

Весь день Алеш напоминал себе пышный, дурманисто пахнущий цветок, вокруг которого роем пчел роились самые разнообразные, подчас противоречащие друг другу новости. С утра он узнал от заглянувших на мессу прихожан, что немцы вот-вот уйдут из Праги, оставив ее наступающим русским; через пару часов заскочивший заказать отпевание клерк между делом сказал Алешу, что немцы планируют защищать город до последнего солдата и даже выпустили на этот счет соответствующий секретный приказ; выйдя на улицу в обед, Алеш увидел, как жители окрестных домов развели посреди улицы костер и швыряют туда флаги со свастиками, перед этим истоптав их до состояния изорванных, непонятного цвета тряпок; днем по улице тяжело прокатилась колонна бронированных машин, а Алеш, включив в своей скромной квартире радиоприемник, чуть не сел мимо стула, услышав: "Призываем чешскую полицию, жандармерию и войска немедленно явиться к Чешскому радио!». Не будучи полицейским, жандармом или военным, он решил остаться на месте и не пожалел об этом: буквально через полчаса явилась Элишка, сестра Михала (в его отсутствие она обеспечивала связь с центром, и поэтому ее появлению Алеш не удивился), с известием о том, что у радио началась стрельба.

\- Думаешь, будет восстание? - спросил Алеш, пытаясь придумать, что делать в таком случае ему самому: присоединяться ли к защитникам города или отсиживаться тут, за спасавшими его уже не раз холодными церковными стенами. По правде говоря, ему не улыбалось погибнуть так глупо - подумать только, прятался всю войну, обводя немцев вокруг пальца, а за считанные дни до освобождения поймал пулю и отправился на погост.

\- Я уверена, - ответила Элишка и вдруг, вытащив из-за пазухи револьвер, протянула его Алешу. - Возьми. В случае чего, сможешь защититься.

Алеш хотел было сказать, что не умеет стрелять, но передумал. В конце концов, дурацкое дело нехитрое, и для того, чтобы в нужный момент нажать на спусковой крючок, не надо быть семи пядей во лбу.

\- Михал с тобой не связывался?

\- Нет, - вздохнула она. - Но я думаю, с ним все в порядке. У нашей семьи есть домишко в Железных горах. Глухомань глухоманью, телефона там не сыщешь.

\- Хорошо, если так, - откликнулся Алеш, взвешивая револьвер на ладони и пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что привинчивает к своему туловищу совершенно ему не нужную, чужеродную третью руку. - Ты пойдешь к радио?

\- Скорее всего, но не сейчас. У меня есть еще в городе кое-какие дела.

Что за дела - она, конечно, не стала говорить, да Алеш не стал и спрашивать, успев крепко усвоить за время пребывания в подполье: меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. И меньше в случае чего расскажешь на допросе.

Она ушла, а он пробыл в церкви еще какое-то время один: подмел оба нефа, вытер скопившуюся пыль с дарохранительницы, прибрался в ризнице, заодно припрятав револьвер среди облачений, - а поздним вечером его уединение снова оказалось нарушено. Через боковую дверь в зал проскользнул человек, которого Алеш в церкви раньше не видел и от того насторожился сразу; еще более подозрительно было то, что пришелец, одетый в длинное серое пальто и надвинувший чуть не на нос шляпу, не торопился эту шляпу снять, как того требовали приличия - в общем, слишком много говорило в нем о том, что он явился неспроста, и Алеш в который раз за последние годы оказался перед дилеммой: встретить в лицо возможную опасность или попытаться улизнуть. 

Впрочем, чего было бояться ему после того, что он пережил в доме умирающего оберфюрера Вильдерштейна?

\- Я могу вам помочь? - поинтересовался он, подходя к вошедшему и на всякий случай крепче сжимая рукоять швабры, которую прихватил с собой из ризницы просто на всякий случай. Если вдруг странный гость оказался бы опасен, план был прост: засветить ему что есть сил шваброй ниже пояса и, пока он корчится от боли, бежать в ризницу, где есть и оружие, и незапертая дверь на улицу. 

Услышав голос Алеша, незнакомец поднял голову. У него оказалось располагающее, хоть и порядком снулое лицо, и беспокойные темные глаза, глянувшие на Алеша без узнавания, но с заметным облегчением.

\- Вы отец Михал?

\- Отец Алексиус, - поправил его Алеш, все еще не расставаясь со своими подозрениями. - А вы, простите...?

\- Стефан Ламбьель. Должно быть, вы слышали мое имя. Я работал здесь, в Праге, в швейцарском дипломатическом корпусе.

Имя Алеш действительно слышал - однажды или дважды, из уст Михала, когда они трудились не покладая рук в подвале, выполняя очередной "заказ", - но и только; никакого основания доверять первому встречному, пусть он и назывался этим именем, у Алеша не было.

\- Чем могу быть полезен? - вежливо осведомился он, опираясь на швабру, все равно что епископ или сам понтифик на свой посох. Гость был заметно раздосадован: похоже, он ожидал более радушной встречи.

\- Послушайте, я не один месяц помогал сопротивлению вывозить евреев из Праги. Я приехал сюда тайно вчера ночью, невзирая на приказ гестапо больше не появляться в городе. Но мне нужно найти господина Дихтвальда. У меня есть кое-что ему передать.

Про Дихтвальда Алеш слышал чуть больше, и того, что он знал, было достаточно, чтобы только пуще укрепиться в своих опасениях. Того беднягу немцы искали, не покладая рук, уже с неделю; особенно свирепствовал один из них, высокий блондин с непроницаемым, как пришитым на его череп лицом - он явно был преисполнен решимостью размотать любую, даже самую тонкую ниточку, которая попадет ему в руки, и у Алеша не было никаких гарантий, что к нему не подослали соглядатая, готового нести любую чушь, только бы сам Алеш расслабился и выдал ему информацию.

\- Я впервые слышу эту фамилию, - Алеш развел руками. - Может, вы...

С тяжелым вздохом гость извлек из кармана пальто и протянул ему какие-то бумаги. Первая оказалась швейцарским дипломатическим паспортом, порядком истрепанным, но со все еще различимыми подписями и печатями на первой странице. Похоже, относительно своего имени незнакомец не врал: фото рядом с подписью "Стефан Ламбьель" действительно изображало его, только порядком более довольного жизнью и вообще похожего на живого человека. На втором же фото был запечатлен какой-то парень, почти мальчишка, которого Алеш несколько раз видел в церкви: он приходил, чтобы сообщить об очередном "заказе", а потом забрать готовые плоды их с Михалом работы - если память не изменяла Алешу, это неизменно были бланки удостоверений личности, выдаваемых швейцарским консульством.

\- Этот молодой человек вам знаком, - фраза Ламбьеля была не вопросом, а утверждением. - Он приходил сюда по моему поручению. Все, что вы изготавливали для него, он затем переправлял мне.

Парня Алеш не видел в церкви уже с месяц; с одной стороны, в этом не было ничего сверх меры необычного а с другой - он нутром чуял, что за столь внезапным исчезновением кроется какая-то история, в детали которой он, возможно, не хочет вникать.

\- Ладно, - поняв, что ему все еще не верят, Ламбьель расстегнул пальто и запустил руку куда-то в его шерстяные недра; со стороны это выглядело так, будто он сейчас достанет пистолет, и Алеш попятился, хватая швабру и примериваясь, куда будет лучше бить.

В следующую секунду швабра чуть не полетела на пол - Алеш просто-напросто забыл о том, что надо держать ее. В руке странный гость сжимал массивный слиток, сделанный - Алеш готов был в этом поклясться, - из чистейшего золота.

\- У Дихтвальда есть в окрестностях Праги фабрика, где работают выкупленные им из лагерей люди, - проговорил Ламбьель, демонстрируя Алешу со всех сторон свою драгоценную ношу. - Все это время он платил охране, чтобы они... на многое закрывали глаза в его отношении к рабочим. Незадолго до того, как мне пришлось покинуть Прагу, его денежные запасы подошли к концу. Мне нужно успеть передать ему золото, чтобы он отвез его на фабрику. Возможно, это единственный шанс для его рабочих остаться в живых.

Все это звучало потрясающе неправдоподобно, все равно что сюжет плохого романа, но именно это и убедило Алеша в том, что пришелец не лжет. Агент гестапо выдумал бы что-то более приближенное к реальности, в этом не было сомнений, потому что только полный кретин решил бы, что подобная история послужит хорошим предлогом к тому, чтобы втереться в доверие. Опуская многострадальную швабру, которой так и не суждено было превратиться в оружие, Алеш поманил Ламбьеля за собой.

\- Поговорим у меня.

***

Проводив гостя в квартиру, Алеш в первую очередь заварил ему крепчайшего мятного чая; Ламбьель принял дымящуюся кружку из его рук с видимой благодарностью, а выставленные на стол хлеб и вареный картофель вызвали у него настоящее воодушевление - похоже, у бедняги давно уже не было во рту ни крошки.

\- Масла нет, кончилось, - сказал ему Алеш; Ламбьель только пробормотал, что это, дескать, совершенно не имеет значения, и принялся с аппетитом поглощать скромное угощение. Алеш посмотрел на то, как он ест, потом на его выбритую макушку, и не смог удержать при себе созревшее у него предположение:

\- Бежали из лагеря?

Ламбьель посмотрел на него вначале с недоумением, потом на его губах прорезалась слабая усмешка.

\- Не совсем. Это довольно... запутанная история, которая не имеет отношения к делу. Вы знаете, где найти Дихтвальда?

\- Знаю, - подтвердил Алеш, прихлебывая из своей чашки. - Сопротивление укрывает его на одной из квартир в центре города. Он убил группенфюрера фон Кумпена, вы слышали об этом?

Ламбьель булькающе закашлялся. Похоже, чай пошел ему не в то горло.

\- Убил? Дихтвальд?

\- Ага, ага. Деталей я не знаю, но группенфюрер, похоже, крепко его довел.

\- Не могу представить как, - пробормотал Ламбьель задумчиво. - А... а девушка, которая работала у него экономкой? Ее зовут Юльхен.

\- Она с ним. Они прячутся вместе. Говорят, ее хотели вывезти в другое убежище, в предместье, но она наотрез отказалась. Двое суток они пробыли здесь, в подвале, но... вы знаете, у этого Дихтвальда не все хорошо со здоровьем. От сырости и духоты там, внизу, он чуть не умер, а эта девица, пока приводила его в чувство, мимоходом чуть не растерзала меня... в общем, им пришлось отсюда уйти. Сейчас они прячутся на Старом Месте. Я дам вам адрес.

\- Благодарю вас, отец.

\- Не стоит, - сказал Алеш, качая головой, - тем более, и "отец" из меня никудышный. Я ведь не священник, господин Ламбьель. Я всю жизнь прожил в Йозефове, пока в страну не пришли немцы.

Ламбьель чуть не подавился чаем повторно.

\- Вы еврей?

\- Так получилось, - ответил Алеш с насмешкой. - Как видите, новым властям этот факт причинял ужасные неудобства, поэтому эти люди были не прочь от меня избавиться. Пришлось немного поиграть с ними в прятки. Очень хочу думать, что выиграл. Очень не хочу думать... - он прикрыл глаза на секунду, отгоняя от себя картину, что повисла на нем мертвым, тянущим куда-то вниз грузом с того момента, как он покинул проклятую квартиру Вильдерштейна: стальные ворота, пулеметные вышки, огражденная колючей проволокой узкая аллея - и текущий по этой аллее "на дезинфекцию" сплошной, непрекращающийся людской поток, - ...о тех, кто проиграл.

Ламбьель промолчал. Наверное, он представлял себе, сколько было тех проигравших - или тешил себя мыслью, что представляет, а Алеш не горел желанием разубеждать его. 

\- Точно уверены, что пойдете искать Дихтвальда? - поинтересовался он, проглатывая остающуюся на дне чашки жидкость, что обжигала язык, но оставляла после себя послевкусие мягкой прохлады. - В городе неспокойно. Не хотите отсидеться? Война закончится со дня на день. Берлин пал, Гитлер мертв. Все, что нам нужно сделать - продержаться.

\- Продержаться, - повторил Ламбьель так, что у Алеша не оставалось сомнений: он тоже в последние месяцы повторял про себя это слово тысячи и тысячи раз. - Возможно, для меня этого было бы достаточно, чтобы выжить. Но для тех людей, о которых я говорил вам, этих дней может стать достаточно, чтобы перейти в число проигравших.

Говорил он, конечно, весьма резонные вещи, и поэтому Алеш решил не пытаться его остановить. В конце концов, Ламбьель выглядел человеком, который осознает, чего хочет и чего ему может стоить его намерение; лучшим решением со стороны Алеша было не вмешиваться - да и что мог сказать пришельцу он, никогда не пытавшийся спасти никого, кроме себя самого?

\- Можете переночевать здесь, - сказал он, прибирая со стола пустую посуду. - Отца Михала нет, поспите на его кровати. А с утра пораньше пойдете к Дихтвальду. В конце концов, что может случиться за ночь...

В последнем своем утверждении Алеш, как выяснилось, ошибался. Заснуть ему удалось плохо, ибо где-то вдалеке за стенами, окружавшими церковный двор, не переставали стрелять; выстрелы были редкими, но их эхо отлично разносилось в ночной тишине, заставляя Алеша вздрагивать и просыпаться. Всю ночь он провел в тревоге, переворачиваясь с боку на бок и думая, не нагрянут ли к ним солдаты, не решит ли кто-нибудь выстрелить по церкви прямой наводкой из орудия или бомбомета; ближе к утру все стихло, но Алеш не обманывал себя надеждами, что это затишье не обещает грядущую разрушительную бурю.

"Пражане! - вот что было первым, что услышал он с утра, едва повернув колок на радиоприемнике. - Мы зовем вас в бой за Прагу, за честь и свободу народа! Стройте баррикады! Будем сражаться! Союзные армии приближаются! Надо выдержать, остаются всего лишь часы. Выстоим! Вперед, в бой!".

\- Точно не хотите остаться? - спросил Алеш, поворачиваясь к Ламбьелю. Ответа не последовало - но его красноречивой заменой оказалось решительное, ожесточенное выражение, появившееся у гостя на лице.

\- Ладно, - бормотнул Алеш, сдаваясь. - Подождите минуту. У меня тут завалялся револьвер - думаю, вам он будет нужнее, чем мне, тем более я, вы знаете, совсем не умею стрелять.

\- Я то... - начал Ламбьель, но осекся и поморщился, явно вспомнив что-то, что было ему неприятно. - Хорошо. Я буду вам благодарен.

"Отцом" он Алеша больше не называл, и в этом Алеш видел какую-то, пусть и немного запоздалую, справедливость.

***

Прежде Стефан не видел Прагу такой пустынной: улицы будто вымерли, и лишь редкие прохожие воровато пробегали по ним, стремясь быстрее скрыться в подъездах своих домов, за наглухо запертыми ставнями. Кто-то, впрочем, торопился бежать туда, откуда слышались выстрелы; на Вацлавской площади, судя по доносящемуся до Стефана грохоту, вовсю кипело сражение, но его путь лежал в другую сторону - к Старому Месту, где в одном из домов у церкви, разрезающей небо темными шпилями своих башен, скрывался Дихтвальд. Телефон с утра не работал, да и не было никакой возможности узнать, не прослушивается ли он, поэтому Стефан никак не мог предупредить Дихтвальда о своем прибытии - оставалось только идти наудачу, вслепую, и надеяться, что его не убьют.

На Прикопе поперек дороги возвели несколько баррикад; здесь перестрелка шла вяло, немцы рассредоточились в противоположном конце улицы и, наверное, ждали подкреплений. Стефан незаметно прошмыгнул за их спинами, скрывшись на узкой улочке, ведущей к площади. В этом пространстве, зажатом между двумя домами, едва ли разъехались бы две машины; спрятав руки в карманы пальто, в одном из которых лежал, как бы уравновесивая тяжесть спрятанного на груди золота, полученный им от лже-священника заряженный револьвер, Стефан быстро пошел вперед, прислушиваясь к доносящимся до него звукам и пытаясь угадать, что встретит его у церкви, и в этот момент навстречу ему попался одинокий, щуплый солдат с автоматом наперевес.

\- Стой! Руки вверх!

Стефан выстрелил в него. Он успел первым - солдат, очевидно отходивший в переулок по нужде, не успел даже прицелиться, не то что выпустить в его сторону очередь. Стефан не целился, ничего не обдумывал, ничего не пытался просчитать - просто сделал выстрел, и солдат, по инерции сделав два маленьких шага назад, рухнул навзничь. Пуля Стефана пробила ему лоб, оставив темно-бордовую отметину прямо над переносицей.

Шум боя не умолкал что спереди, что сзади, но Стефан на несколько секунд утратил способность слышать что-то, кроме быстрого, истеричного стука своего сердца. Стук этот свидетельствовал о том, что он еще жив - а человек, что остался лежать на мостовой, мертв. Из-под него натекла уже кровь, расплываясь в выбоинах между камнями; когда Стефан приблизился к телу, она добралась уже до сливного отверстия у тротуара.

"Я убил человека", - сказал себе Стефан, останавливаясь над солдатом и заглядывая ему в лицо. Судя по всему, ему было не больше двадцати - ровесник Дениса, может быть, совсем немногим старше. Чей-то сын, внук или брат; тот, чью фотографию кто-то тоже хранит у сердца. 

"Я убил".

Стефан никогда не считал себя способным на это. Человеческая жизнь - высшая ценность из всех, что могут существовать, эту истину он усвоил давно и, чтобы не происходило с ним, не отступался от нее даже в мыслях. Она была тем, что позволяло ему стоять на ногах в искаженном, извращенном, перевернутом с ног на голову мире, где жизнь одних людей объявлялась ничтожеством в сравнении с жизнью других; Стефан пообещал себе когда-то, что это безумие, захватившее умы стольких людей вокруг, никак не затронет его, не заставит себе подчиниться - а теперь стоял у трупа человека, которого лишил жизни, иначе тот непременно лишил бы жизни его. Наверное, никак иначе было не выбраться из этой бешеной, сминающей все на своем пути круговерти, кроме как замарав свои руки в чужой крови.

Со стороны площади что-то гулко громыхнуло, и мостовая под ногами Стефана сотряслась. Стреляли из танка или артиллерийского орудия - он не знал, но этот звук заставил его опомниться. Война продолжалась; жизнь продолжалась, какой бы циничной, жестокой и не знающей ни к кому жалости она ни была. И от него все еще зависело намного большее, чем он сам - поэтому он, заставив себя оставить распластанное тело, развернулся и бросился дальше по переулку.

Баррикаду он увидел первой. Защитники города укрепились у ратуши, а немцы заняли позицию возле домов, прикрывающих подход к собору, и пользовались поддержкой танка, стоявшего у памятника и направившего орудие на мятежников. Укрепление их было уже порядком прорежено; воздух пропах дымом; вокруг свистели пули, и Стефан, не решаясь сделать и шагу вперед, застыл, прижимаясь спиной к стене ближайшего дома. Реши он перейти площадь - оказался бы под перекрестным огнем; думать было нечего о том, чтобы пересечь Старое Место и остаться при этом в живых. "Что же делать?" - только и успел подумать он в секунду перед тем, как увидеть Дихтвальда.

По меньшей мере три десятка людей поднялись из-за баррикады, как волна, что во время шторма захлестывает ограждения набережной. Дихтвальд возглавлял их; он подал им знак рукой, призывая следовать за ним, и спрыгнул на землю первым, и Стефан подумал, что никогда раньше не видел его настолько на своем месте - старый солдат, прошедший окопы, воскресил на короткие минуты свое прошлое, причинившее ему столько боли, но бывшее, как оказалось, все это время его неотъемлемой частью. Оказавшись скрытым, загнанным под маску добропорядочности и спокойствия, оно никуда не исчезло - просто дремало, как болезнь, перешедшая из открытой формы в хроническую, но новая война, посетившая город, уже столетие не обагрявший свои улицы кровью, пробудила Дихтвальда от спячки. Он вел своих солдат в наступление - наступление самоубийственное, но заключавшее в себе, наверное, единственный шанс восставших не быть перебитыми выстрелами танка. Танк и был их целью - и, прикрывая их вылазку, на баррикаде тоже засверкали, запели все винтовки разом, будто в причудливой, по своему торжественной симфонии наконец настало крещендо.

\- Дихтвальд! - крикнул Стефан в этот плотный, оглушающий шум. - Дихтвальд!

Но Дихтвальд, поглощенный боем, не слышал его.

***

Юльхен и Дихтвальд были на баррикаде с самого утра - как только услышали прозвучавший по радио призыв. Правда, приняли их там неохотно: дурную шутку сыграло с Дихтвальдом его австрийское происхождение, и в какой-то момент его, приняв за вражеского шпиона или диверсанта, хотели даже подстрелить. Положение спас Ворон, которого не покинуло его умение оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время - более того, ему удалось убедить защитников баррикады препоручить Дихтвальду командование, ибо у него за спиной было куда больше боевого опыта, чем у кого-либо из присутствующих.

\- Дурная идея, - произнес Дихтвальд в ответ на это, - когда начнется бой, меня не будет слышно...

\- Это можно исправить, - заявила Юльхен, оказываясь рядом с ним; ей выдали винтовку, и она не скрывала того, что отчаянно предвкушает сражение. - Говорите, что надо делать, мне. А у меня голоса хватит.

Дихтвальд испытывал поначалу сомнения по поводу этой идеи, но они довольно быстро оказались рассеяны: он передавал свои приказы Юльхен, а она, как истинный адъютант, передавала их остальным. Это позволило им отразить первые атаки немцев: будучи уверенными, что легко сомнут ряды мятежников, видящихся им неорганизованным, плохо вооруженным сбродом, они пришли в растерянность, получив свирепый и слаженный отпор. Им пришлось откатиться назад ни с чем - а Юльхен, чья ярость утратила всякие пределы, чуть не устремилась за ними, но Ворон и Дихтвальд в четыре руки ее удержали.

\- Не будьте безрассудны! - воскликнул Дихтвальд. - Мы должны обороняться, а не...

\- Вы что, не видите? - страдальчески вопросила она, указывая пальцем в сторону немцев, что пытались спешно перестроиться у противоположного края площади. - Там этот мерзавец! Там Тидельманн!

\- Тидельманн?!

Теперь и Ворон попытался высунуться с баррикады; Дихтвальду пришлось за шиворот стащить его обратно. Но он успел увидеть, что Юльхен права - среди темной пороховой пелены, поднявшейся над площадью, призраком носился, отдавая какие-то приказания, оберштурмбаннфюрер. В руке он держал пистолет и размахивал им на манер дирижера; фуражка свалилась с его головы, и выбеленные, будто выцветшие волосы развевались на ветру, будто нимб.

\- Ты знаешь Тидельманна? - спросила Юльхен, прищуриваясь. На лице Ворона отразилось глубочайшее отвращение, будто ему пришлось вдохнуть запах полуразложившейся плоти.

\- Знаю ли я? Еще бы! Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что был в лагере? Комендантом был он.

\- Он?

\- Да, - подтвердил Ворон, сплевывая себе под ноги. - Ублюдок. Он любил повторять, что ни одна пуля не полетит мимо, если стрелять в упор. Мог выстроить тех, кто в чем-то перед ним провинился, в ряд, и убивать их одного за другим, только считать вполголоса: и раз, и два, и три... не знаю, как сам не угодил ему под раздачу. Я, наверное, очень везучий. Но преподать ему пару уроков я был бы отнюдь не прочь.

\- Займи очередь, - предупредила его Юльхен, - у меня к нему свои счеты.

\- Боюсь, счеты к этому господину есть у половины города, - вступил в их разговор Дихтвальд, решив погасить в зародыше начавшееся препирательство. - Пока все это бесполезно, ибо нам нужно для начала его достать. А у нас, я вижу, намечаются проблемы посерьезнее.

Именно в эту минуту на площадь с улицы Длуха вкатился танк. Его появление внесло минутное смятение в ряды мятежников, и Дихтвальду, Юльхен и Ворону пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы успокоить их, заставить занять позиции, которые меньше всего пострадали бы от выстрела. Первый снаряд, выпущенный из танка, угодил в баррикаду; в образовавшуюся в ней дыру тут же полетели немецкие пули, и Юльхен едва успела шмыгнуть в сторону, чудом не угодив ни под одну из них.

\- Его надо захватить, - прохрипел Дихтвальд, укрывшийся рядом с ней, - иначе мы здесь будем не больше чем мишени в тире.

\- Захватить?

\- Это возможно! - пользуясь секундным перерывом во вражеской стрельбе, Ворон тоже прыгнул к ним, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями. - Если они будут долго перезаряжаться... а нас прикроют...

Следующий снаряд угодил прямо в Орлой.

Раскалываясь напополам, циферблат рухнул вниз - большая часть его осталась на опоясывающей башню галерее, но мелкие осколки, покореженные стрелки и шестерни полетели на защитников баррикады. Те, прикрывая руками головы, бросились врассыпную; еще минута - и они дрогнули бы, и Дихтвальд понял это тут же.

\- Нужно прикрытие! - крикнул он Ворону и поспешил на фланг, наиболее пострадавший от выстрела; кто-то уже лежал там мертвым, кто-то был ранен, а оставшиеся были не на шутку напуганы, но Дихтвальда уже невозможно было остановить. Коротко обернувшись к сгрудившимся у подножия баррикады восставшим, он крикнул звучно (как, должно быть, не ждал сам от себя) "За мной!" и, презрев возможную опасность, первым устремился вперед. Их защищали те, кто остался в укреплении: Ворон отдал приказ стрелять и сам с удовольствием его исполнил, крепко сжимая приклад своей верной винтовки и прижавшись к нему щекой столь нежно, будто не держал оружие, а сжимал в объятиях любимую женщину.

\- Ну давай же, сволочь, - шептал он, силясь поймать Тидельманна в прицел. - Давай, иди сюда...

Его винтовка и без того стреляла негромко - а теперь ее выстрел и вовсе потерялся в грохоте танковой пушки. Только снаряд в этот раз полетел не в баррикаду, а в совершенно противоположную сторону: сумев завладеть огромной, неповоротливой машиной, мятежники, недолго думая, обернули ее мощь против немцев.

Ряды солдат оказались разметаны; понимая, что сила более не на их стороне, немцы бросились кто куда, продолжая лишь беспорядочно и бесплодно отстреливаться. Тидельманн, скошенный пулей, упал, но тут же поднялся; в прицел Ворон увидел, как оберштурмбаннфюрер зажимает ладонью простреленный левый бок.

\- Черт! Ранил! - выругался он и, скатившись со своей "огневой точки", хотел было в числе прочих тоже помчаться вперед, дабы настигнуть своего врага первым, но Юльхен опередила его: Ворон не успел и моргнуть, а она уже бежала через площадь - девушка в красном, единственное яркое пятно среди заволокших все вокруг клубов дыма и пыли. Раз она остановилась, чтобы отправить в Тидельманна пулю, но промахнулась - а он, поняв, что охота ведется именно за ним, тоже кинулся прочь, только направление выбрал какое-то странное: в отличие от своих сотоварищей, устремившихся к Прикопу и Вацлавской площади, он, оставшись один, нырнул в проход между домами, ведущий к церкви. Юльхен помчалась за ним.

\- Юльхен! - крикнул ей Ворон, но она, конечно, не могла его услышать - как и Дихтвальда, который, вынырнув из горячки боя, успел заметить ее и броситься следом за ней.

\- Да чтоб вас, - пробормотал Ворон, не скрывая своего разочарования. У него было мало сомнений что эти двое прекрасно разберутся с Тидельманном без чужой помощи - но все равно он не мог отделаться от чувства детской обиды, будто у него из-под носа увели самый лакомый кусок пирога.

***

Сколько вмещает магазин обычного "вальтера"?

Восемь. Восемь пуль.

Церковь была пуста. Юльхен ступила под ее своды через боковой портал, в который парой минут раньше проскользнул Тидельманн. Его успели подстрелить, она заметила это по тому, как он хромал, и вся фигура его неловко кривилась набок; но раненого зверя стоит опасаться вдвойне больше, чем здорового и невредимого...

Сделав шаг в зал, Юльхен тут же шмыгнула за колонну - и это было верным решением, потому что с другой стороны о камни со свистом ударилась, осыпав пол горсткой темной крошки, выпущенная Тидельманном пуля.

"Семь", - сказала себе Юльхен, перехватывая удобнее винтовку. Страха она не чувствовала, но была так же далека и от того, чтобы поддаться азарту погони: ничего не осталось в ее душе, кроме хладнокровного, рассудочного стремления измотать врага, заставить его поддаться панике, загнать в угол и лишь после этого отправить его на тот свет.

\- Сдавайся! - крикнула она, не думая о том, что Тидельманн прислушается к ней, а желая скорее определить, куда он пытается скрыться. Ответом ей был еще один выстрел, опаливший воздух рядом с Юльхен и пришедшийся в одну из дверей, отделяющих неф от притвора.

"Шесть".

Шаги Тидельманна раздались совсем близко, но он не торопился принимать бой лицом к лицу; выглянув из-за колонны, Юльхен увидела, как тень его исчезает в узком проеме, за которым начиналась лестница на колокольню. Юльхен шагнула в этот проем не сразу: расстегнув пальто, выставила край подола, как приманку, и тот тут же оказался насквозь пробит пулей.

"Пять".

Тидельманн устремился наверх, Юльхен - за ним; ноги изменяли ему, но это с лихвой искупалось дьявольским упорством человека, сражающимся за собственную жизнь. Понимая, что он получает преимущество, оказываясь выше нее на ступенях, Юльхен не пыталась подобраться к нему вплотную, но вместе с этим и не отпускала его от себя дальше, чем на полтора-два пролета; еще три раза за время погони он попробовал выстрелить в нее, но попал не более чем в ее тень.

"Четыре".

"Три".

"Две".

Снизу донесся какой-то шум: наверное, за ними гнался кто-то еще, но Юльхен не могла определить, друзья это или враги. Впрочем, сейчас ее это не трогало. Шаги Тидельманна неожиданно стихли, и она, испугавшись в первую секунду, что он нашел какой-то непостижимый способ ускользнуть, почти утратила осторожность: побежала по ступеням, забыв о том, что может быть легкой целью, и не попала под пулю своего противника только чудом.

"Одна".

Шатнувшись назад, под защиту стены, она недолго выжидала. Сверху доносился свист ветра и чувствовалось дуновение свежего воздуха; опасливо выглянув из своего убежища, Юльхен увидела настежь открытую дверь, ведущую наружу. Это был проход на галерею у подножия башен - неизвестно, почему Тидельманн решил направиться сюда, в этот узкий проход между стенами церкви и невысокими, пыльными перилами, ведь другого выхода отсюда не было.

\- Сдавайся! - повторила Юльхен, все больше торжествуя. - Отсюда не уйти!

Если Тидельманн в ответ и послал ее к черту, то царствующий на высоте ветер, сносящий прочь любые слова, не дал ей этого услышать. Помня о последней остающейся в стволе пуле, Юльхен попробовала вновь приманить ее на подол пальто - бесполезно. Укрывшись вне ее поля зрения, Тидельманн больше не давал себя обмануть - выжидал, пока она покажется, чтобы сделать последний свой выстрел. Нужно было что-то придумать, и Юльхен, не имея иного плана, решительно потянула с плеч свое пальто - ярко-алая ткань все так же приковывала взгляд, как и в тот день, когда Юльхен приняла пальто из рук улыбающегося портного, за день до того, как на улицы их квартала пришла смерть. Юльхен не расставалась с пальто с тех самых пор - с единственной оставшейся у нее вещью, напоминающей ей о другой, безнадежно разрушенной жизнью, - но в тот момент она без всякого трепета сняла его и что было сил швырнула туда, где прятался Тидельманн. 

Прозвучавший выстрел оказался для ушей Юльхен слаще любой, самой прекрасной музыки. Пробитая пулей ткань рухнула к ногам Тидельманна бесполезной тряпкой, а сама Юльхен вышла на галерею, уже ничего не боясь, и спокойно, даже бесстрастно прицелилась своему противнику в грудь.

\- Ни одна пуля не полетит мимо, - произнесла она, выдерживая его взгляд; с какой бы ненавистью ни смотрел он на нее, она отвечала ему сторицей, - если стрелять в упор.

\- У тебя духу не хватит, - проговорил он, подобравшись, как готовая к атаке змея.

\- Вот и посмотрим.

Что-то дрогнуло от ее слов во взгляде Тидельманна - единственной части его лица, где теплилась еще жизнь.

\- Ладно, - произнес он, кривясь в попытке встретить усмешкой настигшую его смерть. - Удиви меня напоследок... как тебя там.

Деланая небрежность его тона моментально привела Юльхен в крайнее исступление; забывая обо всем, кроме неистового желания покончить с человеком, стоящим напротив, она сжала было палец на спусковом крючке, и в этот момент за спиной ее послышалось хриплое, еле слышное:

\- Юльхен...

Дихтвальд поднялся за ними. Каких трудов ему это стоило, свидетельствовала смертельная бледность его лица; он давился кашлем, прижимал к губам тыльную сторону ладони и, казалось, был готов вот-вот упасть в обморок. Юльхен, продолжащая держать Тидельманна на прицеле, не могла обернуться к Дихтвальду, но чувствовала, что он смотрит на нее с невыразимым страданием, мучительной просьбой, почти что мольбой - и мольба эта относилась, конечно, не столько к поверженному врагу, сколько к ней самой и к тому, что она готова была совершить.

Тидельманн продолжал усмехаться своей мертвой усмешкой, когда Юльхен что было сил ударила прикладом по его лицу. Не ожидавший этого, он пошатнулся, крепко ударился об угол перил и, окончательно теряя равновесие, упал на колени. С его рассеченной скулы бурно бежала кровь - кожа на месте разошлась в стороны, как лопнувшая от натяжения резина.

\- Ты арестован, - приговорила Юльхен, глядя на него без прежнего озлобления, но с неким величественным триумфом. - Я хочу, чтобы все узнали о том, что ты сделал. Узнали имена каждого из тех, кого ты убил. И ради их всех - и ради тех, кто остался, - отправили тебя на виселицу.

Дихтвальд прикрыл глаза, мерно и глубоко выдыхая - будто только сейчас отпускал на свободу то, что давно уже, не давая ему покоя, душило его изнутри.

\- Предположим, - произнес Тидельманн невнятно, с трудом шевеля губами, - предположим, я удивлен.

***

Внизу их уже ждал Ворон, и он был немало удивлен, увидев Тидельманна живым.

\- Свяжи ему руки, - сказала Юльхен; все время, что они втроем спускались вниз, она не переставала держать оберштурмбаннфюрера на прицеле, пусть в этом и не было особой необходимости - изрядно ослабевший от ранения и потери крови, он едва ли был способен бежать. - Я хочу, чтобы он не вздумал улизнуть до суда.

\- До суда? - переспросил Ворон так, будто эта мысль только сейчас пришла ему в голову. - Ладно, сейчас займусь.

В качестве наручников он использовал свой собственный ремень - а Дихтвальд, наблюдая за тем, как он крепко сцепляет запястья Тидельманна у него за спиной, коротко спросил:

\- Площадь зачищена?

\- Да. На Прикопе наши тоже их оттеснили. Но к ним скоро подойдут подкрепления, обороняться здесь мы не сможем. Надо перегруппироваться и отойти.

\- За реку?

\- Возможно. С запада уже наступают русские - какие-то не те русские, которых мы ждали, но я, правда, не очень хорошо разбираюсь в их разновидностях. В любом случае, они окажут нам помощь. Предместья уже заняты ими, скоро они будут здесь.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дихтвальд и хотел сказать еще что-то, но тут услышал за своей спиной знакомый голос:

\- Дихтвальд! Дихтвальд, это вы!

При виде бегущего к ним Ламбьеля глаза у Дихтвальда полезли на лоб. По правде говоря, он думал, что сегодня на площади уже случилось достаточное число неожиданных встреч - но теперь его ждала еще одна, которую можно было предугадать меньше всех остальных.

\- Ламбьель? Что вы тут де...

Он не закончил фразы - дар речи окончательно оставил его, когда он увидел, что Ламбьель протягивает ему золото.

\- Просто не спрашивайте, - попросил он срывающимся голосом. - Просто берите это и езжайте на свою фабрику. Освободите рабочих... если у них, конечно, еще есть шанс.

\- Я не... - Дихтвальд растерянно уставился на слиток, даже поскреб его ногтем в попытке понять, не видит ли он раскрашенный муляж. - Откуда это у вас?

\- Мне тоже интересно, - процедил Тидельманн, не отрывающий прищуренных глаз от драгоценности в руках Дихтвальда, но его никто не услышал. 

\- Рассказ затянется на пару часов, - произнес Ламбьель утомленно, качая головой, - а время дорого. Отправляйтесь на свою фабрику. У вас есть транспорт?

Дихтвальд переглянулся с Юльхен, и она после недолгого раздумья, озаренная, радостно вскрикнула:

\- Машина фон Кумпена! Ее спрятали в том подвале на Жижкове. Я знаю, где это!

\- Хорошо, - Дихтвальду не нужно было размышлять, чтобы принять решение; сердечно пожав Ламбьелю руку (тот едва на пожатие ответил и вообще скорее позволил собеседнику трясти свою безвольную ладонь), он заявил со всей решимостью. - Скажите мне адрес. Я немедленно направлюсь туда, и...

\- Вы? Вы один?

Достав из кармана платок, Дихтвальд вытер взмокшее лицо. В голосе его зазвучало выражение гигантской усталости:

\- Юльхен, когда вы наконец устанете подвергать себя ненужной опасности...

\- Не раньше, чем вы устанете гнать меня от себя, невыносимый вы человек!

Эта неожиданная вспышка полностью обескуражила всех присутствующих; даже Ламбьель, которого как будто мало что уже могло затронуть, чуть приподнял брови, глядя на Юльхен и Дихтвальда. У последнего на лице меж тем выступил мелкий румянец.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - проговорил он сдавленно, будто признавая поражение, - поедем вместе.

\- Я отправлю с вами нескольких ребят, - добавил Ворон и подтолкнул Тидельманна дулом в спину, заставляя того сделать шаг вперед. - А ты со мной пойдешь, чучело. И не дури, а то мне, знаешь ли, только повод дай...

***

Они разошлись; площадь, усеянная следами недавней битвы, понемногу пустела, но Стефан не чувствовал в себе сил куда-то идти. Придут ли немцы, придут ли русские - ему было абсолютно все равно; выпотрошенный, выпитый до дна, чувствующий свое тело как неповоротливую и бесполезную груду костей и мяса, а души не чувствующий вовсе, будто она отмерла, была ампутирована, как пораженная гангреной конечность, он сумел только доплестись до безлюдной церкви. Ее мрачная высь обещала убежище, защиту от всего, что ни случилось бы вне ее полутысячелетних стен, и Стефан укрылся в этих стенах, прошел несколько шагов по центральному нефу, опустился на одну из скамеек, вытянув руки на спинку той, что стояла впереди, и беззвучно уронив голову себе на локти.

"Я сделал все, что мог, - думал он, лишаясь последних остатков воли и полностью растворяясь в обволокшей его тишине, - все, что мог, Боже, а на все, что осталось, пусть будет воля Твоя".


	19. Глава 18. Пепел

Из окон гостиничного номера, в котором остановились Дихтвальд и Юльхен, было видно барочный шпиль церкви Святой Марии и угол Беккерштрассе, где они, два дня назад прибыв в Вену, оставили машину, некогда принадлежавшую фон Кумпену. Вчера на улице до утра не смолкал звон бутылок и нестройное солдатское пение, сопровождаемое раскатистыми звуками аккордеона, и Дихтвальд был вынужден накрепко закрыть узкие балконные двери; теперь же, вскоре после рассвета, когда утомленная ночными гуляниями толпа разбрелась кто куда, он не без удовольствия распахнул их, впуская в комнату солнечный свет и свежесть, обычную для раннего майского утра. Юльхен, воспринявшая его отлучку как повод занять собою все пространство разворошенной постели, поморщилась, не просыпаясь, когда косой луч упал ей на лицо, натянула одеяло на обнаженные, точно выточенные из мрамора плечи, и перевернулась на другой бок. Дихтвальд не стал ее будить: захватил из номера наполовину опустошенную бутылку гевюрцтраминера (дрянного, к слову - но другого в гостинице не нашлось), бокал и, налив себе, сделал несколько глотков, опершись о темные кованые перила - будто запоздало присоединяясь к тем, кто здесь же ночью праздновал победу.

\- О чем ты думаешь?

Юльхен все-таки проснулась и присоединилась к нему, запахнувшись в простыню и ступая по полу босыми ногами. Смерив ее взглядом, Дихтвальд подумал, не закутать ли ее в собственный халат - но для него самого это значило остаться на балконе совершенно нагишом, а к такому эпатажу он, хоть ситуация в некотором роде располагала к этому, был все же внутренне не готов.

\- Вспоминаю, - произнес он, протягивая бокал и Юльхен; она не стала отказываться и сделала маленький глоток. - Как вернулся сюда после прошлой войны - покалеченный, ничего не понимающий, думающий, что жизнь кончена. Впрочем, все тогда чувствовали себя примерно так же... никто не знал, чего ждать от действительности завтра, послезавтра, через неделю - и эта общая растерянность будто превратила людей в призраков... или в послушное орудие для воплощения чужих больных идей о переустройстве мира.

\- Не всех, - напомнила ему Юльхен, тихо касаясь его плеча; Дихтвальд коротко наклонил голову, чтобы его щека и ее пальцы соприкоснулись, и ответил:

\- Не всех, это верно. Но относительно себя я не придерживаюсь каких-либо иллюзий. Иногда мне кажется, что это было просто... случайностью, все равно что бросок костей. Выпал чет - и ты остался в себе. Выпал нечет - и ты безумец.

Допив содержимое бокала до середины, Дихтвальд отставил его в сторону. Юльхен ничего не говорила ему, хоть и видно было, что ей есть, что сказать.

\- Мне нужно было на что-то жить, - проговорил он, возвращаясь к своим воспоминаниям, - а ранение сделало меня непригодным к любому мало-мальски тяжелому физическому труду. Пришлось учиться работать не только руками, но и головой. И я стал скупать за бесценок у соседей сломанную домашнюю утварь - утюги, мясорубки, лампы, - чтобы починить ее и продать заново. Это оказалось не так сложно, как я думал - сам не успел оглянуться, как дело у меня пошло. Через пару лет я открыл свою мастерскую, затем еще несколько, а еще через пару - понял, что одной починки становится мало и можно заняться производством.

Он вздохнул, вспоминая то, что застали они на фабрике - полностью потерявшиеся, доведенные до отчаяннного озлобления, лишившиеся связи с командованием немцы готовились уже бросить свои посты, предварительно уничтожив рабочих; опоздай Дихтвальд с Юльхен хотя бы на час-полтора - и за воротами их встретили бы только свежие трупы. Дихтвальд успел даже подумать, что ему придется заслонять несчастных не иначе как собственным телом - но до такого, по счастью, не дошло. Привезенное им золото перешло в собственность офицеров, командующих взводом, и те вместе со своими людьми оставили фабрику, никого не тронув; меж тем, с часу на час можно было ожидать пришествия русских, и Дихтвальд счел за лучшее заблаговременно исчезнуть, не зная, как встретят они того, кого давно уже знали как владельца нескольких сотен "рабов" и одного из близких пособников местного командования СС. Юльхен, конечно, и не помышляла оставить его, но он больше не просил ее об этом - ее старые, подделанные Ламбьелем документы все еще оставались при ней, а Дихтвальд с совершенно обыденным видом продемонстрировал на чешско-австрийской границе новенький швейцарский паспорт.

\- Что же вы думали, - усмехнулся он, взглянув на лицо Юльхен после того, как занявшие заставу солдаты дали знак, что ему разрешено проехать, - столько лет имея дело с теми, кто покидал страну незаконно, я не мог предположить, что мне самому придется оказаться на их месте?

\- Как ни странно, нет, - ответила Юльхен, задумчиво рассматривая его новый документ, где Дихтвальд, конечно, значился не как Дихтвальд, а как уроженец Беллинцоны господин Альмавива. - Вы всегда выглядели до ужаса законопослушным.

\- Что не мешало мне втихомолку нарушать все мыслимые законы, установленные в Рейхе, - заметил Дихтвальд веселым тоном; как ни велико было его моральное истощение, вызванное напряжением прошедших недель и месяцев, после произошедшего на фабрике он ощущал почти что эйфорию, кружащую ему голову, окрыляющую, делающую его готовым на любые, самые неожиданные поступки. - Вы не думали об этом?

Возвращая ему паспорт, Юльхен коснулась его руки - и никто из них, ощутив это прикосновение, не отдернулся от другого.

\- Мне говорили, что существует закон, запрещающий людям высшей расы вступать в связь с теми, кто принадлежит к низшей, - сказала она с едва заметной насмешкой, призванной маскировать просочившиеся-таки в ее голос приглушенные несмелые нотки. - Это правда?

Дихтвальд остановил автомобиль у обочины, чтобы долго - наверное, с четверть часа, - целовать ее. Несколько раз мимо них проехали, громыхая железом, танки, грузовики, наполненные солдатами, бронированные машины, возможно и чей-нибудь почетный эскорт, но ни Дихтвальду, ни Юльхен не было до этого дела - так же как и последние двое суток им, укрывшимся в маленькой венской гостинице, не было дела до того, что происходит снаружи. Лишь сегодня утром они решились наконец выглянуть во внешний мир - и теперь стояли, разглядывая простирающуюся перед ними сонную, опустевшую улицу, и пытались каждый про себя решить, что делать им дальше.

\- Жалеешь о чем-то? - наконец задала Юльхен донимающий ее вопрос. Дихтвальд покачал головой.

\- Нет. Жалеть о том, что уже сделано - немного не в моих правилах. Больше меня волнует то, что будет потом.

\- И что же? - спросила Юльхен, поворачиваясь к перилам спиной, чтобы заглянуть Дихтвальду в лицо. - Только не говори, что после... после всего, что случилось, я должна уйти.

Лицо его вспыхнуло, и он, не на шутку уязвленный, поспешил ответить:

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Больше всего... я хочу, чтобы ты осталась со мной. Правда, - тут он развел руками, - я ведь теперь почти нищий. Фабрику, наверное, национализируют... для новых властей я верный слуга нацистов. Не думаю, что они оставят столь вопиющее преступление безнаказанным. Дом в Праге, боюсь, тоже уйдет с молотка. Если меня еще не начали искать - мы сможем располагать той небольшой суммой, что осталась на моем банковском счету. И неказистым домиком в Португалии, который я купил несколько лет назад за бесценок, думая, что смогу перебраться к морю после того, как война закончится. Признаться, и здесь мне помог наш приятель Стефан - у него в той стране живут родственники, которые помогли оформить сделку... и...

Он прервался, глядя на Юльхен внимательно и скорбно; не вынося этой недомолвки, она резко спросила, непроизвольно вцепляясь крепче в край простыни:

\- Что? Что такое?

\- Еще зимой между нами состоялся разговор, - произнес Дихтвальд, борясь с искушением спрятать от нее глаза, - в ходе которого он предположил, что мое ранение медленно убивает меня. Я не стал поддерживать с ним эту тему... исключительно потому, что не хотел упоминать, что он прав.

Юльхен даже не вздохнула - просто спросила сухо и отрывисто:

\- Сколько?

Дихтвальд, наклонив голову, устало потер пальцами переносицу. Как ни тяжело ему было вести этот разговор - умолчать о таком перед Юльхен, и без того пережившую слишком многое, он был не вправе, и мысль об этом служила ему хоть и призрачной, но поддержкой.

\- Врачи затруднились дать точный ответ на этот вопрос. Может быть, два года. Может быть, пять. В общем, они сошлись на том, что морской климат может послужить к облегчению моего состояния... но я бы не стал думать, что он окажется панацеей. Скорее отсрочкой.

Он примолк, давая Юльхен возможность обдумать его слова, но она, как оказалось, размышляла совсем не о том.

\- Я могла бы сказать, что ты спас мне жизнь, - произнесла она, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться ее лица, и он прикрыл глаза, точно прося у нее прощения за собственную немощь перед лицом наступающего конца. - Но само по себе это... ничего бы не значило. Ты спас меня - а это немного другое. Без тебя я так и осталась бы... кем-то без имени, просто Девушкой в Красном. И, когда с Тидельманном и его шайкой было бы покончено, просто застрелилась бы. Или, что хуже - превратилась бы в подобие его самого, этого мерзавца, который прятал за своей застывшей рожей то, что внутри у него давным-давно ничего не осталось. Одна зияющая дыра, которую он мог разве что наполнять чужими страданиями - только они давали ему ощущение собственного превосходства, того, что он стоит в этом мире чуть больше, чем обыкновенный никчемный кусок дерьма.

Слушая ее, Дихтвальд привлек ее к себе, бережно обхватив за талию - и она ответила на объятия, вжалась в его грудь так, будто он прятал ее под невидимым плащом, но говорить при этом не перестала:

\- Если бы не ты, то я бы... меня бы просто не было. Было бы только то, что Тидельманн и ему подобные пытались из меня сделать. И это... это стоит намного больше, чем просто спасение жизни. Поверь, это стоит всего.

\- Юльхен...

\- Нет, послушай, - прервала его она, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом, - уедем в Португалию вместе. Неважно, сколько времени у нас будет - попытаемся использовать его так, как хотим.

На язык Дихтвальду не шло ни единого слова - им словно преградил дорогу вставший в горле тяжелый и плотный ком, - поэтому он просто кивнул. 

\- Уедем сегодня? - предложила Юльхен, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы быстро поцеловать его. - Сначала пойдем в банк и попробуем достать твои деньги...

\- Он откроется в девять утра, - сказал Дихтвальд, - а сейчас, если память меня не подводит, около семи.

\- Ну и прекрасно,- Юльхен ничем было не обескуражить, и она, взяв Дихтвальда за руку, одновременно настойчиво и маняще потянула его обратно внутрь номера, - значит, у нас еще полно времени.

На перилах остался стоять, купая солнечный свет в своем золотистом нутре, забытый ими обоими полупустой бокал.

***

Звонок раздался в ризнице с утра пораньше, вынудил Алеша поднять от стола невыносимо тяжелую голову. Вчера он до утра праздновал с кем-то на улицах - пил, как никогда до этого, голосил песни, обнимался с людьми, которых впервые видел, и вообще вел себя категорически неподобающе своему фальшивому сану, но не испытывал ни малейшего смущения по этому поводу. В церковь он вернулся только к утру, но даже до квартиры своей не дошел, решив добавить к уже выпитому им ранее кое-что из запасов храмового погреба, да так и уснув за столом в ризнице, не успев сделать даже глотка. Сейчас, правда, наполненная чаша (решив не мелочиться, он достал самую богато изукрашенную из тех, что хранились в стенных шкафах) оказалась кстати, ведь в горле у него зверски пересохло: только осушив ее в два глотка, он смог пробормотать в трубку:

\- Слушаю. Это отец Алекси...

\- Ты жив! - раздался в трубке голос Михала, и сердце Алеша, несмотря на похмелье, подпрыгнуло радостно и облегченно. - Слава Богу! Я здесь не получал никаких известий из Праги... мог только молиться, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.

\- Ты молился так, как нужно, приятель, - рассмеялся Алеш, все еще не веря толком, что говорит с Михалом, которого про себя, если честно, начал уже считать кем-то вроде пропавшего без вести. - А как ты сам? Как семья?

\- С нами все в порядке, - заверил его Михал, смеясь тоже. - Вчера я наконец добрался до города, только чтобы отправить епископу свои бумаги. Думаю, он отпустит меня без особых проблем - у него сейчас и своих по самое горло...

\- Да, - проговорил Алеш, обводя взглядом ризницу будто бы в первый раз: за последние месяцы он так успел свыкнуться с ней, что совершенно перестал задумываться о моменте, когда ему придется покинуть ее навсегда. - Мне тоже надо это сделать... наверное. Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Ну, от тебя-то он будет только рад избавиться. Еще неизвестно, как Церковь отреагировала бы, узнав, чем ты там занимался...

\- Уверяю, - сказал Алеш прерывисто, - я приложил все усилия, чтобы быть хорошим священником. Пусть это и было... вроде как игрой, но ведь все поверили? Если все сообща уговорились во что-то верить, не становится ли это реальностью?

\- Да ты стал философом, друг мой, - сказал ему Михал после непродолжительной паузы. - Иначе с чего такие вопросы?

\- Расскажу в другой раз, - мутно проговорил Алеш: минутный прилив бодрости, нахлынувший на него, был обманчивым, и он остро ощущал необходимость еще немного поспать и выпить огромную ледяную кружку пива - если, конечно, после вчерашнего буйства в погребах города осталась еще хоть капля. - Как-нибудь, когда увидимся...

\- Обязательно! Я пока не знаю, куда отправлюсь - но ты всегда сможешь разыскать меня через Элишку, уж ей-то я отчитаюсь точно. Попробовал бы не отчитаться, между нами говоря...

Заявив, что будет с нетерпением ждать встречи, Алеш положил трубку и еще немного посидел в неподвижности, оперевшись лбом о сцепленные над столом ладони. В мыслях его царила неуютная, сосущая пустота - так долго думавший о том моменте, когда война кончится, когда можно будет идти по улице, не настораживаясь от вида каждого прохожего, направляющегося ему настречу, Алеш понял, что, столкнувшись с ним воочию, с трудом может его принять. Интересно, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы привыкнуть к новому настоящему, отринуть от себя подозрительность и вечное ожидание удара со спины? Уйдут ли из его снов кошмары об облаве, поимке и разоблачении? Сможет ли он перестать вздрагивать от каждого резкого звука поблизости от себя?

Способ проверить, если вдуматься, был только один. Поднявшись из-за стола, Алеш снял сутану и оставил ее на стуле - все равно что рептилия сбросила шкуру, столь долго служившую ей защитой и маскировкой. С собой он ничего брать не стал, кроме валяющихся на столе четок - не воспринимая их иначе как безделушку, он полюбил в минуты задумчивости вертеть их в руках, пропускать между пальцами маленькие гладкие камешки; еще кое-что из своих пожиток он прихватил из квартиры, а взамен оставил лежать на столе ключ от запертой ризницы. На этом одинокое и молчаливое прощание Алеша было закончено: спустя несколько минут возле церкви его уже не было. 

Да, способ был только один - попробовать пожить еще и посмотреть, что из этого получится.

***

Увидев Стефана на пороге кабинета, господин Грюттер тут же подскочил, распахивая руки в приветственном объятии.

\- Стеф, мальчик мой!

Стефан обнял его в ответ со всей сердечностью, на которую был способен - притворства в этом не было ничуть, он действительно был рад видеть старого друга и наставника, особенно после того, как у него гора с плеч свалилась при виде катящихся по Вацлавской площади советских танков. В оставленную им месяц назад квартиру он вернулся еще раньше, понимая, что сейчас никто уже не будет его искать, и спал почти беспробудно почти двое суток, изредка вставая только для того, чтобы доплестись до ванной и закинуть хоть что-нибудь из кухонных запасов в пустой желудок, а когда проснулся наконец, отдохнувший и немного пришедший себя, вокруг него был уже новый мир - мир, в котором нацизм и все содеянное его последователями навсегда стало историей.

\- Что с твоими волосами? - конечно, господин Грюттер не мог не обратить внимание на его необычный внешний вид. - Неужели и ты угодил в лагерь следом за своим другом?

\- Нет, нет, - улыбнулся Стефан, рассеянным жестом касаясь колючей щетины у себя на затылке, - это просто... неприятные санитарные издержки моего путешествия. Ничего серьезного.

\- Рад это слышать, - господин Грюттер предложил ему присесть и засеменил к стенному шкафу, чтобы достать оттуда початую бутылку перно. - Выпьешь? Как прошла твоя экспедиция? Ты нашел этого бедного мальчика?

\- Да, - кивнул Стефан, но не стал посвящать своего собеседника в подробности дела: рассказать о случившемся в лагере Тидельманна значило пережить эти ужасные минуты заново, и Стефан ощущал, что пока что внутренне к этому не готов. - А что же вы? Я опасался, что немцы могут выслать и вас тоже...

\- Ни в коем случае! Ко мне разве что представили парочку агентов, чтобы следили за каждым моим шагом. Ну и скучно же, наверное, им было! Ты же знаешь, как я живу, Стеф: из дома в консульство и из консульства домой... решительно ничего интересного! Представляю, какими унылыми были их отчеты...

\- Может, когда-нибудь вам доведется их почитать, - улыбнулся Стефан, разбавляя перно в стакане больше чем вполовину; дождавшись, пока жидкость станет мутно-желтого цвета, он чуть попробовал ее и с удовольствием причмокнул губами. - Божественный эликсир. Как я по нему скучал... Так что же, вы теперь вернетесь в Швейцарию?

\- Пока не знаю, Стеф, - ответил вице-консул, тоже оказываясь за столом. - Я жду указаний из министерства... а там сейчас, должно быть, творится полный бедлам. А ты? Будешь ждать перевода в другое место? Или замолвить за тебя словечко, чтобы тебе разрешили остаться здесь?

Вопрос поставил Стефана в тупик. О собственном будущем он не задумывался уже давно и поэтому понятия не имел, что ответить на предложение господина Грюттера: 

\- Если честно, я... не знаю. У меня осталось здесь еще одно дело первостепенной важности. Для начала мне надо покончить с ним.

\- Не буду тебя торопить, Стеф, - радушно отозвался его собеседник. - Я буду в Праге еще по крайней мере несколько дней. Позвони мне, как будет время... или приходи сюда сам. Ты же знаешь, двери этого кабинета для тебя всегда открыты, пока его хозяин - я.

\- Я вам очень признателен, - ответил Стефан совершенно искренне и одним движением опустошил свой стакан до дна.

***

Ворота легко подались ему - незапертые, сломанные, покореженные. С ближайшей охранной вышки на Стефана смотрел пулемет, но Стефану нечего было опасаться, ведь стрелять было некому. Лагерь был пуст.

Дальше простиралось пепелище. От бараков остались одни обгорелые торчащие из земли балки; те здания, что были сделаны из камня, кое-где покрылись черными пятнами и зияли провалами разбитых окон. Огонь истерзал и страшную надпись на входом в комендатуру: теперь опаленные буквы были едва различимы на потемневшем, кое-где пошедшем трещинами кирпиче. У стены были навалены, как ненужный мусор, человеческие тела: кому принадлежат они, было определить невозможно, ведь пламя не пощадило и их. Стефан недолго постоял поодаль, глядя на них и пытаясь понять, что чувствует. 

Он не чувствовал ничего. Только в голове его гулко отдавалось неживое, отупелое: "Не может быть".

Какое-то шевеление сбоку привлекло его взгляд. Из-за остова комендатуры показался незнакомый ему пожилой мужчина - не похожий ни на заключенного, ни на кого-то из охраны, он был, скорее всего, местным жителем, пришедшим посмотреть, чем здесь можно поживиться, и Стефан решился обратиться к нему:

\- Что здесь произошло?

Мужчина какое-то время молчал - наверное, ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы подобрать слова, - а затем ответил на очень дурном немецком.

\- Не знаю. Никто не знает!

Под мышкой он сжимал что-то, завернутое в узел, и теперь пытался прокрасться мимо Стефана боком, будто боялся, что тот набросится на него с целью отобрать добычу. Но Стефан был неподвижен, и мужчина, должно быть, несколько осмелел.

\- Мы живем... Живем там, за лесом! - сказал он, взмахом руки показывая направление. - Мы ничего не видели. Только огонь!

\- Только огонь, - бессмысленно повторил Стефан.

Решив, наверное, что имеет дело с сумасшедшим, мужчина поспешил удалиться прочь. Оставшись один, Стефан еще какое-то время бродил взглядом вокруг, пытаясь угадать, воспроизвести в своем воображении случившееся - и неумолимо приходя к выводу, что у того, что он видит, может быть только одно объяснение.

Мелкие серые хлопья стелились у него под ногами, то взмывая над землей, то вновь припадая к ней. Он не осознал тот момент, в который у него онемели и подкосились колени - просто опустился на землю и, безуспешно попробовав собрать несколько хлопьев в пригоршню (они все ускользали и ускользали от него, подхваченные мимолетным движением воздуха, а если поймать их удавалось - тут же рассыпались, исчезали, и его усилия оказались затраченными впустую), прижался губами к темным следам, оставшимся на его пальцах.


	20. Глава 19. Первые и последние

\- Все-таки уходишь, Стеф?

Принимая от Стефана бумагу с прошением об отставке, господин Грюттер не стал скрывать, что ожидал от него чего-то подобного - и все равно оказался опечален принятым им решением. По счастью, он больше не задавал никаких вопросов, даже если ему очень хотелось их задать, и за это Стефан был ему благодарен от всей души, а, вернее, той ее части, что оставалась еще при нем.

\- Да, - ему приходилось рассудочно доводить себя до мысли, что господин Грюттер его слышит, ведь сам себя он слышал, как сквозь наброшенный на голову мешок. - Я думаю, мне будет лучше... вернуться домой.

\- Что ж, - вице-консул глянул на него проницательно и понимающе, но все-таки ничего не спросил, только согласно наклонил голову, - если ты так считаешь, никто не вправе тебя удерживать.

\- Спасибо, господин Грюттер, - произнес Стефан уже у порога. - Я был рад нашему знакомству.

Господин Грюттер, стоящий у окна (солнце било ему в спину, создавая вокруг его силуэта тонкий светящийся ореол) в прощальном жесте приподнял руку. 

\- В добрый путь, Стеф.

Служебную машину пришлось оставить во дворе консульства, но Стефан и не испытывал в тот момент желания садиться за руль. Торопиться ему теперь было некуда, и он, оказавшись на улице, неспешно зашагал в сторону своего дома.

Вокруг него полыхал всеми своими красками разыгравшийся в полную силу май; жизнь в городе постепенно входила в мирную колею, хотя регулярно видеть на улицах солдат в советской форме и танки с украшающими башни алыми звездами Стефану было все еще непривычно. С тротуаров и дорог убрали уже следы недавних боев, отбитые от стен осколки, нагромождения баррикад; на Старом месте о былой битве напоминал только замерший, расколотый Орлой - в его искореженном облике, в разбитых шестернях, в погнутых, ничего не показывающих цифрах и стрелках Стефану привиделась болезненная и скорбная гримаса тяжело раненого. 

\- Как думаешь, его восстановят? - услышал он голос рядом с собой: спрашивала какая-то девушка своего спутника, с которым они пересекали площадь, держа друг друга под руку.

\- Конечно, восстановят! - заявил тот с непререкаемой уверенностью. - Иначе не может быть!

Стефан проводил их недолгим взглядом, затем посмотрел еще раз на остановившиеся, будто ослепшие часы и продолжил свой путь - мимо мрачных стен церкви, через хитросплетения опутавших ее улиц, к дому, в который он сейчас отчаянно не хотел возвращаться, ведь это значило встретить лицом к лицу одиночество, которое вновь настигло Стефана, сколько бы он ни пытался уйти от него, ничуть не менее исступленно, чем люди, которым он помогал, пытались сбежать, спрятаться от всевидящего ока гестапо. Им повезло больше, чем Стефану - от одиночества было не уехать за границу, его было не подкупить, не обмануть фальшивыми документами или хорошо продуманной легендой; он давно уже стал его добычей, и ему пора было смириться, что оно останется с ним навсегда.

В квартире было пусто, тихо и порядком пыльно: прислуга давно уже не навещала эти комнаты, а самому Стефану, конечно, было не до уборки. Не зная, с чего начать сборы, он какое-то время слонялся по коридору, заглядывая во все двери, кроме той, за которой когда-то располагалась спальня Дениса - открыть ее Стефан не решался, будто за ней притаилось чудовище, готовое наброситься него, растерзать, выпустить внутренности и вырвать сердце; правда, он не был до конца уверен, что неведомому монстру осталось, что вырывать - если и осталось что-то на том месте в его груди, то только нечто такое же смятое, искривленное и бесполезное, как развороченные снарядом куранты.

Зайдя в гостиную, он остановился, будто ощутив на себе чей-то взгляд. Пресловутый плюшевый медведь с разномастными глазами сидел все там же, на полке, где Стефан когда-то его оставил; подойдя к игрушке, Стефан взял ее в руки, посмотрел в глуповатую мягкую морду.

\- Хочешь поехать со мной? - спросил он и тут же вздохнул, будто и впрямь услышав ответ: - Ладно уж. Думаю, в чемодане для тебя найдется место.

Наверное, в первую очередь надо было разобрать шкаф в спальне, отобрав те вещи, которые стоило взять с собой; правда, проходя мимо кабинета, Стефан решил вдруг, что не хочет делать это в тишине - проигрыватель стоял на прежнем месте, и там же, рядом с ним, были небрежно свалены пластинки. Стефан перебрал их лениво, почти сонно - ему было совершенно безразлично, какая именно музыка будет сопровождать его отъезд, но в конечном итоге выбор его пал на одну из тех, которые когда-то зимой показывал ему Денис.

"- Давайте, я угадаю - поется о тоске по родине?

\- Да. Родители часто ее переслушивали. Им казалось, эта песня им очень близка".

Пожалуй, этот романс подошел бы как нельзя лучше - вспоминая свой давний визит в эмигрантское кафе в Нью-Йорке, Стефан ощутил необычайную близость с его завсегдатаями, людьми-призраками, у которых отняли все, оставив только, будто бы в издевательство, право на физическое существование - совершенно бессмысленное и пустое, лишенное всего, кроме тоски по тому, что уже никогда не вернется.

Замело тебя снегом, Россия,  
Запуржило седою пургой,  
И печальные ветры степные  
Панихиды поют над тобой.

Пытаясь подпевать вполголоса, что было весьма затруднительно, ведь он по-прежнему не разбирал ни одного слова в этом потоке звуков, Стефан направился в спальню. Первым в чемодан отправился пресловутый медведь, дальше - сорочки, пиджаки и несколько пар брюк, составлявших содержимое шкафа. Стефан укладывал их бездумно и беспорядочно, только примяв ладонями, дабы оставить больше места для книг, письменных приборов и прочей утвари из кабинета: конечно, он был далек от мысли забрать с собой все, но помнил смутно, что есть среди этих вещей те, которые представляют некоторую ценность. На самом деле, к этому он был так же безучастен, как и ко всему остальному - но если бы он не делал всего этого, то ему оставалось только лечь на пол и лежать неподвижно в ожидании смерти, а перед ней Стефан все был способен испытывать пусть миражный и вялый, но страх.

Доносящаяся из кабинета музыка оборвалась на полуслове. "Наверное, соскочила иголка", - подумал Стефан с чуть заметным раздражением и шагнул в коридор. В намерениях его было устранить это досадное недоразумение или даже поставить новую пластинку - он даже успел начать размышлять, какую именно, прежде чем зайти в кабинет и понять, что он не один.

\- Стефан, - Денис, одетый в какое-то странное подобие формы, лишенной погон и нашивок, явно доставшейся ему с чужого плеча, обернулся, держа пластинку в руке, - я не думал, что ты...

Его голос прервался, появившаяся на лице улыбка оказалась вмиг сметена выражением смятения и испуга - должно быть, одного взгляда на Стефана хватило Денису, чтобы понять, что тот находится в шаге от обморока или вовсе лишения рассудка.

\- Стефан!

Подлетев к нему, Денис крепко схватил его за локти; хватка его была крепкой, сквозь ткань рубашки чувствовалось живительное тепло его ладоней - нет, это был настоящий Денис, не привидение, не галлюцинация, не игра измученного и вывернутого наизнанку сознания.

\- Ты... - прохрипел Стефан, пытаясь найти слова и не находя их. - Ты... ты жив...

\- Да! - подтвердил Денис, торопясь подвести Стефана к стулу и усадить на него. - Я... прости, что я так, без приглашения, просто дверь была открыта...

\- Без приглашения?

Теперь настала очередь Стефана думать, что его собеседник повредился в уме. Иначе бы Денис просто не стал говорить что-то настолько чудовищное - особенно после того, как Стефан успел мысленно похоронить его.

\- Я... ты... ты же... - он с трудом сглотнул, судорожно расстегнул ворот рубашки, неожиданно вдавившийся ему в горло. - Но я был в лагере, и там...

\- Я знаю, Стефан, - порывисто заговорил Денис; себе он подвинул другой стул, до сих пор стоящий у стены, чтобы сесть рядом со Стефаном, бегло, будто в извинении, коснуться его ладоней. - Я не сказал тебе сразу, но я не мог, у меня не было времени... и нас могли услышать. Мы подняли в лагере восстание. Чтобы все могли уйти.

\- Восстание?..

\- Да. Поэтому я сказал тебе тогда, что не могу уйти. Мне надо было проникнуть в комендатуру - никто, кроме меня и еще одного заключенного, не мог этого сделать, - и освободить проход в арсенал. Только так у нас получилось бы принять бой и не оказаться сразу же убитыми.

Стефан все еще не верил. Поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица Дениса, до его неровно остриженных, едва отросших волос, чуть сжал пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что осязание его не обманывает, что перед ним действительно сидит человек из плоти и крови - и вымолвил с усилием, еле шевеля губами:

\- Ты везде... ты везде, куда тебя занесет, будешь устраивать бунт?..

И все же не выдержал и разрыдался. 

Дениса это, должно быть, напугало еще больше - по крайней мере, его голос задрожал еще больше, и Стефан рад был бы утешить и успокоить его, но не мог, потому что вместо слов с его губ срывались только всхлипы, глухие и обрывочные. Денис говорил ему что-то, нерешительно обнимая за плечи, и наверняка не подозревал, что этим заставляет Стефана рыдать еще пуще - просто это не имело ничего общего с тоской и безнадежностью, а с одним только невероятным облегчением, слишком оглушительным и всеобъемлющим, чтобы его можно было пережить безболезненно.

\- Может... может, тебе выпить? Я принесу, - наконец сказал он и сделал попытку подняться со стула, но сделать этого Стефан ему не дал - сам вцепился в него так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

\- Нет, не уходи, даже не думай...

\- Ладно, - выдохнул Денис изумленно и сидел дальше молча, прижимая Стефана к спине и рассеянным, умиротворяющим жестом проводя по его спине раскрытой ладонью. Кожа отзывалась на прикосновения волнами горячих мурашек, да и в самом Стефане что-то словно оттаивало, пробивалось сквозь казавшийся непреодолимым ледяной панцирь - столь сильна была его тяга к тому, кто сидел рядом, не просто живой, но обманувший смерть. 

Не сразу он нашел в себе силы отстраниться и посмотреть Денису в лицо - чтобы заметить, перед тем как тот воровато утерся рукавом, что щеки его тоже мокры от слез.

\- Ты... ты расскажешь, что с тобой случилось? - спросил Денис, оглядывая Стефана и, конечно же, задерживаясь взглядом на его обритой голове. - Только не говори, что ты тоже...

\- Нет, - сказал он, обреченно понимая, что нескоро еще сможет отделаться от подобных вопросов. - Просто это... в общем, считай, что это знак моей с тобой солидарности. У вас, я вижу, парикмахеры тоже были неважные... и расскажи мне для начала, что произошло с тобой.

***

На помощника коменданта вид наставленного на него оружия произвел точно такое воздействие, которого они ждали - он притих, втянул голову в плечи и беспрекословно позволил отвести себя к командной рубке, где Михаил, едва не напевая, поставил перед ним микрофон и сделал широкий приглашающий жест, точно предлагал роскошной даме удостоить его честью и сесть на заднее сиденье его не менее роскошного авто.

\- Давай сделаем так. Скажи своим: пусть сдадутся и сложат оружие. А мы, так и быть, никого из них не убьем.

Скворец медленно сморгнул, будто с трудом понимая смысл сказанного. Михаил нетерпеливо подтолкнул его дулом в бок:

\- С твоей стороны это будет разумно. Я ведь и твою шкуру оставлю при тебе.

Скворец продолжал молчать. Денис ощутил, что ладони у него взмокли до такой степени, что приклад винтовки вот-вот выскользнет у него из рук. Михаил, похоже, начал терять терпение.

\- Ну?!

Передернувшись от его окрика, Скворец наклонился над микрофоном, опершись о стол обеими руками. Денис затаил дыхание, не веря, что все может получиться так просто; даже Михаил как будто чуть расслабился и немного опустил оружие, прежде чем их пленник, сделав короткий лихорадочный вдох, повернул к нему обескровленное лицо и произнес очень тихо и четко:

\- Пошел ты.

Без лишних слов Михаил нанес ему по затылку удар прикладом; Скворец упал ничком на пол, ударившись затылком о край стола, и остался лежать неподвижно, но слабое биение жилы на его бледной шее доказывало, что он еще жив.

\- Убьем? - прошептал Денис, наводя на него дуло; голос его прозвучал совсем не так решительно, как он желал бы, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: ведь одно дело - убить врага в бою, и совсем другое - застрелить бессознательного и безоружного.

\- Не сейчас, - процедил Михаил, быстро выглядывая в окно: Денис догадался, что там бродят солдаты из патруля, которых выстрел непременно привлек бы. - Сначала надо дать сигнал, а потом...

\- Ребята! Как ваши делишки?

На пороге рубки вырос Морис - довольный донельзя, широко улыбающийся, будто они находились на празднике, и он готов был вот-вот пуститься в пляс. В арсенале он разжился автоматом, а ручными гранатами увешался чуть не с головы до ног; едва увидев его в таком виде, Михаил схватил его за грудки и поспешно втянул внутрь помещения.

\- Отдай сюда, - прошипел он, отбирая у того гранаты; Морис не протестовал, только возмущенно сопел, - ты останешься здесь. Большинство охраны мы берем на себя, но и сюда будут ломиться, твоя задача - никого не пустить. Закрой дверь и отстреливайся... потом - уходи, но перед этим прикончи его.

Тут только Морис увидел лежащего у них под ногами Скворца, и у него вырвался изумленный присвист.

\- Ого, вот дерьмо!

\- Дерьмо начнется сейчас, - пообещал ему Михаил и подступился к микрофону сам. - Что ж, дадим сигнал сами. Раз уж по-простому не получилось...

Наклонившись и нажав на тумблер включения, он тоже сделал вдох - и тут, наверняка одновременно с Денисом, увидел стоящий у стены проигрыватель, а в шкафчике по соседству - целую армаду пластинок, занимавших собой несколько широких, весьма просторных полок.

\- Господин комендант любит послушать классику, - зачем-то пояснил Морис, наблюдая, как Михаил почти ныряет в шкафчик, распахнув стеклянные дверцы. - Вагнера, Шуберта, Баха... иногда не прочь разбавить их французами...

\- Я вижу, - Михаил выпрямился, сжимая в руке футляр с пластинкой; "Кармен. Хабанера" - прочитал Денис, вглядевшись в потертую надпись. - Побудем мятежными птичками, товарищи. С таким сопровождением умирать хоть немного, а приятнее.

\- Говори за себя, - пробормотал Морис, украдкой подпихивая Скворца ногой; тот как будто начал шевелиться и даже негромко застонал, но замолк снова, когда Морис, выходя из себя, отвесил ему пинок. Михаил, правда, всего этого не заметил, всецело поглощенный своим занятием: подвинул проигрыватель ближе к микрофону, дабы сделать звук как можно чище и громче, устроил пластинку в гнезде и, торжествующе улыбнувшись Морису и Денису, опустил на нее иглу.

Денис неловко замялся. На лицо его будто набежала тень; догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь дальше, Стефан осторожно и сочувственно осведомился:

\- Многие погибли?

Денис кивнул, мучительно поморщившись: очевидно, ему стоило немалого труда справляться с собой.

\- Был бой... многих успели убить, но мы сняли пулеметчиков с вышек у ворот и смогли прорваться наружу. Убегали в лес, отстреливались как могли... Мориса я больше не видел. Не знаю, удалось ли ему бежать или он так и остался там... он был в лагере со дня его основания и любил говорить, что он чуть ли не дух-хранитель этого места. Может, когда лагеря больше не стало, это был конец и для него?

Стефан подавленно смолчал. Сказать ему на это было нечего.

\- Несколько дней мы провели в лесах, - закончил Денис, вздохнув. - Ели что придется, шли на восток, пока не встретили русских. Они нам помогли... раненых направили в госпиталь, остальным дали поесть, помыться и переодеться. А потом мы узнали, что война кончилась. И я пошел пешком в Прагу.

Стефан вернул на стол чашку, из которой пил - просто подогретую воду, ведь ни чая, ни кофе в квартире не нашлось. Они сидели в гостиной, на диване, бок о бок друг к другу; все то время, что Денис продолжал свое повествование, Стефан не отпускал его напряженного, исхудавшего запястья.

\- Я же должен был вернуться, - наконец произнес Денис со смущенной улыбкой, от вида которой у Стефана что-то щемяще встало в груди. - Я же обещал.

Может, будь Стефан чуть более собран и спокоен - он смог бы взять себя в руки, напомнить себе о благоразумии, запереть в себе порыв, что поднялся в нем в ту секунду. Но на то, чтобы удержаться, нужны были силы, которых у Стефана не было, и поэтому он, потянувшись к Денису, взял его лицо в ладони и оставил на его губах поцелуй - летящий, ненавязчивый, почти целомудренный, простое прикосновение, которое, тем не менее, заставило Дениса всем телом вздрогнуть. Боясь, что совершил роковую ошибку, Стефан поспешил отстраниться, но понял внезапно, что Денис не дает ему этого сделать, более того - притягивает обратно к себе, чтобы поцеловать самому, горячо и жадно, пусть неумело, но с неизбывным пылом. С чувством - тем самым, от которого Стефан полагал себя очень давно отверженным.

Потерять счет времени в такой ситуации было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся; по крайней мере, когда они оба наконец оторвались друг от друга, Стефан был даже удивлен, что на улице не успела сгуститься ночь.

\- Я... - он снова не мог найти слова, вернее - не мог поймать их, хотя они лежали перед ним на самой поверхности. - Денис, я... я уезжаю в Швейцарию совсем скоро. Я оставил свою службу и совершенно об этом не жалею, но... если мне придется прощаться с тобой опять, я не знаю, как смогу это вынести.

Может, это звучало жалко, беспомощно - ему было все равно. Для них двоих намекам и недомолвкам больше не осталось места, и от этого Стефан ощущал себя так, будто скинул с себя, наконец, тягостный и мешающий груз или окунул перепачканные в липкой грязи руки в прозрачную прохладную воду.

Дениса понемногу оставляло ошеломление, вызванное поцелуем; теперь он выглядел задумчивым и едва погрустневшим.

\- Когда я зашел сюда сегодня, - произнес он, ожесточенно потирая ладонью лоб, - я не мог поверить, что слышу эту песню. Помнишь, я говорил, что плохо ее понимаю? Она значила что-то для матери и отца, но для меня - совсем нет. А теперь... теперь я, кажется, понял. Понял, что она может значить. И это немного странно, но... наверное, необходимо. И мне всегда было необходимо, просто я толком этого не сознавал.

\- Ты...

\- Правда, Стефан, - перебил его Денис, чье лицо стремительно заливалось румянцем, - все то время, что я провел... там, я только и думал, как вернусь сюда. Вернусь домой. Я хочу, чтобы мой дом был рядом с тобой, и если ты уезжаешь и зовешь меня - я уеду тоже.

Открытость в ответ на открытость обезоруживала не хуже самого расчетливого удара, и Стефан почти растерялся, с трудом принимая то, что только что услышал. Ответить он ничего не смог - да и что было ответить? - да и вообще сумел только замереть, положив ладонь поверх ладони Дениса и стиснув его пальцы, будто давая тем самым немую клятву.

\- И что будем делать? - внезапно спросил у него Денис. - Я имею в виду... я столько раз думал о том, как все будет, когда война закончится, а теперь...

\- Что делать? - переспросил Стефан, стараясь не поддаться горечи, неожиданно разлившейся у него на душе. - Будем жить. Раз нам, в отличие от многих, все же выпала такая честь...

***

На границе с Австрией, конечно, стояли солдаты; открыв окно машины, Стефан протянул им собственный паспорт и удостоверение личности Дениса - выписанное господином Грюттером лично, "теперь-то настоящее", как усмехнулся последний, впервые получив заветную бумагу в руки. Один из солдат, нахмурившись, принялся изучать поданные ему документы, а Стефан, впервые за много месяцев не чувствуя ни малейшего повода для тревоги, воспользовался предоставленным моментом, чтобы полюбоваться окружающими их красотами. Лето уже стояло на пороге, и вокруг царило настоящее буйство зелени и первых цветов; даже сегодня, в пасмурную погоду, в глазах у Стефана чуть не зарябило от обилия теснящихся у дороги соцветий. "Может, выйти и сорвать парочку?", - мелькнула у него в голове шальная мысль, но он все же остановил себя, решив, что это будет неразумно. Вот когда пограничный пункт останется за поворотом...

\- Смотри, - сидящий рядом Денис тронул его за плечо.

Стефан не сразу увидел, откуда доносится странный беспокойный шум. Ему пришлось обернуться, чтобы определить его источник - колонну людей, показавшуюся на дороге и явно направляющуюся к границе. Решив поначалу, что видит марш пленных, Стефан уже через минуту осознал, что ошибся - в колонне шли и мужчины, и женщины самых разных возрастов от глубоких стариков до детей; их сопровождали солдаты, регулярно награждавшие отстающих тычками, а то и ударами ружейных прикладов. Зрелище выглядело пугающим, в определенной степени невероятным - будто Стефан и Денис угодили во временную ловушку и перед ними разворачивалась картина того, что должно было остаться теперь лишь в человеческой памяти. "Неужели?!" - успел подумать Стефан, почти что впадая в панику, но затем, приглядевшись чуть внимательнее, заметил, что на руке каждого из идущих в колонне белеют повязки с нашитыми буквами N.

Němec. Немцы. 

\- Ублюдки! - крикнул кто-то из солдат, охранявших заставу. - Убирайтесь из Чехии!

Кто-то из идущих упал, не в силах больше стоять на ногах, но его тут же подняли и швырнули обратно в толпу. Где-то истошно зарыдал ребенок.

\- Катитесь к дьяволу!

\- Здесь вам больше нечем поживиться!

\- Мрази!

Стефан будто закаменел; то же самое, как он чувствовал, произошло и с Денисом.

\- Можете проезжать, - сказал ему солдат, возвращая документы. Стефан забрал их исключительно машинально, не в силах отвести взгляда от надвигающейся на них толпы.

\- Что это?

\- Что? - солдат обернулся к несчастным, которые были уже совсем близко - по ту сторону границы их поджидал еще один взвод, готовый в собственную очередь заступить на роль конвоя. - А, эти. Это все немцы. Пусть проваливают. Достаточно мы их тут терпели. В Чехии им не место.

Ответ был исчерпывающим и не предполагал продолжения разговора, но Стефан все равно не сразу завел мотор. Взгляд его приковала к себе девочка, идущая в одном из первых рядов - никого из старших как будто не было рядом с ней, никто не держал ее за руку, и она одна бесстрашно двигалась вперед, будто вовсе не боясь быть затоптанной. На ней была надета ярко-красная, хоть и испачканная в пыли блуза; одной рукой девочка прижимала к себе плюшевого медведя, уставившегося на Стефана пустыми, неровно нашитыми глазами-пуговицами.

\- Sic erunt novissimi primi, - пробормотал он, чуть отмирая, - et primi novissimi...

\- Что? - Денис явно не был силен в латыни. - Подожди меня, я сейча...

Он сделал было резкое движение, потянувшись к ручке двери, но Стефан успел схватить его за руку.

\- Денис. Пожалуйста. Поедем.

Он уже ни на что не надеялся - но Денис, посмотрев на него, остался сидеть на месте. О чем он подумал в тот момент? Увидел ли с той же ясностью то, что увидел Стефан - тот маятник, что непреклонно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, безжалостно сметая победителей и превращая их в побежденных, а тех, кто еще недавно был побежден - вознося на вершину победы? Первые станут последними, а последние первыми - возможно, именно в этом таится непрложный закон, заставляющий биться сердце мира; возможно, пока закон этот действует, пока ломаются копья, сталкиваются судьбы и проливается кровь в попытке потворствовать или противостоять ему - в мире продолжается жизнь.

\- Поедем, - сказал Денис, и машина, повинуясь Стефану, тихо тронулась с места.

***  
Стефан и Денис обосновались в небольшой горной деревушке во французской Швейцарии. Денис нашел работу в местной кондитерской; что до Стефана, то он довольно быстро понял, что его привлекает стезя сельского учителя.

Дихтвальд и Юльхен сумели добраться до Португалии и, к своей радости, обнаружили дом нетронутым. Их дальнейшая жизнь прошла в уединении и спокойствии; после смерти Дихтвальда Юльхен не пожелала возвращаться в Чехию и навсегда осталась на своей новой родине.

Не вернулась в Чехию и Скрипачка, эвакуированная в Мальмё среди прочих освобожденных Красным Крестом узников; через два года после окончания войны она смогла (не без помощи Каро) получить шведское гражданство.

Эрих Тидельманн был повешен по приговору военного суда осенью 1945 года. Незадолго до казни он совершил неудачную попытку побега и был возвращен в тюрьму усилиями не только полиции, но и местных жителей, принявших активное участие в его поисках.

Детлефа Штурнберга так и не удалось поймать, хотя он был объявлен властями в розыск. В разные годы его видели в Судетах, Брно и даже Праге; тем не менее, его следы затерялись, и его дальнейшая судьба остается неизвестной.

Себастиан, как и планировал, добрался до Буэнос-Айреса. Его средств хватило, чтобы открыть собственный маленький бар; десять лет спустя он был найден застреленным в собственном доме. Имя убийцы остается неизвестным.

Алеш пополнил ряды эмигрантов, отправившихся в созданное государство Израиль - и ни разу не пожалел о принятом решении. На новой родине он открыл в себе талант фельетониста; сборники его работ расходились недурными тиражами, а некоторые были даже переведены и изданы в Европе.

Русские "товарищи" Дениса по восстанию благополучно вернулись на родину. Как и многим побывавшим в плену, им было предъявлено обвинение в дезертирстве; тем не менее, им удалось избежать чрезмерно сурового наказания, а в дальнейшем все трое были амнистированы.

Разбитые Пражские куранты были восстановлены к 1948 году. Все детали механизма были отремонтированы и собраны заново, после чего часы возвратились на свое место, где продолжают пребывать и по сей день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брюннский марш смерти (нем. Brünner Todesmarsch) — мероприятия чехословацкой администрации по выселению немецкого населения города Брно (Моравия) и близлежащих деревень в Австрию, организованные в ночь с 30 на 31 мая 1945 года. Среди депортируемых в основном были женщины, дети и старики, так как большая часть мужского населения находилась в плену. Число депортированных оценивается по-разному; согласно чешским данным, оно составляет примерно 27 тыс. человек. Число жертв депортации оценивается по-разному. Немецкая сторона оценивает его в 4—8 тыс. погибших, чешская сторона называет 1691 жертву. (с) википедия


End file.
